Looking Back
by OTHforever03
Summary: AU! Tragedy forced Nathan to return to Tree Hill. The place that he has been avoiding for 5 years. Nathan must face the past as he grieves the loss of the man who raised him. No one ever said looking back was easy. It is complete! Sequel to follow
1. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them

AN/ Hey guys! I am back with a new story. This is the first chapter and I hope it is not too confusing. Please let me know what you think. I love having your opinions

Reposting this: Forgot the good old spell checker

"And the crowd goes wild as Nathan Scott scores another 3 pointer" the announcer said as the home crowd for the Orlando Magic stood to their feet in cheers.

"Good job, Nate" Kevin, one of Nathan's team members said as he passed by the superstar.

"Thanks Kevin" Nathan replied as he ran back down the court. They were coming to the end of the 3rd quarter in the long awaited game against the Charlotte Bobcats. He had been waiting for this game for weeks. Nathan watched as the reason he had been waiting flew by him with the ball, his brother.

"Lucas Scott with a slam dunk. Score 90 Magic and 96 Bobcats with less then two minutes to play" the announcer stated.

Lucas Scott jogged by Nathan as he playfully said, "Pay attention little brother"

'Yeah Yeah' Nathan thought as he yelled back, "Been doing this longer than you have big brother, don't freeze"

Lucas laughed as he watched Nathan pass the ball to a teammate. Nathan had been drafted their junior year of college at UNC Wilmington. Nathan said that there was nothing left for him in North Carolina and had gladly taken the offer from the Miami Heat, which was 5 years ago. He was traded to the Orlando Magic 2 years later and has been their leader in points since then. Unlike Nathan, Lucas finished college and got a degree before he joined the NBA. Lucas knew that if it were meant to be, basketball would be waiting for him when he graduated. It was.

With 20 seconds to go, Nathan gets passed the ball and starts dribbling towards the basket. Trying to block him as always is his brother. They smiled, as they remember times years ago doing the same thing next to the river.

"10 seconds to go in this game, 96 Magic and 99 Bobcats and it is Scott on Scott, Two brothers. One trying to keep his team's lead and one trying to close the gap. Who will succeed?" The announcer said.

"Bring it on, bro" Lucas said

"Don't mind if I do" Nathan said as shoots over Lucas's head for a 3 pointer. The crowd goes silent as the ball flies through the air and SWISH!

The buzzer sounds as Nathan looks over at his brother, "We're even"

"Yea, we're even," Lucas said as the Magic invades the court to congratulate Nathan on his tying 3 pointer.

Lucas walks off the court and heads towards the locker room. He knows he has 5 seconds to sit down before a microphone is stuck into his face and questions are flying at him. There are two that he will be ask repeatedly, 'What was it like playing against Nathan?' and 'Why at 26 are you still a bachelor?' He hated answering the second so it was mostly 'No comment'

As he had suspected, the first question to come from the reporter in front of him was, " What was it like playing against Nathan?"

Lucas looked at the young reporter and answered as he always did, "It was fun to be back on the court with Nathan. We have played against each other and together since we were little"

"Nathan said the same thing," The reporter told Lucas.

"We are brothers. We are going to have similar answers." Lucas replied as his cell phone rang, "Excuse me. I need to answer this." Lucas said as he walked towards the back of the locker room.

"Hey mom" Lucas said into the phone, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Nathan stood in his kitchen staring through the cabinets trying to find something to eat. He was getting hungry and he was wondering where Luke was. Lucas always stayed with him when he was in Orlando and this time had been no different. The Bobcats would be leaving tomorrow to head back to Charlotte. Finally, he heard his front door open and started walking down the hallway. Lucas stood by the front door with a very distant look on his face. Nathan knew instantly something was wrong. He had seen that face before.

"Lucas?"

"Mom called"

"What did she say?" Nathan asked as he started fiddling with the hallway mirror.

Lucas knew that this was going to hit Nathan hard. "It's dad"

Nathan stopped and looked at Lucas. "What's wrong?"

"He…He was…He was killed this evening"

"Wha…What?" Nathan said as he leaned against the wall for support

Lucas stepped towards his brother as he told him what his mom had told him, "He was driving to go get Ice Cream for Meredith." Instantly, Nathan eyes grew wide and he looked towards Lucas, "She's wasn't with him" Relief filled Nathan's eyes, but was soon replaced again with sadness. Nathan gave up on standing and slid down the hallway wall that had been holding him up. Lucas sat beside him.

"What happened?" Nathan asked Lucas without looking towards him

"Someone ran a stop sign and broadsided him. The truck flipped."

"How's mom?"

"She pretty upset. She said she knew something was wrong when Jake knocked on the door and was in uniform"

"Jake was there?"

"Jake was one of the first officers on the scene. When they…when they pronounced dad…dead, Jake told them that he would tell the family."

"He was telling his own family"

"Yea, I am heading back there tomorrow. Dad's funeral is probably going to be Friday. Mom says to tell you that she loves you and she hopes to see you."

"I don't know if I can go back there, Luke."

"I know that."

Lucas and Nathan sat in silence for more than an hour. Suddenly, Nathan got off the floor and walked into the living room towards the shelf filled with photo albums. They were in order by year. He found the year 1995 and pulled it out. This was the year his life changed. He opened the album to the first page. The first picture was him at age 6 sitting on the front porch with his mom Deb, Lucas and Karen. Nathan smiled as he continued to turn pages until he reached the middle of the album. This marked the turning point for Nathan's life, his mom's death. The last picture that was ever taken of Deb and Nathan was there. It was in Deb's hospital room, she had a scarf wrapped around her head bald from the chemo and she was hiding her IV. She must of known that death was coming soon because she wore the biggest smile. Pictures after that became Lucas and Nathan. Karen had taken Nathan when Deb passed away. As the album ended the pictures were of Karen, Keith, Lucas and Nathan. This was his family, that was when he started calling Keith, dad. Neither, Lucas or Nathan knew their actual father. What they did know was that he was brothers with Uncle Keith and that he had gotten both Deb and Karen pregnant. Dan stuck around through the entire pregnancies and when Nathan was born, 3 months after Lucas, he left and was not heard from again. Keith became the only male figure for the boys. Until they were 7, when Keith and Karen were married. Keith legally adopted Lucas and Nathan and Karen legally adopted Nathan. He then became their father.

Lucas walked towards the living room and find Nathan on the floor with the photo album in his lap; he looked towards the shelf to see which one was missing. 1995, the year that Nathan's life as a young boy had changed. Lucas skimmed the rest of the albums and found the year that he was looking for, 2006. That was the year that they graduated from high school. Lucas had similar photo albums at his house in Charlotte and he knew that Nathan probably had the same pictures, but there was one particular one he was looking for. As he flipped through the album, he came across the picture that he was looking for, his friends on graduation day. Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Haley, Mouth, Theresa, Bevin, Skills, Nathan and him were the musketeers as their parents liked to call them. They had been together all through school except for the brief couple of months during junior year when Bevin and Theresa had drifted away saying they needed new friends and calling them losers. They quickly found their way back and were content with the little family of friends that they had. He missed those days. He missed those people.

"It's amazing how much you miss someone who is no longer around," Lucas said as he closed the photo album and placed it on the shelf.

"Yea" Nathan agreed as he picked himself off the floor and sat down on his couch.

"Well, I am heading to bed. I have a 6am flight home"

"Okay"

"Are you going to be okay, Nate?"

"Yea, do me a favor. Tell mom that I love her"

"Yea, I will tell her for you"

"Thanks Luke"

"Night"

Three days later

Nathan came to a stop at a stoplight in Tree Hill. He had come back. As he waited for the light to turn Green, he looked around. It had been 5 years since he had been back to this town. The light turned and he continued down Main Street to the Baptist church that sits on the corner a few blocks up. When Nathan left, he didn't dream he would be coming back, much less for a funeral for the man who raised him.

As he came upon the church he slowed down and pulled over to the curb. He sat in his rental car hiding behind his sunglasses and ball cap that he had become accustomed to wearing. He watched as his grandparents entered the church. Mae holding on to her husband as her body trembled from the flowing tears down her face. They had lost their son, a horrible pain for anyone to go through. He watched Lucas step out of the car he was driving and walk around to help his mom out of the car. He watched as he opened the back door and unbuckled the little girl they both loved and pick her up. Nathan watched Lucas walked towards the church the little girl clinging to him and one arm around his mom. He knew that Lucas had seen him. Lucas also knew that when he was ready he would come inside. Just the simple act of walking into this church was hard for him. Nathan had not been in a church in 5 years. Not since the day that he laid his wife and son to rest.

AN/ Alrighty, tell me what you think! PLEASE!


	2. The First Step

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them.

AN/ Hey guys, here is the second chapter. You will get to meet Meredith who I based off my niece who is 6. Don't forget to read and review

Karen, Lucas and Meredith entered the church and walked towards the rest of the family. They would all be entering the sanctuary together. Meredith was still clinging to Lucas.

As they approached the rest of the family, Mae turned to hug her oldest grandson and asked, "Did you hear from Nathan?"

"No, ma'am." Lucas knew that if he told anyone that Nathan was sitting outside that they would want to rush to get him. He would come in when he was ready. He may never be ready.

"Well, I know he loved your dad very much. I am sure that he will come if he wants too"

"Yea"

Mae turned to talk to Karen, as Meredith asked "Luke, where's Nate?"

Lucas looked at his little sister. He couldn't lie to her and he knew it. "Come on little girl. Mom, we will be right back," Lucas said as he started walking towards the front door.

"Where is he going?" Royal asked

"To see Nathan," Karen answered. She too had seen her youngest son sitting in that car.

"Lucas said he hadn't heard from him," Mae said

"He didn't. Nathan is outside."

"You'd think that boy would have enough respect to come inside for the funeral of the man who raised him," Royal said

Karen turned to royal "When he wants to come in he will. Keith knew how Nathan felt about him. The last time we were here was to bury his wife and son. I know it is hard for him, it is hard for all of us"

Nathan got out of his rental car as the crowd outside of the church started to become thin. He took off his ball cap and throws it in the car before he shut the door. He walked towards the front of the car and sat down on the hood. He looked at his surrounding and realized how peaceful it was. His eyes wondered towards the cemetery that was behind and off to the side from the church building. The place where the people that Nathan loved were laid to rest, his mom, wife, child. His father would be buried there today. He heard footsteps coming and looked to see Meredith running down the sidewalk towards him. Lucas walking behind her; She wore a huge smile. He smiled back at her and met her on the sidewalk where he picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Nate!"

"Hey munchkin"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"Mommy is sad, so is Luke. Are you sad too?"

"Yea, I am sad too"

"Why is everyone sad?"

Nathan looked towards his brother as Lucas shrugged.

Nathan looked back towards the little girl and asked, "Did mommy tell you what is going on?"

"She said that daddy had to leave and that he wasn't coming back"

"That's right"

"Why did daddy leave me? Was I bad? Did he not love me enough?" Meredith asked as tears threatened to come from her eyes

"Oh, no, shrimp" Lucas said as he put his hand on her back, "daddy loved you more than life. He loved all of us. It was not his choice to leave."

Meredith looked between her brothers, she knew that they would always tell her the truth and they wouldn't treat her like a baby. There was something that she needed to know, "Did daddy die?" Meredith asked with a small voice

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and then back at their sister, the tears flowing down her face. She was a smart 5 year old and they knew that she wanted the truth.

Nathan placed Meredith on the hood of his rental car and they both squatted in front of her. With tears running down his face, Nathan removed his sunglasses and answered, "Yea, Meredith, daddy died"

Meredith looked at Lucas and then back at Nathan. She felt her world crumble even farther. Her daddy was really not coming back.

"But you are still my brothers right?" Meredith asked in a small voice

"Meredith, we will always be your brothers. No matter what happens! Just because dad is not here anymore does not mean that we are not your brothers." Lucas answered the little girl.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Nathan and Lucas said at the same time

Meredith leaned forward and put one of her little arms around each one of their necks and hugged them.

"Can we go say goodbye to daddy now?"

"Yea, we can go say bye to dad now" Nathan answered as they broke their hug. Nathan picked up Meredith and started walking towards the church, Lucas following behind.

They were almost to the entrance when Jake came out, "Hey guys! I was just coming to look for you. Nathan?"

"Hey Jake."

"I am sorry that it is under this conditions that we see each other again"

"Yea, me too"

"Your mom was beginning to worry."

"Come on Meredith, let go inside" Lucas said as Meredith left one brother's arms and went into another.

"Nate, aren't you coming?" Meredith asked

"In a minute, Munchkin" Nate answered as Lucas started walking into the church

"You sure you are ok?" Jake asked once Lucas and Meredith were out of sight

"Not really. I haven't been in a church in five years. I avoid them and now to be back in the same church again, it's overwhelming. All of the memories are coming back, all the hurt and pain, all the things that I have tried to forget. It is not just this church, it is this town"

"I didn't think you were going to come back for this"

"I wasn't expecting to, but I found myself ordering a plane ticket last night for the early morning flight this morning. I figured out that I owe it to him to come back and say goodbye. He raised me. I knew I could not be selfish and box myself in my house in Miami just because this town and this place hold those memories."

"Well, it is good to see you"

"It is good to see you too, Jake. Thanks for taking care of my mom the other night."

"It is like I told the chief, he was a father to all of us. It was my duty to tell the woman who was a mother to us that he was gone. They were parents to all of us. Even after you two left. To this day, she tells me that she misses all of her kids."

"Did someone tell them?"

"Yea, I did"

"Did any of them come?"

"They are here and waiting with the rest of the family"

"Jake, are you coming?" Peyton said as she stuck her head out of the entrance, "Nathan!" Peyton said as she walked over to hug him.

"Hey Peyt"

"We can talk later right now, we need to go inside. They are seating the family. You coming?"

"Go on ahead, I will be there in a minute" Nathan said as Jake and Peyton entered the church

"Is he coming in?" Karen asked Lucas as the stood at the doors to the sanctuary.

"I don't know"

"He told me he was" Meredith said as she looked at her mom

Lucas had told Karen about what Meredith had asked them. He told her that they had told her the absolute truth, that he was dead. Karen knew that her daughter would ask that question; it was only a matter of time.

"He is outside, I am not sure if he is coming" Peyton told Karen as Jake and herself rejoined the group.

"Who's outside?" Brooke asked "Nathan?"

"Yea, Nathan"

"Nathan's here?" Theresa asked

"Outside" Jake replied

"Is he coming in?" Mouth asked

Lucas shrugged his shoulders as the doors to the sanctuary opened allowing the family to walk towards the front. Royal and Mae were first, followed by Karen, Lucas and Meredith and the rest of the "children".

Outside, Nathan stood by the door. He had heard the conversation about him and he watched as his family walked through the double doors. He could not bring himself to go in there just yet. Instead he walked towards the cemetery and headed straight for his mom's place of rest.

"Hey mom" Nathan said as he bent down and wiped the headstone with his hand, "It has been so long since I have been here to talk to you. I am sorry about that. I made it into the NBA. I am a professional basketball player now. As you probably already know, dad died. He is probably somewhere with you right now telling you all about how good of a boy I was. Don't let him lie to you." Nathan laughed, "I really miss you. I will be back soon, I promise" Nathan kissed his hand and placed it on the headstone,

Nathan rose to his feet and walked towards the back of the cemetery. He stopped next to two headstones with a space between them. That space was reserved for him. After they had been killed, he had thought about finding a way to occupy that space sooner. That thought never progressed to be more than a thought. He bent down in front of the first headstone and ran his hands along the name 'Michael Keith Scott', his son. "Hey little man, it's daddy. I know I haven't been here in a while and I am sorry about that. I know that you are taking care of mommy for me, right?"

Nathan looked over towards the headstone to the right of his son's and saw the name, 'Bevin Marie Scott' and broke down sobbing

AN/ There you go! I know everyone is surprised that Nathan was married to Bevin, but I couldn't kill Haley. It will all make sense soon!


	3. Going to make it

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters, places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Okay, I am really sorry for the lack of an update. I moved and then Thanksgiving came and I just have not had time to write. I have been thinking about it though. I hope to have the next chapter up faster than this one. Please review!

As always suggestions are welcome!

Nathan walked in the double doors at the back of the church and towards the double doors of the sanctuary. Nathan opened the door as his brother started to speak.

"Keith James Scott was a fine man" Lucas started as he looked towards the back and saw Nathan walk in the door. He looked at Nathan and then looked towards his mom.

"He is the only father I have ever known." Lucas continued, "He thought of others before himself and he never took credit for anything. When Nathan and I went off to UNC, dad took us both aside and gave us a credit card. He told us to use it only in extreme emergencies and that the bill would come to the shop so mom didn't find out. As soon as he gave it to us he walked right up to mom and told her. Dad was an honest man who could not and wouldn't keep anything from anybody. I can remember the look of joy on his face the day that Meredith was born; he finally had his little girl. He spoiled that little girl rotten and she had him around her little finger and she knew it. I remember the last time I talked to dad; it was just last Sunday evening. I was calling as I always do to check in and I told him that we had a game in Miami on Tuesday. He told me to be nice to my brother, the same thing that he has told me every time I have ever played in a game against Nathan even when we were little. I said that I would try, but I couldn't promise anything, which made him laugh. I told him that I would see him soon and that I loved him. He told me that he loved me also and asked me to make sure that I called him after the game with the outcome. I never got to make that phone call. I am glad though that I got to talk to him one last time. One last time to last a lifetime" Lucas finished and walked back to his seat next to him mom. Meredith instantly climbed back into his lap.

Nobody immediately stood to say anything, so Nathan started walking from the back of the church towards the front urging himself to go on. He stopped beside his mom and leaned down to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Hey mom" was all he said as he paused in his walk towards the front. As he approached the open casket, he noticed that the casket was wood that must of come from an oak tree and was stained dark. 'Dad never did like light wood' he thought to himself as he looked down at his father. Keith was dressed like he dressed everyday of his life, blue jeans and a t-shirt. Nathan smiled to himself, 'just the way he wanted it'

Nathan turned to face the congregation as he began, "We just lost a good man. Many of you have known my dad his entire life or even your entire life. Some of you may have watched him grow up; some grow up with him and some he was here to watch you grow up. No matter what, everyone in Tree Hill knew Keith Scott. Dad was the man that I have strived to be like my entire life. He was caring, compassionate, kind, and helpful and always there when you needed him. Don't get me wrong when you upset him, you knew it, but you never doubted that he loved you. He was the best father that Lucas or I could have asked for and somewhere along the way he ended up being a father to our friends. To this day, he has told people that he has many children. He will be missed, but I know that his memory will live on through us, the many people that he touched. Rest in Peace, Dad" Nathan finished as he turned to look at his father one last time and then walked towards his family. He sat down beside his mother, opposite Lucas and put his arm around her.

"I am so proud of you, Nate. I know your dad is too"

"Thanks Mom"

As the preacher concluded the service, he placed the bible that he had read from in the casket with Keith and walked towards Karen.

Lucas stood as did Skills, Jake, and Mouth. Jack, a life long friend of Keith's also stood.

"Nathan, If you would like we could use you to carry dad outside" Lucas said to his brother.

"I would be honored" Nathan said as he stood and walked with his brother. Soon the congregation cleared the church and only the pall bearers and the preacher remained. They all stood around the open casket saying their last silent goodbyes. Nathan and Lucas slowly shut the lid together then took their position at the front of the casket on either side. Jake and Skills behind Nathan on the right hand side and Mouth and Jack behind Lucas on the left hand side.

"In honor of dad" Nathan said as they lifted the casket off of the stand and headed towards the open side door leading to the cemetery.

The door to the house opened later that evening as Meredith, Lucas, Karen and Nathan entered.

"Wow, mom you have really done a lot with the place" Nathan said

"That's what I said" Lucas replied

"I like it like this" Karen replied to her two sons

"That's all that matters, mom" Nathan said as he hugged her. It had been a long day.

"Thank you, Nate. I am going to go change my clothes and then it is about time for Meredith to get ready for bed. What are you boys going to do?"

"Jake had said something about a late night basketball game." Lucas replied

"Ok, be careful" Karen said as she started to walk towards her bedroom.

"I am putting this stuff in my room" Nathan said

"Are you up for the basketball game?" Lucas asked

"Yea, it will be good to play at the river and with the guys again. I'll be right back" Nathan said as he walked back towards what used to be his room.

As he opened the door and looked into the room, he realized his mother had not changed it. It was still the way that he had left it. 3 of the 4 walls were covered in basketball posters both college and NBA. The 4th wall was covered in a collage of pictures. There pictures that dated back to the day he was born there. Karen had started it for him when he had come to live with them, just as she had done for Lucas when he was born. As the years went on, Nathan added his own pictures to it. There was no real order to the pictures on the wall, but that made that much more fun. As he continued to look around his room, he found the framed picture of his family. It was the first family photo that included Michael and Meredith. Karen and Bevin sat on two stools holding the two new babies as Keith stood to the right of Karen and Nathan stood to the left of Bevin. Lucas stood behind and in the middle of Karen and Bevin.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, do I have to take this photo? I am the odd ball" Lucas asked as they stood in the lobby of the local portrait studio._

"_You are just now realizing that?" Bevin asked as she smiled at Lucas_

"_Haha, funny" Lucas replied as he turned back towards his mom._

"_Lucas, stopped acting like such a baby. Your sister and nephew are acting better than you and they are babies."_

"_Mom, they have no idea what is going on. I am sure if they did they would fully agree with me."_

"_Luke, just give in. You are fighting a losing battle" Nathan said as he walked up behind Bevin._

"_Oh, I know, but it is so fun to torment mom and your wife. They have to listen to me whine"_

"_Here I think you need this more than Michael" Bevin said as she took Michael's pacifier and stuck it into her brother-in-laws mouth._

_End of Flashback_

Nathan laughed as he came out of the memory. Bevin and Lucas were always joking around. It was a main reason why there was so close.

"That seems like so long ago" Lucas said from the doorway

Nathan turned to look at his brother, "Yea"

"That day was fun. I think mom has those funny pictures that we took" Lucas said as he walked fully into the room

"Even the one with your pacifier?" Nathan asked

"Yea, she hid it so that I couldn't burn it."

"Look at how little Meredith is" Lucas said as he picked up the frame.

"Yea and how beautiful Bevin is. She looks like she is floating on cloud 9"

"She was. Michael was only 3 months old in this picture"

"Yea, that was the last family photo that we had taken before they were taken" Nathan said

"Yea, I know" Lucas looked around the room and saw the picture that they had taken before everyone went off to college. "Now that was a long time ago"

"Which picture?"

"This one" Lucas said as he picked up the picture frame. "This was before we all left. Look at Skills's fro"

"Look at Peyton's hair. That was when she was in that short and crazy hair stage"

"I never really did like her hair like that"

"Neither did anyone else. Brooke was going to kill her for messing with her goldilocks"

"Look at Jake. He stilled had that baby face"

"We all still had that baby face" Nathan replied, "Speaking of Jake, let head towards the river court."

"First we have to do something" Lucas said as they walked out of the room and down the hallway.

They stopped outside of the open door to the right of Nathan's. The light was on and they could her humming. Inside, sitting on the bed with a coloring book and crayons, was their little sister. She had changed into a nightgown and was so involved in coloring the picture that she didn't hear her brothers step into the room.

"Hey Munchkin" Nathan said as he sat down on the edge of Meredith's bed.

Meredith looked up from her picture and into the eyes of both of her brothers. A smile spread along her face. It felt nice to be able to see them.

"We just came to say goodnight" Lucas said

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to go play basketball with Jake and some of the other guys" Nathan replied

"Can I come?" Meredith asked with pleading eyes.

She watched as her brothers exchanged glances deciding on whether on not to take their little sister. It was getting late and their mom might not like it, but you only live once.

"Get some clothes on and find your hoodie, but be very quiet" Lucas replied

"Ok I will" Meredith whispered as she jumped off her bed and walked towards the chest of drawers filled with her clothes.

A few minutes later Meredith was dressed and ready to go. The three siblings walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Bye Mom. See ya later. Love Ya." Nathan yelled back through the house. They had no idea where their mom was.

"I am right here" Karen said walking in from the living room, "Meredith, where are you going?" Karen asked noticing that her daughter was fully dressed.

"With my brothers" Meredith said as she stood between Lucas and Nathan only as tall as their legs.

"With your brothers, huh?" Karen asked. It was late and Meredith should be going to be bed, but Karen knew that children should have some time together. "Well did you take a blanket incase it gets cold?"

"Yes, Lucas has it"

"Alright, go have fun and listen to Luke and Nate"

"Okay. Love ya mom" Meredith said as she gave her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love ya too sweetheart"

"Bye mom" Nathan said as he kissed his mom's cheek

"Bye mom love ya" Lucas said as he hugged his mom

"Bye guys"

Karen watched the screen door close and then walked towards it. Walking across the yard were three figures, two tall and one very short, but all wearing the same thing; a gray hoodie that read, 'Keith Scott's Body Shop'. Karen smiled towards the dark sky. They were going to make it.

AN/ Please read and review


	4. In the Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters, places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Okay, here is the next update. I got it up faster than the last one, but not as fast as I wanted too. Anyways, here it is! Please review!

As always suggestions are welcome!

A man in his early forties stood watching the group at the river court. There were two guys playing basketballs, one guys sitting on the bleachers with a laptop, three girls sitting around chatting and one girl by herself reading something. The group had been there for at least 20 minutes and they had not noticed him standing in the shadows of the far right hand corner. He better leave before he was seen, but movement coming from behind him caught his attention.

SWISH!

"I think you have lost some skills there, Skills" Jake taunted as he caught the ball falling from the basket he had just made.

"Give me the ball. Let me show it how it is done"

"Show me" Jake said as he throws the ball to Skills.

Skills shot the ball and watched it hit the backboard and fall to the ground.

"What was that?" Brooke asked as Skills walked towards the bleachers and took a seat

"That was me showing all of you that I haven't played ball since high school"

"Why not?" Mouth asked

"Didn't see the point"

"What point?" Peyton asked

"He means that he could not play because he was not playing with the Scott brothers" Lucas said as they walked towards the bleachers

"Hey man" Skills said as he gave a manly hug to Lucas and then to Nathan

"Hey Skills" Meredith said as she looked up at him

"Meredith, where is my hug?" Skills asked as he bent down to her level

"I gave it away"

"You gave it away? To whom?"

Meredith looked around at the group trying to pick someone, "Haley"

Haley looked up from the magazine that she had been reading and smiled at Meredith.

"Sorry Skills you are too late"

Peyton and Brooke laughed at the look on Skills face as he turned to sit back down on the bleachers.

"Don't worry Skills. I have one for you" Theresa said as she hugged Skills from behind.

"Thanks Theresa"

Nathan laughed as he remembered the game that they were playing; only it used to start with someone asking Bevin for a hug. Bevin would say that she gave it away to someone else within the group and that person would say that they were too late and then someone else would hug the original person asking for the hug. It was a silly game started when they were in Junior High, but it was fun.

"Where did you learn that game, Meredith?" Nathan asked.

"Daddy" Meredith answered softly.

"That's right. Your dad told you about it that one day that Peyton and I came to see you and when I asked for a hug, your dad told you what to tell me." Jake said

"Yea and I gave your hug away to daddy."

"Yep that's right."

Nathan laughed as Jake talked with his sister. Jake had always been good with little kids. He looked around the group, glad to have them all in one place. They were their own little family and it was good to have everyone together. Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Peyton had been born and raised in Tree Hill. Their parents were friends and they had all been friends since diapers. When they were about 6 and the guys were just starting to play basketball, they met Skills at the park. When they were 10 years old, they met Jake and Theresa, whose families were close friends and had moved into Tree Hill over the summer. When they were 12, they met Brooke, Bevin and Mouth who had been in some of their classes, but they had never really talked too. Together they faced junior high and high school. Nathan broke his daze when he saw Haley.

Nathan walked around to the side of the bleachers to where Haley was sitting, "Hey Hales" They had been friends for a long time, but there was distance there now. Haley had told Nathan that she wanted more than just be his friend their junior year of high school, he hadn't felt the same way. Things between them had not been the same.

"Hey Nate" Haley replied as she turned to look at him. "It's good to see you live instead of on television for a change"

"I told you, anytime that you are going to be in Orlando let me know. I will get you tickets"

"How often to I get to this side of the country?"

"Good Point"

"Besides I like watching it on TV, it is my way of convincing myself that paying $39.95 a month to have all the NBA games at home is worth it. I get to watch you and Luke without leaving me couch."

Nathan just laughed. Nathan knew the real reason why Haley didn't come to Orlando. Part of it was because she lived in southern Montana and the other part was that she couldn't leave her kids. Haley had also attended UNC Wilmington, in fact most of the group did. Haley had majored in Elementary education. Just before graduation, she had received word of a very small town in Montana that was in need of an elementary teacher. It was a mountain town smaller than Tree Hill and Haley was the teacher for Kindergarten through fifth grade. Her whole class was usually about 20 students ranging through all 6 grades. She been there since graduation and loved it.

"How are the kids?"

"Good. The older ones came over to my house the other night to watch the game"

"I bet they enjoyed that" Nathan replied. Even though she didn't teach past the fifth grade she was still close with the students she had taught and even those that she hadn't. Haley lived in a medium sized home on a hill overlooking the school and it was tradition when a Magic and Bobcat game was on to go to Ms. James's house.

"They still don't believe that I grew up with you and Luke and that we have been friends forever. They believe that I know you, thanks to the personalized basketball signed by both of you."

"Well that is progress"

"Yep, how is Orlando?"

"Same as always. Warm and basketball"

"You need to get out more if that is Orlando." Haley laughed as she replied.

"Yea, that is what mom keeps telling me, well that and I have lived in Florida for 5 years and never really been out and seen the sights"

"Well, she is a big seeing sight person"

"The last time I got out of the house and really spent the day exploring Florida was when mom and dad came to visit and Lucas showed up."

"That been almost a year ago"

"Pathetic, I know"

"Nathan, you playing?" Jake asked as the guys headed towards the court to pick teams.

"Yea" Nathan turned back towards Haley, "It was good talking to you Hales" Nathan said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry. I will be sitting here when you get done. Do you think I would miss time with my friends? Go play" Haley replied and laughed at Nathan's expression.

Nathan started jogging towards the court and could hear Meredith call behind him, "Be nice to your brother, Nathan"

Nathan stopped short, looked at Lucas and then looked back at Meredith. It was almost as if their father had said it. He smiled at his little sister and said, "I am not making any promises".

An hour later, the guys were in their third game of the night. Lucas and Jake against Nathan and Skills, each team had won a game and had declared this game to be the tie breaker. Nathan and Skills were up by 2 baskets and were 3 baskets away from winning. Mouth had decided to break out his skills and was commentating on the game from the bleachers surrounded by the cheerleaders. It was just like it had been when they were in high school.

The shadow was still in the darkness. He was surprised that no one had noticed him. He had been there for hours. He was entranced watching the four guys playing the game that was apparently loved by all. The two that most interested him were the two that had joined the group last with the little girl. The next words from the guy sitting amongst all the girls told him why.

"Nathan Scott goes for the dunk" Mouth commentated, "and here comes Lucas Scott trying to block and he does it"

"Yea Lucas" Meredith shouts from the bleachers as Skills runs after the ball

"Hey! I am your brother too!" Nathan shouts back to his sister

"Yea, but she likes Lucas better" Theresa yells back

"Oh, is that it munchkin?" Nathan said as he stood on the court by the sidelines looking at his sister

Meredith laughed as Brooke leaned over and whispered in her ear. "No Comment" was all she said as she grinned at her brother.

"Dude, I told you that she liked me more, but don't worry I still like you" Lucas said as he stood beside his brother laughing.

Nathan turned around and started walking back towards center court when he felt the little person putting her arms around his right leg. He looked down and Meredith looked back at him smiling, "Don't worry, Nate! I love you more"

Nathan laughed as he picked up his little sister and hugged her. "Ewww, Nate, you stink"

"You tell him, Meredith" Haley shouted from the bleachers.

Nathan sat down Meredith and whispered to her, "Go tell Haley that she stinks"

Meredith ran back towards the bleachers and jumped up to sit on the third row with Haley and passed the message along "Nathan said 'go tell Haley that she stinks'"

"Sending a six year old to do your dirty work now, Nate" Haley yelled towards the court at the game that was now back in full swing.

Nathan turned towards Haley as Lucas made a basket from center court. Haley laughed and pointed to the ball as it fell to the ground.

"Thanks for the assist, Hales"

"Welcome Luke"

"This is totally déjà vu" Nathan said, "Peyton, are you gonna help me?"

Peyton turned from talking with Brooke, "Just like old times"

As they had gotten older and the guys would play basketball games, Haley and Peyton would try to distract the other brother so that their best friend could make a basket. Brooke and Theresa had even joined in to help out Skills and Jake.

The game continued with Nathan making the game winning slam dunk. As he fell to the ground, a figure in the far right hand dark corner by the woods caught his eye. The figure stood there watching and then stepped into the light. Nathan gasped and "Luke" was all he could whisper.

Lucas who had been standing beside him, turned towards him, "Yea?"

"Look into the far right hand corner" Nathan said never taking his eyes off the area he was now asking his brother to look at.

Nathan knew when Lucas saw the same thing because all he could say was, "Dan"

AN/ You know what to do!


	5. IT

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters, places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Okay, here is the next update. I got it up on TIME! YES! Please Review!

As always suggestions are welcome!

Dan Scott smirked as he looked at the shocked faces of the two brothers. He had come to Tree Hill to talk with Karen, but looks like he would get a chance to talk with the offspring as well. This should be an interesting night. Dan laughed in spite of himself

"What the heck is he doing here?" Was all Nathan could ask as he broke his gaze away from the figure.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out" Lucas said as he turned around and looked for Meredith. He spotted her sitting on the bleachers with Haley and Jake.

"Let's just get out of here" Nathan said as they started walking towards Haley.

"Guys? You ok?" Jake asked as they approached the bleachers.

"We need to get out of here" Is the only thing that Lucas could say as he walked past them.

"Come on Meredith" Haley said as they tried to catch up to him.

"What's up Man?" Jake asked as he looked towards Nathan

"Don't be obvious about it, but look in the far right hand corner over there" Nathan said

"Who is that?"

"The sperm donor"

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but we need to leave"

"Ok, come on. Everyone else was heading back towards the cars anyway" Jake said as they started walking towards the rest of the group.

"Is everything ok?" Skills asked as Nathan and Jake approached, "Luke just went through here looking like he had seen a ghost"

"He basically has" Nathan replied

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked

"Hey guys, why don't you come stay at the house tonight?" Lucas asked from the back of the group, "I know mom would be glad to have all of her kids together especially after today"

Nathan looked towards his brother and nodded knowing exactly why Lucas was asking them all to come over. Strength in numbers, if Dan tried something there would be more people around to help out.

"Yea, come on guys! Just like old times" Nathan said

"Okay, there is something going on here. I can tell it is not good" Peyton said

"Peyt, we need you" Peyton remembered the first and only time that Nathan had said those exact same words to her, it had been so many years ago, but she remembered it was because Dan had shown up in town and was trying to start trouble. Since their parents were such good friends, Deb had called Peyton's parents, Larry and Anna, to let them know about Dan. Nathan had gotten on the phone with her terrified and said, 'Peyt, we need you'. Everyone including Karen and Lucas had stayed at Haley's for a couple of days together until was Dan taken away.

'Oh god" Haley said as she too remembered that time in their lives.

"We are coming" Peyton said as she looked at Nathan

"What is going on here?" Brooke asked

Not wanting to stay standing around there any longer Lucas answered, "Just go get your stuff and meet us at our house. We will explain everything when you get there"

"Ok, we will be there soon" Mouth answered as he pulled out his car keys to his Gray trailblazer. He unlocked the doors and Brooke, Theresa and Skills jumped in.

As they left, Haley turned to the guys still holding Meredith's hand, "Do you want me to get mom and dad?"

"We are going to go home and talk with mom, but mostly likely yea. We are going to need everyone"

"Okay, we will see you soon" Haley said as she hugged Lucas and Nathan. "Meredith, I will see you in a little while"

"Where are you going?"

"Home to get my stuff. I am staying with you tonight"

"Yea!" Meredith shouted as she jumped up and down

"Bye Ladybug" Jake said as he hugged Meredith

"Bye Missy" Peyton said

"Bye Jake, Bye Peyton. See ya soon?"

"In a little while, we are going to stay at your house too" Jake answered

"Really?" Meredith asked excitedly, "Who else?"

"Everyone is coming, Meredith, everyone" Haley answered

"Cool"

"Come on Shrimp. We need to get home so that we can get ready for all these people. Your job is movies and nothing sappy" Lucas said as he walked with Meredith back towards his rental car and opened the back door.

"I thought you liked the sappy ones" Meredith said as he buckled her into the seat

"We will be there as soon as we can" Jake said to Nathan

"I know. Peyt, Hales, we will call you after we talk to mom"

"Okay, be careful" Peyton said as Nathan walked towards the car, opened the passenger side and slid in.

"Of all nights, why tonight?" Haley asked to no one in particular as the three walked towards Jake's truck.

Dan Scott stood still as four of the group got into gray SUV and took off. He had moved through the woods to his current stop, close to see, but not close enough to hear. He looked at the five remaining and then realized who the two girls were, Larry and John's daughters, the two men that had stood in his way years ago. Two men that he thought would be on his side after all the history that they had, but no, they had taken their sides. They would not get in his way this time. He watched as Lucas walked towards a car with the little girl and Nathan soon followed. The remaining three walked towards a new looking blue Silverado and jumped in, the man driving. After the two cars left, Dan left his hiding spot and headed towards his own vehicle, hidden around the corner, he needed to act soon.

The Scott siblings entered the house to find their mother on the couch watching an old movie, she was crying.

Meredith ran over to the couch and stood beside Karen, "Mommy, why are you crying?"

"OH!" Karen jumped off of the couch. She had not realized that her children were home. "You scared me. When did you get home?"

"A minute ago, why are you crying?" Meredith asked again

"I am crying at this sad movie. Your dad used to joke on me because I would cry at sad movies and movies with happy endings." Karen replied. She hoped that her face would mask what she was really feeling. The movie had not been what she was crying about, but she would not let Meredith know that.

"Oh, ok" Meredith said content with the answer that she had received

"Meredith, why don't you go get into your pajamas? Luke and I want to tell me mom the news"

"Okay"

Nathan turned back to look at his mom once he knew that Meredith was out of ear shot. Karen looked back and forth between her two sons. Their faces grim and upset.

"What's wrong?" Karen whispered in fear of the worst

"He's back again" Lucas answered with anger in his eyes

"Who's back?"

"IT" Nathan said with anger also flashing in his own eyes

"Oh god" Karen said as she sat down on the couch. "IT" was what the boys had referred to Dan after the last time he had shown up in Tree Hill when they were 6 years old. "How do you know?"

"He was at the park. I am not sure how long he was there, but he was there." Nathan answered

"Everyone is coming to stay here tonight. We haven't told anyone that wasn't here last time about what is going on. We just said that you would love to have all of your children together. We figured we will tell them when they are here" Lucas told his mom.

"Ok. Um…Did anyone else see him?"

"Jake" Nathan answered

"Mom, do you want John and Lydia and Larry and Anna here?" Lucas asked, "We told Peyton and Haley that we would call them and let them know"

"Do you really think that is necessary now that you and Nathan are older and Skills and Mouth will be here also?" Karen asked as she looked between her two sons

"Mom, we don't know what he is capable of. I would rather have too many people in this house then not enough and someone get seriously hurt. The decision is yours" Nathan said

Karen was quiet for about five minutes before she looked at Lucas, "Call them. Nathan is right; we don't know what he is capable of"

Lucas walked into the kitchen to use the phone. He dialed Haley's house number and looked out the window; staring back at him was the face of IT.

AN/ You know what to do!


	6. Not my father

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters, places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Okay, here is the next update. I lost the first page of this chapter, TWICE and had to rewrite it. I made my weekend deadline though!

As always suggestions are welcome

Lucas dropped the phone and stared back into the eyes of the man that wanted nothing, but to make their lives miserable. Dan Scott smirked at his oldest offspring. The boy was surprised to see him at the house, something he could use to his advantage.

"Hello? Hello! Luke? Nate?" Lucas could hear Haley's voice from the phone that had been dropped to the floor by his left foot. He didn't take his eyes off of Dan though.

Dan smiled darkly at Lucas and then turned and walked towards the front door. Lucas picked up the fallen phone, locked the back door and ran towards the living room.

"Nate, lock the front door. Haley, he is here." Lucas said having two conversations at once.

"What?" Nathan said as he locked the front door.

"He is there?" Haley said into Lucas's ear

"He is here, we need help. I don't like the look in his eyes and I don't know where he is"

"Dad, he is already there. Somewhere outside of the house" Haley told her father who was standing right beside her.

"Let me talk to him" John James said as Haley handed her dad the phone.

"Lucas?" John asked

"I'm here"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, he is somewhere outside. He was by the kitchen when I was calling Haley and then he walked towards the front door."

"Are both doors locked?"

"Yes"

"What about the windows?"

"Mom, are all the windows locked?" Lucas turned to ask Karen

Karen's eyes got wide, "Meredith"

Nathan walked down the hallway towards Meredith's room. He could feel a breeze coming out through her door and looked to see the window open, but no Meredith.

"Meredith?" Nathan asked as he walked into the room.

"Looking for us?" Dan said as he swung the door shut with a slam. Meredith was sitting beside him, behind the door on a wooden chair, with a frightened look on her face. She was shaking

Karen turned as she heard the door slam and started running down the hallway. She tried to turn the doorknob on Meredith's door, but found it locked. She started banging on the door and screaming, "No"

Lucas turned back to his conversation as anger flashed through his eyes. "John, he is the house and he has got my little sister and Nathan locked in Meredith's room"

"Lucas, this is what I want you to do. I want you to get your mom and I want you stand outside Meredith's room. Don't move from there until we get there. We might have to use extreme tactics and I want to know where you are so that you don't get hurt. We are on our way!"

"Okay" Lucas said as he hung up the phone and walked towards his mom still beating on the door. "Mom, come here." Lucas pulled his mom away from the door and tried to comfort her. Karen quieted as Lucas told her that it would be okay. Nathan would not let anything happen to Meredith. Karen knew that was true.

"Let her go" Nathan demanded

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

"You are not my father. I have a father"

"He is dead"

"He may be dead, but he is still my father. Now let her go"

"Why do you care about this little girl? All she is, is your cousin"

"She is my sister. Let her go"

"Your mother telling you lies again I see. She is not your sister and Keith was not your father. I am"

"My mother has not been telling lies. She is my sister and Keith is my father. I know the truth."

"God, I could kill Deb for telling you these lies! When she gets here I will!"

Nathan then realized that Dan did not know that Deb was dead, nor did he know that he had been adopted by Keith and Karen. Nathan was going to let him think what he wants.

"Meredith, are you okay?" Nathan asked looking at his sister who was sitting next to Dan still shaking.

"No, he is scaring me" Meredith answered honestly

Dan laughed and looked down at the little girl, "You have got to be Keith's daughter. He always was a wimp"

"Meredith, come here" Nathan said as he sat down on the floor in the middle of the room. He watched Dan look at him and then at Meredith before turning his attention to the posters on the wall, while Meredith slipped off the chair and across the room to Nathan.

When Karen had calmed down, Lucas moved across the floor on his knees to Meredith's door. He could feel a breeze coming from below the door, which meant that the window was still open. He got down on his stomach quietly and tried to look under the door. He saw Nathan's legs and a pair of little legs hanging over his. He felt a huge sigh of relief, Nathan had Meredith. Then he heard Dan start to talk. He listened as Karen joined him.

"Are you in the NBA?" Dan asked as he turned towards Nathan.

"Yes" Nathan simply answered

"Well, well, well. I could use that to my advantage. Next time I get busted. I am going to call you to come bail me out. You have a couple thousand that you can throw around, don't you?"

"I don't think so."

"You are not going to bail out your dear old dad?"

"You are not my dad"

"I can not believe your mother told you these lies. I am your dad. I helped make you; I was there when you were born"

"Yea and you left 3 days later. I am 23 years old and I have only seen you one time that I can remember. That was almost 20 years ago. **_My dad_** was here every day of my life. He watched me play basketball at the river court, he watched me graduate from high school, he watched me get married, go off to college, get drafted to the NBA. He watched every basketball game that I ever played in."

"Did he ever tell you that Lucas is your brother?" Dan asked challengingly, smirking

"Yea, Luke and I have known that we are brothers our entire lives" Nathan watched Dan's face fall, "We were both raised by the same man and we both call him dad"

"He is not your dad. I am, I am the man that you both should be calling your father"

"No, all you are is the sperm donor. A father does not walk out on his two young sons and leave them to be raised by their mothers. A father does not show his face only twice in twenty three years. You are not a father."

Nathan watched as Dan's face turned red with anger. Dan was fuming. "I…I…"

"What do you want from us? Why are you back in Tree Hill?" Nathan asked Dan. Dan fell to his knees with his head in his hands. Not answering.

Lucas turned as he heard footsteps coming from the living room. It was Larry Sawyer and Jake. Larry nodded towards the kitchen and Lucas moved towards him. Jake took his place beside Karen.

Nathan looked towards the still open window and saw a shadow. Two shadows actually on the other side of the bushes. He could not tell who it was, but they both raised their right thumb in the air. He knew that it was Larry, John, Skills or Jake and they were going to get them out of there.

Lucas walked with Larry into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" Larry asked

"Yea, I am okay. Nathan has Meredith and mom is doing okay. Where is everyone else?"

"John and Skills are outside by Meredith's bedroom window. Apparently, Dan never thought to close it. Mouth is outside walking around to see if he can find Dan's car and everyone else is patiently or not so patiently waiting around the corner at my house.

"What is the plan?" Lucas asked

"John has one. My objective was to make sure that you two are okay and to try and get that door open so that we can get them out."

"Well, let get too it. I want to get them out of there as fast as possible."

Larry and Lucas walked back towards Meredith's room. Karen face was white. "It's not good. I think he has a gun" Jake said

Dan's head rose from his hands as his blood began to boil, "I AM YOUR FATHER!" He shouted as he rose to his feet removing a .38 millimeter from his jacket and pointing it at Nathan.

"WHOA!" Nathan shouted as he put his arms around to protect Meredith. "What are you doing man?

"I AM YOUR FATHER!" He shouted again shaking the gun in Nathan's face

Nathan tried to back away from Dan, but Dan followed and now had his back towards the open window.

"Say that I am your father"

"No" Nathan replied

"Say it or I will shoot you" Dan said as he pulled the safety on the gun.

"Put the gun down Danny" John said from the windowsill of the open window.

Dan turned his head to look at John and laughed. "You are going to stop me?"

"I am not going to let you shoot that boy"

"That boy is my son and I will do whatever I want with him"

"He is not your son. Don't you remember? You signed over your parental rights to both of them"

"I did not"

"Yea, you did, in front of the lawyer, Larry and me. That boy is not yours. Now let him go."

"NO!" Dan said he turned around taking a shot at Nathan. The shot went over Nathan's head and through the bedroom door.

John jumped off the windowsill and started wrestling with Dan for the gun. The struggle continued with both men on the floor until a shot rang out.

AN/ You know what to do!


	7. A very sick man

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Two chapters in one day! I just could not stop writing. Even now I can't stop. I am already into the next chapter!

As always suggestions are welcome

Nathan watched as the two men struggled for control of the gun as he held Meredith protectively in his arms. The gun went off and the ceiling fell on top of the two men as they continued to struggle, the gun knocked towards Nathan. Just then he felt the door behind him being pushed open as Jake shoved his thin body through the slight opening into the room. He walked over to Dan and John and pulled Dan away from John.

Nathan picked up Meredith and ran out the door into Karen's waiting arms.

"Are you okay?"

"We are okay, mom"

"Meredith, honey, you okay?"

"I was so scared, mommy"

"I know sweetheart." Karen replied as she took Meredith from Nathan's arms

"You sure you are okay, man?" Lucas asked as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"That guys is nuts, man."

Just then there was sirens and flashing blue lights pulling up to the house as uniformed police officers came flooding through the door.

"Jagleski?"

"I am in here Sarg" Jake answered through the bedroom door.

"Is everyone okay in here?" Sergeant Reynolds asked as he walked down the hallway towards the group.

"Yes, we are okay. Jake is in there" Larry said pointing across the hall towards the bedroom.

Jake had Dan in handcuffs and was standing him up when Reynolds walked into the room

"Well, look who it is, Josh Reynolds. Big police officer now" Dan said

"Looks like there was a struggle in here" Reynolds stated choosing to ignore Dan

"Yes, sir. The gun is over there by the door. I haven't touched it"

"What happened to the ceiling?"

"The gun went off. Actually twice, once through the bedroom door and the other into the ceiling"

"Through the bedroom door? Was he aiming at someone?

"Nathan and Meredith"

Dan looked towards John, "you think you are so tough huh? You are nothing!"

"Dan. You are not even worth a fight"

"You think you have won. I will be back. Those are my sons"

"No they are not Dan"

"I have rights"

"No, you don't. Those two young men are Keith and Karen's and have been for the past 16 years"

"I got rid of Keith. Now, I guess I need to get rid of Karen too and Deb" Dan said smirking

"What did you do to Keith?"

"It is amazing what a large SUV will do to a pickup truck"

"You killed our father, you piece of…" Lucas said running into the room

"He was in my way" Dan replied with no remorse, "Besides he is not your father, I am"

"Dan, these are not your children. They are mine and they are Keith's. You gave up your right to be their father a long time ago" Karen said jumping to the conversation.

"Don't you mean yours, Keith's and Deb's? Or did you throw Deb out of Nathan's life like you did me?"

"I didn't throw you out of either one of their lives. You are the one that walked away"

"So what did you do with Deb? Kill her? Drop her off somewhere? You must have done something to her to get what you wanted. Her son. You are just like me Karen, you kill for what you want"

"I am nothing like you. I didn't kill Deb"

"She died when I was 6 years old. Keith and Karen adopted me. They are my parents. Mom didn't kill my Mother" Nathan replied from his spot between Lucas and Karen.

Dan smirked, "Deb is dead, huh? Are you sure that Karen didn't kill her"

"She had cancer"

"Sure she did. Is that what Karen told you?"

"Dan" Karen said as she looked like she was ready to punch him

"Karen, I will take care of him" Reynolds replied, "Jenkins, take Mr. Scott to the station. Book him on kidnapping, trespassing and the murder of Keith Scott. Make sure you read him his rights"

"Don't worry. I will be back" Dan said, as he was lead out of the room by officer Jenkins

"Karen, he won't be back. He is going to live the rest of his life in a state prison" Reynolds said

"I hope so"

"I promise you he will"

"Thank you, Josh"

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight? Your house has become a crime scene"

"They are going to come stay with us" Larry replied from the other side of the room beside John

"Go gather your things and go with Larry. I promise you I will get your house back in order"

"What about my stuff? I need my teddy bear. Daddy gave it to me" Meredith asked from her mother's arms

"Which teddy bear is it?" Josh asked the little girl

"The one on the bed."

Josh retrieved the precious teddy bear from the bed and return to Meredith. "I can give you this, but everything else is going to have to stay"

"What about my clothes? And my toys?"

"We have other clothes for you. And I am sure that Mr. Josh will make sure that nothing happens to your toys"

"Will you?" Meredith asked Josh

"I promise" Josh said as he smiled, "And just to make sure I will have Jake watch them for you"

"Okay"

"Let's go get you some clothes now. We are going to go stay with Aunt Anna and Uncle Larry" Karen said as she left the room

"I knew that you would want to stay with this" Reynolds said to Jake

"Thank you sir"

"You two okay?" Reynolds asked Lucas and Nathan

"He killed our father" Nathan replied

"And he is going to pay for it, I promise"

"We are going to go pack our stuff" Lucas said they turned from Meredith's room and went towards their own rooms.

"I don't know how much more this family can stand" John stated from his spot by the window

"They have had a long hard day." Larry stated

"How does the Dan Scott that we all knew become the Dan Scott that we just saw?" John asked

"I don't know, John. I do know that I like the one we used to play basketball with better" Reynolds stated

"I am going to go get them back to my house." Larry said

"I will be there when I am done here" Jake said

"Okay. John, you coming?"

John looked towards Josh, "Do you need me for a statement or anything?"

"Go with Larry. I will find you in a little while"

Larry and John walked out of the room and into the hallway. Lucas and Nathan were walking towards the living room both with duffel bags.

"Mom, do you need some help?" Lucas asked as they reached the living room

"No, I have everything I think"

"Everyone ready?" Larry asked as John and him joined the group

"Yea, we are ready" Karen answered

"Okay. Then lets get to the house. Anna has cookies ready"

The group walked out the front door to find Skills and Mouth talking.

"You guys okay?" Skills asked

"Yea, we are okay" Nathan replied

"Larry, take mom and Meredith with you in the car. I think we are going to walk" Lucas said

"Okay"

"Don't take too long," Karen said as she got into the green Honda Accord LX

"We won't" Nathan replied

The car pulled away from the curb heading towards the Sawyers as the four guys started walking in the same direction.

"What a night!" Lucas said

"You can say that again" Nathan replied

AN/ Review, PLEASE!


	8. What is going on?

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next update! I am not sure when I will be able to update again due to Christmas and this week is going to be crazy for me. I will try to have one up soon though, promise!

As always suggestions are welcome

When the guys reached the Sawyers, Peyton, Brooke and Haley were on the front porch waiting for them. As the walked up the front walkway, the three came down the stairs to give them each a hug

"You okay?" Haley asked Nathan as she hugged him

"One of the most terrifying nights of my life, Hales" Nathan replied returning the hug.

"Come on in the house, guys. Mom has cookies in the oven" Peyton said

"She always does" Skills replied

"She bakes more when she is nervous. We all know that" Brooke replied as she put her arms around Lucas

"Yea, cookies here we come" Mouth said as he walked towards the house.

"He eats more than anyone I know and he still stays skinny" Haley said, "I don't like him" a comment that gained a round of laughter from the group. Haley could always make you laugh.

The gang walked up the front steps and onto the front porch.

"Where are mom and Meredith?" Lucas asked as they stepped into the foyer of the two-story home.

"Upstairs in one of the guest rooms. Meredith wanted Theresa to stay with her" Peyton replied

"We are going to go check on them" Nathan replied as the two brothers started up the stairs

When they reached the landing at the top of the stairs where Anna Sawyer met them

"Lucas, Nathan. I am so glad that you are okay," Anna said as she hugged each of boys

"Thanks. Which room are mom and Meredith in?" Nathan asked

"Second room on the right" Anna replied "Go on in there and then come down for some cookies. I made your favorite, Peanut Butter"

"We will be down in a minute, Aunt Anna" Lucas said as Anna headed down the stairs

Lucas and Nathan walked towards the bedroom that they had been directed to and found the door was open. Inside Meredith laid on the bed with Karen and Theresa on either side of her. They were talking softly.

"Hey guys" Theresa said as she spotted them. "I am going to get a drink. I will be right back," She said to Meredith as she left the room giving the family some time alone.

"Hey munchkin, are you okay?" Nathan asked as he slipped into the spot that Theresa had vacated.

"Yea, I am okay. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I am fine"

"Who was that man?"

"He was a someone from our past" Karen answered

"Who?" Meredith persisted

"Someone that we will never see again. So you don't have to worry about him" Lucas answered.

"Why did he keep saying that he was your father, Nate?"

"That is complicated" Nathan answered. He had hoped that Meredith had been too scared to listen as Dan had ranted on about being his father. No such luck.

"I will tell you all about it when you get a little older" Karen answered as she put her arms around her daughter.

"Promise?" Meredith asked innocently

Karen laughed. She knew that Meredith would not forget a promise as she said, "I promise. When you are older, I, We will tell you about the man that you saw tonight"

When Theresa came down the stairs, she found the rest of her friends in a deep conversation in the living room.

"What is going on?" Brooke asked as Theresa entered the room and took a seat on Skills's lap.

"One minute they are fine at the river court, the next we are being rushed into the car and told get some things and come stay the night and then Peyton called and said to just come here. When we get here we find Haley and her parents and the guys being rushed out the door by John and Larry" Brooke continued

Peyton and Haley exchange a look. What should they say? It wasn't really their place to tell their friends what was going.

"Tell them Haley. They deserve to know" Her father says from the doorway. "Tell them everything"

"Dad, Why don't you? You know more about it then I do."

As the Scott family upstairs didn't want to tell the youngest member of their family about the man that had brought havoc to their lives tonight, John James told the rest of family that deserved to know. "Dan, Larry and I were best friends in high school. We were all on the basketball team together and we were the type of friends that you all are. Anna, Karen, and Lydia were also best friends. We are had all started dating about the same time, Anna and me, John and Lydia and Dan and Karen. That was the way we graduated high school. Three couples that we thought were destined to be married and have our children grow up together. Karen got pregnant the summer after senior year, when she told Dan he said that he was still going to Duke on his basketball scholarship and he didn't care if she was carrying his child or not. So he left and came back 6 months with Deb, the girl he had met at Duke, who was also pregnant with his child. The two were planning on getting married after the baby was born. That was until Deb found out about Karen. She had met Karen when they had first arrived back in Tree Hill and they had become good friends. Karen knew who Deb was, She knew that she was going to be marrying Dan and that she was also carrying his child, but she never told Deb that the child she was carrying was Dan's also until the day that Lucas was born. Deb had gone to the hospital to see Karen. She held Lucas and placed him into the plastic bassinet and that is when she read the name, Lucas Keith Scott. She asked Karen if the baby's father was Keith's, Dan's brother. Karen would not say a word just shook her head then Deb was hit with the realization that the baby she had just held in her arms was the brother of the one that was still growing within her. She quickly called off her engagement to Dan and told him that she could not marry a man who would lie to her and abandon an unborn child. Dan stayed around Tree Hill until Nathan was born, then three days later he left not to be heard from again until the boys were just over six years old. He showed at Deb, threatening to take away her son. The one thing that he knew would hurt her the most, Nathan of course had no idea who the man was and was scared. When Dan refused to leave, Deb called Larry."

"Where's Theresa? She told me that she would read me a bedtime story." Meredith asked her brothers as Larry told the tale downstairs.

"We will go find her. Why don't you get a book? Mom will start it and when Theresa gets back she will finish it." Lucas said

"Okay" Meredith replied as she got off the bed and walked over to the small collection of books sitting on the shelf. "I found one" Meredith said as she picked out a book

"Good. Now get in bed." Meredith did as she was told and was soon under the covers waiting for her story to begin "night Shrimp" Lucas said as he bent over the bed and kissed her forehand

"Night Luke. Night Nate" Meredith said

"Good night munchkin" Nathan replied as he leaned over and gave her a hug. "Sleep tight"

Lucas and Nathan left the room as Karen began the bedtime story that Meredith had picked out. As they walked down the stairs they could her Larry talking about the history that surrounded tonight's events. Lucas and Nathan were both grateful that someone else had told the brunt of the story that was that time in their lives. They reached the foyer, walked towards the living room and entered just as Peyton began to speak.

"After Aunt Deb told dad what was happening, Nathan got on the phone. He said that same thing that he said to me tonight, that was the first time he had ever said it and it was the last until tonight, 'We need you, Peyt' That is how I know something was wrong" Peyton interjected. "Dad called Uncle John and both of them went over there to get Dan away from them. Meanwhile, Mom took me to Haley's and went to get Karen and Lucas. Dad and Uncle John soon returned with Deb and Nathan. We all stayed at Haley's through the weekend until Dan was picked up for being drunk in public"

"Dan had not stepped foot back in this town until tonight" Nathan said as he and Lucas took a seat on floor by the fireplace. "He was in the shadows of the trees to the right corner of the court. I didn't see him until I made that winning slam-dunk. I am not even sure how long he was there. That is when I pointed him out to Lucas. The evil smile that he gave us gave me the creeps"

"That is why we told everyone to come our house. We had not idea what he was going to do and figured that if there were more of us there then he wouldn't try anything. When we got home we told mom what was going on. She made decision to call Uncle Larry and Uncle John. They had stopped him before and we needed their help again. When I went into the kitchen to call Haley, Dan was standing at the window looking back at me," Lucas added

"He left the window and walked around the house. He was coming towards the front door, but found it locked. He did find an unlocked window, the window to Meredith's room. I went down the hallway to check on Meredith and Dan slammed the locked door behind me. He was on a rant about being my father, he let Meredith come sit with me and then he realized that I was in the NBA. He said that he could use that to his advantage when he got locked up, he would call me to bail my father out. He was trying to get to me, he asked if I knew that Lucas was my brother and I told him yes and that we both called the same man dad. When I called him a sperm donor that set him off. He pulled a gun." Nathan said

"Mom and I were outside of the door listening when Larry and Jake joined us. Larry pulled me into the kitchen to ask if we were all okay and then he told me what the plan was or at least his part of it. His part was to get the door unlocked so that we could get into the room," Lucas said

"He pointed the gun and I came in through the open window, Skills and I had been hiding behind a bush just outside the window. He took a shot at Nathan that luckily went over his head and through the bedroom door. That is when I reacted and wrestled him to the floor. The gun went off again and this time hit the ceiling, which made some of the plaster fall on top of us. I was finally able to get the gun away from Dan and that is when Jake came there the bedroom door and the cops started arriving" John added

"Oh my gosh!" Was Brooke could say when they had finished telling the tale. "You guys…"

"It gets worse" Nathan said, "Dan killed dad"

"What!" Haley asked from her spot beside Peyton the couch.

"He admitted it and has no remorse" Lucas said

"Isn't Dan dad's brother?" Theresa asked

"Yea, he said that dad was in the way. So he had to get rid of him" Nathan said, " He didn't even know that my mom was dead and accused mom of getting rid of her just so she could have me"

"That guy is just sick, man" Skills said

"Yea, apparently he signed over his rights to us a long time ago" Lucas added

"He did. That is how Keith was able to adopt both of you and Karen was able to adopt Nathan after Deb died. He gave up his rights when you were three. He did it voluntarily too. He was the one who went to a lawyer and told him that he wanted to give up his parental rights to all of his children" Larry added, "John and I were there when he signed the papers"

"By all, do you mean that he had more children?" Peyton asked her father.

"Yea, you two have another sister out there somewhere. That is the only one that we know of" John replied looking at the two men sitting on the floor

The group sat in silence until Nathan asked, "We have a sister? Why have we never heard of her before?"

"We don't know where she is. We told Deb and Karen about her when we got back from Charlotte where Dan signed the papers and they were going to tell you when you got older and then time got away from them. I am not even sure if your mom remembers" Larry said

"Do you know anything about her?" Lucas asked stunned at the news that he had another sister somewhere

"Only her name" John answered, "Samantha"

Just then the front door opened and Jake and Sergeant Reynolds walked in. They spotted everyone in the living room and walked towards them.

"John, Larry, Can I speak to you two?" Reynolds asked the two as the both followed him out towards the foyer

"Guys, there is something that I need to tell you" Jake said as he walked up to Nathan and Lucas

"Jake, man, what is it?" Lucas asked

"That bullet that went through the bedroom door it hit a picture across the hall."

"Which one?" Nathan said

"The family portrait that was taken before Bevin and Michael died" Jake stopped took a breath, looked towards Nathan and continued, "It hit Michael and Bevin"

AN/ Review!


	9. Falling apart

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN / Here is the next update! Usually I reply to every review however, I have been so extremely busy lately that I have been able to reply to reviews for the last two chapters, but I want to thank you very much! Look for an update next week sometime! Merry Christmas!

As always suggestions are welcome

Nathan sat stunned, he couldn't breathe. It was just a picture, but it was Michael and Bevin that the bullet meant for him had hit.

"Nate?" Lucas asked as he looked towards his brother, "Nathan?"

"I need some air" Nathan said quickly as he got to his feet and ran out the front door.

"Should we go after him?" Theresa asked from her spot on Skills's lap.

"He needs some time to himself" Mouth answered as Haley looked longingly towards the front door.

"Could this night get any worse?" Lucas asked angrily as he quickly rose from his spot on the living room floor and walked towards the kitchen. A couple of seconds later, the group heard the back door slam shut.

"What is going on?" Anna asked as she and Lydia James walked into the living room from the dining room adjacent to the kitchen, "Who just went out the back door?"

"Lucas" Peyton answered

"Where's Nathan?" Lydia asked noticing the other Scott brother was missing.

"Front door" Skills answered.

"What happened?" Anna asked again

The group sat silent, all looking towards the unused fireplace except for Haley and Brooke, each of them looking towards the doors where the Scott brothers had gone through. Both wanting to comfort them and each having no idea what to do.

"Come on Mom, Aunt Lydia, let's go in the kitchen" Peyton said as she left her spot on the couch she was sharing with Haley.

Nathan stood on the front porch looking up into the night sky filled with bright stars and a moon that was so full it was huge. 'Did Dan kill them?' Nathan thought. 'Did Dan kill my wife and son?' Nathan quickly shook his head. Dan could not have known about Bevin or Michael. Nathan almost wished that Dan had been the one to cross that double solid yellow lines and run head on into the Honda Accord that Bevin had been driving. He had been living the last 5 years without knowing the person that took the lives of his wife and son and simply crawled away. Nathan felt the tears threatening to fall; this day had been enough to break the World's strongest man. He couldn't do it anymore. Nathan walked off the front porch as the tears began to fall and kept walking.

Lucas had walked out the back door and through the woods that were behind the James's house. He had played in these woods as a child and knew them very well. It was black and Lucas could not see anything, but he used his childhood memories and felt his way deep into the woods to the place he was searching for, the clubhouse. When he felt the rough piece of wood in front of him and one of above that, he knew that he had found the steps. He quickly started to climb the steps until he reached the first landing. He walked softly across the landing towards another set of steps and started to climb. He reached the top landing where the actual clubhouse sat and walked towards the door that was to the left of the stairs and in the middle of the landing. He found the makeshift door handle they had used and opened the door.

Nathan walked around aimlessly feeling lost; he had no idea where he was going. He was just walking. He found himself walking towards the church and towards the graves that held his family. He entered the cemetery, the moonlight helping him to find his mom's grave. He sat down with his legs out in front of him and just stared at the tombstone looking back at him, 'Deborah A. Lee March 14, 1971- August 22, 1995. Beloved mother and friend. She will be missed by all' Nathan placed his hand on the headstone and stood to his feet. He then walked towards the newly turned dirt directly behind Deb. There was no headstone there yet, but there would be. It would read, 'Keith James Scott October 25, 1969-October 8, 2014. Beloved husband, son and father. A gift from God to this earth.' Nathan looked at the headstones of two of the most important people in his life and felt fear. There were places that he always went when he was scared of something even as a little boy, his parents, the clubhouse and basketball. He stood from his spot and left the cemetery heading towards the river

The clubhouse was full of cobwebs as Lucas opened up the door. The clubhouse was high enough in the trees that there was a little bit of light from the stars and moon shining in, enough for Lucas to find the flashlight that was stashed to the right of the door behind the shelf of baseball cards and Barbie dolls. He pulled the flashlight out and turned it on, looking around the old clubhouse. So many memories were held here. This had been the safe haven for him until he thought he was too old to have a clubhouse, which had been 12 years old ago when he became a teenager. The gang would meet there after school to talk before going home until finally everyone stopped coming.

Lucas remembered the day that it was built. Keith, Larry and John worked hard to build the clubhouse while four five-year-olds told them how they wanted it. Of course, Karen, Lydia, Deb and Anna were worried about the children being so far into the woods by themselves, so the club house went up high enough that the light could be seen from Haley's 2nd story bedroom window. That didn't set well with the mothers either so a fence was put around each of the two landings. Lucas laughed as he remembered that day. Everyone had been so happy and everything was right with the world. Things seemed to fall apart within the next couple of years.

Nathan walked on to the river court lit by lights that came on when they sensed movement. He looked towards the far right corner and stared. The man that stood there earlier in the night had caused him and his family much pain. Nathan walked over towards the overturned trash can and lifted it. There, like always was the basketball waiting. Nathan kicked the ball out of the blackness beneath the trash can and set the trash can back down. He walked over to where the ball had rolled and picked it up. He walked towards the center of the court and shot the ball. It went in the basket with a smooth motion. Just like it always did. Nathan ran after the ball and walked back to the center and shot it again. Again it went in. Nathan began to have memories of days at the same court in the same spot with his dad on the sidelines or Bevin and even Michael. He began to think again, 'what if Dan did kill Bevin? Would he really do that?' Nathan mind began to flood with questions. He fell to the concrete in a heap. He felt like the world was closing in on him. For 5 years, he had forgotten about this town, and them. Now he was going to have to face it.

Lucas felt sadness setting in as he looked around the four walls of the clubhouse. His light hit the string that was tacked to the wall above the window and hanging out the window facing the James's house. 'The com line' as they had called it, a clothes line between Haley's bedroom and the clubhouse, it was where they would pass notes back and forth with the house. Lucas spotted a note attached by clothes pin to the line. He removed the clothes pin and the note and opened it to find Keith's handwriting, "I miss the children who use to play in this clubhouse. One day they will come back and one day they will play in this clubhouse again. Because they know they can always come home again.' He turned it over and found the date. He wrote it last week Saturday. Lucas fell to the floor with tears running down his cheek. He was breaking and he knew it.

The James's house was quiet. Theresa had returned to a sleeping Meredith and told Karen what had happened. Karen came down the stairs looking for her sons and had been pulled into the formal living room with Lydia, Anna, Larry and John. Officer Reynolds received the statements that he had needed from the guys and had gone to the station. Jake with him, promising to look for Nathan and Lucas on his way home, Mouth and Skills were in the kitchen raiding the enormous supply of cookies. Haley, Brooke and Peyton sat in the living room lost in their own thoughts. Peyton's eyes began wondering around the room when she spotted a picture of the four musketeers on the fireplace mantel. She got off the couch and walked towards the mantel, picking it up.

"Gosh, that seems like so long ago" Peyton said as she looked at the picture of the five year olds

"It was like twenty years ago, Peyt" Haley reminded her

"Yea, I know. Remember when we use to say that I was going to marry Lucas and you were going to marry Nathan so that we could be sisters" Peyton asked laughing

"Yea and then it changed, I was still going to marry Nathan, but you were marrying Jake, Theresa was marrying Skills and Lucas was not going to marry anyone." Haley remarked

"Until, I came along" Brooke said, "Then it changed again. Nathan and Bevin, Lucas and me, Mouth and Hales, Peyt and Jake and Skills and Theresa"

"That was the couples in high school, well sort of" Peyton responded

"I just could not date Mouth. He is too cute!" Haley said

"Well, at least we are 3 out of 5, Nathan and Bevin got married, You and Jake are getting married and if Skills ever pops the question then Theresa and him will be getting married also." Brooke said.

"It is amazing how things change." Haley said

"Sometimes they are better off that way" Peyton responded

"I don't know" Haley said as she looked out the living room window towards the front porch, "Hey guys, I think I am going to go see if I can find Nathan. He has been gone a long time and he might need a friend"

"Yes, they both do. Someone should go fine Lucas too" Peyton stated

"I will go look for Broody. I think I might know where he headed." Brooke said.

"Clubhouse" Peyton said as she looked towards the backdoor.

"Peyton, are you coming?" Haley said as she walked towards the front door and looked back at her friend.

"No, you go ahead. I have something else to do" Peyton answered

"Okay, will you tell my parents where I went?"

"Yes"

"Okay. I will be back later. I have my cell phone. Bye B Bye P" Haley said as she walked out the front door

"Bye H" Brooke replied back before the door was shut, "What are you going to do?"

"I just have something to look into. Why don't you go find Lucas? I know he needs someone right now." Peyton said as she looked at Brooke

"Okay, Just as soon as I find a flashlight"

"Same place it has always been. Aunt Anna never moved it"

"Okay, Bye Peyt" Brooke said as she found the flashlight in the drawer and walked out the back door in search of Lucas.

Peyton walked over to her computer bag by the front door. She opened it and pulled out her laptop. She opened it and turned it on. She knew that you could find anything online nowadays and she was going to find the missing Samantha Scott.

Nathan heard footsteps coming across the grass and lifted his head to look in the direction of the parking lot. Walking towards him with her hands in her jeans pocket and her head held high was Haley. He knew that someone would come after him, but the last person he it thought would be Haley.

"Hey" Haley said softly as she walked onto the court and stopped beside him.

"Hey" Nathan answered back, "So they sent you to find me?"

"No, actually I told him that I was coming to find you."

"I am surprised Lucas didn't follow me out of the house"

"He did. He just went the other way out the back door. Brooke had a pretty good idea that he headed towards the clubhouse"

"What about you? How did you know where to find me?"

"Nate, how long have I known you?" Haley asked as she sat down and Nathan shrugged, "I know where you go when things aren't right with the world. Your parents, the clubhouse or basketball. I ruled out the clubhouse and went by the cemetery. I didn't see you there so I came here."

"I have already been by the cemetery"

"Yea I figured"

The two sat in silence as Haley turned her head upward to look at the stars and Nathan hung his head again.

"Haley, I think Dan might have killed Bevin and Michael?" Nathan said quietly as lifted his head up, "I need to find out who killed my wife and son"

AN/ Review


	10. What ifs

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN / Here is the next update! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciate it!

As always suggestions are welcome 

Brooke walked through the woods guided by the flashlight that she had taken from the Sawyer's house. She could see the dim light coming from clubhouse as she came upon it. She reached the steps and started to climb until she reached the clubhouse itself. The door was open as she walked towards it; Lucas was sitting on the floor directly facing her with his back against the far wall. He was looking out the window into the dark night

"I thought I would find you here," Brooke said as she walked through the door

"Hey" Lucas said as he turned his head to look at her, "Yea, I haven't been up here in years"

"Me neither, but I still remember how to get here"

"Yea, it is imprinted in my memory"

"Are you doing okay?" Brooke asked

"To be honest, not really. To top off my night, I found this" Lucas said as he handed Brooke the note from Keith

Brooke read it and looked up at Lucas, "Oh man"

"Look on the back"

"That was right before he died"

"Yea, but what makes it even more creepy is that we have been gone for how many years and he just now wrote something like that last week."

"Maybe he thought we would be back before now"

"I don't think so"

"What are you thinking, Lucas?"

"I think he knew something was going to happen. I think he knew Dan was going to kill him" Lucas answered

The front door to the Sawyer's house opened as Jake walked in. Peyton turned in her spot on the couch to look at him

"Hey babe" Peyton said letting Jake know that she was there

"Hey" Jake said walking towards her, "Where is everyone?"

"Theresa, Skills, Mouth, mom, dad, Aunt Karen, Uncle John and Aunt Lydia are in bed. Nathan and Lucas are still MIA and Haley and Brooke went to look for them"

"Well, Haley found Nathan. One of the officers saw her walking towards the river court. She told him that Nathan was there." Jake said sitting down on the couch next to Peyton

"Brooke had a pretty good idea as to where Lucas went too"

"So you waiting for them?"

"Actually you"

"Peyt, you know that I always wake you up and let you know that I am home"

"I know that, but I need your help with something"

"Ok, what is it?"

"I have been on the Internet looking for a missing person and I have found a couple of things, but not the things I need. I need your help on where else to look"

"Who are you looking for?" Jake asked

"Samantha, their sister"

"Peyton"

"Jake, they need to know about her and maybe any others that are out there"

"Peyton, they don't even claim Dan as their father. What makes you think they want to find their siblings?"

"We both know them. They want to find them. Even if they don't claim Dan as their father, they all share something in common. Dan Scott left them"

Jake sighed, "Alright, what have you found so far?"

"Nathan, what are you talking about?" Haley asked

"I think Dan might have killed Bevin and Michael"

"That is crazy"

"Haley, he killed dad"

"I know that, but he doesn't even know about Bevin and Michael"

"What if he does? What if he has been to town more than we know of? What if…"

"Nathan, that is a bunch of what ifs. What makes you think that Dan killed them?"

"Someone did and they have never found out. You remember. The car was abandoned when police got there. When they traced it to find the owner; it had been reported stolen"

"I know that Nathan, but…"

"I know that it may be a long shot, but I need to know who killed my family"

"I know that, but why now?"

"I haven't been back to this town since right after they were killed. I never pursued it as much as I should have once I moved to Florida and I know that I will never be able to get on with my life unless I can have this closure. I am denying Bevin something that she wanted for me. She wanted me to be happy and move on if something were to happen to her. I can't do that until I know what actually happened to them"

"Okay, let's go back to the house and get some sleep. It has been a very long day for all of us."

"I can't sleep. It is almost dawn now"

"Nathan, you need to get at least some kind of sleep. I promise you that we will start looking after we have all had some sleep. Jake will be able to help get the police report and Peyton is a whiz at the Internet. We will find out what happened to them. They were family to us too" Haley said as she reached over and took Nathan's hand.

"Thanks Haley"

"What are friends for? Now come on. Let's get back to the house. I could use a couple hours of sleep. I say the next couple of days are going to be long and tiring"

"Yea, they are. You go on ahead to the house. I want to watch the sunrise"

"I will stay with you"

"Lucas, you think that your dad knew he was going to die?" Brooke asked shocked

"Yea, I think he knew that Dan was out to get him. I don't have any way to prove it, but I think dad knew"

"Wouldn't he tell your mom though?"

"No, he wouldn't want to worry her. He was always trying to protect her and us from anything that would harm us. Dan being one of those things"

"But how would he know?"

"I don't know. Maybe Dan threatened him before. Maybe he knew Dan was in Tree Hill. I don't know"

"Lucas" Brooke said, "Maybe dad did know that Dan was out to get him, but there is nothing you can do to change what happened. I know this may sound insensitive, but dad is dead and if you keep wondering if he knew Dan was going to kill him then it is going to eat you up. Let it go. We know Dan killed him"

Lucas looked at Brooke as if she had just slapped him, "I can not believe that you just said that. You want me to let it go, that dad may have known that Dan was going to kill him. I want Dan Scott to rot for what he did"

"And he will. He confessed in front of Sergeant Reynolds to killing dad. Dad would want you to let it go, not to dwell on the what ifs. We both know that"

"I know, but I can't helping think that there is some way that we could have stopped him" Lucas said as he looked towards Brooke

"If there was a way, dad would have told you. Like you said, he was always trying to protect his family. That is probably why he didn't even tell Jake"

"Yea, I guess you are right"

"Dad would want us to remember him for who he was. A great father to many children and a great man. We can't change the past, we just have to move on"

Lucas looked towards Brooke, He knew that she was right. His dad would want him to move on. Lucas sighed as he looked at the paper in his hand, 'The children are back, dad. Only for a little while, but we are back' he thought. "Thanks Brooke. I really appreciate you being here"

"What are friends for?" Brooke said as she leaned into Lucas and gave him a hug. She missed being able to hug him anytime that she wanted. She missed him all together.

"Found it" Peyton said as she looked at her laptop screen, "Samantha Scott. Born September 26th, 1991. It says here that she also has a brother named Chris Scott. Born January 23rd 1994."

"That is after Dan signed over his parental rights" Jake said sitting back down on the couch, "Do they have the same mother?"

Peyton looked through the profile that she had found until she found that piece of information, "Yes, a Georgia Scott. Looks like Dan was married after all. It says here though that Dan and Georgia Scott divorced in 2007"

"Does it have an address for any one of them?"

"Georgia. She lives in Charlotte"

"How do you think Lucas and Nathan are going to take it when they find out that they not only have a sister, but a brother"

"I don't know. I guess we will find out" Peyton answered as the sun began to rise

"That is beautiful," Haley said as she and Nathan watched the sun rise over the river

"Yea, it is. Do you remember when we were in high school and we would come out here every Wednesday morning during summer breaks to watch the sun rise?"

"Yea, and that was always followed by you guys playing a game of basketball while the rest of us cheered"

"Yea, that was fun"

"It was. We used to go to your house and pass out on the floor and couch for a couple of hours because we had gotten up so early"

"Yea and then dad would come home for lunch and wake us up"

"I miss those times"

"I do too. Life was so much simpler than"

:"Absolutely" Haley said

"You ready to head to the house?"

"Yea, I could use a nap on the floor" Haley said laughing as she got off the cold concrete

"Me too" Nathan said as he also got up and the two started walking back towards the house

"I guess we should get back to the house," Lucas said as he broke the hug with Brooke

"Yea, before they send a search party for both of us"

"Thanks again Brooke"

"You are welcome Luke"

Brooke and Lucas walked out of the clubhouse closing the door behind them. They climbed down the stairs and walked back through the woods towards the house.

The front door opened as Haley and Nathan walked in

"Hey guys" Jake said from the couch

"Hey. You guys are still up?" Nathan asked as he and Haley walked into the living room

"Yea, couldn't sleep. How are you Nathan?" Peyton asked

"I am okay. Where's Lucas?"

"Brooke went to go find him and I haven't seen her since" Peyton answered as the back door opened and Lucas and Brooke walked in.

"There they are" Haley said as the two walked into the living room

"Hey guys" Brooke said, "Everyone is still awake"

"Yea, couldn't sleep. There is something that I need to tell you guys," Peyton said as she looked toward her friends. "Come sit down, so we can talk"

The other four walked around the couch and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace looking directly at Peyton and Jake.

:"What is it, Peyt?" Nathan asked

"I don't want you to be mad, but I want looking for Samantha on the Internet"

"Did you find her?" Lucas asked eager to know about his half sister

"Yea, she was born in September 1991. Her mom and Dan were married and there is something else"

"What?" Nathan asked also eager

"You have another brother. His name is Chris"

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other, another Scott brother.

AN/ REVIEW


	11. Sleep and Pictures

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN / Here is the next update! Sorry that it took so long to get posted. Time got away from me. Thanks for all the continued reviews. Happy New Year!

As always suggestions are welcome

'There is another Scott?" Brooke asked, "Good lord, that man didn't believe in birth control"

"Where do they live?" Lucas asked

"I have only found the address for their mother, Georgia Scott. She lives in Charlotte" Peyton answered

"Scott? So she was married to Dan?" Nathan asked

"Yea, they divorced in 2007. Chris was born in 1994 after Dan signed over his parental rights"

"I don't get this guy," Haley said

"Nobody does. He ignored two children and then ran off to have one more. Ignores that one for a period of time, signs over his rights to all three of them and then has another child with the third one's mother and this time sticks around" Peyton said

"That just makes my head spin" Jake said

"Mine too" Lucas replied

"We need to talk to Mom, Luke. We need to know what she knows about all of this" Nathan said as he looked at his brother

"Guys, before you go talking to your mom or doing anything for that matter. I think you need to get some sleep. I think we all do. It is going to be a long day" Brooke interjected.

"Brooke is right guys. We all need some sleep," Peyton added

"Yea, I don't think I can even think straight right now," Lucas said as he picked himself up off of the floor.

"Where are we all going to sleep?" Haley asked

"There are two more guest rooms left down here. They both have double beds in them. You could pair up"

"I am going to crash. I don't care who ends up with me," Lucas said as he walked towards the foyer and turned left towards the guest rooms that Peyton had talked about.

"Well, I know where I am sleeping. You coming Peyt?" Jake asked as he got up off of the couch.

"In a minute. You go ahead" Jake nodded and started walking towards the stairway in the foyer and up to the room that him and Peyton shared.

"You two can go share the other bed. I will sleep on the couch," Nathan said as he got up from the floor.

"You won't get any sleep on the couch. Once everyone is up, it is going to get loud in here" Haley said

"I will go get in the bed with your brother and you two can share the other bed. It will be just like when we were in high school and we used to stay here" Brooke said as she turned to Nathan

"Okay" Haley said

:"Good. Well, I am going to bed. Night, morning whatever everybody" Brooke said as she got off the floor and walked towards the guest room where Lucas was.

"Alright, come on Hales before I pass out right here" Nathan said as he gave Haley a hand up off the floor.

"Good Night, Peyt" Haley said as the two walked past the couch and towards the guest room next to where Brooke and Lucas were at

"Good Night" Peyton said softly as she shut off her computer. She placed it on the coffee table and started towards the stairs almost bumping into her mom

"Peyton, what are you doing up so early?" Anna asked

"I haven't been to bed yet mom"

"Why not?"

"Doing some research. Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley are in the guest rooms down the hall. We all are just now going to bed"

"Is everything alright?" Anna asked as Peyton moved past her to walk up the stairs

"I don't know mom. We will talk about it later. Good night" Peyton answered as she made her way up the stairs towards the room that she shared with Jake.

At 2pm, Lucas woke up and rolled on his back. He looked towards his right and found Brooke facing him sleeping like a baby. She was so pretty when she slept. Actually, she was pretty all the time. He found himself day dreaming about what could have been if they had stayed a couple. They would probably be married and maybe even have children. He pulled himself from the daydream shaking his head. It is not going to happen so why even think about it.

He sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood to his feet careful not to wake Brooke. She was a grouch when woken up, Lucas smiled at that, and he could remember the first time and last time he had woken her up. She had basically taken his head off, chewed it up repeatedly and then spit it back out. He never made that mistake again.

He walked towards the door and opened it slowly. He walked out and turned to close it looking at Brooke's still sleeping form. He walked towards the kitchen. He needed some coffee.

In the room next to Lucas and Brooke, Nathan awoke feeling the body of a young woman in his arms. Something he had not felt in years. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at the back of Haley's head. He was startled and quickly removed his left arm from around her waist. Haley was still fast asleep, but her head was lying on Nathan's other arm. He remembered that Haley had always been a heavy sleeper so he softly and quietly picked up Haley head and pulled his arm free before replacing Haley's head back on the pillow.

He sighed as he quickly stood to his feet and looked back at Haley, still sound asleep. He walked towards the door and opened it. He walked out and closed the door softly behind him. He headed towards the kitchen where he could hear his mom and Aunt Anna talking.

Nathan entered the kitchen to find his mom, Lydia and Anna talking by the stove. They were baking something and his brother nursing a cup of black coffee that was still steaming.

"Nathan" Karen said as she spotted her younger son and walked over to give him a hug.

"Hey mom" Nathan replied returning the hug.

"Coffee, Nate?" Anna asked

"Please. Black" Nathan replied as he sat down next to his brother at the bar.

"Here you go" Anna said as she placed the cup in front of him

"Thank you. Where is everybody?"

"Theresa, Mouth and Skills ran to the store for me. John and Larry are out in the garage doing who knows what and everyone else has not made an appearance yet" Anna answered

"Where's Meredith?" Lucas asked noticing that he had not seen his sister

"She went with Mouth and them. She has become quite attached to Theresa lately" Karen answered

"Mom, can we talk to you?" Nathan asked, as he looked at his brother and then at their mom

"Sure."

"Let's go into the living room," Lucas said

"This is about Samantha, isn't it?" Karen asked as the three of them sat on the couch in the living. Karen sitting in between her sons

"You knew about her?" Lucas asked

"Yea, I know about her and about Chris, your half brother. Dan called your dad about 6 months after Chris was born to tell him that he had just had another son and that he didn't need the other two. Your dad told him that he didn't have to worry because you two were no longer his and that was it" Karen answered honestly

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Nathan asked

"Deb, Keith and I had talked about it when Larry and John returned from Charlotte and told us. We decided then that we would tell you when you were old enough to understand. Then, when Dan called and told Keith about Chris, we were going to tell you then and things happened"

"Mom got sick"

"Yea, Deb asked me to do two things for her when she knew that she was not going to be able to beat the cancer, take care of you and to make sure that Dan never hurt you. She knew that you were going to have a hard time when she passed and she didn't want finding out that you had other siblings by the man who had abandoned you to add to that time"

"Why didn't you tell us later though? When we were in high school or college?" Lucas asked

"Keith and I talked about it and were going to tell you two before you left for college, but time got away from us before we got the courage. I know I should have told you and I am sorry that I didn't, but I wasn't sure how you would react. Timing just never was right either"

"Mom, we understand that you were trying to protect us. We can't fault you for that. Now, we just to figure out what to do with this new information" Nathan said

"Do you two want to meet Samantha and Chris?" Karen asked as she looked back and forth at her two sons.

"You know where they are?" Lucas asked his mom

"I know where their mother is. I have met her and we exchange letters and phone calls every now and then. Dan and Georgia were married shortly after Chris was born. She didn't know at the time that Dan had two older sons. Dan slipped up one day during an argument and told Georgia about you two. She filed for divorce. Soon after their divorce was final, I got a letter in the mail from her. She wanted to meet with me and talked about all the children. I met her at a coffee shop in Charlotte when I was there for a business meeting. She told me that she didn't know whether or not she was going to tell her children about you two and asked if I was going to tell you two. I told her that I was unsure"

"Did she ever tell Samantha and Chris?" Nathan asked

"Not according to her last letter, but she did send pictures of Samantha's college graduation"

"Where are the pictures?" Lucas asked

"Upstairs in my overnight bag. I had a feeling that this was going to come out and you would want to see those pictures. I will go get them," Karen said as she stood and walked towards the steps

"I can't believe she knew" Lucas commented once Karen was upstairs

"You know she would have told us, but things just kept getting in the way."

"I know. So what do we do now?"

"I want to meet them. I want to know who my other sister and other brother are" Nathan replied

"I do too"

"Here they are." Karen said as she returned to the living room and handed the pictures to Nathan who moved on the couch to sit next to Lucas so that they could both look.

"They look alike" Nathan commented

"You all do" Karen replied

"Mom, we want to meet them." Lucas said as he looked up from the pictures towards their mother

"I thought you might. Georgia is expecting you"

"Today?" Nathan asked

"Today or tomorrow. I talked to her after you dad was killed and told her that I figured you two would find out this weekend"

Nathan and Lucas continued to look at the pictures of the young girl with long dark brown hair and big brown in a graduation gown and diploma in her hand. Standing beside her with his arm around her was a taller young man with short brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses. Both of them smiling widely not knowing that their world was about to change.

AN/ Please Review


	12. The start to the healing crusade

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Okay, here is another update for today. I could not stop writing; this story has just pulled me in. Even as I post this one I am writing the next chapter. I can't stop! LOL!

As always suggestions are welcome!

At 5 o'clock that evening everyone was sitting around the dining room table enjoying a family dinner. Lucas and Nathan had decided that they would go to see Georgia Scott the next morning. They wanted to talk with their friends before they left.

Conversation at dinner was about anything, but Dan Scott or what had happened over the last few days.

"So when you are kids heading back to your different parts of the world?" John asked

"Dad, we are all still in the United States" Haley replied

"I know that, but it seems like the world"

"I am on emergency leave for the week. I don't have to be back in Orlando until next Monday" Nathan answered

"I don't have to be back in New York until Next weekend. I took vacation" Mouth answered also

"What about the rest of you?" Lydia asked

"I have to be back in Montana by next week. I got the week off from school." Haley answered as she looked at her mom

"We don't have to go anywhere except home" Skills answered as he nodded towards Theresa.

"Us either" Peyton said

"Lucas? Brooke?" Karen answered

"I have to be back in San Diego by Sunday" Brooke answered

"I am not sure I am even going back." Lucas answered as he looked at his mother

"Why not?" Karen asked

"Someone needs to stay here and help out around the house"

"Lucas, I appreciate it, but I can manage. Besides Jake and Skills are here if there is something that I can't handle. I don't want you to give up your dream"

"I am not giving up my dream. I have lived my dream for the last couple of years. I have a degree and I think it is time that I used it"

"Okay, do what you want honey" Karen said as she went back to eating dinner.

After dinner was done and the dishes had been washed. Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Peyton, Jake, Theresa, Brooke and Mouth went to the river court and played a couple of games. As they were heading back towards the house Nathan started to speak.

"Guys, there is something that we need to tell you" Nathan said

"What's up?" Peyton asked from directly behind Nathan

"We talked with mom this morning and found out about Samantha and Chris" Lucas replied

"What did you find out?" Haley asked from the back of the group

"Their mom knows about us. That is the reason why she divorced Dan because he kept us a secret from her. Mom showed as pictures of them" Nathan answered

"Georgia and mom have been in contact over the years" Lucas added

"Oh my gosh, you guys" Brooke said from beside Haley

"Yea, we are going tomorrow to Charlotte tomorrow to meet Georgia" Nathan said as the group reached the Sawyer's house and stood on the front porch.

"What are you going to say to her?" Mouth asked

"Mom said that she is expecting us to show up. She had called and told Georgia about dad and also told her that we would probably find all this out this weekend." Lucas replied

"What about Samantha and Chris? Do they know about you guys?" Jake asked

"No and I am not sure how they are going to take the news," Nathan said

"Probably not well" Skills added

"Is there anything we can do?" Theresa asked

"Not really. We just need you guys to be here for us when we get home. I am not sure how this is going to end." Lucas answered

"We are here for you guys and you know it" Jake said

"Thanks guys, but there is something that I could use your help with. Something that is for all of us" Nathan said as he looked towards Haley, "I need to find out who killed Bevin and Michael"

The group stood there stunned, no one knew what to say.

Peyton was the first to speak, "We will get started on looking while you guys are gone tomorrow." The rest of the group nodded in agreement

"Thanks guys" Nathan said as the group headed into the house

"We are a family, Nate. We stick together," Theresa said as she hugged Nathan

"She is right man" Mouth said, "This part of family is going to bed though. I am wiped out"

"I am with you Mouth" Skills said, "You coming Theresa?"

"Yea, Meredith was ball of energy today" Theresa answered

"Good night guys" Lucas said

"Good Night" Mouth, Skills and Theresa replied as they walked up the stairs

"You know I think I am with them. We need to get up early tomorrow and head to Charlotte. I am going to go crash," Lucas said and then looked towards Brooke, "Will you be joining me again tonight?"

"I don't know. Are you going to be good?"

"I promise. Scouts honor" Lucas said as he raised his right hand

"You were never a scout, Luke" Haley said

"Thanks Hales" Lucas replied as he shot Haley a look

"I am heading to bed to, so you two need to decide where you are sleeping." Nathan said as he stood next to his brother

"Can we trust them?" Haley asked as she looked towards Brooke.

"Okay, I am making an executive decision. Some arrangements as last night" Peyton said stepping up

"Why do you get to make that decision?" Haley asked

"My house"

"It's is your parent's house, Peyt" Nathan replied

"Just go to bed." Peyton said laughing

"Good night" Lucas said as the four walked down the hallway toward the guest rooms

"Night guys" Jake as he and Peyton stood in the foyer

Nathan and Haley entered the second guest room and fell onto the bed.

"I am exhausted," Haley said

"Me too" Nathan said muffled as his face was in the pillow

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Haley asked as she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling

"Yea" Nathan said as he turned his head to face Haley, "It is another step in the whole healing crusade that I seem to be on"

"Well, Good luck" Haley said as she started to drift off to sleep

"Thanks Hales for everything" Nathan replied as she lay there looking at her drifting to sleep. Why had he turned her away when she had told him her true feelings? He should have told her that he felt the same way. Nathan shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

Lucas and Brooke lay in the bed both on their backs looking at the ceiling thinking.

"Thanks for being here, Brooke" Lucas said

"Where else would I be? We are a family like Theresa said, we stick together"

"Yea. My family just got bigger too"

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yea"

"Good. Good night Luke"

"Good Night Brooke"

Lucas continued to lay there looking at the ceiling long after Brooke had fallen asleep. This could be them all the time. Sharing a bed and a life together. Could Lucas ever get up the courage to tell Brooke how he felt? That was a question that he asked himself every day and every day since their relationship had ended. Lucas drifted off to sleep thinking about that

The next morning, Lucas and Nathan were up in the kitchen drinking a cup of black coffee when their mom and sister came into the kitchen

"Nate! Luke!" Meredith said as she ran to her brothers

"Hey Munchkin" Nathan said as he picked up the little girl and sat her on his knee, "Did you sleep good?"

"Yep."

"What time are you guys heading out?" Karen asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee

"In a few minutes actually. We looked up directions this morning on Peyton's laptop" Lucas answered

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked as she looked between her brothers

"On a little trip. We will be back later" Nathan answered

"Can I come?" Meredith asked

"Not this time, Meredith" Karen answered

"Don't worry, Shrimp. We will be back later tonight," Lucas said as he looked at his sister sad face

"Promise?" Meredith asked

"We promise" Nathan replied

"Okay" Meredith said with a smile on her face

"Give your brothers a hug and then we will go watch a movie" Karen said

"Bye Nathan" Meredith said as she hugged him

"Bye little one" Nathan said as he returned the hug and then passed Meredith to Lucas

"Bye Lucas"

"Bye Missy" Lucas replied as the two siblings hugged

"You two be careful," Karen said as she gave each one of her sons a hug, "Call if you need anything. I know this is not going to be easy for either of you"

"We will mom" Lucas replied

As Karen and Meredith left the room the two brothers looked at each other, "Now or never" Nathan said as he stepped off of the barstool

"Let's get this show on the road" Lucas said as the two brothers walked towards the front door

They stepped out in the cold morning air and walked towards Nathan's rental car. Nathan unlocked the car and both of them got into the car. Nathan started the car, let it warm up and then backed down the driveway.

Three hours later, they were pulling up in front of a two story white house with blue shutters.

"Nice house" Nathan said as he turned off the car

"Yea, looks like a nice neighborhood too" Lucas replied as both brothers opened their doors and stepped out of the car.

Nathan and Lucas stood on the sidewalk staring at the front of the house. Both were trying to get the courage to walk towards the house.

Lucas took a breath and then took the first step. Nathan followed until they reached the front door. Nathan rang the doorbell and the two waited until they heard someone coming towards the door.

When the door opened, Samantha Scott stood there looking back at them.

AN/ Review!


	13. The other two Scott Siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next update! I was hoping to have this up sooner, but life got crazy as always!

LivingintheOCsucks: Your review had me cracking up! Thank you!

As always suggestions are welcome!

"Can I help you?" Samantha asked the two strangers standing on her mother's doorstep

"We are here to see Mrs. Scott" Lucas replied

"Which one?" Samantha asked

"Georgia Scott" Nathan replied this time

Samantha looked at the two suspiciously before yelling back into the house, "Mom, it is for you"

"Who is it, Sam?" They could hear Georgia yell from the back of the house

"Two young guys. I don't know who they are" Samantha answered back to her mom

Georgia came towards the door wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she walked. She stopped at the door and looked at the two young men before her. She knew who they were. She had seen them in pictures.

"Sam, go get your brother please?" Georgia asked not taking her eyes from Lucas and Nathan

"Mom, what is going on?" Samantha asked looking towards her

"Please, get your brother and I will explain everything" Georgia said this time looking at her daughter

"Okay" Samantha replied looking one last time at the two young men before walking up the stairs to the left of the door

"Lucas and Nathan?" Georgia asked as looked back the two

"Yes" Lucas replied

"Your mother told me that you would be coming. Come on in and have a seat" Georgia said as she stepped out of the doorway and let them enter the house before closing the door behind them.

"Come have a seat in the living room. Would you like anything to drink?" Georgia asked

"No, ma'am. Thank you" Nathan answered as they took a seat on the couch and Georgia in the chair across from them

Georgia looked up towards the stairs as she heard her children coming down.

"Mom, what is going on?" Chris asked as he eyed the two guys sitting in his living room

"Chris, Sam. Sit down there is something that I need to tell you"

"Mom, you are starting to scare me" Samantha said as she and Chris sat down on the loveseat between the couch and the chair

"I am sorry, sweetheart. I am not quite sure how to say this"

"Just say it mom" Chris replied looking towards his mother

"I never explained to you why your father and I divorced."

"You said it was because you two fought all the time" Samantha replied

"Well, that was the main reason, but there was another reason. Your father lied to me or actually never told me something. Something very important that impacts your lives"

"Mom, what are we talking about here? A disease? And why are you telling us this with these two strangers here?" Chris asked

"I am telling you this while these two are here because they have a big part in what your father did not tell me."

"Mom, spit it out" Samantha said becoming irritated

"Your father had two other children before he met me. These two are your brothers" Georgia said as she looked her children

"What!" Chris yelled standing to his feet.

"You are kidding right?" Samantha asked still in her seat

"No, I am not kidding. This is Lucas and Nathan Scott. They are your biological brothers"

"What do you mean biological?" Chris asked sitting back down

"Dan left right after Nathan was born. He signed over his rights when we were 3 and we were legally adopted by his brother Keith when we were 7" Lucas answered

"He signed over his rights when you were 3?" Sam asked remembering being told that Dan had also signed over his rights to her and then had to adopt her after her parents got back together.

"He signed over his rights to us at the same time that he did you" Nathan answered looking at Sam

"How come you are just now telling us?" Chris asked angrily as he looked towards his mom

"I didn't know how to tell you two" Georgia answered her son honestly

"How long have you two known?" Chris asked Lucas and Nathan

"We just found out Friday" Lucas answered

"I guess our parents chose to keep it from all of us that we had other siblings" Chris said heatedly

"They had their reasons. They were trying to protect us from Dan Scott. He is after all a sick man." Nathan replied

"Don't talk about him like that. You don't know him" Sam replied sitting forward staring at Nathan

"I know that he tried to kill me and our little sister the other day. He held a gun at me. We also know that he killed our dad, his own brother" Nathan replied looking right back at Sam

"What are you talking about? Dad would never kill his own brother" Chris replied as he stood to his feet

"He did, though. He told us himself. He wanted our dad out of the way so he could become our father again. Something he never was" Lucas said as he looked up at Chris

"No, none of this is true. Mom, how can you be so sure that these two are our brothers? How do you know that they are not just lying to you?" Sam asked looking towards her mother.

"Sam, look at them. You all look just alike. I know that they are your brothers because your dad told me and I have met their mother"

"How long have you known?" Chris asked his mother

"About 7 years." Georgia answered

"You have known for 7 years and never thought that we needed to know that we had two other brothers running around out there in the world" Chris asked his mother angrily

"Chris, I am sorry. I should have told you. I met their mother, Karen shortly after the divorce to your father became final. She told me that she was not sure if she was going to tell Lucas and Nathan. Therefore I decided not to tell you two."

"Why are you telling us now then?" Sam asked her mother

"Karen and I have been trading letters and phone calls over the years and I received a call from her this past Wednesday. She told me that Keith had been killed and that she thought that Lucas and Nathan would find out about everything this weekend. She knew that they would want to meet you both and call to let me know that they may show up here. I knew then that I would have to tell you. I just had to figure out how. I was going to tell you before they got here, but the time never seemed right"

"Your dad just died?" Sam asked looking towards the two guys sitting on the couch

"Yea, we came home for the funeral. One of our uncles told us that Dan had daughter. I think it actually just came out. He was there when Dan signed over his rights to all three of us we found out about Chris later that same night" Lucas answered

"I am sorry about your dad." Sam replied

"It has been a tough week. Let's just say that" Nathan said as he looked towards the floor in front of him

"Chris?" Georgia leaned over to her son who had been silent the last couple of minutes, "Chris, Honey?"

"All these years I wished that I had a brother and all of these years I did, two of them" Chris said looking at his mother. "I wish you would have told us mom. I really do"

"Chris" Sam said as she put her hand on her brother's knee, "she was protecting us. Don't blame her for doing what she thought was best. Yes, it was not right to keep it from us, but we know now."

"How can you be so calm about this, Sam? We had brothers that we never knew about?"

"And they are sitting right in front of us" Sam replied looking from Chris to her other two brothers. "That is all that matters is that they are here now and we can all get to know each other"

"We want to get to know you both. That is why we came here. We wanted to meet you and somehow make up for last time. We didn't grow up together, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends now" Lucas said as he looked towards Chris

"Do you think we really can be friends?" Chris asked as he looked at Lucas

"Yea, we already have a lot in common. Think you can handle being brothers with two of the top NBA players?" Nathan asked smiling as he said the last part

"Lucas and Nathan Scott. That is why they looked so familiar" Sam said and started laughing

"I think you all inherited the basketball gene" Georgia said interrupting the moment between the four siblings. "Why don't you guys go outback and sit by the pool, talk and get to know each other. I am going to make some lunch" as she stood and walked towards the kitchen

"What do you say, Chris? Friends, Brothers?" Nathan said as he stood to his feet. Lucas stood also.

"Brothers" Chris said as he stood

"God, I was having a hard enough time with one brother, now I got three" Sam said smiling as she stood to her feet also.

The four walked towards the back of the house and out the backdoor. When they reached the patio they each took a seat around the round table next to the pool and started talking

Inside, Georgia Scott watched with a smile upon her face. She was witnessing the beginning of relationships between the four new found siblings. She walked towards the phone on the wall beside the refrigerator and picks it up, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice answered on the other end

"Hey Karen. It is Georgia"

"Georgia. Did they get there okay?" Karen asked

"Yea, they are here. I told Sam and Chris after they got here. Chris took it the hardest"

"Where are they now?"

"Sitting on the patio outback talking. I think they are going to be able to make this work."

"Good. That is what I was hoping"

"Me too. I just wanted to call and let you know that they are okay. I am sure one of them will call you later"

"Thank you Georgia. Good bye"

"Bye Karen"

Georgia replaced the phone, smiling. She was glad that her children had met their siblings and hoped that the relationships they started today would last the rest of their lives despite the past.

Georgia walked into the formal living off to the right of the kitchen and pulled out two photo albums. She then pulled out the middle five books of an older set of encyclopedias and pulled out another thinner photo album from behind them. She placed it on the floor next two the other two, replaced the five books, picked up the three photo albums and walked towards the back door.

"Here you go guys" Georgia said as she placed the three photo albums on the table. "Since you weren't not around to watch each other grow up. You can at least look at pictures"

"What is this one, Mom?" Sam asked picking up the thinner photo album, "I haven't see it before"

"Those are pictures that Karen sent me of Lucas and Nathan. I put them in this photo album knowing one day you and Chris would want to look through it"

Sam opened the front cover and the first two pictures were of the boys the days that they were born. Karen was holding Lucas at the top and Deb holding Nathan at the bottom. "Who are these ladies?"

"Our moms" Lucas answered

"I thought you had the same mom" Sam replied

"That is my mom. She died when I was 6, Karen, Lucas's mom adopted me and has been my mom ever since. She never let me forget about my real mom though." Nathan said

"They were the best of friends and we were basically raised by both of them and our dad, Keith" Lucas said, "That's him" He pointed to a picture as Sam turned the page.

"That is your uncle" Georgia said looking over her daughter's shoulder

"I am sorry that we never got to meet him" Chris said as he looked at the picture that contained a family portrait of Lucas, Nathan, Karen, Deb and Keith.

"You would have liked him. Everyone did" Nathan replied

As Sam continued to flip pages they came across pictures of Lucas and Nathan at basketball games, the river court, and their high school graduation. Pictures of their friends and them as they had grown up. She stopped when she came to the wedding picture featuring Nathan and Bevin.

"You are married?" Chris asked

"I was. Bevin and our son Michael were killed in a car accident five years ago" Nathan answered

"I am so sorry, Nathan. What happened?" Sam asked

"We don't know. They were hit head on. When police arrived at the scene the driver of the other car was gone and they have never found him" Nathan answered looking at the picture

"Where were they killed?" Chris asked

"Wilmington, where we went to school. Why?" Nathan asked as he looked towards Chris

"I think I might know who killed them" Chris answered

"What! Who?" Nathan asked

"I think it was Dad" Chris answered looking at his sister

AN/ Review!


	14. Uncle Curtis

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next update! I know that it is shorter than most of the recent chapters, but I don't have much time and I wanted to get it posted. I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

As always suggestions are welcome!

By the time, that Lucas and Nathan were sitting on the patio in Charlotte looking through pictures with Sam and Chris. The rest of their friends back in Tree Hill were working to find out what happened to Bevin and Michael.

"It took some digging, but they found the original police report from Wilmington" Jake said as he walked into the living room. He had been at the station all morning trying to get his hands on that report. "Reynolds had to call in most of his IOUs to get it"

"Does it say anything useful?" Peyton asked from the couch where she was sitting working through the Internet pages opened on her laptop.

"Not anything that we don't already know. It just says that it was a hit and run and that the other car was empty when police arrived. It does say though, that there was evidence that there were two people in the car. The driver and someone else." Jake answered

"So someone out there knows the driver that hit them and has said nothing all these years?" Brooke stated

"That is the way it seems. There is no indication that anyone came forward at least not as of this morning" Jake replied

"How can you kill two people and walk away?" Haley asked

"They probably walked away from the accident with bruises, maybe a broken bone. That is how it always seems to happen," Mouth added.

"I wonder" Peyton said as she started typing on her laptop

"What are you looking for Peyt?" Theresa asked as she leaned over the couch

"The local hospital reports for that day"

"You can find that?"

"You can find anything now if you just know where to look for it" Peyton said as she find the WebPages that she was looking for and started to look up medical records for the day of the accident.

"Find anything?" Skills asked a few minutes later

"No. There was nothing suspicious on the day of the accident or the days following. It is a dead end," Peyton said looking almost defeated

"It was a good idea, Peyt" Brooke said trying to reassure her best friend

"Nathan thinks that Dan killed them" Haley said letting the group in on part of the conversation that she had with Nathan at the river court the past Friday night.

"What!" Mouth asked

"I don't know how Nathan came to the his conclusion, but he seems to think that Dan killed Bevin and Michael"

"He doesn't even know about them though," Brooke added

"That is what I said, but he thinks that Dan might have been in Tree Hill more than we know of and might have seen them and knew that that was Nathan's wife and son"

Peyton began typing on her computer furiously. She didn't say a word, just stared at the screen

"Peyton, was is it?" Jake asked

"Going on the assumption that Nathan is right and Dan did kill Bevin and Michael. Then maybe he went to a hospital in Charlotte when he got back there. It would not look so guilty," Peyton said as she began looking through the medical records for the days following the accident.

"Anything?" Theresa asked still leaning over the couch.

"Not yet" Peyton answered

"I am really starting to hate Dan Scott. Even more than I did this morning" Brooke said as the group waited

"I found something," Peyton said a few minutes later

The group gathered around her as she began to read from the web page that was on the screen

"Dan Scott was in there on October 21st for a previous leg injury. There was another man there, Curtis Miller. It says here that both came in together with the story that they had been in a motorcycle accident. That Curtis had been on the motorcycle and Dan had been in the car attached to the bike. They both had cuts and bruises, Curtis had a broken arm and Dan had broken his leg.

"Who is Curtis Miller?" Mouth asked

"Dad? Chris, are you insane?" Sam replied looking at her brother 

"Think about it Sam. Remember we took that trip to Wilmington. When you were thinking of attending UNC Wilmington. That was five years ago" Chris said

"Yea, but what makes you think that Dad was the one who killed Nathan's wife and son?" Sam asked

"Remember the last night that we were there when dad and Uncle Curtis had gone out and they came back all bloody and drunk?"

"Yea, so?"

"Nathan, what day were they killed?" Chris asked looking towards one of his older brothers

"October 19th, Why?" Nathan answered

"Oh god" Sam replied

"It fits, Sam" Chris said

"You are saying that Dan killed Bevin and Michael?" Lucas asked

"No, it couldn't be dad. Remember Chris, he couldn't drive because of the cast on his right leg. That is why Uncle Curtis was with us," Sam said

"Mom, we need to talk to Uncle Curtis" Chris said turning to his mom

"Chris, you don't think that your uncle would hit someone and then walk away?" Georgia asked

"Mom, you know him better than we do. What do you think?" Chris asked looking his mom

Georgia could not say her word. Her brother had a knack for doing things that were either illegal or harmed other people.

"Mom?" Sam asked

"I know that he doesn't have the best track record, but still. I don't think he would kill someone and just walk away." Georgia answered softly

"We need to ask him," Chris said

"Okay" Georgia said defeated as she walked into the house to call her brother

"Curtis Miller is Dan's brother-in-law" Peyton answered after a few more minutes of looking.

"So Curtis is Georgia's brother?" Skills asked

"Yea. Jake didn't you say that the police report says there might have been two people in the car that hit Bevin?" Peyton asked

"Yea, why?"

"What if Curtis Miller was in that car? He probably knows that Dan hit that car and then helped him get away"

"Why wouldn't he come forward though?" Brooke asked

"Loyalty to his brother-in-law?" Theresa asked

"Maybe there is some other reason," Peyton said as she started typing again on her laptop. "Maybe Curtis Miller didn't come forward because no one would believe him"

"Charlotte PD?" Jake asked looking at the laptop screen, "Are you thinking that he had a criminal record and that is why he didn't come forward?"

"What else would make him walk away from and accident and not tell anyone?" Peyton answered as she searched the CPD Website. "Here he is" Peyton clicked the link and Curtis Miller's criminal record filled the screen

"Oh my…" Theresa's words trailed off as the group looked at the screen before them

"This guys has a criminal record longer than that 60 page college essay I had to write for my psychology class" Mouth said as he leaned over to look at the screen

"Petty theft, larceny, car jacking, automobile theft, assaulted with a deadly weapon." Peyton read off the list of charges against Curtis. "The only things not on here is murder"

"That doesn't mean he hasn't done it. It just means that they haven't caught him yet," Jake said as he stood

Georgia stepped back out onto the patio, "He said he would be here in a few minutes. He is around the corner at the grocery store"

"I am sorry, Mom. I just need to ask him," Chris said as he looked towards his mom

"We all need answers," Georgia said

"Hey anyone home?" Lucas and Nathan turned to look as a tall, dark haired man came around the corner of the house

"Over here Curtis" Georgia called out

"Hey there you are. I figured that you would be out here on a day like today." Curtis said as he walked up to the group

"Yea, it is nice" Georgia replied

"Hi, I am Curtis Miller" Curtis said to Lucas and Nathan extending his right hand

"Lucas Scott and this is my brother Nathan" Lucas said staring at the man who may have killed his sister-in-law and nephew. He didn't extend his hand to shake Curtis, neither did Nathan

"Scott, huh?" Curtis said running his right hand through his thinning hair. "You kin to Danny boy?"

"Yea, we are his forgotten biological sons that he left behind" Nathan answered letting his anger get the best of him

Curtis looked at the two boys stunned. He regained his composure and looked towards his nephew, "Chris, your mom said that there was something that you want to talk to me about?"

"Yea, there is"

"Well, let's have it" Curtis said sitting in the chair next to his niece

"Do you remember that trip that we took about five years ago to Wilmington?" Chris began

"Yea, Sammy wanted to look at UNC Wilmington. Why?"

"Do you remember the last night that we were there? The night that you and dad went out to the bar?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"You came back to the hotel all bloody, but you never told us what happened"

"I told you two what happened. Your dad and I had gotten into a fight at the bar defending some lady's honor. We were out numbered and they beat the living crap out of us"

"Why did you wait to go to the hospital until after we got home?" Chris asked

"Where are you going with this boy?" Curtis asked starting to become irritated

"I don't think you were in a bar fight that night. I think you were involved in a hit and run"

"Now, hold on just a minute" Curtis said standing to his feet, "What makes you think that you can go around accusing people of things?"

"I am not accusing you of anything. I am asking for the truth," Chris said staring his uncle down

"That was five years ago. Why does it matter so much now?"

"Because you jerk, that woman you hit and killed was my wife" Nathan said standing to his feet.

Curtis stood there stammering looking between Sam, Chris, Georgia and Nathan. He couldn't say a word.

AN/ REVIEW!


	15. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next update! I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

As always suggestions are welcome!

"Your wife?" Curtis asked looking at Nathan

"Yes, my wife. Didn't you realize that the car you hit was occupied by a woman and a baby still in a carrier?" Nathan asked his anger growing

"Curtis, did you hit someone that night?" Georgia asked looking her brother

"I…I…"

"Curtis answer me!" Georgia said with the tone of an older sister

Curtis looked at his sister apologetically, "Yes, we hit someone that night. It was a blue Honda Accord"

"You Jerk" Nathan said ready to beat the man into a coma

Lucas jumped and grabbed his brother before he could move an inch "Let's go inside Nathan"

Lucas led Nathan inside the back patio door and closed the door firmly

"Lucas, what the heck are you doing? That jerk killed Bevin and Michael" Nathan anger now in full swing

Lucas didn't answered his brother as he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing

Jake answered on the second ring, "Hey Luke"

"Jake, I need you to call Charlotte PD and get them over here"

"Luke, what's wrong?" The question had all of their friends turning to look at Jake

"We found the guy who killed Bev and Michael. It is Georgia's brother. He is here and he just told us that he hit someone the night that they were killed in Wilmington"

"Are you sure it was him?"

"He hit a blue Honda Accord"

"Okay, I will call. His name is Curtis Miller, Right?"

"How did you know? Nevermind… Peyton"

"Yea"

"Mom has the address where we are"

"Okay. Keep him there if you can" Jake said before hanging up and walking into the kitchen

"Karen, I need the address where Luke and Nate are" Jake said walking over to Karen who was standing at the stove

"It is on the counter. What is going on?"

"I will explain later," Jake said picking up the piece of notebook paper from the counter and walking towards the foyer

"Jake?" Peyton asked questionably 

Jake held up his index finger on his right hand as he dialed a number on his cell phone

The phone on the other end was answered, "Tree Hill Police Department, Officer Mitchell. How may I help you?"

"Joe, it is Jake"

"Hey Man"

"Hey, can you get me the number or transfer me to the Charlotte PD?"

"Is everything okay?" Joe Mitchell asked

"No"

"Hold on one second, Jake. Let me look up the number" Jake's ear was filled with hold music

"Jake, what is going on?" Peyton asked

"I am alerting the Charlotte PD."

"Of what?" Peyton asked

"Jake?" Joe came back on the line before Jake could reply

"Yea, Joe"

"Okay I am going to transfer you to the Charlotte PD"

"Thanks, Joe. I appreciate it"

"Good luck" Joe said as a clicking noise came on the line followed by ringing

"Charlotte Police Department. Officer Newark speaking. How can I help you?"

"My name is Officer Jake Jagleski with the Tree Hill Police Department. Badge number 5863. I think there may be a situation going on in your district"

"Ok, Officer Jagleski. What kind of situation?"

"There is a suspect in your district, who committed a hit and run five years ago in Wilmington"

"Do you know the person name?" Officer Newark asked slowly

"Curtis Miller"

"Are you sure that he committed this crime?"

"He just confessed to two of my friends at his sister's house" Jake said becoming irritated

"Do you have that address?"

"Yes" Jake replied as he read off the address to the officer from the paper in his right hand

"We will send a unit over right away. What are you friends names?"

"Lucas and Nathan Scott" 

"Okay"

"Thank you" Jake said before hanging up the phone and immediately dialing Luke's number

"Jake?" Lucas answered

"They are on their way"

"Thanks Man" Lucas said as he hung up

Nathan stood by the patio door looking out the man who had taken his wife and son away from him. Curtis Miller sat with his head in his hands silent. Nobody had said a word.

Lucas walked over to where his brother was standing and said, "Jake said they are on their way"

Nathan was silent as he continued to stare out the glass door

"Jake, what is going on?" Peyton asked again as he rejoined the group in the living room. Their parents were also there

"Nathan and Lucas found the man who killed Bevin and Michael" He answered and was met by a large gasp, "It is Curtis Miller"

"Who is Curtis Miller?" Anna asked

"Georgia's brother" Peyton answered, "We have been doing some research this morning"

"He told them that he hit blue Honda Accord in Wilmington the night that they were killed. I called Charlotte PD and they have unit going over to the house. He is there"

"Is Nathan alright?" Karen asked as Skills put his left arm around the woman who was like a mother to them all

"Lucas didn't say" Jake replied as he looked at the mother worried about her son

After a few moments, Lucas and Nathan heard police sirens. They watched as Curtis lifted his head and looked towards the two through the glass door. He knew he had been caught

The Officers came around the side of the house and approached the patio as Lucas and Nathan stepped out of the house.

"Lucas and Nathan Scott?" One of the two male officers asked

"I am Lucas" Lucas answered

"We got a call from an officer with the Tree Hill Police Department telling us that you had information on the whereabouts of a suspect in a hit and run in Wilmington"

"Yes, that is right"

"Who is the suspect?" The other officer asked

"I am" Curtis answered standing up, "But I am not a suspect, I did it"

Nathan turned to look into the eyes of the man and willed him to tell him what had happened that night

"I am confessing to the crime," Curtis added

"We are going to need you to come with us sir. We can get your statement at the station"

"No, I need to say it here. They need to hear it" Curtis said as he indicated Lucas and Nathan

No one said anything else as Curtis looked towards Nathan; "I was drunk. Dan and I had been out drinking at the local bar and it was about midnight when we stumbled out. I couldn't remember where I had parked the car. So, I found a car close to the entrance of the bar, broke in to it and hot-wired it. Dan got in the passenger side. I started driving in the direction that I thought our hotel was. We were laughing and talking about some hot chick that had been at the bar that night. I was not paying attention to the road. I heard the horn of another car and looked towards the front of the car to find two headlights beaming back at me. I was so drunk that I didn't have time to react and we slammed into the other car doing well over 50 miles an hour. I crawled out of the driver side of the car and started backing away from the car. I could see the driver in the blue Honda Accord that I had just plowed into. It was a woman, who looked very young. There was baby carrier facing backwards in the middle of the backseat and there was no noise coming from the car. I grabbed Dan who had stumbled from the car and started walking the other direction. I know that I should have stayed there and at least tried to help the woman and the baby, but I wasn't thinking straight" Curtis stopped there, "I am sorry. I am so sorry"

Nathan continued to stare at him as he began to speak, "You are sorry? SORRY! That was my wife and my son in that car. You took something very precious to me and I am suppose to forgive you because you said you are sorry. Go to Hell" Nathan said as he turned away from the man

The one of the two officers came forward and asked Curtis to put his hands behind his back. The officer handcuffed him and read him his rights before leading him away towards the patrol car that was sitting out front

The other officer walked towards Lucas and Nathan, "Mr. Scott, Can I talk to you?" He asked softly looking at Nathan.

"Ask him any questions that you have" Nathan said pointing to Lucas before turning and walking into the house

"I am his brother" Lucas told the officer

"I need the name of his wife. So that we can call Wilmington about the accident" The officer said pulling out a notepad from his back right pocket of his pants and unhooking a pen attached to the front of his uniform

"Bevin Scott" Lucas answered

"What is the date of the accident?"

"October 19th"

"Are the two of you local?"

"No, we will be returning to Tree Hill. We will be there for the rest of the week"

"Is there a number where we can reach you?"

Lucas gave the officer his cell phone, telling him that it was probably best to call him instead of Nathan.

The officer thanked Lucas for the information before walking away.

Lucas turned back towards the other three who had been quiet the entire time

"I am sorry," Lucas said as he looked at Georgia

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Lucas. Curtis knew what he was doing. He needs to pay for his crime" Georgia said as she walked past Lucas squeezing his shoulder. She turned and looked back at her children, "I am going for a drive. I will be back in a little while"

Sam and Chris watched as their mother walked into the house to retrieve her keys. A few seconds later, they heard her Pickup truck start and the music blaring the last line of an old Kenny Chesney song.

"We'll see them again one day"

AN/ Review. Song Lyric from Kenny's Chesney latest album 'The road and the radio', I don't own that either.


	16. Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next update! I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

As always suggestions are welcome!

Lucas took a vacant seat at the patio table and looked towards Chris and Sam who had been silent for the last hour. He could see the hurt and the disbelief in their eyes.

"Are you two okay?" Lucas asked cautiously

"Could this day get any weirder?" Sam asked before continuing, "First, we found out that we have two older brothers, then we found out that one of them had a wife who was killed in Wilmington when we were there visiting. THEN the uncle that we have grown up and always been very close to is the one who killed our sister-in-law and nephew."

"I know this is a lot to take. It is unreal to me too. All this time, I was beginning to think that Dan did it" Lucas replied, "I know that you probably don't want us around right now, so I think we will be heading back to Tree Hill"

"You guys don't have to go" Chris said

"We need to. I know our mom is worried about us and I know our friends too. And I think Nathan needs some time to himself."

"I know that you need to go, but you just got here" Sam said, "We really haven't gotten a chance to spend anytime together or go anywhere. I didn't get to show you off to my friends"

Lucas laughed at his sister and her attempt to lighten the mood that was hanging over them. Sisters, always trying to make things better.

"Why don't you guys come up to Tree Hill later this week? You can meet all of our friends, who don't have to be back home until at least next weekend."

"Are you sure about that?" Chris asked

"Yes, we are a close knit group. They want to meet you" Lucas answered

"We will see what we can do and let you know" Sam answered, "I think mom is going to need us for the next couple of days"

"Yea, she is" Chris replied

"Okay, well I am going to go get Nathan."

Lucas got up from the chair that he had been sitting in and walked towards the patio door into the house in search of his brother. He found Nathan sitting on the living room couch looking off into space.

"Hey" Lucas said as he sat down next to his brother

"Hey"

"I figured you might want to head back to Tree Hill. Sam and Chris want to say goodbye before we do"

"Okay" Nathan said as he stood and starting walking towards the back of the house and out the patio door, Lucas following

"Well, guys. I am sorry that this day has turned out like this" Nathan said as he approached the two still sitting at the patio table

"We are sorry too," Sam said as she stood and went to hug Nathan, "Goodbye big brother"

"Bye Sam"

"Have a safe trip back, man" Chris said as he shook Nathan's hand

"Thanks Chris"

"Bye Lucas"

"Bye Sam" Lucas said as the two hugged, "I will call when we get to Tree Hill"

"Please do"

"See ya Lucas" Chris said as he also shook hands with Lucas

"You too Chris. Let us know when you guys are going to be heading up"

"We will" Sam promised

"Bye guys. Tell you mom thanks for us" Lucas said as he followed Nathan around the house and to their car

"Luke, you drive" Nathan said as he tossed his brother the keys

The two brothers got into the car and drove towards the interstate heading back to Tree Hill wishing that the day would end.

Back in Tree Hill, the group of young adults was sitting around the living room silent. The mothers had gone into the kitchen to start dinner trying to get Karen's mind off of things. The fathers had gone back out to the garage and Meredith was coloring at the kitchen table.

"Poor Nathan" Theresa said breaking the silence

"I can't imagine what he is going through. Finding his siblings only to find out that their uncle is the one that killed his wife and son," Mouth added

"It is a lot to take for one person," Skills said

"We all know Nate. He is going to put himself in a shell and hid his emotions about this. We just need to be there for him. He needs his friends" Haley said

Brooke stood and walked towards the front door not saying a word

"B, where are you going?" Peyton asked

"To see Bevin" Brooke replied as she opened the front door

At that the whole group was on their feet also walking towards the front door. Haley walked towards the kitchen.

"Mom, we will be back," Haley said as she stood in the doorway

"Where are you going?" Lydia replied turning to look at her daughter

"To see Bevin"

"Okay"

Haley walked back through the living room and found the group waiting for her there. Silently they opened the front door and started walking towards the church

Once on the interstate, Lucas sat the cruise control to keep up with the flowing traffic and looked over at his brother.

Nathan was staring out the window watching the world go by.

Flashback 

_The day had been pretty warm for being October. The basketball season would be starting the first part of next month and the coach was riding the team with grueling late night practices._

_Lucas and Nathan were walking back to the apartment that they shared along the edge of campus along with Bevin and Michael. It was a nice arrangement to have an almost built-in baby sitter. Bevin did not like leaving Michael. Haley, Brooke and Peyton lived in an apartment on the next floor up. Mouth had chosen to stay in one of the dorms on campus. He could live with the girls, but he had told them it was too many women for him._

"I think coach is purposely trying to kill me" Lucas said as he rubbed his aching shoulder 

"_Well, if you would pay attention. You wouldn't have to do so many push ups" Nathan said laughing_

"_It is more fun to annoy him" Lucas said as the approached the door to their apartment and Nathan unlocked the door_

"_Honey, we're home," Lucas said as he walked in behind Nathan and placed his gym bag on the loveseat._

"_You know she is going to yell at you for that" Nathan said as he walked towards his bedroom in search of his wife, "Bev?"_

"_Why do you think I do it?" Lucas called after him as he walked towards the kitchen in search of food. He saw a note sitting on the counter with the cookie jar holding down the right top corner._

'_Hey guys! I had to run and get some things that I forgot at the store. I will be back shortly. There are fresh cookies in the jar for you, Luke. Don't eat them all before I get home. Love ya, Begin'_

"_Nate, she is at the store. There is a note in here on the counter" Lucas called back to his brother_

"_Okay" Nathan said as he picked up the house phone to call Bevin_

_She answered on the second ring, "Hello?"_

"_Hey babe"_

"_Hey, just get home?"_

"_Yea, another grueling practice. I feel like I am back in high school again with Whitey"_

"_It can't be that bad" Whitey, the high school basketball coach was known for his not so fun practices. He said that he was how he weeded out the lazy people on the team_

"_You have no idea. How was Michael this afternoon?"_

"_A perfect angel as always"_

"_He was a little fussy this morning after you left"_

"_He loves his mommy. What can I say?" As Bevin laughed, " Did Lucas find the cookies?" Bevin asked_

"_Yea, he found them. Stuffing his face as we speak" Nathan replied laughing at his brother_

"_Thanks Bev" Lucas mumbled with a mouth full of cookie_

"_He says thanks" Nathan told his wife_

"_Tell him he is welcome and not to eat them all. That is all he is getting for at least a week"_

"_She said your are welcome and that is all there is for a week"_

"_What! Okay" Lucas said as he grabbed two more cookies and headed towards his room, leaving his gym bag on the loveseat._

"_Are you on your way home?" Nathan asked_

"_Yea, I should be there in about 10 minutes. I will see you then"_

"_Okay, be careful. I love you"_

"_I will. I love you too, Nate" Bevin said as she hung up._

_Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. A knock that would change Nathan's life forever_

_Lucas had heard the knock from his room and had stepped out into the hallway just as Nathan was opening the door. On the other side stood two uniform police officers_

"_Can I help you officers?" Nathan asked as Lucas walked towards them_

"_We are looking for Nathan Scott" The older of the two officers said_

"_I am Nathan Scott"_

"_May we come in Mr. Scott?" Nathan moved from the doorway to allow the two officers to enter the apartment_

_They each nodded their head to Lucas in hello, "This is my brother, Lucas" Nathan said_

"_What is this about?" Lucas asked _

"_Maybe we should sit down" The other, younger officer said_

"_Please just tell me what is going on" Nathan insisted_

"_Mr. Scott, your wife has been in an accident," The older officer said_

"_Is she okay? What about my son?" Nathan asked_

"_I am sorry sir. They were pronounced dead at the scene"_

_Nathan felt the color drain from his face. He couldn't speak. All he could do was stand there and stare at the officer who had just told him that Bevin and Michael were gone._

_End of flashback_

Nathan pulled out of his daydream and looked at the surroundings. They were heading down the main street of Tree Hill

"Lucas, go by the church" Nathan said the first words he had spoken since leaving Charlotte

Lucas slowed the car and came to a stop in front of the church that they had just been in on Friday. He looked towards the cemetery and saw his friends sitting in a semi-circle around two headstones

"Do you want me to keep going?" Lucas asked not knowing whether Nathan wanted to face their friends yet or not.

"No, I am getting out" Nathan said as Lucas put the car in park

The two brothers got out of the car and walked towards their friends. Nobody noticed them. They were all too deep in thought and most had tears rolling down their faces.

"Now they are finally at peace" Nathan said as he sat in the spot between the two headstones, "Finally at peace"

AN/ Review!


	17. Keeping a Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next update! I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates, but life has been throwing me quite a few curves lately. Please read and review

As always suggestions are welcome!

No one moved from his or her spots nor said a word. Nathan sat with his head hanging in his hands between the two headstones in the spot that was meant for him one day. Lucas had walked around the group and sat down beside Brooke who was sitting directly in front of the headstone that read 'Bevin Marie Scott'. After a few minutes, the silence was broke by sobs. Sobs coming from Nathan Scott, his back moving and his head still hanging. Finally after so many years, the truth about what had happened that October night was out. He knew who had taken his family from him and he was letting all the built up tears out.

He had promised Bevin that he would move on. He just didn't know how. However, there was one person that could help him move on.

Haley sat there with the rest of her friends and watched as the man that she loved sob. Ever since they were kids, she had liked Nathan as more than a friend. When they were younger and Peyton used to say that Nathan and her were going to get married. She had secretly hoped that it would happen. She had never told anyone of her feelings for Nathan until the fateful day their junior year of high school.

_Flashback_

_The sun began rising over the water of the river that September morning as two friends walked towards the docks. They met there three times a week first thing in the morning before school to work on math and science._

"_Good Morning" Haley said sat her math book down on the table. _

"_Hales, how can you be so chipper so early?" Nathan asked as they sat down on opposite sides of the table._

"_Because it is Friday"_

"_Yea and it is 7 o'clock in the morning"_

"_And it is Friday. It is almost the weekend, Nate"_

"_Okay. Whatever you say"_

"_So, did you get the math quiz back from Wednesday?" Haley asked_

"_Yea"_

"_And?"_

"_96, baby" Nathan said with a grin_

"_Awesome" Haley said with a smile, "See I told you, you could it"_

"_Yea, thanks Haley"_

"_Your welcome. So, what do you want to go over today?"_

"_I really don't feel like going over anything today"_

"_Okay. I guess we could take a day off. You don't have any tests or quizzes coming up"_

"_Thanks slave driver"_

_Haley playfully hit him in the arm as she smiled_

"_So-"Nathan said_

"_Nate, Can-" Haley said at the same time_

"_What are you going to say?"_

"_No, you first" _

"_Ladies first"_

"_Okay" Haley took a deep breath as she started to speak, "Do you remember when we were younger and Peyton used to say that you and I were going to get married one day?"_

"_Yea, she was going to marry Lucas and you two wanted to be sisters"_

"_Yea, did you ever think about that?" Haley asked_

"_Us getting married?"_

"_Yea"_

"_I don't know. Why are you asking?"_

"_Nathan" Haley stopped and looked out at the river reflecting the sun, "Nathan, I love you"_

"_Haley" Nathan laughed, " I love you too"_

"_No, Nathan. I mean I love you. More than a friendship love" Haley said turning to look Nathan in the eye_

_Nathan sat there looking at Haley stunned. He didn't see that one coming and he didn't know what to say. Did he feel the same way? He knew he did, but…._

"_Hales" Nathan said looking into her hazel eyes, "I don't feel the same way"_

_Nathan watched as hurt flooded into those same eyes as he continued to look at her. He felt like an idiot. _

"_Oh, well…um…that is okay" Haley said_

"_Haley"_

"_No really it is okay. I will see you at school" Haley said as she got up from the table and started walking away_

_End of Flashback_

They had never spoken of that fateful September morning. And things between Nathan and Haley had never been the same. There had been distance there. Haley had sat on the sidelines and watched as Nathan and Bevin began to grow closer later that same school year. Bevin and Haley had also grown close in that school year. She could remember Bevin sitting on her bed in her room hoping that her friendship with Nathan would turn into something more. She watched that very thing happen the summer between junior and senior year. She had been a bridesmaid in their wedding. She had been there when Michael was born and watched the new father's face light up whenever he spoke of his son. She had been there in college as the young married couple struggled with a young son and classes. And she had been at that very church burying her friend and nephew five years ago. She had been there through it all.

Haley remembered those times as she sat still listening to Nathan's sobs. She broke her gaze away and looked towards the headstone that marked the Bevin's grave. It was at that moment that Haley remembered a conversation that she had had with Bevin almost two months before she was killed

_Flashback_

_Haley stopped to check the mailbox on the bottom floor of the apartment building that she lived in along with most of her childhood and high school friends. She flipped through the mail as she began to make the climb up the stairs._

'_Bill…bill…for Peyton…bill…junk…junk…oh magazine' _

_Haley stopped on the second floor and walked towards apartment B. She didn't live here, but she didn't knock either. She opened the front door and walked in. _

"_Hey Hales" Bevin called from the kitchen_

"_Hey" Haley replied. On Wednesdays after Haley's morning class she would spend the afternoon with Bevin. They were the only two who didn't have Wednesday afternoon classes_

"_Anything good?" Bevin asked as she walked into the living room spotting the mail still in Haley's hand_

"_Bills and more bills. The new college life is here though"_

"_Yea, I got mine too. There is not really anything good in this issue"_

"_Well, that sucks. I was looking forwards to curling up with a good magazine this evening" Haley said as she sat her mail down on the end table and placed her keys and cell phone on top._

_Bevin laughed as Haley pretended to look disappointed_

"_So, where is my little nephew?" Haley asked_

"_He just went down for a nap"_

"_He always does. I think it is a conspiracy against me" Haley said and then started laughing._

_Bevin sat down on the couch and leaned her head back against the cushions, "Haley, Can I talk to you?"_

"_Bev, of course you can" Haley said as she moved to seat down beside Bevin, "What's up?"_

"_I have a question to ask you"_

"_Okay shoot"_

"_If something happens to me. Will you step up and take care of Nathan and Michael?"_

"_Bevin, nothing is going to happen to you"_

"_You never know, but I want you to take care of them if something does"_

"_Okay, if something happens. You know we will all be there for them"_

"_Haley" Bevin stopped and took a breath, "I mean, will you step up and raise my son and help Nathan love again"_

_Haley was stunned. "You want Nathan to fall in love with me?"_

"_He already does love you" Bevin said as she turned her head towards Haley_

"_I know he loves me, but he could never love me like that"_

"_I think he does. Deep down inside I think Nathan loves you more than just as a friend"_

"_What! I don't think so," Haley said remembering a conversation at the docks their junior year_

"_Haley, he does. I know Nathan. Better than he thinks I do. I can see it. I also know that if something happens to me he is going to ball up into a shell. I think you may be the only one who will be able to reach him."_

_Haley let out a sigh as she looked at her hands, "Why me?"_

"_Because you love him"_

_Haley looked up at Bevin and didn't say a word_

"_I know you love him Haley." Bevin continued, "I saw the way that you looked at him when we were in high school. I also know that you never said anything"_

"_I did" Haley said in a soft voice_

"_What?" _

"_Okay, this is really weird saying this to you because you are his wife. But I did tell Nathan. I did tell him that I loved him and he told me that he didn't feel the same way."_

"_You never told me that"_

"_I never told anyone."_

"_He lied to you though"_

"_Bev, even if Nathan did love me then. He doesn't now. You are his wife and you two have a child together."_

"_Yes, I am his wife and I have no doubt that he loves me. I also know what it is like to also love someone else deep down inside"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Chris"_

"_Chris Keller? Your old high school boyfriend?"_

"_Yea, Chris Keller. I still love Chris and I probably always will"_

"_There is a difference though. You and Chris were together for 3 years. Nathan and I have never dated"_

"_You may have never dated, but you have been together your whole lives. I know this is extremely weird, Hales, but promise me if something happens to me that you will take care of him."_

_Haley looked at her friend and sighed, "If something happens to you. I will take care of Nathan and Michael, I promise"_

"_Thank you Haley" Bevin said as she gave her a hug, "I know you will"_

"_Okay, that was a really uncomfortable conversation. I just told you that I love your husband."_

"_You didn't tell my anything that I didn't already know" Bevin said_

_End of Flashback_

Haley until that moment had forgotten about that promise and that conversation. She knew though that had to keep her promise to Bevin. Just as Nathan need to keep his promise to move on. Haley stood from her spot and walked behind the rest of her friends, around other headstones and up behind Nathan. She sat down behind him and pulled him to her in a hug.

"It is okay Nathan. I am going to take care of you," She said softly in his ear


	18. You lied?

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next update! Thank you for all of your reviews! I make me want to update sooner!

As always suggestions are welcome! 

Nathan leaned into Haley's hug, comforted by the embrace. He had heard her. He knew she was going to take care of him. He continued to sob and Haley continued to hold him. When he felt that he couldn't cry anymore, he looked up at his friends in front of him still sitting there. He watched as tears rolled down their faces. He was not the only finally grieving for his wife and son. They were also. Bevin and Michael had been their friend and nephew too. After so many years, everyone was finally letting it out. Nathan started to turn his body and Haley released her hug.

"Thank you, Hales" Nathan said quietly looking into Haley's hazel eyes

"I am going to get you through this, Nathan" Haley replied, "We both have to keep our promises to Bevin"

Nathan hugged Haley not quite know what that meant, but he would find out.

"Look at that sunset" Mouth said breaking the silence 

The group all turned to look as the sun made its descent in the sky.

"It is the ending of the day and an ending to a chapter" Brooke said looking back at the headstones

"Gone, but not forgotten" Lucas added as he placed his arm around Brooke. Brooke leaned into his shoulder as she turned back towards the falling sun.

"Tomorrow begins a new day," Jake said

The sun finally disappeared and the group was left in the dark. Nathan was the first one to move. He stood and walked a few steps so that he was in front of Michael's headstone.

"It is okay now, little man. You can finally rest in peace." Nathan kissed his right hand and then placed it on the headstone. Then he walked over to Bevin.

"Rest in peace, Bev. I finally know that I can keep my promise." Nathan again kissed his hand and placed it on the headstone. He then walked over to where Haley was still sitting and extended his hand.

Haley took his offered hand and stood. She walked towards Bevin letting Nathan's hand go.

"I had forgotten that promise that I made to you all those years ago and I am sorry, but I am not going to let you down. I will keep my promise. I miss you. Rest in peace" She bent down and ran her fingers along the name, then stood. She walked over to where Nathan was standing behind their friends and hugged him.

Their friends each took a turn at the headstones before joining Nathan and Haley until Lucas was the only one still sitting. He stood from his spot and walked towards Michael first.

"You take care of your mom, buddy. I know that Grandma Deb and Granddaddy are going to be looking after both of you also." Lucas walked towards Bevin

"Bevin, my friend, confident and crazy sister-in-law." Lucas laughed, "I will see you some day soon. Rest in peace" Lucas turned and walked towards the rest of his friends.

The group of nine best friends took one last moment of silence before slowly walking out of the cemetery. They would be back to visit, but they had all said their final good-byes that day.

They returned back to the Sawyer's and found their worried parents all sitting in the living room. When the front door opened, Karen was the first out of her seat. She spotted her two sons and ran to hug them.

"Nathan, Lucas" Karen said as she hugged each of them tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey mom" Lucas said

"Don't worry, mom. It is all going to be okay now," Nathan said as he hugged his mom again.

"Are you sure?" Karen said pulling back from the hug to look at her youngest son

"Yea, I am sure. I can finally move on now and Bevin and Michael can finally rest in peace"

"I am so glad you are okay"

"Thank Mom. Where is Meredith?"

"At the kitchen table. She has been there most of the day drawing pictures for her brothers." Karen replied

Nathan and Lucas both started walking towards the kitchen leaving the rest behind. They entered the kitchen to find their little sister hard at work on a picture of two horses. She looked up and saw them as her smile reached her eyes. "Nate! Luke!"

"Hey Shrimp" Lucas said picking his sister up, "Did you miss us?"

"Yea a whole lot"

"We were only gone for a day," Nathan said looking at his sister

"It felt like a lot longer than that"

"Well, we are home now and we will be home the rest of the week. We may even have some visitors come and see us." Lucas said

"Really? Who?"

"Our sister, Sam and our brother, Chris" Nathan said

"Are they my brother and sister too?" Meredith asked

"If you want them to be, I think they can be" Nathan replied.

"Are they little?"

"No, they are about our age." Lucas said

"I wish they were little, but that is okay. That means I will have three big brothers and one big sister, right?"

"Right" Nathan said

"Mommy, guess what?" Meredith asked Karen as she entered the room

"What?"

"I have three big brothers and one big sister" Meredith replied

Karen looked confused, but after thinking about why her sons had left early that morning. She realized what Meredith was talking about.

"Wow. Did you show Lucas and Nathan the pictures that you did for them?"

"Not yet. I am going to wait until morning. I am tired"

"That makes two of us, Munchkin" Nathan said as he took his sister from his brother's arms, "Are you ready for bed?" Everyone would be staying with the Sawyer's for one more night before returning to his or her own home

"Yea, Can Theresa stay with me again tonight?"

"Let's go ask her," Nathan said as he walked out of the room with his sister in his arms

"He looks better than I thought he was going to," Karen said

"He wasn't doing so good on the way home, but we stopped at the cemetery and said our final good-byes. I think he is really going to be able to move on now"

"You really think so? Do you think he will ever love again?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am starved" Haley said as she walked into the kitchen.

Lucas looked at his mom as he replied, "I know he will"

The rest of the group followed Haley into the kitchen with exception of Nathan, Theresa and Meredith as the women began putting together a make shift dinner.

Thirty minutes later dinner was prepared and on the table. The older group of adults went to the living room to watch a movie as the younger adults all sat around the dining room table. Theresa had been able to sneak downstairs after Meredith had fallen asleep to spend time with her friends.

"Luke are you really considering giving up basketball to stay here?" Peyton asked

"I was, but I think Jake and Skills can handle anything that mom needs. Plus, I can't let Nathan have all the fun"

"It is always fun to watch your face fall when I score that winning basket" Nathan replied with a smile on his face.

The group laughed at Nathan's comment as Mouth said, "Well, I am glad that you are staying in the NBA. I know I look forward to the games that you guys play together"

"Me too. That is why I pay for them," Haley added

"You know, Hales. One of these days, you need to come to a live game," Nathan said looking at Haley, who was sitting next to him.

"I might just do that" Haley replied blushing.

"I miss these times" Theresa said looking around at her friends, "Times when we are all together and everything seems right with the world"

"You know, I don't think that we have all been together like this in five years" Jake said

"That is way too long" Brooke added, "I say we make a pact"

"Here we go again with Brooke and her pacts" Skills said rolling his eyes jokingly

"Skills, if you had asked Theresa to marry you a couple of years ago, then we would have all been together sooner" Brooke said smiling towards Skills

"How did I know she was going to say that" Skills said

"Because she is Brooke besides it is the truth" Peyton said

"What about you and Jake, huh Peyt?"

"We are getting married" Peyton replied

"But what if Jake had asked you sooner" Skills said

"Skills" Brooke said laughing, "We all know that when you are ready that you will ask Theresa to marry you. I was only joking. But I still think we should make a pact to at least meet once a year here in Tree Hill. No matter what is going on or how busy our lives are, we take a week and we spend it here with each other, our family"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Lucas said

"I am in" Nathan said

"Me too" Haley added

"I live here so it works for me" Skills said

"I will be here," Mouth said

"Peyt? Jake? Theresa?" Brooke asked looking at her three friends who had not replied

"We will be here," Jake said answering for him and Peyton

"You know I will be here," Theresa finally said

"Great, then it is a pact" Brooke said

"She gets so excited over the littlest things" Mouth said

"It is the little things that make it all worthwhile" Lucas replied

The group finished their dinner and then joined the older adults in the living room. When the movie was finished, everyone decided it was time to head to bed. It had been a long day.

Brooke and Lucas entered the room that they had shared for the last couple of nights. Brooke changed her clothes and then pulled back the comforter and sheet.

"I was looking forward to having this big bed all to myself tonight," Brooke said as she got in the bed and under the covers.

"Well, I could go sleep on the couch" Lucas replied waiting for her reply

"I am just joking. Get over here" Brooke said as Lucas laid down on the bed on top of the covers.

"You know I can share this blanket. It is probably going to get cold out there with no covers"

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, get your butt under these covers" Brooke said

Once both were settled, Lucas turned to face Brooke, "That was a really good idea tonight"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Good night Brooke"

"Good night Broody" Brooke said. Lucas smiled as Brooke used the nickname she had given him when they had been dating in high school. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

In the next room, Haley and Nathan had already said their good nights. Haley was laying on her side with her back towards Nathan, her eyes closed. While, Nathan was laying on his back looking at the ceiling. Neither was asleep

"Haley?" Nathan asked softly

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What did you mean when you said that we both have our promises to keep?" As Nathan asked the question that had been on his mind all night, Haley's eyes flew open.

Haley took a deep breath as she moved to be on her back and turned her head towards Nathan as he turned his towards her, "I promised Bevin that if something happened to her that I would take care of you and help you love again"

Nathan sighed, "That is what I was thinking it was. Bevin was always thinking ahead."

"Yea, not sure why she chose me to give this duty too" Haley said really knowing the reason

"Because she knew that you loved me and…" Nathan took a deep breath, "and she knew that I loved you too. She knew that I had always loved you"

"What are you talking about Nate?"

Nathan looked back at the ceiling before he spoke, "I lied to you, Haley. I lied to you that day at the docks when you told me that you loved me"

"You lied?"

"Yea" Nathan said looking back into Haley's eyes, "I have always loved you. I just never knew how to tell you and then when you came out and told me that day at the dock that you loved me, I just couldn't tell you. I don't know why, I just couldn't"

Haley couldn't speak. All this that time, she had thought Nathan could never love her like she loved him only to find out that he did. Nathan did love her. He had always loved her.

AN/ Please review!


	19. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next update! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They are really encouraging me to write.

As always suggestions are welcome!

"Haley?" Nathan asked when Haley didn't say anything

"I…I don't know what to say"

"Well, that is a first" 

"You know Bevin told me that she knew that you loved me, but I didn't believe her."

"She said something to me about you loving me before we started dating" Nathan replied

"She did?"

"Yea, she came up to me in the hallway about three months after that day at the docks. She told me that she had a feeling that you were in love with me. She told me that I should go for it and ask you out"

"Why didn't you?" Haley asked turning her head to face the ceiling waiting for his reply

"I was afraid that something bad would happen if we dated and then we would never be like we once were. All my life, you have been one of the only people I can talk to beside Peyton and Lucas. You guys were there when things were rough and I just didn't want to lose that"

"So, you just decided not to say anything?"

"Yea, I told Bevin that she was nuts and that you could never love me like that and it was never brought up again. Until a few weeks before she died"

"What do you mean?"

Nathan remembered that day like it was just yesterday. As he told Haley about his conversation with Bevin, he relived it.

_Flashback_

_They finally had a little time alone. Michael was down for the night or at least a good portion of the night and Lucas had gone over to the dorms to find Mouth. Nathan and Bevin sat on their living room couch with the TV on._

"_Nathan?" Bevin asked with her head in Nathan's lap_

"_Yea"_

"_What would you do if something happens to me?" Bevin asked_

"_Bev, what are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen to you"_

"_You don't know that. What would you do if something does?"_

"_I don't know. Why?"_

_Bevin sat up straight before looking into Nathan's eyes, "If something happens to me. I want you to move on. I want you love again and get married again and find someone to help you raise Michael"_

_Nathan looked at Bevin realizing that she was being very serious about this, "You want me to find someone to love again?"_

"_I think you have already found that person"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Haley"_

"_Haley? What about Haley?"_

"_You love her Nate"_

"_Yea, I love Haley. I have always loved Haley. We grew up together"_

"_No, Nathan. I know that you Love Haley"_

"_What are you, crazy? Bev, you are my wife. I Love you"_

"_I know that you love me. I have never doubted that, but I also know that you love Haley."_

_Nathan was silent. His wife had found out that he was in love with another woman. He felt like a cheating husband._

"_I don't love Haley like that"_

"_Nathan, you don't have to lie about it. I have always known. I married you knowing that you loved her"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Do you remember when we were in high school and I told you that Haley was in love with you and you told me that I was crazy?"_

"_Yea, what about it?"_

"_That was the day that I knew that you were in love with her also and don't you dare try to tell me that you were not. I could see it in your eyes. Deep down inside you have always been in love with Haley, just as I have always been in love with Chris."_

"_Okay, I admit it. Is that what you want? I loved Haley, but I didn't marry Haley. I married you"_

"_You know, I use to worry when we first started dating and even when we got engaged that you were going to realize that you wanted to be with Haley and not me. Then I realized Haley was your safe haven. Haley had been with you your entire life. You didn't want to ruin your relationship with her and that is why you didn't tell her."_

"_Yea, I loved Haley then"_

"_And you love her now" Bevin said she looked towards her husband_

"_Are you trying to make me feel like I am cheating on you cause you doing a pretty good job at it?"_

"_No, I know you would never cheat on me."_

"_Then what are you trying to do?"_

"_I am trying to make you realize that if something happens to me that you can go on. That you can love someone else"_

"_I…" Nathan started to say looking away from his wife_

"_Nathan" Bevin said as she touched Nathan's face and moved it to look at her, "Promise me that if something happens to me that you will move on. That you will love again"_

"_Bevin, I can't think about that. I can't imagine my life without you"_

"_Nathan, you have to think about it. Tomorrow is not a guarantee. If something happens to me I want to make sure that I know that you will be okay"_

"_Bevin…"_

"_I want you to be happy again. I don't want you to crawl into some hole and spend the rest of your life there. I want you to live. Promise me, Nate, if something happens to me you will move on"_

_Nathan looked into his wife's pleading eyes. He knew that he could not deny her that final wish, "If something happens to you. I promise that I will move on"_

_End of Flashback_

"It was the weirdest conversation of my life, next to that day at the docks. My wife was sitting in front of me telling me to love someone else" Nathan said as he finished

"Yea, I had one of those weird conversations with her also. That was the day that she made me promise to take care of you if something were to happen to her"

"Why haven't you said anything before?"

"Honestly, I had forgotten about it until we were all sitting around the cemetery." Haley said turning her head to look at Nathan again

"Where do we go from here?" Nathan asked

"I have no idea what to do next"

"I think it has been an emotional weekend"

"Yea" Haley said sighing, "I second that"

The two did not say another word as they drifted off to sleep thinking about this newfound information. Nathan wondering if it was too soon to commit to a relationship like that with Haley without feeling like it was a rebound. Haley thinking all that time he had loved her and had not told her. She wasn't mad about it, more like happy that he had chosen to not say anything to her that day the docks. That decision had allowed each of them to experience life.

The following morning, Brooke woke to the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She missed this, waking up and finding Lucas beside her with his arm protectively around her. Sure, she had had boyfriends since Lucas, but none of them had made her feel the way that he did.

She felt Lucas start to pull his arm away "I am sorry. I guess old habits die hard," Lucas said slightly embarrassed

"Don't be sorry. I miss that feeling"

"Me too" Lucas said

"Then let's not miss it anymore" Brooke said as she reached behind her and found his arm pulling it around her waist again.

"Brooke…"

"Shh, Don't speak. Just enjoy the moment"

Lucas placed his head back on his pillow and looked into Brooke's brown hair. Maybe she did feel the same way. Maybe after all these years apart, they could a relationship again

They laid there for another fifteen minutes before Brooke spoke, "Have you ever thought about what it could be like now, if we had stayed together?"

"Yea" Lucas answered quietly

"What happened to us, Broody?" Brooke asked turning her body to face Lucas while holding his arm in place around her body

"Honestly? I think we both got scared. I think it was moving so fast and getting so deep that we just didn't know what to do"

"Do you think that we still be together?"

"Yea, I know we would" Lucas said as his mind drifted back to that summer after senior year of high school

_Flashback_

_They had been meeting at the rivercourt every Saturday morning all summer. It was time for just the two of them to get away and be together. Lucas sat on the picnic table waiting for Brooke to arrive. She was late as usual. Lucas smiled as he saw Brooke coming across the grass shuffling her feet. She had her arms folded, her head down and his hoodie on. _

"_Hey Cheery" Lucas said when Brooke got close enough still with a smile across his face_

_Brooke raised her head to look at Lucas and his smile quickly faded as he realized that she had been crying._

"_Brooke, what is wrong?"_

"_Lucas, I don't think we can do this anymore"_

"_What are do you mean? Meet here on Saturdays?" Lucas asked_

"_No, I mean I don't think we can be together anymore" Brooke said. She watched as Lucas's face fell and his eyes lost their spark._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I don't think it is going to work out for us. I think we are two different people. We are starting college in a few weeks and things are going to change"_

"_Brooke, that doesn't mean that we have to change also"_

"_I am sorry, Lucas. I just can't be with you anymore," Brooke said before quickly walking the opposite way. Lucas couldn't move. He had just lost the love of his life_

_End of Flashback_

Lucas came out of his memory to find Brooke staring at him. "Sorry did you say something?"

"Daydreaming again?" Brooke asked

"No, just thinking"

"About?"

"That day at the rivercourt when you told me that you couldn't be with me anymore" Lucas replied honestly

"Lucas…" Brooke sighed, "Lucas, I am sorry about that. I have regretted saying that all these years. I regretted saying it five minutes after I said it. I wanted to turn around, run back to you, tell you that I was sorry and that I wanted to be together."

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought you hated me. And I thought that you would never agree to it"

"Brooke, I could never hate you and even today, if you said that you wanted to give it a try again. I would agree with you."

Brooke took in what Lucas had just said. He had basically just told her that he wanted to be with her. She looked into his eyes and said the words that she had wanted to say for years.

"Let's try it again" Brooke said before leaning in to kiss Lucas

AN/ REVIEW!


	20. The morning after

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next update! Thanks to everyone who responded to my Author's note. And thanks to Lonnie for pointing out that it is called a Beta, I couldn't remember. Anyways, I asked someone to do it for me, but they are not responding. If there is anyone still interested, please send me another private message. Thanks again. Don't forget to review!

As always suggestions are welcome!

Nathan woke up the next morning to find Haley and her stuff gone. The memory of their conversation last night came rushing back to him. Nathan pushed the memory out of his mind as pulled himself up off the bed and started walking towards the closed door. He would worry about that later.

Nathan entered the kitchen to find Peyton and Jake sitting at the counter each nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning" Nathan grumbled as he made his way to the half-empty coffeepot

"Morning" Peyton replied a little more chipper.

"Well, I am off to the station. I will see you guys later," Jake said before getting out of his seat and kissing Peyton good-bye.

"Bye Jake. Have a good day" Peyton called after him

"Bye" Jake replied before the front door shut

"Where is everybody?" Nathan asked realizing the house sounded quiet

"Work"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone except those of you who don't live here or like me don't have to be to work so early"

"Where's Meredith?"

"Theresa took her to the park. Your mom told her that she could have another day off from school"

"Have you seen Haley?"

"No, I thought she was with you" Peyton replied looking at Nathan

"No, she is gone"

"She is probably at her parent's house"

"Yea"

"Good Morning you guys" Brooke said as she and Lucas entered the kitchen

"Brooke, you are awfully chipper for so early in the morning," Nathan said

"Well, a great thing happened this morning. So I am really happy"

"You finally said something" Peyton asked a smile growing on her face

"YES!" Brooke shrieked

"About time"

"Okay, what am I missing here?" Nathan asked confused

"Brooke and I have decided to give it another try" Lucas said to his brother as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good, I am tired of hearing you whine about how much you miss her" Nathan said patting his brother on the back

"You missed me?" Brooke asked as she stood beside Lucas

"Yes, I missed you" Lucas replied

"Good" Brooke said before leaning in to kiss him

"Here we go again, Peyt" Nathan said as he sat in the seat that Jake had vacated

"Yea" Peyton said laughing

"So, what is on the agenda for the day?" Lucas asked from across the kitchen

"Relaxing" Nathan answered

"Unlike you lucky people I have to be to work in an hour. Theresa said she would drop Meredith off to the café when they were done at the park." Peyton said

"Is there anybody left in the house?" Brooke asked

"Nope, Mouth went to see his mom at the school and everyone else is at work"

"Where's Hales?" Lucas asked noticing that Haley was not present

"No idea. She was gone when I got up," Nathan said

"Is her bag still here?" Brooke asked

"No"

"Well, I say we get our stuff and take it to the house and then go visit mom. I am starving" Lucas said

"You two go on ahead. I am going to go back to my mom's. I haven't spent much time with her lately" Brooke said

"Okay" Lucas said before he and Nathan turned back down the hallway to get their things

"I think something is up with Haley" Brooke said turning to Peyton after the guys were gone

"Why do you say that?"

"She was acting kind of weird last night and this morning she is gone before anyone can notice"

"It is probably just from this weekend"

"Yea, but I think I am going to find her and make sure everything is okay"

Haley sat in the Tree House behind her house curled up in a ball, tears rolling down her face. She had woken up that morning with Nathan beside her. She should have been happy, but she wasn't. Nathan had confessed to loving her when they were in high school, but he had still married Bevin. The hurt that that caused ran deep. Haley had gotten past the hurt from that day at the docks, but to find out that Nathan had lied to her. Haley didn't know what to do. She had wanted to be with Nathan since she could remember, but was it the right thing to do? Haley looked the open door and in the direction of her house. If they could only go back

"Alright we are off" Lucas said as the guys returned to the kitchen, "Here is your stuff Brooke"

"Thank you. Give me a call later" Brooke said before Lucas leaned down to kiss her

"I will"

"Bye Peyt" Nathan said as he hugged Peyton, "Thanks for everything"

"We are family Nate. We take care of each other"

"Bye Brooke" Nathan said before heading towards the front door

"Bye Peyton" Lucas said following

"Bye Guys" Brooke said before the front door closed.

"I have to get ready for work" Peyton said getting up, taking the empty coffee cups to the sink

"Yea, I am going to go home, take a shower and find Haley" Brooke said before picking her bag up off the floor

"Let me know what is going on" Peyton said

"I will. See ya later Peyt"

"Bye B. Davis"

Brooke walked out the front door and down the sidewalk towards her house as Peyton walked up the stairs towards her bedroom room, the house fully quiet.

Haley had long ago stopped crying, but she didn't move from her spot in the tree house. She heard the creaking of the steps and then saw the shadow of someone walking across the platform. Brooke soon appeared in the doorway.

"There you are" Brooke said as she walked in and took a seat beside her

"Looking for me?" Haley asked trying to hold her voice steady

"Yea, all morning. Is something wrong? You look like you have been crying"

"No" Haley said without meeting Brooke's eyes

"Haley, what happened?"

Haley took a deep breath. She knew that she should talk about all of this, but she was not sure how. She figured she should start from the beginning.

"Do you remember when we were in school and we joke and say that Nathan and I were going to get married?"

"Yea"

"I always wished that would come true." Haley paused, "I have been in love with Nathan since we were young. I am not talking about the grown up together love. I am talking about real love. When I told him in high school, he told me that he didn't feel the same way. Then, last night he told me that he had lied to me, that he had felt the same way all those years ago."

"You love Nathan? And Nathan loves you?" Brooke said trying to soak up the new information.

"Yea. I stood by all those years while he was with Bevin thinking that he would never feel the same way."

"And then you found out that he did?"

"Yea and now I don't know what to do. I have wanted to be with Nathan forever, but he lied to me. He loved me and still married Bevin, that hurts even worse."

"Did he tell Bevin?"

"Bevin knew. She told me that she had known since before they started dating. That is another thing that I can't understand. Bevin knew that I loved Nathan and she knew that he loved me, but she still married him."

"That is how Bevin was. When she wanted something, she got it. She usually hurt people in the process and then felt guilty later"

"That must be why she told me that if something happened to her she wanted me to take care of him. She felt guilty. I remembered a promise yesterday when we were all at the cemetery. I promised Bevin to help him move on if something happened to her.

"When did you find out about all this?"

"Last night. Now I don't know what to do. I have moved on from that place in my life, but…"

"You still love him"

"Yea, I do. I always have and I probably always will. I just don't know if I can trust him. I keep wondering why he is telling me this now? I don't know if we can even have a healthy relationship at this point. There are so many questions"

"We have watched Nathan over the last 5 years put himself into a shell. Maybe he realized that he screwed up not telling you then how he felt. Maybe that is why he is telling you now. We all know what it feels like to want to go back and change something. I can't tell you what to do Haley, that is up to you."

"I know."

"If it were me, I would talk with Nathan. Tell him how you feel. Get answers to all of your questions"

After visiting Karen at the café and killing their hunger, Nathan and Lucas headed to the river court for a game of one on one.

"And this is where it all started" Lucas said as they reached the court and found the basketball under the overturned trash can

"Yea, literally. All those years ago"

"Yea, this place had always been a steady place for us. This and the tree house"

"Yea, it was always us against the world. Luke?" Nathan asked as Lucas passed him the ball, "Ever had something that you wished you could go back and change?"

"Yea, I wish I had gone after Brooke that day so told me that we couldn't be together anymore. We would probably be married by now"

"I wish I hadn't lied to Haley" Nathan said as he shot the ball and made a basket

"Lied to Haley?"

"Yea, I wish I had told Haley that I loved her when she told me that she loved me"

"Haley told you that she loved you?" Lucas said running to reach the bouncing ball

"Yea, junior year of high school"

"Nate, you have been in love with Haley forever. You use to talk about her all the time when we were in middle school and freshman year of high school. Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't really know. I told her last night though. I think I might have scared her off though since she was gone when I woke up this morning"

"Do you blame her man? You didn't tell her then and you married Bevin, Now you are telling her when Bevin is gone. She probably feels like a rebound. She is probably very hurt too. I am your brother and I love you man, but I think you might have lost your chance at a relationship with her."

"Why didn't I just tell her then?"

"That is something you need to ask yourself," Lucas said as he shot the ball and watches it fall through the hoop.


	21. Facing things head on

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next update! Thank to everyone for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them!

As always suggestions are welcome!

That night everyone was back at their own homes. It had been fun to be together that past weekend, but it was also nice to be home. The Scott house was back in order. There was no evidence of a crime investigation in Meredith's bedroom and all of her toys were still in place. When it was time for her to go to bed, she had asked Lucas and Nathan to tuck her in. She gave her mom a hug and kisses and then skipped off to her room for a bedtime story.

"Good night, Munchkin" Nathan said as he closed the book after reading and then kissed her cheek. He moved from his spot on the bed so that Lucas could also kiss Meredith.

"Night Shrimp. We will see you tomorrow," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead.

"Night Nate! Night Luke! I love you"

"Love you too"

"Go to sleep little one" Lucas said as he turned off the light and closed the door halfway.

Lucas and Nathan reentered the hallway and headed to where Karen was. Nathan looked at all the pictures that lined the walls as they walked. He stopped when he came upona picture taken their freshman year of high school all of them. Nathan focused in on himself; Lucas stood to his left side while Haley stood to his right, their arms around each other smiling. Life was simple then. He knew what he wanted; he wasn't so sure now if he would ever be able to have it.

"She asleep?" Karen asked when her sons entered the living room

"She is getting there. I just hope she can sleep through the night especially in that room" Nathan said

"If not, she knows where we all are. She will find someone to sleep with"

"I forgot to tell you mom. I got a call from Sam today," Lucas said as he sat down on the couch beside his mom. Nathan sat in the older lazyboy chair

"What did she say?"

"They are going to come up on Thursday"

"Just her and Chris?" Karen asked as Nathan turned the channel on the TV

"Yea, Georgia doesn't want to come"

"That's too bad. How long are they here for?"

"Just till Saturday"

"They can stay here if one ofyou is willing to give up your room" Karen said looking between her two sons.

"I will. It is not a problem," Lucas said as the news cast caught his attention. They listened as the young blonde womanwent on to her next story.

_"Now an update on a story we first told you about last Tuesday night. A local native Keith Scott was killed at the corner of Main and Baxter when his Chevy pickup truck was broadsided. The truck that Scott was driving flipped several times before finally coming to a stop 200 yards away." Pictures of the accident came up on the scene followed by a family photo taken of the Scott family a year ago. "A new development in that story tonight, the driver of the SUV that claimed Mr. Scott's life was formally charged today in the city's courthouse. The driver shown here is Dan Scott, brother of the deceased. Mr. Scott confessed to Sergeant Josh Reynolds Friday evening at the Scott residence after holding two of the deceased's children at gunpoint. Dan Scott has also been charged with trespassing, kidnapping and assault with a deadly weapon in connection with Friday night's incident. We are told that no one was hurt. Now…."_

Nathan hit the off button and sat staring at the TV, as did Lucas. Karen was the first to speak

"I am sorry that you two had to see that"

"That is what the truck looks like?" Lucas asked

"Yes" Karen answered looking at the faces of her sons. Nathan showed no emotion he just sat in the chair and continued to stare. Lucas on the other hand had tears forming in his eyes. She watched as his head turned towards where Nathan was sitting. She knew it wasn't looking at his brother, but at the newer lazy boy chair beside him. That had been Keith's chair, a chair that he would never sit in again.

"Where is the truck now?" Nathan finally asked without moving

"At the police station"

"What is going to happen to the shop?" Lucas asked after another moment of silence

"Skills is running it. He has been working there for years anyway and he knows how to run it smoothly. Jake is going to help out when he can. It will be fine. I know that your dad would not want us to close it down."

"Mom, are you sure that you are going to be okay here?" Nathan said

"Now, you two listen to me. I am a strong woman and I can manage."

"Yea, we know that. However, you are going to be running two businesses and raising a daughter all by yourself." Lucas replied

"I will be fine. I know that you both are going to feel guilty leaving, but I am telling you to go. If I need you, I will call you. Your dad would not have wanted either of you to give up basketball."

"Okay" Lucas said knowing not to fight with his mom when she had her mind set on something.

"Now, I am going to go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow. Can one of you get your sister off to school?" Karen asked

"Yea, just wake me up before you leave in the morning" Nathan said

"Good night boys" Karen said getting up from the couch

"Good night mom" echoed behind her as she left the room. When Karen's door closed, Nathan stood to his feet.

"I will be back in a little while"

"Okay" Lucas said solemnly as the back door closed, turning his head back the empty chair

"The house is really quiet," Anna said as She, Larry, Jake and Peyton sat in the living room waiting for their show to come back from a commercial

"Yea, it is kind of weird" Peyton said, "I am waiting for someone to come around the corner or for noise to being coming from the kitchen"

"A little piece and quiet is good also," Larry said as the sitcom they were watching came back on and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Jake said getting off of the couch beside Peyton

Jake opened the front door to find Nathan standing there, "Nate. Everything okay?"

"Yea, can I talk to you?"

"Yea, let me grab a jacket" Jake said as he walked back down the foyer to the coat closet.

"Jake, who is it?" Peyton called out

"Nathan. We will be on the front porch," Jake said before walking out the door and closing it.

"What's up man?" Jake asked

"I am sorry to interrupt your evening."

"Don't worry about it. We are just watching an old sitcom"

"Jake, mom said that dad's truck was towed to the police station"

"Yea, I towed it there"

"I want to see it"

Jake stared at Nathan before speaking, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I want to see the truck"

"Nathan, it is not a pretty sight. I had a hard time looking at it to get it on and off of the truck"

"I know it is not pretty. We just saw the newscast where they showed it. I want to see it up close though"

"Okay. Let me get my keys and tell Peyton I am leaving" Jake said before reentering the house and closing the door.

"Everything okay?" Anna asked when Jake entered the living room

"Not really. Nathan wants to see the truck"

"What!" Peyton asked turning her body to face her fiancée. "Why?"

"They apparently saw the newscast and he wants to see it personally"

"I am going with you" Peyton said standing to her feet

"Peyt..."

"No, Jake. I am going with you."

"Okay" Jake said as he saw the look on Peyton's face. One that told him to just let her go. Peyton walked to the coat closet and grabbed her jacket

"We'll be back mom," Peyton said as she walked past the entrance to the living room heading towards the front door meeting Jake

"Be careful," Anna said as the front door was opened

"Peyton?" Nathan asked when he saw Peyton with her jacket on

"I am going too," Peyton said as Jake closed the door behind them

Nathan knew better than to argue as the three of them walked down the front steps towards Jake's truck and drove towards the police station

Brooke was sitting in her old room looking through photo albums from high school. Some of the pictures made her laugh, some of them made her cry, but all of them were special in their own way. She came upon thepictures taken at graduation. They were mostly of her and Lucas. They looked so happy and she smiled as she thought about those days. She had finally gotten another chance to have those happy days again and she vowed to herself not to let it slip away this time. Brooke was brought out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at the caller id

"Hello?"

"Brooke?"

"Hey Broody. What's up?"

"Can you meet me at the river court? I need someone to talk to," Lucas said

"Sure. I will be there in 15 minutes" Brooke said a sad expression entered her face

"Thank you. Bye"

"Bye" Brooke said as she closed her phone staring at it. She didn't know what was wrong, but she figured it probably wasn't good as she stood and threw on her tennis shoes.

Haley was lying on her bed watching an old cartoon emotional drained from the day. After talking with Brooke for another hour in the tree house,Brooke and Haley had gone to TRIC where Peyton worked. Peyton was equally surprised by the revelation between her two friends when she was told. They haddinner at Karen's Café conversation turning tothe situation with Haley and Nathan.Peyton giving the same advice as Brooke, talk to Nathan. Haley was putting off talking to Nathan. She still had no idea whatshe wanted to say to himor where she wanted to take things.Haley was beginning to drift to sleep when her cell phone rang. She sat up and picked it up off the night table. The caller id said it was Nathan. Not wanting to talk, Haley hit the ignore button and sat the phone back down. She laid her head back down and started watching the old cartoon again. Her phone beeped a minute latersignaling that she had a voice mail. Haley didn't move. She just continued to watch the old cartoon before drifting into a deep sleep.

Jake pulled the Silverado in to a parking space outside the station as Nathan hung up his phone. "We have to go through the building. The truck is in the very back of the lot"

The three stepped out of the truck and walked towards the side door of the police station. Jake used his badge to open the door and they entered the long hallway.

"Jagleski, What are you doing back here?" One of the other officers asked. Nathan recognized him as Tim Smith. They had gone to high school with him.

"Nathan wants to see the truck," Jake said indicating to Nathan who was standing behind him

"Nathan, good to see you. Sorry about your loss" Tim said as he extended his hand to shake Nathan's

"Thanks Tim"

"Well, I got to get out there. I will see you later, Jake. Good to see you again Nathan"

"Yea you too" Nathan said as they continued down the hallway towards the other door. Jake opened the door and revealed the lot that held the impounded cars. He walked down the steps, off to the right side and towards the back where he had placed the truck.

"Oh god…" Peyton said

When Brooke got to the river court, Lucas was sitting at the picnic table waiting. His face was expressionless.

"Hey" Brooke said softly

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said as he got off the table and pulled her into his arms. Brooke put her arms around him returning the hug.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked when Lucas finally released the hug.

"We saw the news tonight. They were talking about the accident and they showed a picture of dad's truck. Brooke, it is awful."

"Yea, I know. I saw that newscast also."

"I can't stop thinking about how horrible it was for him. I mean he gets broadsided and then all of the sudden his truck is flipping. He must have been thrown around like a ragdoll."

Brooke was silent. She didn't know what to say.

"And I feel guilty for leaving mom now. She is going to be raising a daughter and running two businesses all by herself. I know she is going to wear herself out. I can't bear the thought of losing her too"

"Lucas, your mom is a strong woman. You and I both know that she will not take on more than she can handle. She is going to be okay."

"That is what she says. I keep thinking though that it is going to be too much for her."

"Your mom is not afraid to ask for help if she needs it. She has a lot of people here to help her with both businesses."

"I know."

"I wish there was something I could say that would make you feel better or less guilty. All I can say is, I know your mom and I know your dad. They want you to fulfill your dreams."

"I know." Lucas said. They stood there silent for a few minutes looking into the night sky. " Thanks for coming, Brooke, having you here make me feel better." Lucas said as he took Brooke's hand and led her to sit back down on the picnic table.

"I will always be here for you Lucas" Brooke said as she placed her head on his shoulder

"I know Cherry. I know" Lucas said as he placed his left arm around her. The couple sat on that old picnic table watching the night sky for the next several hours. Neither of them said a word. They didn't have too.

AN/ REVIEW


	22. Photos

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately. It has been crazy! I hope this was worth the wait!

As always suggestions are welcome!

"Oh god…" Peyton said as she, Jake and Nathan reached the mangled truck. Nathan stood behind Peyton silent. The truck looked like it had been run over by a monster truck. Where the windshield should have been was an open space with shards of glass sticking out from the frame. The other three windows looked the same, glass gone. The driver side door and door frame were almost to the middle of the older full size Silverado. The roof was smashed in so low that Meredith would have a hard time sitting straight up. The seat had been broken and had turned as far sideways as the broken frame would allow.

"Nathan?" Peyton asked as she looked at the white face of her friend.

Nathan didn't move to look at Peyton, his eyes where glued to the truck where his father had spent his last moments alive. Memories of times in that truck were racing back and Nathan couldn't stop them.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Dad, do you seriously think that this old truck is worth $500. It doesn't even run" Nathan asked Keith as they inspected the dark blue Silverado with the for sale sign._

"_It may not run, but I think it has potential."_

"_If you say so. I know one thing though, mom is going to kill you if she finds out that you spent that much money on something like this."_

"_Not if the shop pays for it. Plus I need a new vehicle, I gave the pathfinder to you and your brother so you could get around town now that you are high school seniors"_

"_If you think it is worth the money and the time" Nathan said before turning back towards the tow truck sitting at the curb._

_Keith followed, "I think it is. It will be a good father/son project for us"_

"_I knew you were going to say that" Nathan said as he opened the passenger side door of the tow truck and got in._

_End of flashback_

They had spent a month working on the truck weekends and after school. It had needed a lot more work then Keith had originally thought. However, the time that three Scott men spent together trying to get it running was something that Nathan would not have traded. Nathan walked towards the driver side of the truck and stared. He looked towards the dashboard and spotted what looked to be a picture sitting where the gages where. He carefully reached in through the broken window, maneuvered his hand and reached for it. When he had a hold on the picture, he pulled his hand back out. In his hand wasn't just one picture, but three. The one on top was of Keith, Lucas and Nathan standing in front of the running truck. They all stood in overalls that bore their names with smiles on the faces.

_Flashback_

"_Are you three about ready to come home for dinner?" Karen asked as she stepped into the open bay of the body shop._

"_Almost. We have just about got it to start" Keith answered his wife with his head under the hood and his back towards her._

"_He has been saying that for the last three hours, Mom" Lucas said as he stuck his head out of the driver window. _

"_Yea, well this time I mean it. Nathan, get that 5 gallon gas container and put some in this thing." Keith said as he stood up straight wiping his hands with the shop towel from his back pocket._

_Nathan put the 3 gallons that were in the gas container into the gas tank of the truck and closed the door. _

"_Alright, Luke, give her a try" Keith said as he watched the engine_

_Luke turned the key and the truck started with a rumble._

"_Yes" _

"_Good job guys" Karen said as Lucas jumped out to join his brother and dad at the front of the truck. _

"_Good work, boys" Keith said as he smiled at the roaring engine and then at his sons standing on either side of him. _

"_Guys turn around" Karen said as she stood behind them with a camera._

"_Mom, why do you have to take a picture of everything?" Nathan asked_

"_Because it is my job, now smile" _

_The Scott men smiled and the camera flashed_

_End of flashback_

Nathan smiled at the picture. That had been one of the last times that the three Scott men had worked on something together. Nathan passed the picture silently to Peyton who stood to his left. The next picture in the stack was of Keith, Karen and Meredith, the day that she was born. The new parents both wore bright smiles as the newborn slept silently. From day one, Meredith had Keith wrapped around her little finger. He would do anything for his little girl. Meredith would never get a chance to know what kind of a gentle and kind man her father really was. She would only be able to hear about it from her family. The thought brought fresh tears to Nathan's eyes. He quickly passed the picture to Peyton as he pushed back the tears. The final picture in the stack was of Lucas and Nathan, the most recent of the pictures. It had been taken the first time the Bobcats and Magics had played against each other.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mom!" Nathan yelled as he found his mom in the crowd during halftime. His parents had come to see him and Lucas play against each other professionally. Only this time, Nathan was a Magic. _

"_Nate!" Karen yelled as she walked down towards the court where her son was standing. "Oh, you looked so good out there" Karen hugged her son as she reached him._

"_Thanks Mom. Where's dad?"_

"_He is looking for your brother"_

"_Whoa!" Nathan yelped, as he felt something run into his leg. When he looked down he found his young sister looking up at him smiling, "MUNCHKIN!"_

_The young girl laughed as she was lifted into the air and pulled into a hug, "Nathan"_

"_Oh I missed you. Are you being good for mom and dad?"_

"_Yes" _

"_She is the perfect angel," Keith said as he walked up to them. Lucas walking behind him._

"_Lucas!" Meredith yelled as she spotted her other brother._

"_Shrimp" Lucas said as the young girl flew into his waiting arms. "Are you growing again?"_

"_No" _

"_Are you sure? Nate, is she getting heavy or is it just me?" _

"_I think you just have weak arms," Nathan said joking his brother_

"_Look at the two of you. You actually made it to the NBA" Karen said as she stood back and looked at her sons._

"_Mom, we have been in the NBA for a couple of years now" Lucas reminded his mom._

"_I know, but still. I need a picture of this."_

"_Mom" Nathan groaned._

"_Mom, you can always clip out a picture from a magazine if you miss us that bad," Lucas added_

"_I want one of both my boys in their uniforms. Meredith, go to your dad for a minute"_

_Meredith obeyed her mother and entered her father's arms as Lucas looked at his brother. "I feel like it is out first game as Ravens again. Remember when she made us stand for all those pictures."_

"_I wouldn't have had to take so many pictures if the two of you had cooperated"_

"_Okay. We will be good this time." Nathan replied as he put his arms around Lucas's shoulders and smiled. _

_The camera flashed as Karen smiled_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nathan passed the picture to Peyton as he stood looking into the truck. So many memories surrounded that truck. Nathan didn't want to stand there anymore, but he couldn't pull himself away. Jake and Peyton walked back towards the police station giving Nathan the time that he needed.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked softly.

"Hmm" came the sleepy answer

"Let's head home. It is getting late"

"Okay" Brooke said as she pulled her head from Lucas's shoulder and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you drive or walk?"

"I drove"

"I will drive you home and then walk back to my house"

"Okay" Brooke said as the two stood and started walking towards her car, their hands twisted together.

"He isn't talking to me either" Jake said as he joined Peyton at the front of the lot.

"He has been standing there for almost an hour"

"I know"

"He won't talk to me and he won't talk to you, but I think I know someone that he will talk to" Peyton said as she pulled out her cell phone and pushed the programmed number.

Her ringing phone pulled Haley from her sleep. She looked at her clock that read a little bit after 1pm. She pulled her phone from her side table and looked at the caller id.

"Peyton?" Haley said as she flipped the phone open

"I am sorry to wake you up, Hales."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Nathan"

Haley sighed, of course

"He wanted to see the truck. Jake and I brought him to the station and he has been staring at the truck for the last hour not moving. He won't talk to either one of us."

"He probably won't talk to me either"

"I think he will. He tried calling you when we were on our way here."

"I know, I didn't answer"

"Hales, I think you may be the only one to reach him," Peyton said. She knew what she was asking her friend to do.

Haley sighed.

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes"

"Okay"

Haley hung up the phone and looked towards her shoes by the door. She had to go, even if she didn't want too.

Lucas pulled into the driveway at Brooke's house and stopped the car. Brooke sat next to him fighting to stay awake.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brooke asked as she turned her head towards him

"Yea, I think so"

"Okay" Brooke said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. Lucas followed suit.

They met at the hood of the car, where Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug.

"I missed you Brooke"

"I missed you too, Lucas. Be careful going home"

" I promise I will" Lucas said as he released the hug and started walking down the driveway.

He looked back to see Brooke entered the front door. He looked up at the night sky filled with stars and smiled. He turned walked down the sidewalk towards his house as a slight breeze blew.

Haley drove across town towards the police station. The car was silent except for her phone, which beeped every three minutes reminding her that she had a new voicemail. Haley finally picked up her phone and called her voicemail. Nathan's voice filled her ear, _'Hey Hales. I was just calling to make sure that you were okay. You were gone when we got up this morning and I hadn't heard from you all day. I want to talk to you so give me a call back. I am heading to the station with Jake and Peyt. We are going to go look at dad's truck. I wish you were here with me. Talk to ya soon.'_

Haley pushed the number to save the message as she reached the police station. She parked beside Jake's truck and stepped out. Jake opened the side door to meet her.

"He is in the back"

Haley didn't say a word as she followed Jake down the long hallway and out the back door. She found herself in a lot full of impounded cars, cars that had been in accidents and others that looked like they had been there for years. Peyton came from the right to meet them.

"He is standing by the truck staring into the driver side. He found these in the dashboard" Peyton said as she handed Haley the pictures.

Haley took them, but didn't look at them. She took a deep breath and walked towards the back of the lot as directed by Jake and Peyton. She saw Nathan before she saw the truck. He looked like a statue. He was so still that Haley couldn't tell he was breathing or even blinking. She approached him softly

"Go Away Peyton" Nathan said sternly

"It's me," Haley said softly speaking for the first time since she had gotten the call to come.

Nathan's eyes left the truck to look at Haley. He didn't say anything, but quickly returned his eyes to the truck.

"Peyton call you?"

"Yea, she though I might be able to help you"

"I don't need help"

"Nathan, how long have you been standing here?"

"A couple of minutes" Nathan sternly replied

"An hour and a half" Haley softly replied back

Nathan didn't reply back. Haley took the time to look at the truck. She had seen the newscast, but it didn't compare to how bad the truck looked up close. She looked through where the front windshield would sit and could see Keith sitting there laughing. She smiled as she remembered how much fun they had had in that truck even as high school seniors.

"He had those pictures in the truck" Nathan said pulling Haley from her thoughts. Haley stared blankly at him, "The ones in your hand"

"I haven't looked at them yet"

"I found two more. I can't get them, but I have been staring at them."

"What are they of?" Haley asked softly

"Come here and I will show you"

Haley moved from her spot to stand to the left of Nathan. She looked into the truck, but she didn't see the other pictures. She only saw the mangled bench seat. Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her so that she was standing in front of him, sending a shock wave through her body. He pointed towards the chain hanging from the rearview mirror. The chain swung around in the night breeze to reveal a picture of Lucas and Brooke taken the night of graduation. Lucas stood behind Brooke with his arms around her and both of them were smiling. The breeze moved the chain again a few minutes later so that the picture on the other side was visible; it was of Nathan and Haley. They stood side by side with their arms around each other smiling at the camera. Haley felt tears come to her eyes. Keith had known all along.


	23. Okay

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Guys, I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately. Life has been crazy and time has gotten away from me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. They were a great motivation for me to write. I am working on the next chapter already so I hope to have that up sooner than the last couple of chapters. Don't forget to review!

As always suggestions are welcome!

Nathan could not help, but feel like his dad had known all along who belonged together. He had never said anything to him and Nathan knew he probably would not have listened anyway. As he stood there with Haley in front of him, his hands still planted firmly on her shoulders. He knew that he still had a long way to go before he would okay, but he had people in his life that he could count on to get him through the next couple of months even years. A lot had happened over the last couple of days and it was almost too much for Nathan to handle. Just having Haley standing there let him know that he could count on her. They still had a lot to talk about, but she would be there when he needed her even if they decided it was best to stay friends. It was who Haley was.

Haley left the tears fall as she continued look at the swinging chain holding their picture. She knew that picture well and remembered the day that it had been taken.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I can't believe that you guys are leaving us," Lydia said to the group of teenagers standing in the driveway._

"_Don't worry mom we will be home before you know it" Haley replied to her mom._

"_I can't believe you are old enough to go to college. I remember when you four were in diapers," Anna said_

"_Oh mom" Peyton said as she pulled her mom into a hug_

"_Don't worry Anna. You still have a couple of us who aren't leaving you" Jake said as he stood to the right of Anna and put his arm around her._

"_Oh I know" Anna said as she released Peyton_

"_How about a couple of pictures?" Karen said_

"_You and your pictures, Mom" Lucas complained_

"_This pictures are for Meredith's picture wall" _

"_Well, when you put it that way"_

"_Kids over here for a picture" Everyone moved to stand beside each other _

"_Okay…One, two, three...Smile" The camera flashed catching the ten friends together one last time before their lives began as adults._

"_That is going to be a good picture," Anna said as she stepped up to stand beside Karen. "How about we get one of our four musketeers. I can put it on the mantle next to the other one when they were babies"_

"_Good idea" Karen said as Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nathan stood next to each other arms around each _

"The original four" Keith said as he smiled at his sons and their two best friends 

"_Smile guys" Karen said as the camera flashed capturing the moment forever_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I remember that day" Nathan finally spoke

"Yea, me too. It was the day that we left for college. Anna wanted a picture of the four musketeers to go on the mantle next to the one when were little"

"Yea and that is where it is at. I noticed it the other day"

"Yea, me too"

Silence settled between them. They stood there for another 15 minutes until Jake and Peyton walked up.

"Are you two okay?" Peyton asked cautiously

"Yea" Nathan said as he looked at Haley and then looked at Peyton, "Yea, I think I am going to be okay"

"I love you Nate. I am here for you" Peyton said as she pulled Nathan into a hug.

"I know Peyt. I love you too," Nathan said

"What do you say we go home?" Jake asked as he tried to hide a yawn

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea" Nathan said, "Haley, Can I have those pictures?"

"Yea" Haley said as she handed the three pictures to Nathan

Nathan took them, looking through them one last time. He tossed them into the truck so that they fell on the floorboard of the truck. 'These are yours dad. Thank you for the memories'

"Let's go home guys," Nathan said as he turned towards the other three and they started walking back towards the police station building.

Lucas unlocked the back door and opened it. He turned to lock it back and noticed Karen sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom?"

"You are out late"

"Yea, sorry. I asked Brooke to meet me at the rivercourt. I needed someone to talk to." Lucas said as he sat down across from his mom at the table.

"I figured that was where you were. Where is your brother?"

"I don't know. He left right after you went to bed."

"I am sure he is probably with Peyton or Haley"

"I don't think he is with Haley"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yea, but I think Nathan should be the one to tell you about it. He is probably going to need your advice"

"Okay" Karen said letting the topic slide

"Couldn't sleep?" Lucas asked

"Yea and I got up to check on you guys. Old habits die hard, you know. When I couldn't find you I came in here and sat down"

"Sorry to worry you. Have you been up long?"

"No, a couple of minutes. I actually just sat down when you came in"

"Well, if you want to go back to bed. I will wait for Nate"

"Okay. Come get me if you need me"

"I will mom"

Karen stood and walked over to where her son was sitting. "I love you Lucas". Karen said before placing a kiss on his forehead

"I love you too Mom"

"Good Night"

"Night" Lucas responded as his mom headed back to bed. Lucas stood from the kitchen and walked into the living room. Finding an old comedy on TV, he stretched out on the couch and started laughing as he waited for his brother.

"Thank for offering to give me a ride home, Haley" Nathan said from the passenger seat of Haley's green Mazda.

"It is not a problem. I am going that way anyway."

"Thanks for coming tonight when Peyton called"

"To be honest, I really didn't want to"

"I know. Haley…"

"Nathan not tonight. It is late and I am really not coherent enough to have that conversation with you"

"Okay" Nathan said excepting that the conversation that he was longing to have would have to wait. It was probably a good thing.

"I am sorry"

"No, don't be sorry. You are right. It is late and it is not the time"

Haley pulled her car into the Scott's driveway killing her headlights so that they would not shine into the house.

"Thanks again Haley"

"Your welcome. I guess I will see you sometime tomorrow"

"Yea, I will be up early. I promised mom I would get Meredith to school for her"

"You could always go back to bed after Meredith is at school"

"Yea, but then I am wasting the day," Nathan said as he laughed

"That is something your dad would say"

"Exactly. Well, Good night" Nathan said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Good Night"

"Haley, Thanks again." Nathan said as he leaned into the car, "You don't know how much it meant to me to have you there with me tonight"

"Your welcome Nate. Go get some sleep"

"Okay. You too" Nathan said as he closed her door and walked up the driveway towards the back of the house.

Haley drove away with her heart heavy. She had avoided the conversation tonight, but she knew that tomorrow was a new day. She couldn't avoid it forever. She needed to figure out what she wanted to say to him. She needed to figure out what she wanted. Well, she knew what she wanted, but she needed to know if that was the best thing for them. She couldn't think about it anymore tonight. She was just too tired.

Lucas heard the back door open, but didn't move from his spot on the couch. The comedy that he had been watching was ending and he knew that Nathan would see the TV on as he walked back towards his bedroom.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Your are up late" Nathan said as he sat down in the chair he had occupied earlier

"Yea, I just got home a little while ago. I told mom that I would wait for you"

"She was awake?"

"Yea, she was sitting at the kitchen table when I came in"

"Is she okay?"

"Yea, she said that she had gotten up to check on us. When she couldn't find either of us, she sat down to wait for us."

"Old habit die hard I guess. She used to do that when we were in high school"

"Yea, and when we were home from college on break." Lucas said as the movie ended and he sat up to look at his brother, "you okay?"

"Yea, I think I am going to be. I went and saw the truck"

"I thought that were you were going to go when you left here"

"It is pretty bad. The picture on TV is nothing compared to seeing it in person. I found some pictures on the dashboard"

"Of what?"

"There was one of the three of us, the day that we got the truck to start. One of mom and dad with Meredith when she was born and the picture of you and I the first time the magic and bobcats played each other."

"Dad always said that he had those pictures. I always assumed they were in his wallet or something."

"He had something else"

"What?"

"A chain hanging from the rearview mirror. It had two pictures on either side of it. One was of you and Brooke graduation night and the other was of Haley and I the day that we left for college. It was from that picture that Mom took of the four of us."

"That is weird. I didn't know that was there. It almost sounds like dad knew who was meant to be together."

"Well, at least he is one for two"

"Still no luck with Haley?"

"Not really. I tried calling her on the way to the police station and she didn't answer. Peyton called her a couple of hours later when I wouldn't talk to her or Jake. She gave me a ride home"

"Did you talk about the other night?"

"No, She stopped that conversation. I actually glad that she did. I am still lost on what to say to her"

"Maybe you should talk to mom. She is always great with advice"

"Yea, I might go by the café after I drop Meredith off at school before it gets to busy there"

"I can take Meredith to school if you want"

"No, I will do it. You get that duty on Wednesday"

Lucas laughed, "Okay. Well, I am heading to bed. I am exhausted," Lucas said as he turned off the TV

"Yea, I guess I better head that way too. It is going to be weird sleeping in my old room again," Nathan said as the two brothers walked down the hall towards their bedrooms

"Yea, it was weird for me when I got here last week. Just don't try to get up and walk without light. You tend to run into things you forgot were there."

"Okay. Night Luke" Nathan said as he opened his door

"Night Nate" Lucas said as he closed his door.

Nathan was drifting off to sleep when his door opened. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. Meredith was standing in the doorway holding the bear that Keith had given her.

"Hey Munchkin. You okay?"

"Can I sleep in here, Nate?"

"Yea, come on" Nathan said as he patted the other side of his full size bed. Meredith closed the door as Nathan turned on his bedside light so that she could see.

When Meredith was under the covers and settled, Nathan turned off the light and turned to face his sister.

"Nate, I am scared"

"Scared of what?"

"That man that was in my room the other day"

"You don't have to be scared about him. He is not going be bothering us ever again. They are putting him in jail for a very long time."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, go to sleep. We have to get up early"

"Good Night Nate"

"Good Night Meredith"

Nathan watched his sister drifted off to sleep before drifting off to sleep himself.


	24. Mom's Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next chapter! Don't forget to review!

Thanks so much to Deli41321 for your awesome review. I am really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter!

As always suggestions are welcome!

Karen rolled over in her bed the next morning to turn her blaring alarm clock off. 20 minutes later she was standing in front of the mirror above the sink in her bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and a towel around her body; she looked back herself and watched tears run down her face. Usually after her shower, she would be opening the bathroom door to yell at her husband to get out of bed before he was late. The realization that Keith was not in that bed hit her hard. Her morning routine would never be the same.

Karen quickly wiped the tears away before opening the door and walking towards her closet. She pulled out her clothes for the day while trying to stop the tears. When she couldn't stop them, she sat down on her bed and let them overwhelm her.

Karen's bedroom door opened 30 minutes later and a fully dressed Karen emerged. Her hair pulled back into a clip and holding her shoes and socks in her right hand. She walked towards Meredith's bedroom and opened the door. She found daughter's bed empty. She walked towards Nathan's room and opened the door preparing to wake her son. As she walked towards her son's bed her smile reached her eyes. Her daughter was sleeping peacefully with her brother clutching the teddy bear that Keith had given her. Karen quietly placed her hand on her son's right shoulder shaking him softly with her free hand.

"Hmm…" Came Nathan's response

"Nate, it is 6:45. We need to get Meredith up and ready for school"

"Okay" Nathan replied as he opened his eyes to look at his mom. "You okay Mom?"

"Yea, I am fine" Karen replied. She had hoped that Nathan would not see her bloodshot red eyes, but he had. "Get your sister up. I have to go to the café"

"Okay. Love you mom"

"Love you too" Karen said as she walked out of his room and towards the living room.

Nathan turned in his bed to face his little sister. "Munchkin" Nathan said softly

He received no response

"Munchkin" Nathan said again a little bit louder

Still he received no response

"Munchkin, Time to get up" Nathan said louder this time

"I don't want too"

"I know, but you have to go to school"

"I don't want to go to school"

"You have too"

"Okay" Meredith said as she finally opened her eyes.

"Come on, up and at them. Maybe you can say goodbye to mom before she leaves if you hurry"

Meredith pulled herself into a sitting position before getting off the bed and walking towards the opened door. "If I have to get up, so do you"

Nathan laughed before pulling himself from his bed also.

"Come on. Let's go get some breakfast," Nathan said meeting his sister at the door. They walked down the hallway as Karen was grabbing her purse and keys.

"Morning Mommy"

"Good Morning, Sweetie" Karen said as she leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yea, I have to go into work. Nathan is going to take you to school"

"Okay"

"I will see you after school. Have a good day"

"Okay. Bye mommy"

"Bye. Love you"

"Love you too"

Karen opened the front door and locked the bottom back before closing it behind her.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal"

"Okay" Nathan said as he walked towards the kitchen, his sister behind him.

Meredith sat at the table as Nathan got down a bowl and the cereal. He walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out the milk and took all three to the table. He realized that he had forgotten a spoon and walked back towards the counter to grab one from the dish drain.

"Why the long face?" Nathan asked as he poured cereal into the bowl

"I don't want to go to school. I want to spend the day with you and Lucas"

"We will be here all week"

"I know, but I want to stay with you guys"

"I tell you what. You go to school and Lucas and I will come there for lunch"

"Really?" Meredith asked as her face lit up

"Really"

"Cool. There is this boy in my class named Michael. He doesn't believe that you are my brothers. He thinks that I made it up because we have the same last name."

"Well, I guess he will have to believe you when you show up. Now, eat."

45 minutes later, Nathan was walking with Meredith into the elementary school. He wanted to check with the front office to find out what time Meredith's class had lunch so that Lucas and him would be on time.

"Alright, you go to class and we will see you at lunch" Nathan said as he knelt in front of his sister as they entered the front hall of her school

"Okay. Bye Nate"

"Bye Meredith"

Nathan watched his sister skip down the hallway filled with students towards her class. He turned his attention back to remembering where the front office was. He walked into the front office and was surprised at how busy it was.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist behind the long counter asked.

"Yea, My brother and I are going to come to eat lunch with our sister today and I wanted to make sure that we had the right time for her lunch."

"What's her teacher's name?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, what is your sister's name?" The receptionist asked turning towards the computer

"Meredith Scott" Nathan answered

"Meredith Scott is your sister?"

"Yea"

"Nathan Scott. Well, look at you" Nathan turned his head to see who was talking. He came face to face with his third grade teacher, Ms. Mitchell.

"Ms. Mitchell"

"Well, it is Mrs. Young now"

"Sorry"

"What brings you into the elementary school?"

"Lucas and I were going to come up and have lunch with our sister, Meredith. I was trying to find out what time she had lunch"

"Oh, well how nice. Mandy, did you find it?" Mrs. Young asked the receptionist

"Yes, she is in Mrs. Cruz class. They go to lunch at 11:45"

"Thank you." Nathan said

"Mandy, I want you to meet Nathan Scott. He was one of my students my first year teaching. It seems so long ago."

"Nice to meet you Nathan" Mandy said

"You too"

"Nathan, would you mind coming down to my class for a few minutes? I would like to show you off to my students"

"Sure, I have some time to kill"

"Just come back here when you come for lunch and I will give you visitors tags," Mandy said before they left the office.

"Okay, I will"

Karen sat in her office in the back of the café, her two hired employees were taking care of the morning rush and that left Karen to deal with a mountain of paperwork. Karen shifted through the smallest mountain that contained the pending bills for both the café and the auto shop. Keith never remembered to pay the bills on time so he would bring them to her. Karen smiled as she found a note in with the current electric bill, it was written two days before Keith had been killed. _'Here is the electric bill. It is due next week, but you know me. I forgot about it. Skills found it at the bottom of a long pile of work orders that needed to be filed. OOPS!'_ Karen laughed at her husband's note. She could hear his voice as she read it and it brought fresh tears to her eyes. Before the tears could hit at full force, she stood from the desk and walked towards the front for a cup of coffee and to greet some of their regular customers.

"I am sorry to hear about your dad" Ms. Young said as she and Nathan walked down the hallway towards her classroom

"Thank you"

"How your brother? Haley? Peyton?"

"All good. As you know Lucas is also in the NBA. Haley is a teacher in Montana and Peyton works around here for a marketing firm"

"Haley is a teacher?"

"Yep. She teaches at a small mountain school"

"Here we are" Ms. Young said as they reached her classroom

"Still the same place"

"Yep, I am a creature of habit" Ms. Young said as they entered the classroom.

Her teacher aide was calling role. The young children gave her their full attention and all faced the front. No one noticed the two people who had entered the room.

"Thank you Ms. Jackson" Ms. Young said as she walked towards the front of the class. "Good morning class"

A chorus of 'good morning' was heard

"Class, today I have brought as special guest in with me. Special guest would please come up front"

Nathan walked towards the front of the class as he heard a young boy say, "You are Nathan Scott"

"Good morning class." Nathan greeted them, "And yes I am Nathan Scott" replying to the little boy

"Mr. Scott was a student of mine when I first started teaching. He used to sit in these very seats that you do. Mr. Scott would you like to say a few word?"

"Sure" Nathan replied, "Well, my name is Nathan Scott. Ms. Young was my third grade teacher. My brother, Lucas and two of our best friends Haley and Peyton were also in her class. I don't want to bore you with things that you don't want to know so does anyone have any questions?"

Nathan's question was met with a dozen hands being raised.

"Okay, how about we start over here on the left side of the room? This young lady will go first"

"Do you really play in the NBA?" The young girl asked

"Sure do. I played for the Orlando Magic"

The questions continued around the room until they came to the last young boy to Nathan's right

"My little brother said there was girl in her class who says that you are her brother. We think that she is making it up since her last name is Scott."

"Is your brother named Michael?"

"How did you know?"

"My sister told me about him this morning. Yes, I am her brother. She also has another brother who is in the NBA"

"His name is Lucas, right?" Came a response from the back of the room

"Yea, his name is Lucas and he plays for the Charlotte Bobcats."

"Well, thank you very much Mr. Scott for stopping by" Ms. Young said as she walked and stood by Nathan.

"Always a pleasure, Ms. Mitchell. I mean, Ms. Young"

Ms. Young smiled as Nathan waved to the class and left the room. He headed towards the front door and on his way to the café.

Lucas was pulled from his deep slumber by the annoying sound of his phone ringing. The ring that he heard meant that it was Nathan calling. Lucas rolled towards his end table while pulling the covers from over his head. He grabbed his phone and hit talk

"You had better be dying somewhere"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Of course, I was sleeping Nate. It is only 9:30"

"Oh, sorry"

"Is there a reason why you are calling me?" Lucas said becoming irritated

"Yea, we have a date with our little sister at her school for lunch today"

"Huh? Plain English please"

"Be at the elementary school at 11:40" Nate replied

"Okay. Bye" Lucas said as he hung up the phone before pulling the covers back over his head, his phone still in his hand.

Karen looked up as the bell rung. The morning rush had died down to just a few tables and she was wiping down the counter.

"Hey mom"

"Hey you" Karen replied to her youngest son, "Meredith get to school alright?"

"Yea, she didn't want to go, but I convinced her to go when I told her that Lucas and I would come up there for lunch today" Nathan replied as he sat down in the stool across from where his mom was standing

"I know she will like that. She misses you two when you are not here"

"Yea, I know. I ran into Ms. Mitchell in the front office"

"Did you? You know she got married. Her name is now Ms. Young"

"Yea, she told me. I went into her classroom for a few minutes and answered some questions that her students had"

"I am sure that they enjoyed that. Have you talked to your brother?"

"Yea, I woke him up. Man he is so irritable in the morning."

Karen laughed, "Yea, he gets that from your father"

Nathan sat silent for a few minutes running his fingers along the countertop his mom had just wiped down

"Nate, Is something wrong?" Karen asked

"Mom, Can I talk to you about something? I need your advice"

"You know you can talk to me. What is going on?"

"Well, I think I might have screw up things with Haley"

"What do you mean?"

Nathan sighed before answering "Haley told me that she was in love with me when we were juniors in high school. I told her that I didn't love her like that, even though I did. We were talking about it the other night and I admitted to her that I did love her then. Now, she won't talk to me"

Karen looked into the hurting eyes of her son, "Nathan, you know they say history repeats itself."

"What do you mean?"

"The same thing happened with your dad and I. Your dad and I had met the summer before my freshman year of high school at the river court; I liked your dad. I mean really liked your dad. So, one day in the middle of year we were down at the river court and I told him how I felt. He told me that he didn't feel the same way and that he just wanted to be friends. I was heartbroken. Two years later, I started dating Dan. You know that whole story. Well, about 6 months after you were born. I was at home taking care of Lucas and Keith came over like he did most days to check up on us. He had this look on his face and when I asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't tell me. It took me a while, but I finally pull it out of him. He admitted to me that he had felt the same way about me back then. He hadn't said anything because of Dan."

"So, dad liked you too?"

"Yea"

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to leave me alone. I didn't talk to him for a few days after that. I was so hurt. I remember blaming him for the hurt that Dan had caused me, but then I remembered the gift that he had given me. Obviously, I talked to Keith again, but he had to earn my trust back. The way I looked at it was that Keith had lied to me. I bet that is the way that Haley is looking at it too. She needs to regain her trust in you before she can let you back in"

"I lied to her then because I didn't want to ruin the great friendship that we had, but now that lie is ruining the same friendship and keeping us from being more than friends. Mom, what should I do?"

"Give her time, Nate. I know Haley. I know that she is hurt and I know that she will trust you again, but you have to give it time. She is much more forgiving then I would be."

"I know. I know she probably feels like a rebound from Bevin."

"Yea, I bet she does. Nate, you lied to her and then married one of her really good friends. Then years later when her really good friend is gone you tell her how you really feel. She probably feels like she wasn't good enough for you then and she won't be now."

"How did this all get so messed up? All I wanted was to be with the person I love"

"I know honey. Life doesn't always work out the way that we want it too." Karen said as she placed her right hand on her son's cheek tears coming to her eyes.


	25. Show and Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next chapter! I am not sure if I like it very much, but here it is. Please don't forget to review!

As always suggestions are welcome!

The bell over the door of the cafe rang signaling more customers. Karen removed her hand from her son's cheek as she looked up.

"Haley" Karen said as Nathan turned around

Haley walked towards the counter and sat down on the stool next to Nathan with a greeting, "Morning"

"Would you like something to eat?" Karen asked

"Coffee and toast, please"

"One minute"

"Hey Nate" Haley said as she turned to face him

"Hey Hales."

"You look exhausted"

"Thanks for noticing" Nathan said sounding annoyed

"Not a problem. What are friends for? We are suppose to tell you how you really look" Haley replied with a smile

"You are in a good mood this morning"

"Yea, I went home last night and crashed. I got up about an hour ago so I am fully rested. Did you sleep any last night?"

"Yea, but I was up at quarter to seven this morning. I took Meredith to school. I saw Ms. Mitchell. Actually, her name is Ms. Young now. She asked about you"

"How is Ms. Mitchell?"

"She good. Still teaching third grade"

"You know she was my favorite teacher."

"Here you go Haley. Coffee, creamer, sugar and two pieces of toast" Karen said as she set the items down in front of Haley

"Thanks Karen. I could have stayed at the house for breakfast, but I didn't feel like making coffee."

Karen laughed at Haley's comment

"I am serious. You don't know how many times I wish I was here or that you had a café in Montana."

This time Nathan laughed at Haley's comment.

"Don't laugh at me. It is the little things in life that matter" Haley said as she bit into her toast

Lucas's phone rang again this time startling him. He pulled the covers from his head and looked at the caller id. He answered the phone with a smile

"Hey Brooke"

"Rise and Shine, Broody" Brooke's cheery voice was heard through the phone, "are you still in bed?"

"Yea"

"Well, get up. It is wonderful day outside and you shouldn't be sleeping it away"

"What time is it?"

"10:30. What time did you go to bed last night?"

"I don't know. I waited for Nate to get home. He went with Peyton and Jake to see the truck last night"

"Oh"

"Yea, he said that it was worse in person then on TV"

"I don't want to even think about seeing it in person. Seeing it on TV was enough for me. Anyway, what are your plans for today?"

"Nate and I are having lunch with Meredith at the elementary school"

"That place makes me shake." Brooke said as she shivers

Lucas laughed

"I think I am going to go by the café first and grab a cup of coffee."

"Okay. I will meet you there then. How long are you going to be?"

"I am not even out the bed yet."

"Lucas Scott, Do I have to come over there and drag you out of bed?"

"No", Lucas said laughing, "Meet at the café in about twenty minutes. I am going to jump in the shower"

"Okay. See ya then" Brooke said as she hung up not waiting for Lucas's reply

Lucas sat his phone on the side table before pulling himself from his bed and heading towards the bathroom for his shower.

Haley finished off her second cup of coffee before turning to Nathan once more

"Sorry if I was rude last night"

"Haley, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I just didn't want to have that conversation in the middle of the night when neither of us was very capable of speaking straight"

"I know, but can I say one thing?"

"What?"

"I am sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for hurting. Sorry for not telling you the truth at the docks that day"

"Nathan, please. I told you that I didn't want to have this conversation"

Before Nathan could respond, the café door was opened as Lucas entered with Brooke.

"Well look who decided to get out of the bed" Karen said as she walked from the kitchen area

"If I hadn't called and woke him up then, he would probably still be there" Brooke said as they walked towards the counter and took the two stools to the right of Haley

"I bet he was nicer to you then he was to me," Nathan said

"Haley, you okay?" Lucas asked noticing that Haley was quiet

"Yea, fine. Karen, can I get another cup of coffee?"

"One for me too, Mom" Lucas said still looking at his best friend

"Brooke?" Karen asked as she walked towards the coffeepot

"No thanks. I have had enough coffee this morning"

"Hales, are you sure everything is okay?"

"Lucas, I am sure." Haley said as she turned to look at him, "I am fine"

Lucas could tell that she was lying, but he decided to drop it. He knew Haley would come find him when she wanted to talk.

Karen sat a cup in front of Lucas as she poured coffee into it and then filled Haley's cup

"Haley, did Nathan tell you that he saw Ms. Mitchell?" She asked sitting the coffeepot back on the warmer.

"You saw Ms. Mitchell?" Lucas asked

"Yea, she had me come down to her class and answer some questions for her students. Her name is Ms.Young now"

"I haven't seen her in ages."

"Isn't Ms. Mitchell the one that made you want to teach, Haley?" Brooke asked from the other side of Lucas

"Yea"

"Speaking of Ms. Mitchell, guys it is almost 11:30," Karen said glancing at the clock

"Hurry up on the coffee, Luke" Nathan said to his brother

"Haley, you should come with us to the school. I am sure Ms. Mitchell would be glad to see you and Meredith would too," Lucas said finishing his coffee

"You too Brooke" Nathan said laughing at Brooke's expression

"I am not going back into that school."

"Come on Brooke. For Meredith" Haley said looking at her friend, "Besides if we all go what are you going to do?"

"Oh, alright" Brooke said giving in

"Let's go then," Lucas said before leaning over the counter to kiss Karen's cheek, "Bye mom"

"Bye guys" Karen said as the four friends stood and started walking towards the door

"Bye mom. Thanks for the advice" Nathan said before the door shut behind him

10 minutes later, they were walking in the elementary school main entrance and towards the front office. Mandy still sitting in the same spot that she had been that morning smiled as the four enter the office

"Hello again, Nathan"

"Hey. This is my brother Lucas, his girlfriend Brooke and one of our best friends, Haley"

"Are you all here to eat lunch with Meredith?"

"Yea" Lucas answered

"Okay. I just need you to sign in right there and I will get you visitors passes"

The four wrote their names on the sheet attached to the clipboard in front of Mandy and then accepted visitors' tags that they clipped to their shirts.

"Ms. Cruz's class should be coming down towards the lunch room. Go out of the office and turn left and you should see them at the next hallway"

"Thanks" Nathan said as he followed the other three out of the office and to the left. When they got to the next hallway they started walking toward a class that stood in line on the left wall. Meredith spotted them immediately.

"Nate. Luke" Meredith yelled as she waved

"Meredith, please don't yell" her teacher said in a soft voice

"Sorry Ms. Cruz" Meredith said as the four met the class

"You must be Meredith's brothers." Ms. Cruz said looking at Lucas and Nathan

"Yes, ma'am. I am Lucas, this is my brother Nathan, my girlfriend Brooke and one of my best friends, Haley"

"Nice to meet you all. We were just heading to the lunchroom. Class, quiet" The line started to move as the group stepped out of the way. Meredith was grinning from ear to ear as she passed them. They smiled back at her and followed her class.

They entered the lunchroom and winced at the noise.

"Were we this noisy?" Brooke asked shouting to be heard

"Probably, but we were so used to it that it didn't affect us" Haley answered.

As Meredith's class line dispersed to either the assigned lunch table or the cafeteria line Meredith ran back to meet them

"You came" Meredith said as she ran into Nathan's right leg

"I told you that we would" Nathan replied

"And we brought Brooke and Haley with us" Lucas added

Haley knelt down as Meredith pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for coming Haley"

"Your welcome"

"You too Brooke" Meredith said as she hugged Brooke

"Let's go sit down, Munchkin" Nathan said as Meredith released her hold on Brooke

They approached Meredith's assigned table and sat at the far end. Meredith arranged them so that Lucas and Nathan were on either side of her and Brooke and Haley were across from them with a spot in between them for her best friend, Abbey.

"Abbey, I saved you a spot down here" Meredith stood and shouted as she spotted her friend

Abbey was a little taller than most of the other kids in her class and she approached the group with her head hang down almost so that her long dark hair fell on the lunch tray that she was carrying.

"You can sit between Haley and Brooke"

Abbey nodded before lifting her head and placing her tray on the table. She looked at Brooke and then at Haley before sitting down.

"Abbey, these are my big brothers. This is Nathan and this is Lucas"

Abbey didn't speak, but a hint of a smile was seen.

"This is Brooke and Haley. Haley is teacher just like Ms. Cruz" Meredith said introducing the two women that the little girl was sitting between

"You are a teacher?" Abbey spoke her first words since sitting down as she looked at Haley

"Sure am. I teach in Montana."

"Do you live there?"

"Yes, we are all here to visit. Brooke lives in California, Lucas lives in Charlotte and Nathan lives in Florida"

"Wow" The group laughed as the young girl smiled

They sat and talked until Ms. Cruz came to their section of the table ten minutes later.

"Excuse me, May I speak with you two?" Ms. Cruz said as she stood behind Meredith and looked at either of her brothers.

"Sure" Nathan said as they both stood and followed Ms. Cruz out of the doors of the cafeteria.

"I am sorry to pull you away from lunch with your sister"

"It is fine," Lucas said

"Today is our show and tell day. We usually do it after lunch. Meredith told me that she was bringing you two as her show and tell. I wasn't sure if she had told you that or not"

"No, she didn't" Nathan replied

"I figured that she hadn't"

"It is okay though. We can be her show and tell, in fact, she will just have four people for show and tell today" Lucas said

Ms. Cruz smiled as she said, "Thank you. She told that she had great brothers. I can see now that she really does."

"She knows that she has us wrapped around her little finger," Lucas said as the three laughed

"Lunch is about over so I will let you two get back in there. Another five minutes and I will be coming to get the class"

"Okay" Nathan replied as they entered the cafeteria again and sat down

"Shrimp, did you forget to mention something?" Lucas asked his sister

"Oops" Meredith with a small smile

"What did she forget to mention?" Brooke asked

"That we are her show and tell today" Nathan answered, "We all are"

"Sorry" Meredith said looking back and forth between Lucas and Nathan a smile on her face. They could not help, but smile back at her.

Five minutes later, Ms. Cruz was standing at the end of the table asking her class to throw away their trash and line up by the door.

The four friends followed the class back to their classroom and stood in the back of the room. Ms. Cruz settled down her class and told them that it was time for show and tell. She told Meredith that she could go first. Meredith stood from her chair and walked to the front of the classroom standing in front of the chalkboard.

"Today for show and tell I brought my brothers and two of their friends. Come here guys"

The four obeyed the little girl and walked towards the front standing on either side of her.

"This is my brother, Lucas. Lucas lives in Charlotte and plays for the bobcats. They are a basketball team. He is on TV all the time. This is my other brother, Nathan. He lives in Florida and plays for the…What's it called?"

"Magic" Nathan answered his sister

"Yea, them. They are a basketball team too. I don't see him much, but I still love him. This is Brooke. She lives far away, but she comes here a lot. Her and my mom are good friends. This is Haley. She is a teacher in another state. She can't come here much, but when she does she stays for a long time." Meredith finished with a smile

"Does anyone have any questions for Meredith about her show and tell?" Ms. Cruz asked from her spot to the right of Meredith

A little boy in the back raised his hand, "Yes Michael?"

"Are they really your brothers?"

"Yes, we are really her brothers" Nathan said speaking for her sister

"Any other questions?" Ms. Cruz asked, "Yes, Maria?"

"Meredith, do you get to go see your brothers play basketball?"

"Yea, My mom and my dad take me when they play against each other" Meredith said

Haley looked at Nathan as tears came to her eyes. Keith would no longer be there to watch his sons play against each other at the rivercourt or professionally. Haley began to realize then that life was short and that you never know when it will end. She knew that she had to have that conversation with Nathan and that it had to be today. She didn't want any regrets.

AN/ Next chapter will have the awaited conversation!


	26. Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next chapter! The long awaited conversation between Nathan and Haley. Please don't forget to review!

As always suggestions are welcome!

Five minutes later, the four of them were hugging Meredith and leaving her classroom. Haley was stood silently behind the rest as they entered the hallway

"Let's go stop by Ms. Mitchell's class" Lucas said

"It is this way," Nathan said as he lead the way down the hallway

Brooke noticed that Haley had not said a word since they had left the lunchroom. She stopped and waited until Haley was beside her.

"Haley, is everything okay?"

"Not really"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here."

"Okay" Brooke said softly.

The door was open as they approached the classroom and they could hear the sound of chairs being pushed in. Lucas walked so that he was standing in the doorway and watched as the children in the classroom stood at the door.

"Lucas Scott, is that you?" Ms. Young said she spotted Lucas in her doorway

"Hey Ms. M"

"Well, come on in here. Ms. Jackson was just taking the class to lunch"

"I brought some friends with me" Lucas said as Nathan, Brooke and Haley walked in behind him.

"Ms. Young, we will meet you in the lunchroom" Ms. Jackson said as she led the class out of the room and down the hallway.

"Thank you Ms. Jackson. Haley James! Oh, you look so good!"

"Thank you, Ms. Mitchell"

"I told them that you got married, but old habits die hard," Nathan said

"Oh, I know. To you three I will always be Ms. Mitchell"

"Ms. M, this is my girlfriend Brooke Davis"

"Hello Brooke"

"Hello, Ms. Young. I have heard a lot about you"

"I hope it was all good things," Ms. Young said as she smiled

"Yea, all positive things. I heard that you were a great teacher"

"Well, I don't know about that."

"Ms. Mitchell, you were a great teacher. You are actually the person that made me went to go into teaching" Haley said

"What?"

"Yea, Haley told me about you when she told me that she wanted to be a teacher" Brooke said

"Haley, I am touched. It is good to know that I made a difference in your life"

"You did"

"So, how is everyone? Lucas, I am sorry to hear about your dad"

"Thank you. Everything is going good."

"I am glad. I am glad that you guys stopped by"

"We will get going. I know that it is your lunch, but we just wanted to say hi," Nathan said

"It was good to see you all again. Stop by anytime"

"Bye Ms. M" Lucas said as the group left the classroom and headed back towards the front office to turn their visitors passes back in.

The bell for the café rang as the door was opened. Karen looked up from the counter to greet the customer and saw that it was Jake and Peyton.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Karen" Peyton greeted as they walked towards two empty stools at the end of the counter.

"How are you?"

"Good. Tired" Jake said as he sat down

"Yea, I heard. Thanks for going with Nate"

"I am not sure why he wanted to go see it. It was not something that I was prepared for," Peyton said

"Yea, I know. How are you two holding up?" Karen asked. She was concerned about not just her three children, but the other ones that she considered her adopted children. Keith was their second father.

"I think I am going to be okay. It wasn't as difficult for me to look at the truck last night as it had been the night that it all happened" Jake answered honestly

"Peyton?"

"Jury is still out on that one, Karen" Peyton said as she looked towards Karen.

"I know. What do you two want for lunch?"

"Usual" Jake answered as Peyton nodded

"I will be right back," Karen said as she walked back to the kitchen to place the order.

"I have no idea how she is holding herself together. She just lost her husband. I feel like crying just at the thought that he isn't going to walk through those doors." Peyton said

"I think she is trying to be strong for her children" Jake said looking at where Karen was standing in the kitchen, "all of us"

"So what are we going to do now?" Lucas asked as the group left the elementary school.

"I need to do some shopping" Brooke said as she linked arms with Lucas, "You have just been elected to come with me"

Lucas groaned, "Brooke, do you really need to go shopping?"

"Yes, I saw this cute outfit that I want and I need to find shoes and a purse to go with it. Come on Broody"

"I guess we will see you guys later," Lucas said as he was dragged away

"Call me later Haley" Brooke said

"Okay, I will" Haley replied watching the two walk away.

Nathan and Haley stood together, the first time they had been alone since that morning. Haley sighed as she turned to Nathan.

"I think we need to talk"

"Okay" Nathan replied

"Let's walk"

The two took off walking in the direction of the river court both silent. Haley still did not know what she was going to say to Nathan, but she hoped that it would come to her.

"I think something is bothering Haley" Lucas said when they out of earshot.

"I know something is bothering her"

"Did she say anything?"

"When we were walking in the school. I asked her if she was okay. She told me no, but she didn't tell me what was wrong. I think I know what it is"

"Nathan"

"Yea"

"I think he expects Haley to just forgive him. We both know that is not going to happen"

"Haley has lost all trust in him. She is so hurt. The other day, after I left Peyton's I went looking for her. I found her in the tree house. She had been crying and I didn't know what to say to her. All I could tell her was that she needed to tell Nathan how she felt"

"Nathan told me last night that they still hadn't talked about it"

"I don't think Haley knows exactly what to say"

"I don't think either of them know exactly what to say" Lucas replied as the reach the main street

Haley and Nathan walked in silence until they reached the river court. Haley walked over and sat down on a picnic table facing the river itself. Nathan sat down silently beside her waiting for her to speak

"Nathan, I know that you want to talk about the other night." Haley started to say, "I don't know really know what to say to you. I am hurt, really hurt. I stood there when you started dating Bevin, I stood there in that church when you married her, I was there when Michael was born and I was there when you laid them both to rest. All that time thinking that I was just the girl that you had grown up with, that you would only ever love me like you love Peyton. Now, when the truth about how Bevin and Michael died is found, you want to tell me that you lied. Nathan, I feel like a rebound. Bevin has been dead for five years and I still feel like a rebound. You have always been one of the few people I thought would tell me the truth, if you lied it was only to protect me, but this is no little lie. This lie effects our entire lives; it effects our entire friendship. I don't know if I can trust you."

"Haley…"

"No, let me finish while I have the nerve to get this all out. I feel like I was not good enough for you. That you wanted someone who was prettier and who was more popular than me and that is why you didn't tell me the truth then."

"Haley, it was not that I wanted someone prettier or someone popular. I lied because…" Nathan sighed before continuing, "I lied because I didn't want to mess up our friendship. My whole life you have been this great friend to me. We have had this unbreakable bond. I guess I thought that if we started a relationship and then it didn't work out that we would never be as close again."

"Nathan, it happened anyway. Ever since that day, our friendship has changed. Can't you see that? I went out on a limb to tell you how I felt, thinking that you felt the same way. I thought that I knew you, I thought that after all of those years that we had spent growing up together that I could see what you were feeling and thinking. After it all happened, I felt like I didn't know you and our friendship changed. You were spending more time with the guys and then Bevin. Do you remember before that day? We used to be inseparable. You and I were always together whether we were down here at the river court practicing free throws with Lucas and Peyton or out with the rest of our friends. I saw you more than I saw my own parents."

"You act like I was ignoring you. Things just changed, Haley"

"So you are telling me that if I had not told you how I felt, that things would have still turned out the same. That is crap and you know it Nathan. You were ignoring me." Haley had so much built up anger that she felt her face growing red as her voice began to raise

Nathan was silent, she was right. He had been ignoring her. "Okay, you are right. I was ignoring you because I knew that you would look at me and know that I hadn't told you the truth. I was trying to protect our friendship"

"By destroying it. You keep saying that you were trying to protect our friendship, but you and I both know that it is not the real reason that you didn't say anything then. What is the real reason?"

"That is the real reason," Nathan said

Haley could feel herself becoming angrier. He was doing it again; he was lying to her. "Nathan, don't you think that you have lied to me enough? I know that you want us to have a relationship otherwise you wouldn't have told me that you love me. Right now, I don't see that happening. I can't be in a relationship with someone that is going to lie to me. I won't do it. You know me better than that. I also won't sit here and continue to have this conversation with you when you won't tell me the honest truth. You started this, Nathan and now I am finishing it." Haley said as she stood and started walking away

"Haley! Please don't go" Nathan said also standing walking after her. He reached her and turned her around.

Tears ran down Haley's face as she stood there silently looking at him waiting for him to speak.

"Hales, I didn't tell you how I felt then because I was scared. I was scared that if I admitted my feelings to you and we stated a relationship, that you were going to wake up one day and think it had all been a mistake."

Haley felt more tears coming to her eyes, "So you were being selfish. You were thinking about how you feel if I just decided that it was the wrong thing."

"No, that is not it at all. I just didn't want either of us to go through that hurt"

"Too late. Didn't you think about how much it would hurt me when you said that you didn't love me like that? No, you didn't. I loved you; hell I still love you now, but I can't be with you. It is not going to work. You should have taken a chance, Nathan. Life is full of chances and you let this one slip through your fingers" Haley said as she ran from Nathan.

Lucas and Brooke passed the café on their way to the find shoes and a purse for the outfit that Brooke had just purchased, they spotted Jake and Peyton as the counter and decided to go in and say hi.

"Hey guys" Peyton said as Brooke and Lucas came up and stood behind them

"Hey"

"How was lunch?" Karen asked as she walked from the kitchen area

"It was good. We were Meredith's show and tell" Lucas answered his mom's question

"Where's Nate and Haley?"

"Don't know" Brooke answered, "We left them together"

"Have they talked yet? I know Haley gave Nathan a ride home last night" Peyton said

"Not as of last night they hadn't." Lucas answered

Brooke cell phone rang and she pulled it from her purse, "It's Haley" Brooke flipped open her phone, "Hey Girl"

"Brooke…" Haley's tearful sobs filled Brooke's ear.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

"Nathan and I…" Haley couldn't finish the sentence

"Where are you?"

"The docks"

"Stay there I am on my way."

"Okay" Haley said before hanging up the phone

Brooke closed her phone and then looked at Peyton, "She's crying. All I got was something about her and Nathan. I think that they talked and I don't think it went very well. She is at the docks"

"I am coming with you" Peyton said as she looked at Jake

"Go, Haley needs you" Jake said before kissing Peyton

"Call me later and let me know how she is" Lucas said before kissing Brooke.

Brooke and Peyton hurried out the café and towards the docks both wanting to reach their friend fast.

"I am going to go find Nathan. I have a feeling that this didn't turn out the way he wanted it too" Lucas said as he looked at his mom, "I will call you"

"Okay, be careful"

"Hold on Luke. I will come with you" Jake said as he stood and leaned over the counter kissing Karen's cheek, "Thanks Karen"

"Welcome. Now, go find your brother"

Karen watched as Lucas and Jake left the café hurrying in the direction of her house. Karen wiped the counter looking back and forth between the two directions that the four had just gone. Karen had known that the conversation was not going to go as smoothly as they had all hoped. Her only hope now was that it could all be worked out. She knew that Haley and Nathan were meant to be together, she had known that since they were little. If only they would realize it soon.

AN/ Okay, I know some of you are mad about the way the Nathan and Haley conversation went. I am sorry about that, but I do have a plan for these two. Don't rule them out just yet. Don't forget to review even if you are mad at me. All of the feedback does help.


	27. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate the feedback on the Nathan and Haley conversation. Please don't forget to review for this chapter

As always suggestions are welcome!

When Brooke and Peyton reached the docks, they found Haley sitting alone at one of the table with her head bent and in her hands. As they got closer to her they noticed that her back was shaking, she was heavily crying.

"Haley…" Brooke said as she put her left hand on her back

Haley looked up at Brooke and then at Peyton who was standing on her right side. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Brooke pulled her into a hug and Peyton hugged them both. Both hoping they could bring some comfort to their friend.

Lucas and Jake reached the Scott's house and opened the back door

"Nate! Nate, are you here?" Lucas shouted through the house as he walked through the kitchen towards the living room.

"I'll go check the bedrooms," Jake said heading in that direction

Lucas pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nathan's number hoping to hear his phone ring in the house. Nathan's phone rang once and then went to voicemail. Lucas tried again; this time all he got was voicemail. Nathan had turned his phone off.

"He is not back there" Jake said joining Lucas in the living room, "Where else do you think he would go?"

"There has always been two places that made him feel safe, the river court and the tree house"

"Which should we try first?"

"I doubt he would go to the tree house, he would be looking at Haley's house from there"

"Let's try the river court first then," Jake said as they headed out the back door again

Haley moved slightly and Peyton and Brooke let loose their hug. Haley sat up and looked back and forth between them.

"This is where it all started," Haley said.

"What started?" Peyton asked as she and Brooke sat down on either side of Haley

"This is where I told Nathan that I loved him"

"Here?" Brooke asked

"Yea, at this table." Haley said tears still streaming down his face, "Nathan and I talked. Or actually I did most of the talking. I told him how I felt"

Peyton and Brooke were silent neither knowing what to say.

"I let it all out, all of my feelings. That I felt like a rebound and how our friendship has never been the same since that day here. He told me that the reason that he didn't tell me then was because he didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want me to suddenly realize in the middle of our relationship that I didn't want to be with him. He was looking out for himself. How could he not know that he was hurting me? He looked me in the eyes that day."

"Hales…" Peyton began as Haley looked at her. "Hales, he doesn't know what he has lost." Peyton said

"Peyton is right. Haley you are wonderful person. I wish that we had known about this back then, I would have knocked some sense into him in high school." Brooke added drawing a laugh from Haley

"I didn't want anyone to know. I don't want anyone to make fun of me for thinking that he could love me like that. He was the star basketball player and I was the tutor girl"

"Haley, we would never make fun of you over something like this." Peyton said

"We know now and we aren't making fun of you. But I see your point, we were all different people in high school, a lot less mature." Brooke said smiling

"You would have made fun of me, Brooke"

"Yea, I probably would have when you first told me, but once I saw how sincere you were about it. I would have felt bad and tried to help you."

"I know. I should have said something then, but I need your help now " Haley said

Lucas and Jake arrived at the river court to find it empty. There was no sign of Nathan anywhere. They walked towards the river and looked down towards the docks. They saw Brooke and Peyton talking with Haley and left them alone

"Where could he be?" Lucas asked as they walked back towards the court.

"Maybe he did go to the tree house" Jake answered

"Let's go check. Let's go be the cemetery too. He might be there," Lucas said as they started walking

Nathan had started the day hoping to end it happy with Haley. Instead he was sitting between his deceased wife and son staring at the sky wondering why life could be so difficult. The old saying was true, 'what decision you make today do effect you tomorrow'. Haley was right, he had been selfish. He was ignorant and only thought of number one back then. He should have taken a chance and now he might never get one.

Nathan heard Lucas and Jake before he saw them. He knew that they would see him, but didn't move from his spot. They had probably heard about what had happened and we looking for him anyway.

Lucas spotted Nathan first. He quickly grabbed Jake's right arm stopping him in mid stride and pointed. They both left the sidewalk and walked over to where Nathan was sitting, standing in front of him.

"I messed up. I screwed myself over this time" Nathan said before lowering his head from the sky to look at his brother and friend. "She is never going to talk to me again."

"She called Brooke upset," Lucas said sitting down to face his brother with his knees out in front of him. "What happened, Nate?"

"She told me how she felt. She told me that she was hurt. She said something about standing by all those years when I was with Bevin thinking that I could never love her like that. She said that she feels like a rebound. I told her that I didn't tell her the truth that day because I didn't want to ruin our friendship and she knew I was lying. She told me to tell her the truth, so I did"

"What is the truth?" Jake said sitting next to Lucas Indian style

Nathan looked at Jake, "That I didn't want to get hurt. I told her that I didn't want her to realize one day in the middle of our relationship that she didn't want to be with me and that is why I didn't tell her."

"Man, I am not sure what to say" Jake said

"Just say that I am a jerk. Tell me the truth that I have lost any chance of ever being more than friends with her. If we even are still friends"

"Nathan I am going to be honest with you because you are my brother. " Lucas said before sighing, "I don't know if she is ever going to want to be near you. We have known Haley our entire lives, she can very forgiving, but I am not sure if she can forgive and forget this time"

"Why did I lie to her? Why didn't I let myself take a chance? I thought I was protecting our friendship, but I ended up destroying it instead," Nathan said looking up towards the afternoon sky

"We are going to help you, but you need to do something first. You need to figure out what you want. Do you want to be in a relationship with Nathan, do you want to be friends with him or do you want to just forget everything?" Brooke said

"Nathan and I have been friends our entire lives. I am not sure that I can just walk away from our friendship like that. Then again, I am not sure I want to be around him"

"Haley, you don't have to decide anything now. I got an idea, why don't you, Brooke and I go to my house and have a girl's day and night? We can have pizza, do our nails and our hair and gossip about things going on in our lives just like we did when we were in high school."

"Peyton, what about work?"

"I took the rest of the week off. I had vacation time and figured it was well worth it to use it now when my best friends are home. I might have to go in for a little while tomorrow afternoon, but that is it. So, what do you say?"

"I am in" Brooke said with a smile

"I could really use a girl's night. Count me in" Haley said also smiling

"Great, now I just have to figure out what I am going to do with Jake" Peyton said making Brooke and Haley laugh

"Let's get this girl's day going. We start by getting out of here," Brooke said

"Okay, where to first?" Peyton asked as the three stood and started walking.

"The café" Brooke said as Haley looked at her, "We were there when you called. I know Karen is worried."

"Okay, I think Meredith should be out of school by now what do you say that we let her hang out with us for a little while?" Haley said

"Yea, she deserves a girl's day too" Brooke said as the three headed towards the café

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, Nathan" Jake said, "My advice is to let her decide whether she wants to talk to you. When she is ready, she will find you"

"I guess you are right. I just feel so guilty. I hurt her then and I hurt her again today."

"Some things are just lessons learned, little brother" Lucas said

"Yea, I guess. I could use a drink"

"Yea, I think we all could. Why don't we go down to Tric? Grab a beer, play some pool and forget our problems for a while" Jake said

"Sounds like a plan" Lucas said standing as Nathan and Jake followed suit.

"We had better stop and see your mom first. She is probably worried," Jake said as the three wound their way through the cemetery to the street sidewalk.

"We were at the café when Haley called." Lucas said answering Nathan's question before he could ask it. Nathan just nodded.

The bell above the café door rang, as Meredith entered followed by Abbey and her mother.

"Mommy" Meredith shouted as she ran to Karen who was standing at a table by the door.

"Hey you" Karen said sitting down the refill for her customer down and then picking up her daughter. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yea, it was great. I got to show and tell about Nathan and Lucas and Brooke and Haley"

"You did? I bet that was fun." Karen sat down Meredith and then turned towards Abbey's mom, "Thanks for bringing her by here, Meg. I really appreciate it"

"Karen, you know it is not a problem. It gave the girls more time to talk."

"Abbey ate lunch with us today too, mommy" Meredith added

"Abbey, did you have a nice time with Meredith's brothers?"

"Yea, I like them. And Haley, she is very nice and she is a teacher like Ms. Cruz"

"She has been talking about this Haley since I picked them up." Meg said

"I bet she has. Haley is really good with kids. Nathan, Lucas and her have known each other since they were in diapers. She is more like my daughter than anything else. As a matter of fact, here she comes" Karen said as she spotted Brooke, Peyton and Haley walking towards the café.

A moment later they were walking through the door.

"Haley" Meredith said as she ran to Haley

"Hey Missy" Haley said as she hugged the young girl, "Hey Abbey"

"Hi Haley" Abbey said with a wide smile

"Abbey, this is Peyton. She is another one of my brother's friends. She does art" Meredith said standing next to her friend, "Peyton, this is Abbey. My bestest friend"

"Nice to meet you, Abbey"

"Meg, this is Haley, Peyton and Brooke. My adopted daughters." Karen said laughing at the questioning look on Meg's face, "Remind me to explain it to you one day"

"Nice to meet you all. I am Abbey's mom, Meg"

"It is nice to meet you, Meg" Brooke said while other two smiled

"Abbey, are you ready to go? I need to get home and start dinner"

"Bye Meredith. Bye Ms. Karen" Abbey said as she waved

"Bye Abbey. Thanks again Meg."

"Do you need me to bring her here tomorrow?"

"Yea, if you don't mind"

"I don't mind at all. We will just turn it into a routine." Meg said smiling

"Thank you. See you tomorrow'

"Bye Meredith" Meg said opening the café door.

"Bye Ms. Meg. Mommy, I am thirsty"

"Okay. Go have a seat at the end of the counter and I will get you something to drink. Do you have any homework?"

"Nope"

"Okay, I will get your coloring books too" Karen said as the little girl ran off. Karen looked back at the three women in front of her and her expression changed from a smile to worry"

"I am okay, Karen" Haley said before Karen even asked

"I am guessing that you two talked and that it didn't go so well"

"Yea"

"I am not going to push the issue. You let me know if you need to talk"

"I will. I promise"

"So, what are you three up too?" Karen asked as she walked towards the back of the counter to get her daughter's drink

"We are actually going to have a girl's day and night," Brooke said

"Well that sounds fun. I remember when you used to have them all the time"

"Yea, We were wondering if you wanted us to take Meredith until you can get home" Peyton said

"Are you sure?" Karen asked looking at Haley

"Yea, it gives her something to do." Haley answered

"Okay. I should be home about 8 or so," Karen said

"Meredith, do you want to come hang out with us?" Brooke asked the little girl

"Really?"

"Yea, really."

"Yea, Yea"

"Okay. Let's go then," Brooke said as the little girl hopped off the stool.

"Bye Mommy!" Meredith said

"Bye sweetheart"

"Call me when you get home and I will bring her by" Peyton said as the girls walked towards the door

Haley looked back to wave at Karen as she opened the door. When she turned around she found herself looking into Nathan's deep blue eyes. Nathan was staring back her. Neither one of them could speak. Meredith spotted her brothers and ran into Nathan's arms taking his attention from Haley and breaking the awkward moment between the two.

"Hey You" Nathan said kissing his sister's cheek, "Where are you off too?"

"I am going with Peyton, Brooke and Haley"

"Oh, you are" Lucas said coming up behind his brother

"Yep"

"Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?" Peyton asked figuring she should say something about girl's night before he got home that evening.

"Yea, sure."

Jake and Peyton walked a few feet from the group and stood facing each other.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked

"Not really. We found her crying at the docks. I am not sure what was said between those two, but I don't think it was good."

"Now what Nathan has told us, I don't think it was either"

"With everything that has gone on today, we decided to have a girl's night at our house. I just wanted to warn you."

"That is cool. We are going to head over to Tric for some drinks. I was going to call Skills and Mouth too. You might want to give Theresa a call"

"Okay, I will do that. Are you going to come home tonight?"

"I don't think so. Nathan is really beating himself up over all of this. I feel kind of bad for him"

"I feel bad for Haley. She got the wrong end of this deal," Peyton said

"Yea, that is the way that it seems. Thanks for letting me know about tonight."

Peyton smiled, "Yea, well I figure I would be nice enough to warn you"

Jake laughed, "Thanks babe" and then he leaned in to kiss her

"Peyt, you ready?" Brooke said interpreting their kiss

"Yea, let's go" Peyton said turning back to her friends. "Bye guys"

Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Meredith disappeared around the corner as the guys entered the café.

"Hey mom" Nathan said sitting on the same stool he had occupied earlier. Lucas sat down beside him as Jake went to the corner to use his cell phone

"Hey Nate"

"So, I guess you figured out that it didn't go so well"

"Yea"

"You were right. I don' t know if she is ever going to talk to me again"

"Give it time, Nate. She is really hurt," Karen said looking at her youngest son. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"We are going to go hang out at Tric." Lucas answered

"Well, be careful. Make sure one of you doesn't drink."

"Don't worry mom. Jake is calling Mouth. He can be the DD" Lucas said

Karen just laughed. Mouth didn't drink, had never touched a drop of alcohol a day in his life. He was always the designated driver when they guys went out. He didn't seem to mind though. He had always said that he had more fun being the only one usually pretty sober.

"They will meet us there in 10" Jake said walking over

"Cool, let's go. Bye mom" Nathan said standing

"Bye. Luke, watch out for him"

"Don't worry. I will. Don't be surprised tomorrow when you find all of us sprawled out in the living room," Lucas said smiling

"It surprised me the first time you guys did it. It doesn't anymore." Karen said returning his smile, "Go have fun"

"Okay. Love you mom"

"Love you too"

Karen watched the three leave the café and head in the direction of Tric. She knew that Nathan was mad at himself and hurting. This was one of the many times that she wished Keith was there. Keith would know exactly what to say to Nathan. He had been in Nathan's shoes all of those years ago. Karen knew that his brother and friends would be there for him though. She knew that Haley was in good hands with the others, but she knew that Haley was not going to forgive and forget easily. As a matter of fact, she may never forgive Nathan. Karen just hoped that they could work it out and at least keep their friendship. They had been friends to long to throw it away. Some things are worth holding on too. She knew that, which is why she had trusted Keith again all those years ago. She hoped that Haley and Nathan would realize that too. Some things are worth the hurt and the pain.


	28. Girl's Night and Guy's Night

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. Song used in this chapter is "What hurts the most" By Rascal Flatts…I don't own that either!

AN/ Here is the next chapter! Sorry that it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. They really made me want to get this update out as soon as I could. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

Peyton pulled her black Chevy Trailblazer into her driveway and she, Brooke, Haley and Meredith all piled out. Brooke and Haley were each carrying over night bags; all were ready for a girl's day and night. When they walked in the front door they were greet by the smell of baking cookies.

"Oh, I smell cookies" Meredith said before taking off towards the kitchen

"Cookies" Peyton said as she laughed and followed Meredith.

Brooke and Haley headed up the stairs towards Peyton's room to put their bags down. When Brooke opened the door, they found Theresa sitting on the bed.

"Hey T!" Brooke said smiling, "You got here fast"

"Yea, well I knew you guys were going to call when Jake called Skills so I was already packed. How are you, Hales?"

"Get back to me on that one. Right now, I am ready for some fun though." Haley answered not wanting to think about the Nathan drama for a little while

"Well, let's go. Cookies are waiting" Brooke said as the three headed back down the stairs and towards the kitchen

"Theresa!" Meredith said running towards her as they entered the kitchen

"Hey Missy!" Theresa said hugging the young girl

"Aunt Anna made cookies" 

"Yea, I smell them."

"Hey Anna" Brooke said hugging the woman

"Hey girls! Haley, you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yea, I am good"

"Well, Chocolate Chips are ready and I have oatmeal and peanut butter in the oven. What do you girls want for dinner?"

"Actually, mom we were thinking about ordering pizza" Peyton answered

"Well, I think your father and I can spring for some large pizzas"

"You don't have to do that, Anna" Haley said

"Nonsense. It will be just like it was when you were in high school. We feed you and then we disappear" Anna said laughing.

Nathan, Lucas and Jake walked into Tric a few minutes later.

"Hey guys!" Skills yelled as he spotted his friends from the table where he and Mouth were siting. The three made their way across the room to them

"Hey Man!" Nathan said shaking Skills's hand

"I ordered us a round of the usual"

"Cool, thanks" Nathan said as the guys took seats at the round table.

"Here you go guys," the waitress said as she sat drinks down on the table, "first round is on Mike"

"Tell Mike mom would be proud," Lucas said waving to Mike who was standing behind the bar. Karen and Keith owned Tric together. They had bought it when Lucas and Nathan were 18 and starting college thinking that the three businesses would keep them occupied. When Meredith was born a year later, they had hired Mike Nelson to manage it for them.

"I will" the waitress said before walking back towards the counter.

"Mouth, you aren't going to join us in drinking?" Jake asked motioning to Mouth's soda

"Jake, you know I don't drink. Beside who is going to drive you drunk people home later."

"You just enjoy watching us make fools of ourselves," Skills said

"Exactly" Mouth said laughing, "I can have a good time with out the alcohol. You guys are great entertainment"

"If we are great entertainment, Man, you really need a girlfriend" Lucas said as the rest of the guys laughed

"Yea, Yea. Same old story, you guys know how I feel about that. I am just waiting for the right girl"

"Yea, but man there ain't nothing wrong with playing the field a little bit," Jake said

"You are one to talk to Jake, as a matter of fact you are all ones to talk. You didn't play the field." Mouth pointed out. No one had a response and Mouth nodded his head, "That's what I thought"

A few hours later after pizza had been consumed and Meredith had been taken home. The girl's night officially began with as Brooke liked to call them, "Look me goods" AKA facials.

"Okay, how much longer do have I have this stuff on my face?" Theresa mumbling. "It is really hard"

"A few more minutes" Brooke answered also mumbling

"The price we pay to be beautiful" Peyton said making Haley laugh. The two had already taken their masks off and were currently debating about toenail polish.

"I think I am gong to go with this one" Haley said picking up a bottle and shaking it

"Tequila Sunrise" Peyton said, "Good choice"

"Okay, T. Come on" Brooke said as she headed towards the bathroom

"I almost forgot I found something the other day," Peyton said as she stood from her bed and walked into her closest

Haley continued to paint her toenails until Brooke and Theresa came back

"Where did Peyt go?" Brooke asked

"She went into the closet and she hasn't come out"

"She probably got lost in there" Theresa said laughing

"No, I didn't get lost in there" Peyton said emerging with a photo album, "Jake moved stuff around on me"

"What's that?" Haley asked adding the closed bottle of nail polish back into the pile

"This my friends is the official girls night photo album"

"I was wondering where that was," Brooke said

The four of them sat on the floor in a semi circle flipping through the pages laughing at the pictures for the next couple of minutes.

"Okay, how many are we up too?" Lucas asked slightly slurring his words

"3? 4?" Jake answered, "Mouth?"

"5, you guys are up to five drinks a piece"

"Man, already?" Skill asked, "I haven't drank like this since right after college"

"Yea, at the last guys night out" Lucas said, "Where were we at?"

"Orlando" Nathan said, "You all came to see me"

"That's right," Lucas said

"That seems so long ago," Jake said

"Yea, it does" Skills said, "Okay, change the subject"

"How about we found Mouth here a girl?" Lucas said putting his arm around Mouth who was sitting to his right.

"No way. I am not letting you four find me a girl. In case you haven't noticed yet, we have different tastes in women"

"Oh come on, Mouth." Skills said

"I tell you what you pick her out and I will give you the yea or nay" Mouth said. He knew they would bug him about it all night until he gave in. They always did.

"Okay! Let the fun began" Lucas said

"How about that one? The redhead by the door" Jake said

"No" Mouth said without even looking

"How about the blond over there at the counter?" Nathan said

"Which one?" Skills asked

"The one with her back to us" Nathan said

"Man, you can't pick a girl based on what her back looks like"

"She looks familiar though" Jake said, "At least her back does"

The blond could feel the five sets of eyes looking at her and turned around.

"Erica Marsh" Mouth said and a smile grew on his face.

"I can not believe I let you guys talk me into doing this?" Haley said as she sat in a chair in front of mirror. Peyton stood over her with a bottle of hair dye.

"Oh, come on, Hales you will look cute as a blonde"

"I don't see Brooke or Theresa or even you dyeing your hair"

"If I dyed my hair, Jake would kill me. Don't you remember what happened last time I messed with my hair?"

"That was because you chopped it all off" Brooke said as she walked up beside Peyton

"I am not touching my hair. I like the mop the way it is"

"Brooke, why don't you dye your hair?" Haley asked

"I am not going to go blond"

"I think there is some red or little brown in mom's bathroom closet" Peyton said, "Go look"

"Was does your mom have so many different hair colors?" Theresa asked as Brooke went in search of the hair color.

"Mom has been going through this experimental stage. Sometimes, I think she is worse than a teenager"

"Oh, my gosh. It is Erica Marsh" Jake said

Mouth smiled as Erica stood from her barstool and walked over towards them, " Well, look at you five. Nathan, Lucas, Skills, Jake, Mouth, it is good to see you all again"

"Good to see you too, Erica" Mouth said, "You look good"

"Thank you. Nate, Luke, I am sorry to hear about your dad"

"Thanks Erica. Why don't you join us for a drink?" Nathan said as he looked back towards Mouth. Nathan was one of the three people within their group of friends that knew that Mouth had liked Erica in high school

"I don't want to interrupt guys night"

"Oh, come on. Come tell us what you have been up to since high school" Skills said as he pulled another chair between him and Mouth. Skills also knew of Mouth's crush on Erica.

"Well, okay. One drink and then I got to be getting home"

"What do you want?" Mouth said

"What are you having?"

"Mouth is drinking regular plain coke. He doesn't drink" Lucas answered

"Really? Why not?"

"Someone has to drive these guys home," Mouth said

"That's really sweet of you." Erica said smiling, "I will have what you are having"

"Haley, come on" Peyton yelled across the hall at Haley who was blow drying her hair in the bathroom

"I will be there in a minute. Brooke needs some help getting the dye out of her hair" Haley yelled back

"You would think as many times as Brooke has dyed her hair that she could rinse it out herself" Peyton said

"I heard that Peyton" Brooke said as they walked out.

"Hales, your hair looks great!" Theresa said. "We need some music so you can show off your new look, be like one of Brooke's models. Peyton, what is in your CD player?"

"I don't know. Jake was using it last"

"It looks like Rascal Flatts" Theresa said

"Hit play" Brooke said as Theresa pressed the button

"Strut your stuff, Hales" Theresa said. Soon all four women were dancing around the room

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

"Rascal Flatts, now that is my kind of song" Jake said singing along with the juke box

"Would you like to dance, Erica?" Mouth asked fighting to keep his nerve.

"I would love too, Mouth"

"Those two are so cute together" Lucas said as Mouth and Erica walked off

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Nathan sat silent listening to the words of the song playing through the club. The song rang true and it was almost like it was telling his story. It was exactly what had happened with Haley today. She had walked away before he could tell her what he wanted to say. What he needed to say.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Haley sat down silently as the other three girls danced around and sang with the music. She was listening to the lyrics of the song and knowing that it would probably be true to Nathan. Haley knew that Nathan was living with the regret of not telling her how he really felt. She knew he was.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

'Had Nathan been trying to love her by not telling her how he felt all those years? No, he was being selfish.' Haley thought to herself. 'He didn't want to get hurt, so he hurt me'

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  


'How could Haley not see I was trying to love her. She didn't see that I was trying to protect her when I told her that I didn't love her' Nathan thought, 'I was so close then to loving the girl of my dreams forever and I let her slip away. I let her walk away'

"Guys, I am going to go for a walk," Haley said as the song ended

"You okay, Hales?" Brooke asked

"Yea, just need some fresh air"

"Do you want us to come with you?" Peyton asked

"No, I will be back in a little while"

"Okay" Theresa said as Haley disappeared the stairs

"I am going to go for a walk," Nathan said as turned towards his brother as the juke box began another slow song.

"Okay" Lucas said. He may have had a few drinks in him, but Lucas knew that Nathan was still thinking about what had happened with Haley. "Are you coming back here?"

"I will call you if I am"

"Okay, be careful man"

"I will" Nathan said as he stood and walked towards the door smiling at Erica and Mouth as he walked past them

Haley walked towards the docks. It was probably the last place that she wanted to be, but she found herself wandering that way anyway. She kept thinking about Nathan and their conversation today. She was also thinking about what Brooke had said. She needed to decide what she wanted. Did she want to be in a relationship with Nathan? Did she want to be friends with him?

Nathan stumbled his way towards the docks. He kept reliving the conversation today with Haley. He wanted to kick himself for telling Haley that he didn't want to get hurt. He had been so selfish. He wanted a relationship with Haley. He knew that for sure. He needed her to hear what he had to say. He just didn't know if she would ever talk to him again.

Haley sat on a bench at the edge of the docks and looked out into the water. It was dark out and the only light was coming from a lamp 200 feet from her. It was peaceful until she heard rustling behind her and turned to find Nathan walking across the grass, she quickly turned back around hoping that he hadn't seen her. She didn't know what to say to him.

Nathan spotted a figure already sitting on the bench that he had been heading for. He looked around for another bench. There was one further down the docks towards the lamp, but he didn't want to sit some where that he could be seen. Nathan instead continued towards the bench and sat on the opposite side looking towards the blond haired woman. It took a second before Nathan realized that it was Haley. This was his chance to talk to her, but the words just wouldn't come.


	29. Unexpected Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. I hope you all like this chapter. This is by far the longest one I have ever written.Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

Haley could feel Nathan's eyes on her. She forced herself not to look towards him. She didn't want to be pulled in by the blue eyes that were staring at her. She couldn't be pulled in. She wanted to get up and walk away, but she couldn't do that either. It was almost like she was glued to the bench. Something would not let her move

Nathan sat there staring at her. She had changed her hair since he had last seen her that afternoon leaving the café. He was sure that it was the product of girl's night and he smiled as he thought of how cute she looked as a blond. He waited for her to look towards him acknowledging that he was there. When she didn't he thought that maybe she didn't know he was there, but quickly dismissed that thought. Haley knew he was there and she knew that he was staring at her. Still she didn't make any movement. The silence between them was deafening until Nathan spoke.

"Haley" Nathan said as he watched her visibly jump. He had startled her. Still she did not say a word nor look his way. "Haley, please talk to me"

Nathan watched as Haley's head whipped around to look at him, "I don't have anything to say to you, Nathan"

"Will you listen then? Listen to what I have to say?" Nathan asked

"I think I have heard enough from you today." Haley said as she started to stand. Nathan stood also grabbing Haley's arm, "Let go of me" When Nathan didn't let go, Haley began to try to pull her arm away, "Nathan, let go"

"Not until you listen to me," Nathan said

"I don't want to listen to you."

"Please Haley. Just listen to me"

"Let go of me, Nathan" Haley said as her voice grew louder

Nathan released his hold on Haley and watched as she began to gingerly rub her left arm

"I am sorry"

"You are always sorry, Nathan."

"Haley, I know. Would you just hear me out?"

Haley was silent. She didn't want to put herself back in the same position that she had been in earlier that day, hurt. She knew that she should just walk away, but there was still that urging that said to let him talk.

"Okay, I am listening" came the silent words as Haley sat back down on the bench

Nathan took a deep breath and began to pace. Here was his chance. His chance to tell Haley what he wanted to say. Nathan took another deep breath as Haley looked at him waiting.

"Haley, I know that I hurt you that day at the docks and I know that I hurt you even worse today. I should have taken the chance on us back then, but I was only thinking of myself. I was selfish. I was arrogant and I thought that I was untouchable. I know now that I was wrong. I saw the hurt in your eyes when I told you that I didn't love you. I couldn't look at you after that without seeing that hurt. It wasn't visible, but I knew it was there so I started ignoring you. When I started dating Bevin, I watched your reaction. I watched your reaction the day that we told everyone we were engaged and the day that we got married. I know that those times hurt you also. You never showed it, but I know that deep down you were hurt."

"Nathan, do you want me to tell you that it was okay? That it was okay for me to stand there and watch you fall in love with someone else."

"No, Haley, I don't. I want you to know that I am sorry for the hurt that I have caused you all these years. I love you, Haley. I have always loved you. I want to be with you. I want to be able to say that we worked this all out and that we are finally together like we should have been all those years ago."

" I am a forgivable person, but this cuts deep, very deep. Almost too deep"

"I know that Haley. I also know how I feel about you. These feeling don't just go away. I know that you feel like a rebound, but you are not. In all honesty, I think Bevin was the rebound. I loved you first."

"Nathan, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I don't want to walk away from here without knowing that I told you how I really feel. Hales, I want to spend my life with you. I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up next to you every morning. I want to share life experiences with you. Everything, Haley, I want everything with you"

"Nathan…" Haley started before taking a deep breath and standing. "I can't put myself in that position"

"You love me, don't you?"

"Nathan…"

"Haley, I know that you love me. You told me yourself today"

"Yes, Nathan, I admit it I love you but, that is not going to fix this"

"What can I do to fix this? What can I do to make you see that I want you?"

"Nothing. Nathan, there is nothing that you can say. There is nothing that you can do. This is what it is"

"Haley, please there has to be something that will at least make you think about us"

"Nathan, there is no us. There has never been any us. All we are, are Nathan and Haley, best friends since diapers. That is the way that it is going to have to stay Nathan. I am sorry," Haley said as she turned and started to walk away

"Haley" Nathan said running after her. When Nathan reached her he turned her around and planted a small, but passionate kiss on her lips.

Haley pulled away suddenly as tears began to fill her eyes, "Nathan, why did you do that? It can't happen." Haley turned back in the direction of Peyton's house tears rolling down her face as she ran.

Nathan stood there debating on whether or not he should go after her. He had hoped that the kiss would change her mind, but it hadn't. He had kissed her and she all she said was that it couldn't happen. Nathan sat down on his knees right where he stood. His head fell in his hands as the words replayed in his head.

Haley entered Peyton's house and ran up the stairs tears still flowing freely down her face. As she neared Petyon's room, she could hear her friends talking.

"I am really worried about Haley maybe we should have gone with her," Theresa said

"She has had a rough day. She probably needs some alone time. She will be back soon," Peyton said

"Hey" Brooke said as Haley moved to stand in the doorway, "Haley what happened?"

"Nathan…." Haley said before she was engulfed in a hug from Brooke.

"Shh" Brooke said as she looked back at Peyton and Theresa with a wondering and worried look upon her face

The back door to the Scott house opened as Nathan entered.

"Hey you. I thought you were at Tric" Karen said from the kitchen table

"I was. I went for a walk" Nathan answered walking to the refrigerator for a water

"Everything alright?"

"No" Nathan said as she sat down across the table from Karen

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, mom"

"Okay. You know if your father was here. He would take one look at you and say that you have done something that you regret"

"Yea, he probably would and he would be right. I really wish he was here mom. I need his advice"

"Yea, I know sweetheart. Keith was always good for giving advice."

"What's all this?" Nathan said motioning to the pile of papers laid across the table

"This is stuff of your father's. Old tax returns, old articles from newspapers"

"Where did you find it?"

"It was in a box in our closet. I was looking for the title for the truck. This box is where he kept all the important papers," Karen said as she laughed and picked an old comic strip.

"Have you found it yet?"

"No, but there is another box in the closet. One that he labeled important papers 2"

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind"

"Sure" Nathan said as he stood and walked towards his parent's bedroom.

"Haley, what happened?" Peyton said after Haley was calm enough to talk. Brooke had moved their hug from the doorway to Peyton's bed and still had her arm around Haley

"I went to the docks to think. Nathan showed up. He said all of these things about wanting to be with me and wanting to spend the rest of his life with me. I didn't want to listen to him anymore so I started to walk away, he followed me and he kissed me"

"He kissed you?" Brooke said

"Yea, I told him that it couldn't happen and ran away. Why did he have to be this way? I wanted so much all those years ago to be with him and to have him kiss me and now when I am finally leaving it in the past, he wants to be with me."

"Haley" Peyton said as Haley looked up at her, "Haley, what do you want? Do you want to be with Nathan? Do you want to have all of the things that he said he wanted?"

Haley sighed still looking at Peyton, her life long best friend. "Yea, Peyt, I want to be with him. I want all of the things that he wants, but I don't want to take a chance of getting hurt." Haley finally confessed

"We know you are scared, but life is about taking chances. You can walk away like Nathan did when you told him that you loved him or you can take a chance on this relationship now" Theresa said

"We will be here for you no matter what you decide. We are your friends and we stick together" Brooke said as she hugged Haley again

Haley smiled at her three friends. She had received the advice that she needed now all she had to do was figure out if she was willing to take the chance on a relationship with Nathan. Was she willing to put her whole heart into it? Could she trust him again?

Nathan opened his parent's door and walked directly to the closet. The light was still on from when his mom had been in there and Nathan searched the top shelf for the box that he was after. When he found it, he pulled it down and opened the top. Sitting on top of the stack of papers was exactly what his mom was looking for. He picked the title up what his right hand balancing the box with his left. He placed the title between his teeth so that he could close the box, but something caught his eye, an envelope with 'Nathan' written on the front in Keith's handwriting. Nathan left the closet with the box still in his hand and sat it down on the bed. He placed the title on the bed and removed the envelope from the box. He turned it over and found it not sealed. He sat down on the bed and pulled the letter out.

_Nathan,_

_If you are reading this letter then I have probably passed away. I am not sure how it got into your hands, but I am sure that it was the right time. I know that my death has saddened you and I am sorry for that. It was my time. There are a couple of things that I want you to know. I have loved being your dad. Ever since you were born, I have been that father figure in your life and I would not trade the world for that. You were a good kid; Nate and you are a good man. I know that you have had some rough times in your life, but you have always kept your chin up. You have been the greatest son that any man could have asked for. I know that Deb would be proud of who you have become and I know that Karen is. You have brought so much joy to my life that it is too hard for me to put into words. I may not have said it enough when I was alive, but I love you son. Do me a favor, Nathan. Go after your dreams; go after what you want. Life is too short to live with regret. This coming from the guy who took forever to tell you mom how I really felt. I wasted time with her, but I know that it was all part of the journey. That time apart was well worth the years that I have spent loving your mom and raising you and your brother. You two have been my world and my inspiration. I leave you with this piece of advice, live life to the fullest and don't ever let obstacles get in the way of your dreams._

_I am very proud of you and know that I will always love you._

_Dad_

_Oh, one more thing, I have always thought you belonged with Haley. That girl is one of a kind. _

Nathan wiped at the tears that were falling from his eyes as he closed the letter.

"Nathan, you alright?"

"I uh...I found the title and I found this" Nathan said holding up the folded letter

"What is it?"

"A letter that dad wrote. His advice from the grave" Nathan said

Karen sat down the bed next to the box and looked inside. There were more envelopes inside addressed to Lucas, Meredith, her, each of their "adopted children", his parents, Dan and friends. Karen smiled. These were his last words.

"I got something that I have to do mom. I will be back"

"Okay. "

"Mom?" Nathan said stopping at the doorway and looking back at his mom, "I love you."

Karen smiled, "I love you too Nate"

Nathan walked down the hallway and out the back door heading towards the Sawyer's house.

"Guys, I think I am pretty well hammered." Lucas said sitting down his finished bottle

"Yea, me too. Let's go home," Skills said

"We can't. Our designated driver is in a deep conversation with Erica" Jake said nodding with his bottle to the bar where Mouth and Erica stood talking

"I think those two look good together" Lucas said

"Yea, Mouth deserves someone special" Jake said

"I just wish he would hurry up and ask her out already. I am ready to get out of here and hit the sack," Skill said

Lucas laughed, "Alcohol still make you sleepy?"

"Yes. I would call Theresa and tell her to come get me, but they are having a girl's night. I don't think she would appreciate it"

"Probably not. They need time together beside we all seem to be crashing at the Scott household," Jake said

"Does mom know this time?" Skills said looking at Lucas

"Yes, I told her."

"I can almost see the look on her face when she found us all crashed in her living room" Jake said laughing

"Yea, I think she was a little shocked" Lucas said

"I think she would be especially when she didn't even know you guys were home from school" Skill said, "and then she comes out in her living room and finds all of us sleeping"

Lucas laughed, "She always said that she liked having all of her children under one roof "

"I think she might like to know they were all going to be there first though," Jake said

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Mouth said approaching the table

"Where's Erica?" Skills asked

"She went home. We are going to get together tomorrow for lunch" Mouth said with a smile on his face

"Mouth has a girlfriend," Jake said

"She is not my girlfriend. We are just having lunch"

"Sure whatever you say man, but that smile of yours tells a different story" Lucas said as he and the other two stood and started toward the door.

Mouth stood by the table with a smile on his face; 'okay maybe she is becoming his girlfriend'

Nathan walked up the front steps of the Sawyer's house and rang the doorbell. Normally he would have just walked in, but it just didn't feel right

"Who is ringing the doorbell this late at night?" Haley asked

"I don't know. I'll go find out," Peyton said standing from her sitting position on the floor flipping through a bridal magazine

"Take the bat with you" Brooke said. Peyton looked at her funny. "What? It might be a burglar"

"Who rings the doorbell!" Peyton said as she walked out of her bedroom door and down the stairs shaking her head.

Peyton reached the front door and opened it to find Nathan.

"Nathan. What are you doing here? Everything alright?" Peyton asked

"Yea, I just need to talk to Haley. Is she here?"

"Nathan, I am not sure she wants to talk to you"

"Peyton, please just tell her that I am here and see if she will talk with me"

"Okay, stay here. I will be back" Peyton said closing the door as Nathan sat down on the front steps

"Who is it?" Theresa asked when Peyton reappeared in her room

"It's Nathan" Peyton said as Haley looked up from her magazine, "He wants to talk to you, Haley"

"What? Doesn't he think that he has said enough for one day" Brooke said getting up from the bed and heading toward the door

"It's okay, Brooke. I will go down stairs and talk with him" Haley said standing

"Are you sure?" Brooke said

"Yea" Haley said taking a deep breath

"If you need us just yell" Theresa said as Haley disappeared down the stairs

Nathan heard the front door open and looked back to see Haley closing it behind her.

"Peyton said that you wanted to talk" Haley said standing by the door

"I wasn't sure that you would come down"

"Yea, well I did. What did you want to talk about?"

"I found a letter from dad. A letter that he wrote a while ago I think" Nathan said looking out at the front yard

"Oh"

"Yea, it was kind of a surprise. It actually gave me the advice that I needed. He told me to never let obstacles get in the way of what I want. Haley, I know that I have said this a hundred times, but I want to be with you. I am willing to go through whatever obstacles it takes to get there. That is all I came to say" Nathan said as he stood and started walking back down the walkway towards the street

Haley bit her bottom lip before stepping forward. 'Now or never Haley take a chance'

"Nathan" Haley called out as she walked down the steps

Nathan stopped, but did not turn around

When Haley reached Nathan she took a deep breath, "Nathan, when you kissed me it made me realize something. Something that I have been trying to put behind me for years. I want to be with you. I know that I said that it couldn't happen, but I am willing to take a chance, if you are"

Nathan hung his head and sighed, "I don't deserve this Haley. I don't deserve for you to want to take a chance so easily"

"Nathan, it is not by any means going to be easy. I am still hurt and I am working on the whole trusting you completely. I am not sure I can ever forget about what has happened, but I can forgive."

Nathan turned to face Haley, "Haley, are you sure? Are you absolutely sure that you want this?"

"Yes. Nathan, I am willing to put my whole self, heart, everything into this relationship. I don't know how it is going to turn out. I do know that I don't want to live with regret of never taking the chance."

"I love you, Hales. I promise you that I will try my best never to hurt you again." Nathan said

"I know Nathan. I love you too," Haley said as a huge smile spread across her face

"Dude, will you just kiss her already?" Lucas said from the backseat Mouth's gray trailblazer on the other side of the street

"Lucas, you ruined the moment" Brooke said from Peyton's bedroom window

Nathan laughed as he looked at his brother hanging out of the window. "Thanks Lucas."

"No problem" Lucas said smiling

"Brooke, are you spying on us?" Haley asked looking up at her

"No, just making sure that you are okay" Brooke said

"Yea, sure" Haley said smiling

"Brooke, where is my fiancée? I want to tell her good night," Jake said leaning over Lucas

The front door opened and Theresa and Peyton stepped out sheepishly

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about telling our friends" Nathan said

"No, I guess not"

"Just kiss her, MAN!" Skills yelled from the front seat next to Mouth

"Be quiet Skills" Theresa said from the front porch, "Sorry guys. We will just go back inside"

"No, how about you guys just come home with us?" Nathan said

"Yea, I think we have had enough girl's and guy's night. How about we have friend's night?" Haley said

"Be right down" Brooke said closing Peyton's window

"How about that kiss now?" Nathan said

"I thought you would never ask" Haley said as she leaned into Nathan and their lips met. This time the kiss was just as passionate.


	30. Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I have been trying to write this chapter for a week now. Hope you all like it. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

Karen walked into her bedroom closet to put Keith's boxes away when she heard the back door open and the house fill with laughter. She smiled before turning off the light and walking out of her bedroom towards the kitchen.

"Shh" Lucas said loudly, "People are sleeping"

"Lucas, you are not very quiet yourself," Karen said

"Oops" Lucas said turning to face his mom, "Hey Mom"

"Hey yourself." Karen looked behind her son and watched as the rest of his friends tried to hide their laughter. "Girls, what are you doing here?"

"We decided that we had enough girl's night and guy's night and figured we would have a together night on your living floor" Peyton answered

"Well, at least this time I know about it"

"Is that okay, Karen?" Haley asked

"Of course it is. You know that I always love to have all of you here together. Let me go get the sleepover supplies," Karen said before turning back down the hall.

"I am going to go help her," Nathan said before following his mom. The rest of the friends headed towards the living room

"Mom, what is all of this?" Nathan said as he pointed to the bags of snacks that Karen was sitting on the hall floor.

"I figured eventually you were all going to be here so I bought them when I went to the store the other day."

"Thanks Mom"

"Your welcome"

"Not just for this, for everything."

"Your welcome, Nate. Everything okay? You seem different then when you left a little while ago"

"Haley and I decided to give a relationship a chance."

"I knew you two would work it out"

"How did you know? I didn't think it would ever happen"

"A mother knows these things, Nate."

Nathan just laughed as he picked up the bags and followed his mom back towards the living room.

An hour later, the gang was in the middle of watching "Four Brothers". They had made beds across the floor in couples and had given Mouth the couch to sleep on.

Nathan was sitting with his back against the chair. Haley sitting beside him. Nathan kept stealing glances at Haley, who was to into the movie to notice.

"Haley, do you want something else to drink?" Nathan asked noticing the empty glass that Haley held in her right hand.

"Uh yea. I will get it" Haley said standing. Nathan stood also and followed her into the kitchen.

"Are you following me?" Haley asked playfully

"Nope, just came to get some crackers" Nathan answered changing directions toward the pantry. As he walked by the table, he noticed a box sitting there. It was the same box that he had pulled out of the closet earlier. Nathan picked it up and opened it. There was nothing left in the box, but letters for his brother and their friends.

"Nate, are you okay?" Haley asked

"Yea, let's go back in there," Nathan said before he closed the lid

"Luke, can you pause it?" Nathan asked as he sat down in the chair he had been leaning against

Lucas reached for remote on his left side, paused the movie and looked back towards his brother, "What's up, Nate?"

"Guys, I found something today. I found a letter to me from dad. In this box are the letters to the rest of you. Mom must have brought them out. I guess she thought that you might want them"

"Dad wrote letters?"

"Yea, there are ones to mom, Meredith, Grandma and Papa, everyone even Dan" Nathan opened the box and reached in grabbing the envelope labeled, 'Lucas' and handed it to his brother.

Lucas took the envelope and studied the handwriting, "So this is his last goodbye" Lucas said before pulling the letter out and opening it. Brooke placed her left hand on his knee for support and he reached to squeeze it as he began to read to himself.

_Lucas,_

_If you are reading this then that means that something has happened and I have passed away. I know that you are hurting right now, but I wanted to leave you with some final words, something to might help ease the pain a little bit. I don't think that I told you enough when I was alive, but I am proud of you. I am so proud that I think I might burst. It has been my honor and my privilege to be your dad. It may not have always been easy, but I wouldn't trade it. You have become a great man and I would like to think that I had a little bit in that. It was mostly your mom, God love, that woman, but I think I might have helped along the way. I want you to know that I love you. I have loved you since the day that you were born and I first saw you and held you. You are my first born, not saying that you are my favorite, but I always knew that you would hold a special place in my heart. I know that will be times in your life that you will wish that I was there for you to talk to and I am sorry that I won't. However, I do leave you with these words of advice, Live life to the fullest and have fun. There will be many decisions that you will have to make and I want you to remember this, the same thing I told you when you were offered the NBA contract, "Do what is going to make you happy". If it makes you happy to be a bachelor the rest of your life, do it or if it makes you happy to go after the love of your life who you let get away, do it. Do what makes you happy, that is all I ask. _

_I love you son and I am so proud of you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_PS. Don't stay a bachelor the rest of your life. It isn't very fun, trust me_.

Lucas laughed as he finished the letter and wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. He looked at Brooke, smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Nathan pulled out the stack in the box and handed out the letters to the addressee. Haley was the last to receive hers. She took it, sat down on her 'bed' and stared at it. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to read it.

"Hales"

Haley looked at Nathan as he sat down beside her. "Read it. Trust me, it will make you feel better"

"Are you sure?" Haley asked

"Yea, his letter to me is what made me come to Peyton's"

Haley smiled before taking a deep breath. She turned the envelope over and pulled out the folded letter.

_Haley,_

_My dear sweet Hales. You know I was the first one to give you that nickname. When you were 4 years old, you asked why you didn't have a nickname like Luke, Nate or Peyt, so I started calling you Hales and I was the only one for years. I am not sure if you ever knew that. I remember that same day was the day that you started calling me "Uncle Keith", you said that I had always been there like a dad, but you had a dad so I was your uncle. You were a smart little girl then and you are still are. It has been my privilege to be your Uncle Keith all of these years and I have always thought of you as somewhat of a daughter. I remember when you were in high school and that Jason boy asked you out. Your dad had to hold me back the first time that you went out with him instead of me holding him back. I laugh about that now. Haley, there are two thing that I know in this world, Life is short and true love always wins. Trust me on that. I know that something happened between you and Nathan and I know that you are hurt by it. I know that things are different between the two of you, but I also know that he thinks of you the same way that you think of him. True love always comes out on top. It may take awhile to get there, but eventually you will. Things happen for a reason. Hales, do me one favor, look after my boys. You and Peyton have always been there for them ever since you could crawl and I know that you will be there for them for the rest of your lives._

_I will miss you, Hales and always remember that I am proud of you and that I love you._

_Love,_

_Uncle Keith_

_PS. If that knuckled headed son of mine doesn't get his act together before you are 30 tell him that he is missing out on one of the greatest things in life, true love._

Hales wiped at her cheeks wet with tears that had flowed from her eyes. He did know, he had always known. She laughed, 'oh Uncle Keith'

"You okay?" Nathan asked as he put his arm around Haley's shoulders

"Yea, and you were right. Your dad did always know that we were meant to be together."

"I am figuring out now that dad know a lot of things, even if he didn't say that he knew them"

Their intimate moment was interrupted by Peyton's laughter. " Sorry, guys" Peyton said looking up at her friends who were staring at her, "this is just funny"

"What did he say?" Lucas asked

"Here I will read this part to you, _'I remember when you, Nathan, Lucas and Haley actually began to play together. You all were just under a year old. Even though you had spent a lot of time together, you especially never seemed interested in playing with anyone other than Haley. You were also a feisty little thing. Every time the boys tried to take one of the toys that you were playing with you, you would bite them. Of course, the mothers would come running to see why there was crying and you would sit there with a smile on your face, like you were the innocent one and nobody knew the difference. This went on for a couple of weeks until one spring day, when we had decided to have a cookout together. Larry and myself made a makeshift playpen in the backyard and we sat the four of you in it. Lucas tried to take a Tonka truck that you were playing with and I watched you bite him. He cried and Karen and Deb came to see what was wrong and you put that smile on your face. You always wondered how I knew when you had done something wrong, that Peyton is how I knew. Your smile gave it away'"_ Peyton laughed as she finished reading, "I always thought maybe he had X-ray vision or something"

"So, that is how dad knew about the firecrackers." Nathan said

Peyton laughed, "I guess so. I guess I did smile after we had done something mischievous"

"Hey you guys have to listen to this," Skills said, " '_I remember the day that I met you, Skills. It was at the river court, It was one of the first days that I brought the boys there to teach them basketball. You walked up to me and said, 'Hi, my name is Antwon, but you can call me Skills because I got Skills' I laughed so hard that day that my sides hurt and I have always called you Skills, Antwon'"_

The rest of the group erupted in laughter.

"I don't ever remember saying that" Skills said still laughing.

"Anything funny in yours Mouth?" Theresa turned and asked

"No, he just told me that he never worried when we were all out together because he knew that Haley and I would somehow get everyone back where they belonged." Mouth said as he looked at Haley

"I guess we were always the more sensible of the group" Haley responded

"Anything you want to share, Brooke?" Lucas asked

"He said that the first time he saw me, he knew that I was going to be the girl for you" Brooke said before looking at Lucas, "I guess he always knew"

"Dad knew a lot of things," Nathan said looking at Haley

"What about you Theresa?" Skills asked

"He said that I was a sweet person and that he knows one day I will make a great mother. He thanked me for always helping to take care of Meredith" Theresa said

"Jake?" Peyton asked

"He told me to take care of his daughters, all of them. He also said that he is proud of me and he always knew that I would make something of myself, even if I did have a rough start"

"He never gave up on any one of us," Lucas said looking at his brother

"No, he never did" Nathan echoed

The group sat in silence for a couple minutes before Lucas found the remote and turned to movie back on. Eventually, one by one they all began to drift off to sleep. Each thinking of things that Keith had said about them.

The next morning, Karen dressed and headed towards the kitchen for her coffee. She stopped at the living room and smiled at the scene before her. Nathan and Haley were at the far end of the living room, each lying on their side facing her and Nathan's arm was around Haley. Next to them, were Brooke and Lucas in the same position. Beside them were Peyton and Jake, Jake laying on his back and Peyton sleeping with her head on his chest. Next to them, were Skills and Theresa both laying on their backs with their arms intertwined between them. Karen looked at the couch and found Mouth lying on his side facing his friends, awake with a smile on his face. He looked up at Karen.

"Morning"

"Morning. What are you doing awake so early?" Karen asked

"My body clock doesn't have an off button" Mouth replied

Karen laughed silently; "I am going to make some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Sure" Mouth said before getting off the couch and walking behind Karen into the kitchen, "They sure do make a picture perfect moment in there"

"Yea, it is good to have you all here. It really has been too long"

"Yea, I know. We decided the other night that we would get together once a year from now on, no matter what"

"I am glad to hear that." Karen said as she poured Mouth's coffee in a coffee cup and hers into a to-go cup. "Well, I hate to do it, but I guess I better wake one of boys so that they can get Meredith off to school"

"I will do it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I think Meredith would enjoy seeing that picture in the living room"

"Thanks Mouth"

"Your welcome"

"Okay, then I guess I am heading to the café. You guys come down there when the rest of them wake up"

"Okay, we will"

"See ya later"

"Bye Karen" Mouth said as the back door opened and closed. Mouth sat his coffee on the kitchen counter and walked towards Meredith's bedroom. He opened the door and saw Meredith quickly throw the covers over her face.

"Meredith, come on"

"I don' t want to go to school"

"I know, but you have to"

Meredith removed the covers from her head realizing the voice that she was hearing was not one of her brothers, "Where are Luke and Nate?"

"Asleep, come on I will show you"

Meredith slowly moved from the bed and followed Mouth towards the living room. She started laughing and quickly put her right hand over her mouth. "They are sleeping"

"I know" Mouth said, "Why don't you go get dressed and I will you some make breakfast. Cereal, okay?"

"Yea" Meredith said before heading back towards her bedroom still laughing

Thirty minutes later, Mouth and Meredith were walking down the sidewalk heading toward the elementary school

Nathan awoke a few minutes later; he smiled as he felt the body beneath his arm. He pulled Haley closer and she snuggled into him. This was the way it was suppose to be and this was the way it would always be Nathan would make sure of it. He was never going to let Haley get away ever again.


	31. Secret and date queens

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. I am so sorry that it took so long to update. Hope you all like it. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

When Mouth returned, most of the others were awake and moving around the house all except for Lucas and Brooke.

"Hey, there you are" Haley said as Mouth opened the back door. "We were looking for you"

"I took Meredith to school" Mouth replied

"Thanks, man" Nathan said from his spot at the kitchen table, "It was Lucas's turn"

"I was already up and you guys looked so cute" Mouth said smiled as he refilled his coffee cup from earlier and walked to sit at the table with Nathan and Haley

"Nate, did we have any of those crackers left?" Skills asked as he walked into the kitchen, "I am starving"

"Karen said for all of us to come down to the café when we got up" Mouth said

"I guess that means we should wake the sleepy heads," Skills said with a smile

"Uh-oh. I don' t like that smile" Haley said

"I am not going to do anything to them, but tradition" Skills said as he walked towards the sink and grabbed a pitcher

"Skills, please don't do that," Mouth said

"Theresa, come get him before he does something insane" Nathan yelled back towards the living room where everyone else was sitting

"Skills" Theresa said as she walked towards the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Skills said with an innocent look as Theresa entered the kitchen

"I know that look. What are you up too?"

Skills sighed, "Karen said for us to all come down to the café when we got up and I am hungry. So, I was going to wake up the sleepy heads."

"With a pitcher of water?" Theresa asked pointing to the now full pitcher

"It's tradition"

"Okay, but when Brooke is in a mood all day, you can deal with her" Theresa said

"Oh, Man, but I am hungry"

"Skills, what the heck are you whining about?" Lucas asked stumbling into the kitchen

"Man, you are up. Where's Brooke?"

"She is coming. What is going on?"

"You were about to get dumped with a pitcher full of water because Skills is hungry" Nathan told his brother

"Only Skills would risk waking Brooke by dumping water on her" Lucas said laughing

"Good Morning, Everyone" Brooke said coming into the kitchen, "What did I miss?"

"Oh, Nothing. We were just talking about going to the café for breakfast" Haley said

"Oh, let's go" Brooke said turning back toward the living room

Everyone laughed before following.

"She would have yelled at me all day," Skills said passing by Lucas still in the day way

"Yea, she would have" Lucas said smiling "come on let's go get dressed"

30 minutes later, the group of nine best friends was walking from the Scott house towards the café.

"So, you and Nathan looked quite cozy this morning," Peyton said to Haley as they walked in front of the group

"Peyton" Haley said blushing

"Haley, it is okay to be comfortable with him"

"Yea, but most couples don't sleep together on the floor their first night as a couple"

"Yea, well you and Nathan aren't a typical couple. It is not like you just met him"

"I know"

"Haley, is something bothering you?"

"I was just thinking, what if we take this to fast. I mean we are already starting off on shaky ground as it is"

"Hales, you need to stop worrying. Just sit back and relax" Peyton said putting her arm around her friend as they continued on.

"I am not sure what you said to her last night, man, but I guess it was the right thing," Lucas said to Nathan as the two acted as the caboose for the train of friends

"I am not sure either man. I just told her how I felt and told her what dad's letter said"

"What was that?"

"He told me not to let things get in the way of what I want, obstacles that sort of thing. So, I told Haley that I would do whatever it took to make her see that I wanted to be with her"

"And she fell for that? Man, I thought I taught her better than that" Lucas said smiling, "Seriously, I am glad to see you happy. Haley is a one of a kind girl"

"Yea, she is. I am just glad that she gave me another chance," Nathan said as the group reached the café and walked in. Karen had pulled together two tables for them and they sat before Karen walked over.

"Well, here are my sleeping children. I was wondering if you guys were going to show up before noon"

"We had two stragglers," Theresa said

"Let me guess, Brooke and Lucas"

"You know me too well, Mom"

"Yea. What can I get you guys?"

"Usual" Peyton said

"Peyton, are sure you are okay? All you have been eating lately is toast," Jake said

"Yea, I am fine. I told you that I haven't been feeling well lately"

"Are you sure, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked

"Yea, guys I am fine"

"Karen, give me the special" Skills said, "With some extra bacon and extra toast" Everyone stopped and looked at him, "What? I am hungry"

"Yea, sure. Karen, can I have some scrambled eggs and orange juice?" Theresa asked

"Sure, Theresa. Everyone else the usual?"

"Yea" Nathan said answering for the rest

"I will be back"

"Thanks, Mom" Lucas said

After breakfast had been consumed, the conversation took at turn towards memory lane.

"Do you guys realize what day it is?" Mouth asked

"What day is it?" Haley asked laughing, "I can't remember anymore"

"Guys, it is Wednesday" Mouth said

"So?" Jake asked

"So, Don't you remember what happened on Wednesdays?"

"We got the river court and watch the sunrise" Haley said

"Man, I forgot about that" Lucas said

"We missed the sunrise, but how about some b-ball" Nathan said

"Yea, let's go. I need to burn off some of these calories that I have just consumed" Skills said

"You are going to need more than just a few games of basketball to burn those calories off" Theresa said

"Hey Mom" Lucas said as Karen passed by the table with a pot of coffee

"Yea"

"We are going to go down to the river court for some basketball. Thanks for breakfast"

"Your welcome. Have fun" Karen said

"Do you need us to pick up Meredith?" Nathan asked before she walked away

"No, Meg is going to bring her here after school. Go on and have fun"

"Okay. Bye Mom"

"Bye mom" Came a chorus as the group left the café

"Bye guys" Karen called after them before the door closed

"Are those all your children?" A traveler asked as Karen refilled his coffee cup

"Two of them are mine. The rest are their friends that have kind of adopted me over the years" Karen said looking out at the group walking towards the river court

"Well, you are lucky"

"Yea, I guess I am" Karen said before walking back towards the counter

Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Theresa and Mouth sat on the bleachers watching the guys play their second game. Jake and Nathan won the first one and as always Lucas and Skills wanted a rematch.

"Come on, Lucas. I know you can shoot better than that," Brooke said as Lucas missed a shot from the right side

"Thanks for the encouragement, Brooke"

"Not a problem" Brooke said smiling

"Why don't you ask Mouth about his date today" Lucas said drawing the spotlight from the game to Mouth.

"Mouth, you have a date?" Peyton said from her seat behind Mouth

"It is not a date. Just lunch with an old friend"

"Lunch with an old friend who happens to be Erica Marsh" Skills said

"Erica. Mouth, why didn't you say something? When did you see her?" Haley asked

"Last night at Tric"

"Yea, he was quite cozy with her too," Lucas said

"Just play your game guys." Mouth said

"So, you have a date with Erica Marsh and you didn't tell us" Brooke said

"It is not a date, Brooke. Just lunch"

"Mouth, have I not taught you anything? Lunch with a girl is a date when you are single"

"So, If you and I went out to lunch by ourselves then it would be a date?" Mouth asked

"No, because we are friends"

"So are Erica and I"

"Mouth…" Brooke started

"Let me try this Brooke" Peyton said, "Mouth, do you like Erica?"

"Yea" Mouth said hesitating

"So, why can't this be a date?"

"I don't know. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Mouth, I know Erica and I think she feels the same way," Theresa said smiling

"What do you know?" Haley asked Theresa

"Oh, nothing" Theresa said, "Just that Erica called me this morning to tell me that she had a lunch date today with someone that she would really enjoy getting to know better"

"She really said that?" Mouth said smiling

"See it will all work out" Brooke said, "Now, what are you going to wear?"

"Oh lord. Hurricane Brooke is on the loose" Peyton said drawing a laugh from the rest of the group

"Yes, game point" Lucas said making the winning shot and drawing the group's attention

"Best two out of the three?" Jake asked

"You guys play some more, Theresa and I are going to get Mouth ready for his date" Brooke said walking about to Lucas and giving him a kiss

"Thanks, guys. Thanks a lot. You have given me to the date queens" Mouth said

Haley and Peyton laughed as Mouth was dragged away by Brooke and Theresa muttering something about getting the guys back.

"Same teams. New game" Nathan said as the guys began their next game

"Is everything really okay, Peyt?" Haley asked once the guys were in full playing mode

"Yea"

"Peyton, you can tell me. We have been best friends since diapers."

"Well, there is something. Something that I didn't think anyone could tell"

"What going on?"

"I am pregnant"

"Really! Oh, congrats Peyton" Haley said throwing her arms around Peyton

"Shh, Haley. I haven't told Jake"

"Oh, Sorry" Haley said as she looked towards the court, "I don't think they heard me"

"I am not sure how to tell him"

"Just tell him"

"I am kind of scared about how he is going to feel about this"

"Excited. Peyton, you guys have been together since high school. You both have good jobs and you are getting married"

"Do you really think we are ready for this?"

"The question here is, do you?"

"Yea, I guess. I have always dreamed of being a mom and it is not like we are still in high school or anything."

"Exactly. You guys have a place of your own and I think that you are going to make great parents. And, I get to spoil my little niece or nephew"

Peyton laughed, "Yea, I guess you are right. I would have to move up the wedding though. I don't want to be fat on my wedding day"

"You just tell me when and I will be there" Haley said hugging her friend again, "I am so happy for you Peyton"

"Thanks, Hales" Peyton said hugging her back, "Now, I just have to tell Jake"

"Tell him soon. I know he is worried about you." Haley said releasing the hug, "I feel so honored being the first one to know, well besides you of course"

"Actually some one else knew"

"Who?"

"Keith"

"What?"

"It is his letter" Peyton said pulling the letter from her pocket and opening it. "Halfway down the page" handing the letter to Haley

Being a father gives me fatherly instinct, Peyton. Ones that I never thought would come for someone that isn't my own child. So, before I say what I am about to say, let me just say that you are glowing and that is how I know that you are carrying a child. Don't worry though I won't tell anyone. I know that you will make a wonderful mother and that Jake will be a great father. I am very happy for you two. Tell him soon though. Don't wait till you are showing, like your mom. The look on your father's face was priceless and I will never forget it.

"He must have written this recently," Haley said

"Yea, because I am only about 9 weeks along"

"Yea, and you are glowing" Haley said smiling at Peyton

"GAME!" Skills shouted as he made the winning shot.

"Good game guys" Nathan said as the four walked towards Peyton and Haley.

"Now is your chance, Peyt" Haley whispered

"So, you two didn't want to participate in getting Mouth ready for his date?" Lucas asked as the guys sat down

"Yea, like we could get a suggestion in edgewise." Haley said

"True" Nathan said

"I can't believe you guys released the date queens on him though. With no warning" Peyton said

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that" Jake said

"The other three did though," Peyton said

"What can we say, we want to see him happy" Lucas said

"Yea, sure. You just wanted to get Brooke off your game" Haley said

"Well, that too" Lucas said laughing

"Jake, can I talk to you a sec?" Peyton asked finally getting up enough nerve to tell Jake about the baby

"Yea sure. We will be back guys," Jake said as he and Peyton walked towards the docks

"I hope everything is okay," Nathan said looking after the two

"I am sure that it is" Haley said smiling.

"How about another game?" Skills said, "Nate, you can take your girlfriend"

"Skills, you know I don't play."

"Haley, I know that after all these years of being around the court that you have picked up some kind of skills"

"Yea, I have watched, but I have never played"

"Well, time to change that." Lucas said grabbing the reluctant Haley's hand and pulling her on to the court.

"It will be fun, Hales" Nathan said as he handed her the ball. Haley laughed she throw the ball in and the game began

"Mouth, I seriously need to take you shopping" Brooke said from inside Mouth's closet

"Brooke, most of my clothes are in New York. I only brought hang out clothes"

"You should always be prepared though"

"Sorry, but I only brought one suitcase, not three" Mouth replied making reference to the three suitcases that he had helped Brooke with at the airport.

"I will have you know that one of them was for souvenirs to take back"

"Why do you need souvenirs from the place that you grew up in?" Theresa asked from her spot on Mouth's bed

"Things to remind me of home" Brooke said, "Oh, this polo shirt might work" emerging from the closet

"Hand it here and I will go change" Mouth said taking the shirt and walking towards the bathroom

"Brooke, do you really need a whole suitcase for things that remind you of home?"

"Yea, well actually it is for things that I left in my room. Photo albums, photos"

"Okay, how does this look?" Mouth said

"Perfect, now let's go do your hair" Brooke said pushing Mouth back toward the bathroom. "Theresa, I am going to need your assistance"

"Oh lord. I am really going to hurt them," Mouth said before being pushed into the bathroom and the door shut.


	32. Spreading the news

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Hope you all like it. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

Jake and Peyton reached the docks and sat down on one of the benches looking out into the river. They sat for a few minutes and watched the river flow by.

"What's up, Peyt?" Jake asked

"Okay, you know how I haven't been feeling good lately" Peyton said

"Yea, and you know how worried I am about that. I think you should go see a doctor…"

"I already have"

"Don't fight me on this, Peyton. What?"

"I said I have already been to see the doctor"

"And?"

"Jake" Peyton said before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them Jake was staring at her with expecting eyes, "Jake, I'm pregnant"

Jake was stunned, "What?"

"I am pregnant" Peyton said not sure whether to smile or cry. Jake was showing no emotion as the news sunk in

"You're pregnant" Jake said before smiling, "You're pregnant. We're pregnant," Jake shouted

"Yea" Peyton said laughing

"When did you find out?"

"A few weeks ago. I am about nine weeks"

"Oh my god" Jake said before leaning over to hug Peyton, "We are going to have a baby". Jake released his hug on Peyton and moved to put his head at her stomach, "Hey little guy"

Peyton laughed at her fiancée, "How can you be so sure it is a boy?"

"I just know" Jake said before sitting up right and looking at Peyton, "I love you so much, Peyt"

"I love you too"

"I don't think I can sit still," Jake said kissing Peyton and then jumping up on the bench

"Jake" Peyton said laughing, "Jake what are you doing?"

"Telling the whole world that I am going to be a father" Jake shouted cupping his hands over his mouth. "We are having a baby"

Peyton could not stop laughing at Jake and her smile grew as wide as it could as she finally let herself accept the fact that they were going to start a family in a few short months.

"Come on, let's go tell everyone" Jake said jumping off the bench and grabbing Peyton's hand.

Peyton laughed as she was dragged back towards the court. Her smile matching the one on Jake's face, wide and happy.

"Hales, are you sure that you have never played?" Skills asked as he caught the ball falling from the hoop, "That is like the 12th shot you have made"

"Okay, so maybe I have picked up some skills from watching you clowns play all these years and I may have played with the older kids at school once and a while"

"She been holding out on us guys" Lucas said smiling at Haley

"Come on guys. It is just 12 shots. It is not big deal compared to the 20 or so shots that you and Nathan make every game"

"Stop being so modest, Hales. You can actually play" Nathan said

"Yea, well, I learned from the best" Haley said smiling back at Nathan, "At least that is what I tell the kids."

"They still don't believe you?" Lucas asked

"Nope, even after the autographed basketball that you signed and sent me. That only made them believe that I know you. They still don't believe that we have been friends since diapers."

"Well, they aren't going to believe that you are dating Nate either" Skills said as a matter of factly, "I call this game even. My legs are hurting"

"You just don't want to be beaten by a girl," Haley said as the group walked off the court and sat down on the bleachers.

"That too" Skills said as the group laughed

"Hey guys. Did you miss us?" Brooke said as she and Theresa walked towards the bleachers

"Hey you. Where's Mouth?" Lucas asked giving Brooke a kiss

"He is on the phone with Erica" Theresa said pointing towards the parking lot

"Did you get him date ready?" Nathan asked using quotations for the last part

"As a matter of fact, I think he looks hot" Brooke said

"Oh, lord. I am not even going to ask what he is wearing" Haley said

"What?"

"Brooke, the last time that you said Mouth looked hot was at Prom when he was dressed in a tuxedo and his hair was spiky"

"You didn't put him in a tux, did you?" Lucas asked

"No, of course not. He is going to wear one of those at their wedding" Brooke said smiling

"Already trying to marry him off" Skills said

"Trying to marry who off?" Peyton asked as she and Jake rejoined the group hand in hand

"Mouth" Lucas answered

"Where is Mouth? I need to talk to you guys," Jake asked anxious to share the news

"Over there" Theresa said as she pointed

"Mouth" Jake yelled getting his friend's attention and then waving him over towards the rest of the group

"Jake, he could have finished his conversation" Peyton said as Mouth hung up the phone and start jogging towards his friends.

"This can't wait, Peyt" Jake said squeezing her hand with his own

"Mouth, you look hot," Haley said as Mouth sat down next to her on the bleachers

"See, I told you" Brooke said

"I love the hair. It reminds me of high school," Peyton said

"I am not sure if I am ever going to be able to get it to lay flat again. These two used more hairspray and gel on my small head of hair then they do on their own "

"Spiky suits you though, Mouth. What did Erica say?" Theresa asked

"She is going to meet me here in about 20 minutes. What is going?"

"Jake needs to talk to us" Nathan said turning the group's attention towards the couple still standing in front of the bleachers

"Guys, Peyton and I have some very exciting news to share" Jake said before looking at Peyton and receiving a nod of approval, "We are going to have a baby"

"Oh my god, you guys" Brooke said before running off the bleachers and hugging Peyton as she shared a silent smile with Haley.

"Congratulations, Man" Nathan said shaking Jake's hand and smiling

"Thanks"

"How far along are you?" Theresa asked

"A little over two months."

"What are you going to be do about the wedding?" Mouth asked after offering his congratulations.

"Oh god, Peyton. You can not be fat for your wedding pictures," Brooke said

"Brooke, I won't be fat. I will be pregnant and we haven't talked about that yet"

"Guys, this is great. A little niece or nephew to spoil and then send home" Lucas said laughing

"Just remember Luke. Payback" Jake said

The group laughed and sat talking about wedding plans and baby plans for the next few minutes.

"Hey there's Erica" Theresa said noticing Erica's car pulling into the parking lot

"You okay there, Mouth?" Haley asked looking at her nervous friend

"Yea, I am cool. I guess I should go meet her," Mouth said before standing and beginning to walk towards Erica who was getting out of her car

"Hey Mouth" Nathan said making Mouth turn around, "Meet back here at sunset"

"Okay. See ya then"

"Have fun" Brooke shouted after him

"Nate, why do you want him to be here at sunset?" Haley asked

"Well, I figured since we missed sunrise this morning that we could watch the sunset" Nathan said smiling back at Haley

"Oh, aren't you just so sweet" Lucas said mocking his brother

"Shut up, Luke" Nathan said taking a swing at his brother with his right arm

Lucas laughed as he dodged his swing

"What are we going to do now?" Skills asked as the boredom began to get to him

"You just can't sit still, can you?" Theresa said

"Nope" Skills said smiling towards Theresa who could not help, but smile back

"Well, I know what I am doing for the next few hours. Going back to the house and getting my room ready."

"For what?" Brooke asked

"Sam and Chris are suppose to be coming tomorrow"

"Sam and Chris are coming?" Peyton asked

"Yea, they will be here till Saturday. I didn't tell you guys?"

"No" Brooke said

"Sorry with everything going on I must have forgot. They are staying at our house and I am giving up my room so I need to clean it"

"You have only been here not even a week and you need to clean it?" Jake said

"He never could keep his room clean" Haley said, "I wonder what your house looks like"

"Actually his house is pretty clean," Nathan said,

"You can keep a whole house clean, but not your room here," Haley said

"I pay someone to clean it before anybody shows up," Lucas said laughing

"That poor person" Peyton said

"Since you are going to be spending the next few hours actually cleaning, I am going to go shopping," Brooke said

"Brooke, you just went shopping" Lucas said

"It is not for me Broody. It is for Mouth"

"Mouth?" Nathan asked

"Yea, his wardrobe is way too bare for his dates with Erica"

"Brooke, how do you know there are going to be anymore dates between Mouth and Erica?" Jake asked

"Oh, I just know and he needs more clothes"

"Okay" Lucas said knowing not to argue with Brooke especially about shopping

"Tutor girl, Theresa, Peyt, you coming?" Brooke said before standing up and walking off the bleachers

"Actually I think I am going to spend the rest of the day with Jake. We still need to tell my parents and Karen about the baby" Peyton said

"Okay understandable. Theresa? Tutor girl?" Brooke asked looking at her two friends

"I am holding Theresa hostage for the rest of the day," Skills said putting his arm around his girlfriend

"Tutor girl?" Brooke asked hopefully. She could go shopping by herself, but it was more fun with someone else

"Go with her Hales. Pick out something for a date Friday night" Nathan said

"Yes, Come on Tutor girl!" Brooke shrieked, "Bye Broody" as she leaned down to kiss Lucas

"Are you ever going to stop calling me Tutor girl?" Haley said getting up from her seat

"Not until you get married and then you will be tutor wife and when you have kids you will be tutor mom. You will always be tutor something"

"Of course. I can't live that down."

"Think of it is as compliment, Hales" Nathan said, "You are smarter than the rest of us"

"Good point" Haley said before leaning down and kissing Nathan, "See ya at sunset, if I make it back before then"

"Bye guys. Have fun" Theresa called after her friends as Haley and Brooke waved

"Well, guys, I guess we will see you at sunset" Skills said standing and taking Theresa's hand.

"See ya, Man" Nathan said as the two walked off

"Peyt, you ready to go tell your parents?"

"Yea, let's go"

"Bye guys" Lucas said as the parents-to-be walked away arm in arm

"See ya at sunset" Jake called back to them

"And then there were two" Nathan said laughing

"Come on little brother. I will let you help me clean up my room" Lucas said standing

"I ain't helping you man" Nathan said also standing

"It was worth a shot" Lucas laughed as the two brothers walked towards home.

The bell over the door of the café rang as it was opened and a guest walked in. Karen looked up to greet them. Instead she gasped before dropping the pot of the coffee in her hand.

"Karen, are you okay?" The stranger said running to the counter as Karen leaned down to clean up the mess

"Yea, Yea. Fine. What are you doing here, Andy?" Karen said standing up right

"I heard about Keith. I wanted to offer my sympathy"

"Well, Thanks"

"You look good, Karen"

"Thanks"

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone is doing okay considering"

"Good"

A long silence followed until Andy spoke again, "Karen, that is not the only reason I am came back"

"What?"

"I didn't just come back to say I am sorry about Keith. I have something that I need to tell you"

Just then the bell rang again as Peyton and Jake entered the café

"Peyton, Jake"

"Hey Karen"

"Uh, Andy, this is Peyton and Jake"

"Peyton?" Andy asked looking at Karen

"Yea, it is the same one" Karen said

"The last time I saw you, you were a couple of months old" Andy said directing the comment towards Peyton

"Oh, are you friends with my parent or something?"

"Or something" Andy said looking back at Karen

"Where is everyone else?" Karen asked before Peyton could say anything else

"Brooke and Haley went shopping, Mouth is on his date with Erica, Theresa and Skills went somewhere, Lucas went home to clean his room and I am not sure what Nate is doing" Peyton answered

"Mouth has a date with Erica? Erica Marsh?"

"Yea, they met last night at Tric" Jake said

"Those two would be so cute together"

"Yea, Brooke is already planning their wedding" Peyton said

"Do you two want something to eat?"

"Actually we came by here to talk to you if you have a minute"

"Sure. Andy was just leaving" Karen said directing her eyes toward the man at the counter

"Yea, I was. I guess I will see you later," Andy said before getting off the stool and walking out the door

"Who was that guy?" Jake asked

"Someone from a long time ago" Karen answered honestly, "Now, what did you two want to tell me?"

"Well…" Peyton started

"We are going to have a baby," Jake said as his smile grew

"Oh, you guys! Congratulations!" Karen said as she came around the counter and hugged the two

"We wanted you to know that we want our son or daughter to call you Grandma Karen, is that alright?" Peyton asked

"Of course it is alright. I would love that"

"We figured since you have always been a mother to us, that it was only fitting that you be a grandmother to our child"

"Oh you guys. I feel so honored," Karen said as she hugged them again

Lucas and Nathan were walking by the café just in time to see Andy coming out the door. Andy stopped and turned around looking back into the café before getting in to a black Lincoln parked at the curb and driving off into the opposite direction.

"Have you ever seen that guy before?" Nathan asked

"He looked familiar to me" Lucas answered

"Yea me too. Hey let's stop and see mom for a minute. I want to tell her that you are actually going to clean your room" Nathan said as the two made their way across the street to the café

"That'll give her a heart attack," Lucas said laughing as they opened the door and stepped in

"Didn't we just see you two?" Jake joked as Nathan and Lucas walked towards them

"It is really weird seeing you guys. I am so used to not seeing you everywhere I go" Peyton said

"Well, don't get used to it either" Lucas said

"Well, we just came by to tell mom the news. We need to go and talk with Anna and Larry" Jake said grabbing Peyton's hand.

"Bye guys" Karen said as the door closed behind the couple

"Mom, there was a guy who just left here" Lucas said wanting to know why he looked so familiar to him

"What about him?" Karen asked avoiding eye contact with Lucas

"Why does he look so familiar?" Nathan asked

"Because he is the man who was in love with your mom" Karen answered honestly looking at Nathan, "That was Andy, Nathan"


	33. Babies, Dads, and Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter! I am so proud of myself for getting up two updates in two days. I am already working on the next one. This is some insight to how Andy fits into the picture, more to come on that. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

"Andy?" Nathan asked

"Isn't that the guy Deb was going to marry before she got sick?" Lucas asked

"Yea"

"What does he want?" Nathan asked growing angry. When Andy heard the word cancer, he ran.

"He said that he wanted to offer his condolences about your dad" Karen said

"What else did he say, Mom?" Lucas asked

"He said that he had something to tell me. I don't care to know what is though. I haven't spoken to that man since he left."

"How did he find out about dad?"

"I don't know. My guess is that he has been checking up on us"

"Did he say anything about her?" Nathan asked

"No. I am sorry, Nathan"

"It is okay, Mom. Luke, you ready to head to the house?"

"Uh, yea" Lucas said

"Look out for him" Karen whispered to her oldest son, "I know that he is still upset about what happened with Andy"

"I will, Mom" Lucas said following his brother out of the café

"How about this one?" Brooke asked as she picked up a light green dress from the rack and held it up in front of her

"Brooke, I thought we were shopping for Mouth."

"We are, but it doesn't hurt to look a little. Beside we need to find you something for your date with Nathan"

"Can you even have dates when you are already dating someone?"

"Yes, you can have dates anytime. Now, what do you want to wear?"

"Jeans and a T-shirt" Haley responded

"Tutor girl, those are not date clothes. Those are everyday clothes, well at least for you"

"Not all of us can have your style, Brooke"

"I know and that is why I am the fashion designer and you are the teacher. I have the style and you have the brains"

Haley laughed at Brooke's comment before being dragged out of the store and towards another one

"Mom, Dad" Peyton yelled into the house as she and Jake entered the front door.

"Kitchen" Anna yelled back

Peyton and Jake walked hand in hand into the kitchen where Anna and Larry were sitting down to lunch.

"Hey guys" Larry said as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich

"Sorry to catch you guys on your lunch break" Peyton said walking to sit at the table across from her mom.

"It is okay, sweetheart" Anna told her daughter

"Anna, Larry. Peyton and I have something that we would like to tell you" Jake said sitting across from Larry.

"Uh oh. The last time I heard those words, you were telling us that you were getting married." Larry said sitting his sandwich down on the plate in front of him, "What do you have to tell us now, are you breaking off the engagement?"

"Daddy, no" Peyton said

"She called me daddy, it must be something big"

"Well I am glad that it is not the engagement. We are so looking forward to having Jake as a permanent part of this family" Anna said

"So, if you are not here to tell us that you are breaking up, then you must be here to tell us that you are moving the wedding up or that it is going to cost me more" Larry said smiling at his daughter

"Actually, we are here to tell you that we are going to be adding another member to our family" Peyton said

"What do you mean adding another member to the family?" Anna asked looking at her daughter

"Are we adopting another one of your friends?" Larry asked taking a bite of his sandwich, "I thought we had them all"

"No, you are going to be grandparents" Jake said

"What?" Anna asked as she stood from the table

"We are going to have a baby," Peyton said also standing.

"Oh, my gosh!" Anna yelled as she came around her husband to hug her daughter, "Oh I am so happy for the two of you"

"Daddy?" Peyton asked once her mother released her hug and moved to hug Jake. When Larry didn't answer, Peyton sat back down in her chair and leaned towards her father, "Daddy, please say something"

Larry moved his eyes towards his daughter and a smile spread across his face, "I am going to be a grandpa"

Lucas and Nathan entered the Scott house through the back door. Nathan entered his room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a box from the top shelf. He walked to his bed and sat down opening the box as he did.

Inside the box were pictures that Nathan had asked Karen to take out of his photo album. The pictures were of Andy.

Nathan picked up the first picture and held it up at eye level. In the picture were Deb, Andy and Nathan sitting on the front porch of their home. Andy had his arm lovingly around Deb as Nathan sat on the step in front of them smiling. He flipped the picture over and read the words written on the back in Deb's handwriting, _'Dad, Mom and me. September 1994'_. Nathan remembered that time; it was right after Andy had asked Deb to marry him.

"_Nathan, can you come here please?" Deb called through her three-bedroom house to her 5-year-old son_

"_Coming Mommy" a little voice answered followed by the sound of running feet._

_Nathan entered the kitchen and ran to jump into Andy's lap at the kitchen table. Deb sat across from them and looked at her son_

"_Nate, we have something that we would like to talk to you about" Deb said smoothly_

"_Okay"_

"_Nathan, how would you feel about Andy and I getting married?" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, we would have this big party and then Andy would come live with us all the time"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really"_

"_Can I call you dad, Andy?" Nathan asked turning around to look at Andy_

"_Of course" Andy answered the young boy_

"_Cool. When are we having the big party?" _

_Deb and Andy laughed at the young boy enthusiasm_

A knock on his bedroom door pulled Nathan from his memory. He looked towards the door as Lucas opened it and peered in at his brother

"You okay?"

"Yea, just looking at some pictures" Nathan said, "How is the cleaning going?"

"I am done. It wasn't that bad. Just clothes everywhere."

Nathan laughed before holding a picture out to his brother, "Look at this one"

Lucas walked towards his brother and took the picture

"Oh my gosh. We look so young," Lucas said. He turned it over and read the caption on the back aloud, "Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Haley with their dads Christmas 1994"

"That is when you were telling everyone that Dad was your dad" Nathan said

"Mom said that I never called him anything, but dad" Lucas responded

"I think I was calling him daddy Keith or something like that"

"Where did you find these pictures?"

"They were in a box. I asked mom to take them out before she sent me the photo albums in Florida. She told me that she had put them in my closet"

"I always wondered where these pictures went"

"I didn't want to see his face after what he did."

"I know."

"I really can't understand it all. I mean how can you leave someone that you love when they need you the most?"

"I don't know, Nate. That is something only Andy can answer"

"I don't want to know why he left. I have gotten past that fact. What I want to know is why is he back?" Nathan said towards Lucas

Erica and Mouth stepped onto the sidewalk from the restaurant where they had been eating their lunch and started walking towards the car.

"So, how is New York?" Erica asked

"It is good, busy and nothing like Tree Hill"

"So you like it up there?"

"Yea, but sometimes I miss home. New York is so busy that no one really stops and smell the roses, so to speak"

"Yea, I heard it is really hustle and bustle there"

"Oh it is. You really have to walk everywhere you go"

"So, you don't have a car?"

"Yea, I do. I live on the outskirts of New York City so I commute back and forth to work. The company that I work for has a parking garage that allows me to leave my truck there as long as I need to"

"It must be expensive though"

"It is, but I like the freedom of being able to go for a drive when I feel like it"

"Still doing that Internet stuff?"

"You mean building websites?"

"Yea"

"Yea, still building websites."

"I always knew that you would something with the Internet"

"Yea, Lucas and Nathan used to tell me that I should be a sports announcer"

"Because you used to announce the basketball games?"

"Yea, I used to do it at the river court too. Enough about me though, what are you doing now?"

"I am in between jobs actually. I took a modeling job out of high school, did that for about 4 years and then decided to go back to school"

"What did you major in?"

"Law"

"That fits you"

"Yea, I guess. I passed my North Carolina bar exam a couple of weeks ago and then came home to figure out where I want to practice"

"So you are going to practice in North Carolina?"

"I haven't decided yet" Erica said looking at Mouth, "I was thinking about New York actually"

"Oh really?" Mouth said smiling at Erica as they reached the car

After the excitement of hearing they were going to be grandparents, Anna and Larry finished their sandwiches and talked with Peyton and Jake about the upcoming arrival.

"Hey mom, I have a question for you?" Peyton asked Anna later in the conversation

"Sure honey"

"Who's Andy?"

"Andy? Where did that come from?" Larry asked

"He was at the café a little while ago. He said something about knowing me when I was a couple of months old"

"Actually the last time he saw you, you were five" Anna said

"Who is he?"

"He was Deb's fiancée" Larry said

"Deb, Nathan's mom?" Jake asked

"Yea, Andy and Deb were suppose to get married the summer that Deb got sick. When we found out that Deb had cancer, Andy took off." Larry said with an angry voice

"Oh my gosh. I remember him now. Nathan used to call him dad"

"Yea, that is him"

"Nathan called him dad?" Jake asked not knowing the history of Andy

"Yea, when Deb and Andy decided to get married, Nathan asked if he could call Andy dad" Anna answered

"You said he was at the café?" Larry asked

"Yea, he was talking with Karen when we walked in. She looked really uncomfortable," Peyton said

"I wonder why he is coming back here now. No one has heard from his since he left" Anna said looking towards her husband

Brooke walked towards Haley with her arms full of polo shirts and khaki pants. Haley laughed as she looked over the pile.

"Are all those for Mouth?"

"Most of them are. I got an outfit for Nathan and one for Lucas. I figured they probably didn't bring any date clothes either"

"When is Lucas going to have a date?"

"Well, I figured since you and Nate are going out Friday night, then Lucas and I can go out tomorrow night. That way one of them is with Sam and Chris"

"Why not Saturday Night?"

"I have a Saturday afternoon flight"

"Oh" Haley said, "I totally didn't think about the fact that we are all going to be going our separate ways again"

"It is not something I want to think about"

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am going back to Montana, Nathan is going back to Florida, you are going back to California and Lucas is going back to Charlotte. Are we going to be able to keep our relationships going?"

"I hope so." Brooke said, "I don't want to think about that right now. Right now, I want to think about finding you a totally hot outfit for Friday night"

Haley sighed knowing that they were going to have to talk about it soon versus later

"Oh, how about this skirt?" Brooke said holding up a not to short light blue skirt

"Oh, that is cute." Haley said walking towards Brooke

"And this shirt goes with it" Brooke said grabbing a white and light blue pattern shirt from the next rack

"Yea, I think this is the outfit," Haley said

"Don't worry about shoes. I have some that you can borrow" Brooke said finding the right size shirt and handing it to Haley.

"Are we done now?" Haley asked

"Yea. I need some food anyway. Between getting Mouth ready for his date and shopping I have burnt off all my energy."

"Let's pay for this stuff and go by the café. I am in the mood for a grilled cheese sandwich," Haley said

"You like those sandwich, huh?"

"No one makes a grilled cheese sandwich like Karen" Haley said as the two girl walked towards the cashier


	34. Why he left

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. I am not sure that I like this chapter, but here it is. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

"I am going to go grab something to eat from the café and get Meredith. Do you want to come?" Lucas asked Nathan as they finished looking through the pictures in the box.

"Yea, I will come with you" Nathan said standing to put the box back where it belonged

"Mom is going to run out of food, they way we keep eating it" Lucas said as the two brothers locked the house and started walking down the driveway

"Nah. I think she gets more each delivery because she never knows when we are going to show up," Nathan said laughing

A cell phone began to ring and both men fished around in their pockets for their phones.

"It's me" Lucas said flipping his phone open and bringing it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Lucas. It is Sam"

"Hey Sam" Lucas responded looking at Nathan

"Hey Sam" Nathan said

"Nathan says hey," Lucas said talking back into his phone

"Tell him hi"

"She says hi" Lucas told his brother, "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that we are still coming tomorrow."

"Good. We are looking forward to it. I even cleaned my room for one of you to stay in" Lucas said laughing

"I guess that is a good thing"

"Yea, it is. You should feel honored. What time are you guys going to be here?"

"Probably sometime around noon" Sam said laughing

"Okay. Did you get directions?"

"We got directions to Main Street. Where do we need to go from there?"

"Actually, once you come on Main Street there is a café on the left hand side called Karen's Café. That is our mom. We can meet you there"

"Okay."

"Just call when you get off the interstate and we will be there"

"Okay. Well, I guess we will see you tomorrow"

"Have a safe trip"

"We will"

"Bye Lucas"

"Bye Sam"

Lucas hung up the phone as the two entered the café and walked towards the counter. "They will be here at noon"

"Who will be here at noon?" Karen asked approaching her sons

"Sam and Chris. I told her that we would meet them here"

"Good. I can't wait to meet them. I am guessing that the two of you are hungry"

"What can we say mom. We are growing boys" Nathan answered laughing

"Yea, sure. Ham and cheese sandwiches?"

"Yep" Lucas answered as the bell above the door rang. Lucas and Nathan turned around as Brooke and Haley walked in carrying shopping bags.

"Well, looks like you survived" Nathan said as Haley sat down next to him on the stool

"Yea, well it wasn't that bad"

"Did you get Mouth, date clothes?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Yes and I got you and Nathan each an outfit too."

"Brooke, I have clothes" Nathan said

"I know what your idea of date clothes is, Nate and what kind of Friend would I be if I let you go out with Haley like that." Brooke said as Nathan made a face, "Plus I figured that you and I could go out tomorrow night" Brooke said to Lucas

"Sounds like fun" Lucas said smiling at Brooke

"Haley, Brooke" Karen said sitting plates down in front of Nathan and Lucas, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Grilled cheese" Haley said with a child like smile on her face

Karen laughed, "You miss my grilled cheese sandwich, don't you?"

"Yes. I can't find one even remotely as good"

"Brooke, did you want anything?"

"Ham and cheese"

"Okay, be right back"

"Did you get your room clean, Luke or just give up?" Haley asked

"It's clean, Hales"

"I am so proud of you" Haley said mocking Lucas

"What time are Samantha and Chris coming tomorrow?" Brooke asked

"Sometime around noon. Sam is suppose to call when they get off the interstate" Nathan answered

"I can't wait to meet them," Haley said as Brooke nodded in agreement

The bell over the door rang and Nathan turned around to see who was entering the café. He locked eyes with Andy.

Nathan stood up and walked towards him before anyone else could react, "Can we help you?"

"I am looking for Karen"

"She is busy right now"

"I will wait" Andy said moving towards the counter

"No, I think you should leave" Nathan said moving to stand in his way

Andy stopped and looked at the man standing before him, "Nathan?"

"I think you should leave" Nathan said ignoring Andy's question.

"Nathan, I really need to talk to Karen"

"I said I think you should leave" the anger growing in Nathan's voice

"Come on, man. He is not worth it" Lucas said stepping up beside his brother. Lucas knew Nathan anger. He also knew that punches were about to be thrown. "You need to leave" Lucas directed his last comment towards Andy.

"Lucas?"

"Look Andy. I don't know what the hell you are doing here, but you need to go. No one here has anything to say to you" Lucas said

"Lucas, I need to talk to your mom"

"Did you not just hear me? Get out!"

"Let him talk, then he can leave" Karen said stepping from the kitchen

"Mom?"

"It is okay" Karen said when she reached the three men. "Let him tell me what is so important"

Jake and Peyton sat in the living room of the Sawyer's house watching television. Anna and Larry had gone back to work after dinner plans had been made for later that night.

"Do you ever think about what is going to happen after this weekend?" Peyton asked as the talk show they were watching went to commercial

"What do you mean?"

"Well, half of our friends are leaving again. It is just going to be weird not having them all here."

"Peyt, they haven't been here for the last couple of years"

"I know that, but now with Keith gone and the baby on the way. It just seems different"

"Yea, I know, but we all promised to meet back here at least once a year. I am sure that they will all be here when we get married and when the baby is born"

"I know. It is just weird"

"Is that all that is bothering you?" Jake asked as Peyton sighed

"No, I am worried about what might happen to their relationships. Nathan and Haley finally got together and now they are being pulled 2000 miles from each other. Not to mention the fact that Brooke and Lucas are going to be on different sides of the continent."

"Peyton, I am sure they will work everything out"

"I hope so. I just want them all to be as happy as we are" Peyton said putting her head on Jake's chest

"I know." Jake said wanting the same thing for their friends

"Karen, can we talk in private?" Andy asked

"Just say whatever it is that you need to say. I don't hide anything from them"

Andy sighed before speaking, "What happened to Deb?"

"Like you care!" Nathan said

"Deb died that summer," Karen said calmly

"I thought she would beat it"

"No, it killed her. Along with her broken heart" Nathan replied

"Why are you really here, Andy? You said that you need to talk with me about something" Karen said trying to keep the situation as calm as possible while ignoring her son's outbursts

"I came back to explain what happened. I was hoping that Deb was still here"

"Oh this should be good," Nathan said as he paced

"Andy, why did you run?" Karen asked

"I didn't run. I was found"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was in the witness protection program. The people that I was hiding from, found me"

Mouth and Erica parked her car at Erica's house and walked to the local ice cream shop. Mouth ordered them both chocolate cones and they began to eat them as the walked towards the river.

"So, I guess you came home for Keith's funeral" Erica said as they walked

"Yea, we all came home"

"So, you are pretty close to Lucas and Nathan?" Erica asked

"Yea, we were really close in high school. We still are, but we don't talk to each other as much or see each other as often as we should."

"So, I never got the dynamic of the little family that you guys seemed to have then"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you all fit together? Jocks and non jocks"

"We never saw each other that way. Even now, I don't think of Nathan or Lucas as big basketball players. They are just Nathan and Lucas, the two brothers that I have been friends with since junior high."

"It just seemed like a weird circle of friends from the outside"

"Yea, I guess it would seem that way. I mean, Nathan, Lucas, Skills and Jake, were the basketball players. Brooke, Bevin, Theresa and Peyton the cheerleaders and then Haley and I, the tutors and all around non athletic people."

"I am actually kind of jealous of the relationship that you have with them. I haven't talked with any of my friends from high school since graduation"

"Yea, I guess we are lucky."

"So, were you close with Keith too?"

"Yea, actually he and Karen were like second parents to us and still are. They kind of adopted us. To this day, I still call Karen at least once every two weeks. Even though, I don't talk with the others like I should. I always know what is going on in their lives"

"That is nice"

"Yea, we have this special bond" Mouth said as he and Erica continued towards the river eating their ice cream cones

"That is a bunch of bull," Lucas said

"I know it sounds like a sorry excuse, but it is the truth"

"Yea and we are suppose to believe it" Nathan said as he paced around the cafe

"Believe or not, but it is the truth. About 28 years ago, I watched a man murder my uncle in cold blood. He was part of the Mafia in New Zealand, so to speak. When the case came to trial, he thought that he would get off seeing as they had no witnesses. When my testimony put him away; he vowed that I would not live, basically putting a death threat over my life. Being that he was the son of the head boss of this particular Mafia, the DA's office decided that I needed to be in a witness protection program. They changed my last name and got me a place and a job in St. Louis. I guess they figured that they would never look for me in the United States. They found me about 6 years later, almost killed me in a parking lot as I was leaving the grocery store. The program relocated me here to Tree Hill after that and then you know the rest of that story."

"That doesn't explain what happened to make you leave" Lucas said

"They found me again. The day that Deb found about the cancer, I noticed that I was being followed. Instead of putting Deb, Nathan or anyone else at risk, I just left."

"Why didn't you come back though?" Karen asked

"I tried. I have tried for the last 20 years to come back. I have been relocated so many times that it was impossible. I didn't want to risk being spotted or followed. So, I just stayed away"

"So, you couldn't even pick up the phone?" Nathan said from the counter. "You couldn't pick up the phone to tell you dying fiancée why you suddenly ran out on her and her son?"

"Nathan, I didn't want to put your lives at risk"

"You still could have found some way to tell us. You could have sent someone to tell us. Do you know how heartbroken she was, I was? I was five years old. You were the man that I called Dad. I had father figures in my life, but you were the man that I could say was my own."

"Nathan, I am sorry. I should have called. I should have tried to let you and your mom know what happened. I can't change the past"

"No, and neither can I. You have said your peace not get out of my mom's café" Nathan said walking towards Andy.

"Nathan, I know that I screwed up, but I would really like to have some kind of relationship with you"

"I don't need a dad. I have one. I don't think I want to have any kind of relationship with a man who deserted me"

"Nathan…"

"Andy, I think it would be best if you just left." Karen said, "This family has been through enough the past few days and we can't take much more"

"Okay. I am going to be in town for a few days, if you change your mind" Andy said directing his eyes towards Nathan. Andy turned and walked towards the door as it was opened.

"Mommy!" Meredith said as she ran in. Karen waved to Meg as Meg and Abbey continued home

"She looks like Keith" Andy said before walking out the door

"Who was that?" Meredith asked Karen looking back towards the closing door

"No one, Sweetheart"

"Nate! Luke!"

"Hey munchkin" Nathan said picking up his sister, putting a smile on his face and ignoring the eyes staring in the café from the outside

"I haven't seen you all day"

"I know"

"You were all sleeping when I went to school"

"Yes, we were" Nathan said as he sat his sister back on her feet

"Lucas, why do you look so upset?" Meredith said, as she looked towards her other brother

"It is nothing, Shrimp" Lucas said wiping the angry look from his face and replacing it with a smile

"Do you have homework?" Karen asked Meredith

"No" Meredith answered

"How would you like to come with us to the river court?" Nathan asked his sister

"Yea" Meredith said before looking towards Karen, "Can I go, mommy?"

"Of course you can"

"Yea"

"Let's go Munchkin" Nathan said

"We are going now?" Lucas asked

"Yea, I need to blow of some steam"

"I think we both do"

"Okay, let's go" Brooke said standing

"Bye mom" Lucas said as they started towards the door

"Bye Karen. Thanks for lunch" Haley said

"Bye guys. Be home in time for dinner"

"We will" Nathan called back as the door closed.

Karen smiled as she wiped the counter down and threw away the trash from the mess her children had made. It was nice having them home, but she knew that they would be leaving soon enough. They all had lives that were waiting for them in different places, but for now they were all home. She would have to treasure the time that was left.


	35. Getting to Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. Glad you all liked the last chapter. I am not too sure how I feel about this one though. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

When they reached the river court, Haley, Brooke and Meredith took a seat on the bleachers as the guys started a game of one on one.

"Haley?" Meredith asked after a few minutes of silence

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to leave again?"

Haley looked away from the game and into the sad eyes of the little girl and answered honestly, "Yea, I am going to leave again"

"Why?"

"Because I have to get back to my school"

"Oh. Can you move your school here?"

Haley laughed at the comment, "No, I can't."

"Brooke?" Meredith asked. Brooke looked at the little girl knowing what her question would be

"I have to leave too, Missy"

"I don't want you guys to go"

"Oh, we know" Brooke said as she hugged the little girl, "But don't worry we will be back"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Haley answered putting her hand on Meredith's back

"Are my brothers leaving too?"

"Yea, they are leaving too, but they will be back too."

"Are Peyton and Theresa leaving too?"

"No, they will still be here and so will Skills and Jake" Brooke answered still hugging the young girl

"I don't like it when you all leave"

"We don't either" Haley answered looking out to the court and the game being played

"Let's go to the river court," Jake said standing from the couch as the talk show they had been watching ended

"Already?" Peyton asked

"Yea, We can shoot some hoops"

"Jake, you know I don't play basketball"

"Okay, then you can cheer me on as I shoot hoops"

Peyton laughed as Jake pulled her to her feet, "Let's go"

"Looks like some of your friends over there" Erica pointed out to Mouth as they walked along the docks

"Yea, sure does"

"I guess you would like to join them"

"Actually, we are all meeting here to watch the sunset. Why don't you join us?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I know Haley would like to see you again"

"Okay" Erica said as she smiled. Mouth grabbed her hand and walked towards the court

"Nice shot" Lucas said as Nathan made a basket from the centerline

"Thanks. I guess I did learn something from watching you all these years" Nathan said

"At least you learned something from your older brother"

"Luke, you are only three months older"

"Three months is still three months," Lucas said laughing as he also made a shot from the center line

"They look good sitting over there," Nathan said looking towards the bleachers

"What do you mean?"

"Haley and Brooke with Meredith. Three very important people in our lives"

"Yea. I don't want to think about what is going to happen when Saturday comes"

"Yea, me neither"

"Have you and Haley talked about what you are going to do?"

"Nope, I guess that will be a conversation for Friday. What about you and Brooke?"

"We haven't either. I do know one thing. I would give up basketball if I have too"

"I don't think Brooke wants you to do that. Basketball has always been a dream of yours and mine for that matter. Just like teaching and fashion designing have been their dreams. I don't want Haley to give up her teaching job for me and I know you don't want Brooke to give up her fashion career for you. We just have to find a way to make it all work"

"When did you get so smart?" Lucas said laughing at his brother

"Hales is rubbing off on me" Nathan answered smiling as the game continued

"Hey guys" Mouth said as he and Erica approached the group hand in hand

"Hey Mouth" Brooke said, "Erica it is good to see you again"

"You too, Brooke. Hey Haley"

"Hey Erica." Haley said moving to hug Erica and breaking the hand connection between Mouth and Erica, "Have a seat and chat with us"

"Hi, I am Meredith" Meredith said sticking her hand out for Erica to shake

"Hi, Meredith. My name is Erica" Erica said shaking the young girl's little hand

"Those are my brothers, Lucas and Nathan," the young girl said pointing to the court

"I went to school with your brothers"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"She went to school with Jake, Peyton and everyone else too" Brooke said

"Cool" Meredith said with a smile on her face

"Hey Man. Didn't see you sitting over here," Nathan said to Mouth as the two brothers walked off the court

"Just got here"

"Erica, good to see you again" Lucas said taking a seat beside Brooke

"You too, Lucas"

"Erica, have you met our sister, Meredith?" Nathan asked sitting between Haley and Meredith

"Yes, we were just introduced. I didn't know that you guys have a sister"

"Yea and she has these two wrapped around her little finger," Mouth said

"She has you too, Mouth" Brooke said

The group laughed as Peyton and Jake walked towards them

The bell above the door of the café rang as it was opened and a tall man walked in

"John, Hey" Karen said as John James took a seat at the counter

"Hey Karen"

"What can I get you?"

"Coffee, please"

"Sure"

"Larry called me. Peyton said something about Andy being in here today" John continued talking as Karen sat a coffee cup in front of him filled with coffee, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to Deb. He wanted to explain why he left and never came back"

"What was his excuse?"

"He claims that he was in a witness protection program for a testimony he gave against some Mafia person back in New Zealand"

"Do you believe him?"

"No, not for a second. I think he just left and wanted to use something else as an excuse"

"Did he say why he came back now?"

"He said he had heard about Keith and wanted to offer his sympathy. What I can't figure out is how he found out about Keith. It was not national news or anything"

"Did you ask him?"

"No, I was too shocked that he would actually show his face in this town again"

"Did he leave?"

"The café, yes, but he told Nathan that he would be around for a few days"

"Nathan saw him?"

"Yea, he left when Peyton and Jake got here and then came back"

"What did Nathan say?"

"He was furious with him. I don't blame him"

"Something doesn't fit right with all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't he come back for now? Like when Deb died and how did he find out about Keith?"

"I don't know. I got enough stuff to worry about without adding why Andy Hargrove showed up twenty years too late"

"Yea, you are right. Thanks for the coffee, Karen" John said as he stood and pulled a couple of dollars from his pocket

"John, keep your money" Karen said

"Put it in Meredith's bank" John said as he smiled and walked towards the café door

"Tell Lydia I said Hi" Karen said before John opened the door

"I will and don't worry, Karen. I will figure out why he really came back," John said before walking out the door and letting it close behind him.

"Hey guys. We didn't think anyone was going to be here yet," Jake said as he and Peyton sat down on the bleachers

"Yea, Lucas and I need to blow off some steam" Nathan said

"Everything okay?" Peyton asked

"Andy came back" Lucas said looking towards his childhood friend.

"Oh. Erica, it is good to see you again," Peyton said avoiding the subject of Andy

"Good to see you too. Hi Jake"

"Hey Erica"

"So, what have you been up to?" Peyton asked

"I just finished getting my law degree"

"That's great. Where do you plan on practicing?" Haley asked

"I am not sure yet. I was thinking about New York, maybe"

"New York, huh?" Brooke said nudging Mouth

Erica laughed as Mouth turned and gave Brooke a look, "Yea, I am still not sure yet though. So, what is new with the rest of you?"

"Here's the lowdown" Brooke said as the rest of the group looked at her, "Lucas and Nathan are basketball stars, Haley is a teacher, Jake is a cop, Peyton is an artist, Skills works at Keith's shop, Theresa is an accountant, Mouth works on websites and I work in fashion designing" Brooke said taking a breath, "Jake and Peyton are getting married and if Skills ever decides to ask Theresa, they will be too"

"Hey you forgot me?" Meredith said

"Oh, sorry. Meredith goes to Tree Hill elementary"

"Did you get all that?" Nathan asked laughing

"I think" Erica said, "Theresa is an accountant?"

"Yea, no one saw that one coming" Lucas said, "She is pretty good at it too"

"Who is pretty good at what?" Theresa said as she and Skills approached the group

"Where have you two been hiding all day?" Peyton asked

"Home" Skills answered as they sat down, "Hey Meredith"

"Skills" Meredith said as she moved to sit in his lap

"Erica, it is good to see you again. Did you guys have fun on your date?" Theresa asked

"Date?" Erica asked

"Theresa, I told you it was just two friends have lunch" Mouth said

"Yea, sure" Brooke said

"Speaking of that, good job on operation Mouth" Jake said as he looked towards Brooke

"Thank you. Theresa helped"

"Operation Mouth?" Erica asked

"I will explain it to you later" Mouth said as his face began to turn red

"How about a game before the sunset?" Lucas asked

"Sounds good" Nathan said as he, Jake, and Lucas took the court

"Come here little one" Theresa said pulling Meredith into her lap so that Skills could join the game

"Haley, did you survive shopping with Brooke?" Peyton asked as the remaining group turned around to talk with one another except Mouth who avoided the girl talk by concentrating on the game in front of him.

"Yea. It wasn't that bad. I got an outfit for Friday night"

"What did your mom and dad say?" Theresa asked Peyton

"They were really happy. Jake told them that we were adding a new addition to the family and Dad thought he was talking about another friend. I wish I had a camera so I could have taken a picture of the grin that he had on his face. He is going to spoil this child rotten"

"Are you pregnant, Peyton?" Erica asked

"Yea, Brooke forgot that part in her lowdown"

"Well, I figured you might want to share that news" Brooke said

"Congratulations! When are you due?" Erica asked

"May 16th"

"When are you guys getting married?"

"We were going to get married in April. We haven't talked about the wedding yet, whether or not we are going to move it up or anything"

"I think you should have a Christmas wedding" Brooke said

"That is like two months away. I don't think I can plan a wedding that fast"

"Sure you can. We will all help you" Theresa said

"I know you can, but Haley and Brooke are going to be in other states"

"Yea, but we have the Internet and phones and if we have to we can fly home" Haley said

"Guys, I don't know"

"At least think about it, Peyt" Brooke said

"Okay, I will"

"Look Theresa the sun is going down" Meredith said drawing the group attention

"Sure is. Let's go join the guys on the court"

"Okay" Meredith said jumping out of Theresa's lap and running towards Nathan

"You guys coming?" Theresa said as she walked off the bleachers

"Yea" Haley said as she, Brooke and Theresa followed

"Come watch the sunset with me?" Mouth asked Erica

"I would love too," Erica said following Mouth off the bleachers

Fifteen minutes later the group was sitting on the concrete of the court in pairs. Brooke and Lucas sat beside Nathan and Haley with Meredith between them. Theresa and Skills sat beside Peyton and Jake and Mouth and Erica sat on the end. They all watched as the sun began to fall behind the river and watched as another day became night. Another day was coming to an end.


	36. Dinner conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. I am so sorry about the delay. It has been crazy. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

"Mom, We're are home" Meredith announced as the Scott three entered their home an hour later.

"Living room" They heard Karen's reply

"Is dinner ready, mommy?" Meredith said as they entered the living room

"Sure is" Karen said turning off the evening news and turning towards her daughter. "I was just waiting for you"

"Good, cause I am starved" Meredith said running back toward the kitchen

"Everything okay, Mom?" Nathan asked as Karen stood from the couch

"Yea, just tired" Karen said

"Are you guys coming?" Meredith called

Nathan laughed, "Yea we are coming"

"You would think she was starving" Karen said as they headed towards the kitchen

"Hey guys" Anna said as Peyton and Jake entered the kitchen of the Sawyer home

"Hey" Peyton said walking towards her mom at the sink, "Need some help?"

"Yea sure, can you get out the vegetables and chop them up for the salad, please?" Anna replied before turning to her future son-in-law, "Jake, Larry is in the living room if you want to join him"

"Okay. Call us when dinner is ready" Jake said as he walked away

"Like we could forget," Peyton said laughing

"Did you tell everyone else about the baby?" Anna asked as Peyton dug in the refrigerator for the vegetables

"Yea, they were all excited about it"

"I knew they would be. Another little one to spoil. Have you guys given any thought about moving up the wedding?"

"I've thought about it, but Jake and I haven't talked about it yet. Brooke said that we should have a Christmas wedding"

"That would be nice"

"Yea, I guess. I am not sure yet though. Brooke has always been the one who wanted a Christmas wedding"

"I always thought Brooke wanted to get married on the beach"

"No, Haley does. Brooke wants a winter wedding."

"Oh, well whatever you decide, I will help you with anything that you need"

"Thanks mom" Peyton said as she began to cut the tomatoes

"Mom, Dad" Haley said as she opened the front door to the James's house

"In the kitchen, Haley-bub" Lydia replied

Haley sat her shopping bag down by the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Lydia and John were sitting dinner on the table

"Smells good in here" Haley said as she walked towards the table

"Have a seat. Dinner is almost ready," John said as he pulled a chair out for his wife

"So, did you have a nice day today?" Lydia asked as she pulled a piece of bread from the basket in the middle of the table, "We didn't see you this morning"

"Yea, we all stayed at Karen's"

"Just like in high school" John said as he placed a bowl filled with salad on the table.

"Yea, it was fun. We got up this morning and went to the café for breakfast and then Brooke and I went shopping and the group got together to watch the sunset"

"Did you get anything while you were at the mall?"

"Yea, an outfit for my date with Nathan Friday night"

"You have a date with Nathan?" John asked sitting down in his chair at the head of the table

Haley blushed as she remembered that she hadn't told her parents about her and Nathan becoming a couple yet, "Actually, Nathan and I decided to give a relationship a try"

"Really?" Lydia said

"Yea"

"That's nice sweetheart," John said as he began to fill his plate.

"Is something wrong with me dating Nathan?" Haley asked, "I thought you two would be happy about it"

"Haley-bub, there is nothing wrong with you dating Nathan. We are just wondering if it is the right time," Lydia said

"Right time?"

"Yea, you are both going to be leaving and going back to your jobs and your lives in the next couple of days" John added

"We know that"

"Have you talked about what you are going to do? Are you going to be able to maintain a good solid relationship?" Lydia asked as she placed a spoonful of corn on her plate

"No, we haven't talked about it yet. I guess that will be a conversation for Friday"

"Haley, your dad and I know how you feel about Nathan. We just don't want you to put yourself in a position where you are going to get hurt"

"I know mom," Haley said as stared at her empty plate. She had suddenly lost her appetite

"So, are you going to explain what they were talking about?" Erica asked Mouth as they walked with Theresa and Skills along the beach

"What are you talking about?" Mouth said trying to avoid explaining "operation Mouth"

"Operation Mouth?" Erica asked

"Oh that." Mouth took a deep breath, "When Brooke found out that we were having lunch this afternoon she decided to take it upon herself to make me date ready as she called it. I kept telling her that we were just two friends having lunch and it wasn't a date."

"Oh"

"Brooke just seems to think that two friends can't just have lunch together"

"Mouth, I was kind of thinking of this as a date" Erica admitted

"You were?"

"Yea"

"I didn't think you thought of me like that," Mouth said as he and Erica stopped to sit on the beach

"To be honest with you, I have always thought of you like that"

"What do you mean?"

"I liked you in high school" Erica said as she turned her head towards the ocean

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Peer Pressure, I guess. I know it is shallow now, but I didn't want to be made fun of because I was dating the geek. I knew you liked me, but I ignored it"

"Oh" Mouth said as he turned his head down the beach where Skills and Theresa were currently splashing water at each other laughing

"I'm sorry, mouth. I should have said something. I know that now."

"It is okay, Erica" Mouth said turning to look at Erica, "It is in the past"

"I still feel bad about it. I mean if I hadn't been so shallow then who knows what would have happened."

"Erica" Mouth said turning Erica's head to face him, "It is in the past, leave it there"

"I just feel…" Erica was cut off as Mouth's lips crashed into hers. For a minute she was caught in pure bliss

"Thanks mom. That was great," Lucas said as he placed his empty plate in the sink

"You are welcome. Meredith, are you done?" Karen asked

"Yes. Is it bath time?"

"Yes, it is. Nathan, can you go start the bath water from her?"

"Yea, sure" Nathan said as he placed his empty plate in the sink and followed Meredith to the bathroom

"I will be there in a minute" Karen called after Meredith

"Mom, are you sure that everything is okay?" Lucas asked as he finished clearing off the table

"It will keep until your sister is in bed," Karen said giving her oldest son a slight smile and then heading for Meredith's room

Lucas was finishing up the dinner dishes when Nathan walked in to the kitchen

"There is something bothering, Mom"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked as he wiped the kitchen table down with a rag

"I asked if everything was really okay and she said that it would keep until Meredith was asleep"

"She said it would keep? I haven't heard her say that in years"

"I know and that is what worries me" Lucas said as he dried his hands and placed the drying towel over the stove handle

"She said she would be out in a few minutes. She was getting Meredith in bed when I came in here"

"Let's go see if there is anything good on TV" Lucas said as the two brother left the cleaned kitchen

"Oh my gosh. I am stuffed" Larry said as he placed his napkin on the table

"Me too. Thank you Anna"

"You are welcome Jake." Anna replied finishing the last of her salad

"Mom, do you want to keep the rest of this salad?" Peyton asked as she stood from the table and took her plate towards the sink

"Don't worry about it, Peyton. I will clean it up"

"It is okay. I want to help" Peyton said walking back towards the table and grabbing Jake and Larry's plates.

Then, no I don't want to keep it", Anna said as she stood and picked up her empty plate.

"Do you two need any help?" Larry asked

"No, we can handle it" Anna said

"Okay. Jake, let's go see if there is anything good on TV" Larry said as he and Jake stood from the table and left the kitchen

"Your dad talked with John today about Andy" Anna said as she and Peyton worked around the kitchen

"He did?" Peyton asked

"Your dad called him after we left this afternoon. John called back a few hours later and said that he thought there was something going on"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Nathan tell you that he saw Andy?"

"No, Lucas mentioned that Andy was back, but he didn't elaborate on it"

"Apparently, Andy is saying that he came back because he heard about Keith. We are not sure how though"

"Did he say why he has been gone all these years?"

"He told Karen that he was in some sort of witness protection program and he has been in hiding for the last twenty years"

"Does she believe him?"

"No and neither does your father or John."

"I got a weird vibe from him when I saw him today at the café. Like he was bad news or something"

"I think your feeling is probably right" Anna said as she and Peyton finished up the kitchen and went to join the guys in the living room

"Haley-bub, you haven't eaten a thing" Lydia said

"I am not hungry" Haley answered

"Haley, we didn't mean to upset you" John said

"Just make me think" Haley said looking her father

"We want you to be happy. If being with Nathan makes you happy, I am sure that the two of you will work everything out" Lydia said placing her hand on her daughter's hand

"Thanks Mom"

"Haley, did Nathan mention anything about seeing an Andy today?" John asked changing the conversation

"I was there when Andy came in the cafe," Haley said

"You remember who Andy is?" John asked his daughter

"I didn't remember at first, but then when they were talking it all came back"

"You heard the conversation?"

"Yea. Andy claimed that he was in some sort of witness protection program and that is why he left. It sounds shady to me"

"Me too." John said taking his plate to the sink. "I talked with Larry about it today. I think that he is going to ask Jake to see about looking into it"

"What can Jake do?" Lydia asked also taking her empty plate to the sink

"He may have access to the witness protection database."

"Does Jake even know who Andy is?" Lydia asked

"Yea, he and Peyton were in the café when Andy came in the first time" John answered his wife

"Dad, I think that Jake and Peyton were having dinner with Anna and Larry tonight. Maybe we should go over there and talk about this." Haley said

"Yea, that might be a good idea. I can let Jake in on what Karen told me this afternoon. He might be able to draw some conclusions"

"Mouth…" Erica, said as the kiss was broken

"Sorry. I guess that was to soon," Mouth said

"No, it was nice."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I have wanted to do that for many years" Mouth said

"Well, I have been waiting for you to do it all afternoon" Erica said laughing, "the wait is over" as she pulled Mouth's lips back towards hers and fell into another blissful moment.

"Skills, look at that" Theresa said as she turned to look for Erica and Mouth

"I always knew he had it in him" Skills said

"I think they make a cute couple"

"Yea, I guess. Mouth deserves to be happy. Just like us" Skills said leaning down to kiss Theresa before picking her up over his shoulder and running back towards the ocean. Theresa screaming the entire way.

Karen walked into the living and sat beside Lucas on the couch. She turned her head towards the movie that her sons were watching and waited for one of them to speak. She didn't wait long

"Mom, what is really going on?" Nathan asked from the lazyboy chair that he had become accustomed to the last few days.

"It is about Andy" Karen said warning her youngest son

"I figured it was. What did he say this time?"

"John came into the café this afternoon to talk. He said that Peyton had mentioned to Larry that she saw Andy. John thinks that there is something else going on"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"Andy's story is not adding up. He said that he came back to offer his sympathy about your father, but why didn't come back when Deb died. None of us are buying the protection program story. And we can't figure out how he knew about your father. That was a local thing not something national."

"I don't know why he even came back here. He had to have known that we were all going to reject him, so why show his face" Nathan said

"I don't know, Nate. John said that he would take care of it. To be quite honest with you, I don't have the patience or the nerves to even think about it. It has been two very hard weeks. I could care less why Andy Hargrove is back in town. I just don't want him messing with my family." Karen said

"Mom, I am sure that John will figure something out. He always does." Lucas said trying to convince his mom as much as himself. He knew that there wasn't much more that any one of them could deal with

The TV in the Sawyer living room was turned off as the four adults sat around talking. Larry had been avoiding talking with Jake about Andy until Anna and Peyton had joined them. He now saw his chance

"Jake, I need to know if you can do some checking for me," Larry said starting the conversation

"Checking into what?"

"The witness protection database. I need to know if Andy Hargrove is on there"

"Andy was in the witness protection program?" Jake asked

"That is what he is saying. I think he is lying about it and so does John."

"I am not sure if I can access the database. It is not something that you can pull up on the computer or anything."

"Try if you can Jake."

"Is something wrong, dad?" Peyton asked

"I am not sure. There are a lot of holes in the story that Andy is telling."

"Do you think he is up to something?" Peyton asked

"I don't know. I want to figure it out before it is too late though"


	37. The truth revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. I am so sorry that the updates have been far apart lately. Life has been throwing some major curves and there is not enough time in the day

Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

As Jake, Larry, Peyton and Anna discussed the current situation with Andy, there was a knock at the door. Anna stood to answer it

"Hey guys" Anna said as she opened the door and found John, Lydia and Haley standing on the front porch, "Come on in. We are in the living room"

"Thanks Anna" Lydia said as the three stepped into the house taking off their coats

"John, Lydia" Larry said as they entered the living room

"Hey Larry. We wanted to come by and see what we could figure out about this Andy situation"

"Have a seat. We were just talking about that. Jake is not sure if he can access the witness protection database"

"I wasn't sure if he would be able too. I am sure they keep that pretty well hidden"

"They do, but there might be a way to find out if a particular person is on there" Jake said

"Karen said that he claimed that is why he left." John said

"Did she say anything else?" Anna asked

"She said that he was put into the program because he testified against some Mafia person in New Zealand."

"Peyton, Do you think that you could find something on the trial on the Internet?" Haley asked knowing that Peyton was an Internet whiz

"I might be able too. Did he say when the trial was?"

"He told Karen that it was about 28 years ago"

"Let me go see what I can find," Peyton said standing and walking towards her dad's office.

"Haley was there when Andy was explaining himself" John told Larry.

"Did he say anything else that might be useful, Haley?" Larry asked

"No, just that he had heard about Keith and that is why he came back"

"Jake, who else would have access to the police report from the accident?" John asked

"No one really. The police incidents are published on the Internet, but that usually takes at least two months. The only people who can access it right now are people within the department and even they have to be authorized"

"We need to figure out how he knew that Keith was killed. That is bugging me the most," Larry said

Karen, Lucas and Nathan sat watching the nightly sitcoms in silence. They had not spoken another word concerning Andy or the situation that had presented itself. When the sitcom ended, Karen stood and walked towards the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later and stood at the end of the couch, "I am heading to bed. Can one of you get Meredith off to school in the morning?"

"I will" Lucas responded, "Wake me up before you leave"

"Okay. Good night boys"

"Night Mom" They replied in union

Karen smiled as she made her way to her bedroom.

"This whole Andy situation is rubbing me the wrong way," Lucas said finally breaking the silence

"Yea, me too"

"I just don't understand why he came back. There is nothing here for him"

"I don't know, Luke. I just want to put the whole thing behind me. I want him to leave this town and stay away this time. I have nothing more to say to him. He is the one who left," Nathan said standing and walking towards his bedroom. "I am going to turn in. See ya tomorrow man"

"Yea, see ya" Lucas responded before Nathan's door shut.

"So, I had a really nice time today, Mouth" Erica said as Mouth walked her to her door.

"Yea, I did too"

"Do you have any plans for the next few days?"

"Not really. I am just hanging out with the gang. You should join us. You know everyone and I know they would like to spend more time with you"

"Are you sure that is okay?"

"Erica, Positive"

"Okay. Give me a call tomorrow and let me know what you guys have planned"

"Okay. Why don't you meet us at the café at noon?"

"Okay, I will be there"

"Okay. Good night, Erica" Mouth said leaning in to kiss Erica one more time

"Good night" Erica said before opening and closing the door

Mouth walked down the front steps and towards the sidewalk a huge smile on his face.

"I think I might have found something," Peyton said entering the living room with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What?" Larry asked his daughter

"There was a trial about 28 years ago concerning the Mafia. They did convict a man by the name of Victor Greeno, for the murder of one, James Hargrove."

"So, he is telling the truth" John said

"Hold on a minute, Uncle John. There is more" Peyton said

"What else is there?" Larry asked

"Victor was granted a re-trail 18 years ago. He claimed that he was innocent and that someone else had killed James Hargrove. He was found not guilty due to new forensic evidence testing. They tested blood found at the scene; it turned out that it was neither James Hargrove's nor Victor Greeno. However, it was blood from a person within the same bloodline as James Hargrove. There were only two living relatives to James Hargrove at the time, Andy Hargrove and Susan McMillian. Susan was ruled out simply before the blood sample was from a male."

"So, what you are saying as that Andy killed his uncle?" Anna asked

"According to another article I found, they are looking for Andy in the states. Working with police departments in different states. They almost caught him here in Tree Hill"

"So, he was running, not from the Mafia, but the police" Lydia said

"Yea and he has been running all this time" Peyton said

"That doesn't explain how he knew about Keith though," John said

"No, it doesn't, but." Jake trailed

"But what?" John asked

"Andy has been avoiding the police for the last 20 years, that is not something that you can do by yourself. He must know someone on the inside and that is how he is alluding the police. That might also be how he found out about Keith."

"Do you think that is possible?" Haley asked

"Do I think it is possible, yes. Do I want to believe that someone is helping a murderer, no." Jake answered

"Is there a way to prove that he knows someone in one of the agencies?" John asked

"Peyton, did any of the articles say who was handling the manhunt for Andy?" Jake asked his fiancée

"One of them said it was the FBI"

"Okay, I can work with that. I am going to run to the station for a little while. I have a friend at the FBI, who owes me a favor" Jake said walking out of the room towards the hall closet to grab his coat. "I will probably be a while so I can let you all know something tomorrow," Jake said to the group

"Okay, give me a call tomorrow at the office" Larry said

"I will" Jake replied before turning to Peyton, "Are you going to stay here or go home?"

"I will see if Dad can give me a ride home. You take the car"

"Okay, I will see you when I get there" Jake said kissing Peyton and walking out the front door.

"Should we say anything to Lucas and Nathan?" Haley asked as Peyton sat next to her on the living room floor

"Not yet. Let's see what Jake finds," John said

"That is probably the best thing. They have too much going on already," Anna said

"Peyton, do you need me take you home?" Larry asked

"We can drop her off" Lydia offered, "It is on our way home"

"Thanks, I would appreciate it" Peyton said

"Well, lets get out of here then. We all have to work tomorrow," John said standing from the couch

"Bye mom. Thanks for dinner" Peyton said hugging her mom

"Your welcome sweetheart. Sleep well, okay"

"I will. Bye dad"

"Bye honey" Larry said hugging his daughter

"Bye Anna, Larry" Lydia said as the four walked out the door

"Bye guys. We will call you tomorrow," Anna said closing the door behind their guests

Nathan couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, his mind was filled with all kinds of thoughts, from Haley to Andy to Basketball and family. Nathan finally gave up on getting any sleep for the time being and got up to get a drink from the kitchen.

When Nathan entered the kitchen, Lucas was sitting at the table with a glass of milk and the cookie jar.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Nathan asked getting a glass from the cabinet

"Didn't even try" Lucas responded

Nathan filled his glass with milk and sat down across from his brother digging his hand into the jar between them.

"Remember when we used to do this?" Lucas said a smile on his face

"Yea, when we are talking about which college to go to"

"Yea, you wanted to go to Duke"

"You wanted to go to the University of Virginia"

"Yea" Lucas said laughing, "We couldn't decide"

"We decided pretty quick when we got those scholarships to UNC Wilmington" Nathan said

"Yea, plus that is where all our friends where going"

"You know the last time we sat like this in this kitchen was right after Bevin and Michael were killed"

"I remember. You asked me what I thought about you giving up your college education to go play professional basketball"

"You told me to go for it"

"No, I said it was your decision"

"Now I am trying to make another decision concerning my professional career"

"What is that?"

"Whether or not to give it up to be with the one person who means the world to me"

"Haley"

"Yea, Haley."

"Nathan, we both know that neither one of them want us to give up what we love."

"I know. I just don't want to be away from her. We both know that long distance relationship don't do so well."

"Yea, but we are not typical people. We have known Brooke and Haley since forever. We have history together. I know there is a way we can make it all work"

"I hope you are right, big brother" Nathan said dunking one of his cookies into his milk

"Sure I am. Anyway, I am going to bed. I have to get up with Meredith in the morning"

"Yea, I am heading that way too. Maybe now I will actually get to sleep"

Lucas and Nathan placed their glasses in the sink and put the cookie jar back on the counter before walking out of the kitchen towards their bedrooms

"Night Nate" Lucas said opening his bedroom

"Night Luke" Nathan said as both bedroom doors closed

"Jagleski, what are you doing here?" Sergeant Josh Reynolds asked as Jake walked into the station, "I thought you had the rest of the week off"

"I do, but something has come up."

"OH?"

"Can I talk to you privately for a minute, sarg?"

"Sure, lets go in my office"

Jake followed Reynolds into his office and shut the door. Reynolds took a seat in the chair behind the desk and offered Jake the one across from him.

"What's going, Jake?"

"Sir, do you remember an Andy Hargrove? He was once engaged to Nathan's mom, Deb"

"Andy Hargrove, yea I remember him. Why?"

"He is back in town"

Jake watched as his sergeant tensed up, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. I saw him at Karen's café earlier today"

"Did he say anything?"

"Not to me, but he tried to explain to Karen, Lucas and Nathan why has been gone for the last twenty years."

"Did they tell you anything?"

"Actually sir that is why I am here. He claims that he was in the witness protection program for testifying against someone in New Zealand for killing his uncle. We didn't think that fit so Peyton did some looking. It looks like he was the one who killed his uncle."

"I know"

"You know?"

"About twenty years ago, I was just a rookie. It was my first month on the job and two federal agents came into the department, they said that they were looking for a murderer who they thought might be hiding out somewhere in the state. They were showing his picture around to each of the local police departments. My partner and I were getting ready to walk out for patrol when the captain called me over to look at the photo. The man they showed me was Andy. I told the federal agents that he was here and that I knew where he was. They went after him that same day, but he got away"

"Well, he is back now. I was thinking about how he has avoided the FBI all these years. Do you think it is possible that he has someone on the inside steering his fellow colleagues in the wrong direction?"

"I think it is possible, but I also think that Andy made a fatal mistake showing his face back in this town"

"What should I do if I see him again? We don't have any jurisdiction since it is a federal case"

"Let me call my guy at the FBI. I am going to put them on alert and see if they can get someone down here."

"See if you can find someone young. I might be able to blend him into the group of friends that I have. Everyone else will accept him as an old friend of mine from Texas. I will make sure that Theresa plays along with that."

"I want to limit the people that know that he is an undercover. I don't want Andy catching on."

"I know that sir. The only one that will know will be Theresa. She is the only friend who knew me then"

"Okay. Hold here while I make this phone call."

"We need to get someone here as fast as possible. I don't know how long he is going to stick around"

Sargent Reynolds picked up the phone.

Lydia, John and Haley entered their house after dropping Peyton off. All three of them walked up the stairs towards their rooms saying goodnight to each other as they did.

Haley closed her bedroom door behind her and walked towards her dresser. She pulled out a pair of matching pajama bottoms and shirt and put them on. She grabbed her remote from her side table and turned her TV on as she sat down the bed and got under the covers. Her mind kept going back to Nathan. She could only imagine what he was thinking about all of this and he didn't even know what they had found tonight. Haley drifted off to sleep thinking of Nathan and what could be.


	38. FBI

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. I am sorry that this update has been so delayed. I have been trying to work on it for weeks now. I am hoping to have the next chapter up before the middle of next week. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

"Alright. Thanks Mike. I will expect him here at the station tomorrow morning around 8am. Thanks again, and we will keep you updated. Tell Lisa and the boys hi for us" Sergeant Josh Reynolds said as he hung the phone back on its cradle. Reynolds looked at the officer sitting across from and spoke; "He will be here tomorrow morning at 8am. I need you to be here also. Like I said, I don't want many people knowing that he is an undercover."

"I fully understand that sir. I will only tell Theresa and that is only because I have too"

"Alright. Go home and get some sleep, Jagleski. Be here at 8am tomorrow morning."

"I will sir. Good night" Jake said as he stood and walked towards the office door.

"You can tell Peyton, Jake. I know that you don't like keeping secrets from her" Reynolds told the officer

Jake smiled before turning towards his sergeant, "Thanks Sarg"

Haley suddenly woke from her deep sleep. She looked at the clock beside her bed and saw that it read 2:00 am. Haley stood from her bed and walked downstairs towards the kitchen and a glass of water. She didn't turn on the light as she entered the kitchen and was startled when she found her mom sitting at the table.

"Mom, you scared me"

"Sorry honey" Lydia replied as she watched her daughter grab the juice from the refrigerator

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Haley asked sitting down next to her mom

"I couldn't sleep. It happens sometimes when I am worried about something or upset"

"What are you worried or upset about?" Haley asked her voice filled with concern

"This family"

"What do you mean, you, me and dad?"

"No, the other family members"

"Karen and everyone else?"

"Yea" Lydia replied

"Mom, what has gotten you so worried?"

"Oh, honey. I get like this every time you get ready to leave again. It is part of being a mother, I guess"

"Only this time it is different"

Lydia smiled knowing Haley could read her thoughts, "Yea"

"Mom, do you really think that Nathan and I can make this work?" Haley asked eagerly wanting her mother's opinion

"I have faith in true love, Haley-bub. I think that if you and Nathan truly love each other, then it will all work out"

"I really hope so mom."

"Just have faith"

"Do you think Karen is going to be okay when we all leave?"

"Karen is a very strong woman. She may have her bad days in the coming year, but she knows that she has people all around her to help with whatever she may need. She is going to be just fine."

"I worry about her"

"Haley, you are just like me. We worry way to much" Lydia said standing from the table. "I think I have done enough worrying for the night. I am heading upstairs. Are you coming?"

"Yea" Haley placed her glass in the sink before following her mother upstairs.

Lydia stopped and hugged her daughter in the middle of the hallway; "Just have faith, Haley-bub. It will all work out in the end"

"Thanks Mom"

"Good night"

"Good night" Haley replied before working into her room and closing the door again. She laid down in her bed once more turning the TV back on and resetting the sleep timer. Haley drifted back off to sleep remembering that she had to have faith everything would be okay.

Karen crept into Lucas's room the next morning. She slowly walked up to her son's bed before leaning down to shake his shoulder with her right hand.

"Luke?"

"HMM" Came the irritated reply.

"Lucas, I am going to work. You need to get Meredith off to school"

Lucas opened his eyes and looked at the clock beside his bed before looking at his mom, "Mom, it is 6am. Are you insane?"

Karen laughed before answering, "Yes. Now, get yourself up. And get Meredith up at 7."

"Mom, that is a whole hour that I could be sleeping."

"Well, go for a run or something. I know how you are about sleeping through your alarm clock"

Lucas knew that his mom was right. He had a bad habit of not hearing his alarm clock even now. Lucas sat up in his bed and looked at his mom. "Go to work. I am going for a run"

Karen smiled before roughing her son's already roughed up hair. "Thank you, Luke"

"No problem, mom" Lucas smiled, "We will be by the cafe about noon"

"Okay. Have a good run" Karen said before walking back into the hallway and closing her son's door.

Lucas stood and walked towards his suitcase. He needed his running clothes.

Peyton stirred in the bed as she heard the shower turn on in the adjoining bathroom. She leaned over the bed to see the clock. It read, 6:15. She could tell that Jake had been in the bed beside her because the sheets were ruffled. She hadn't heard him come home, but she knew that it had been late. Knowing that Jake would be a few more minutes, Peyton walked out of their bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchen. The three bedroom ranch that they lived in provided enough space for the two of them and was big enough for the new addition that would be arriving in a couple of months. As Peyton entered the kitchen she leaned down to greet the dog lying on the floor. Max, wasn't really their dog, but their neighbors had left him in their care when they went out of town the day before. He was known to wonder over to their house often and Peyton sometimes thought of him as their dog also. Max eagerly greeted Peyton and stood next to her as she began to make the coffee, she knew that Jake would need. She heard the shower stop and a few minutes later; Jake walked into the kitchen.

"There you are." Jake replied leaning down to kiss Peyton on the cheek

"You are up early this morning. What time did you get in last night?"

"A little bit after 1am. I was talking with Sergeant Reynolds."

"How did that go?"

"Good. There is something that I need to talk to you about"

"Okay" Peyton said walking to sit at the small table nestling into the corner of the medium sized kitchen. Jake followed as did Max.

"The FBI is sending an agent down here this morning. That is why I am up so early. He is suppose to be young and is going to be undercover as a friend of mine from Texas."

"Oh."

"No one can know that he is agent. I am only telling you because Reynolds knows I hate keeping secrets from you and I have to tell Theresa because we have known each other forever and she knows all of my friends from Texas"

"Do you know the agent they are sending down here?"

"No, I don't even know his name. He is supposed to be at the station at 8am this morning. I have to go meet him. Then I have to find Theresa"

"Okay. Theresa will probably be at the gym by then."

"That is what I am figuring. I need to get her alone without Skills so that I can fill her in"

"Just call her and have her come down to the station then" Peyton suggested

"That might be an option"

"So, I guess I won't be seeing you all morning"

"Actually the agent is going to be staying with us. Since he is acting as an old friend from Texas. We should be back here around 10am or so. I think the guest room is pretty much clean"

"It is. There are some boxes in there, but I will put them in the other spare room for now"

"I am sorry that I didn't discuss a house guest with you until now"

"No, Jake, it is fine. Whatever it takes to get Andy and make sure that he doesn't harm anyone else."

"Thanks Peyton. I have to head to the station."

"Okay. Take some coffee with you. It looks like you could use it" Peyton said smiling at Jake's expression

"Do I look that bad?" Jake asked

"Just tired. Go to work, Jake"

Jake filled a to-go mug with his coffee, grabbed his keys and wallet and leaned down to kiss Peyton. "I love you"

"I love you too. Be careful"

"I will. Max, take care of Peyton" Peyton laughed as Jake walked out of the house. She stood from the table and walked towards the guestroom to clear the boxes.

Haley heard her parents leave the house for work and leaned over to see what time it was, only a few minutes after seven. Haley groaned as pushed herself off of her bed. She hadn't slept very well last night and was tired of trying. Haley stood from her bed feeling drained from lack of sleep. She searched her drawers and pulled on some old jogging pants and a T-shirt, found her tennis shoes and headed toward the beach for a morning run. A jog always helped wake Haley up.

Nathan woke as he heard the back door close and his sister and brother walk down the driveway. He turned over and his bed and looked towards the clock beside him. It was almost 7:30. Nathan stood up and walked toward the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror above the sink and looked at himself.

"I look like the walking dead," Nathan said to himself before walking back to his bedroom. He needed a run. He had been able to sleep after the midnight snack with Lucas, but those thoughts were coming back again. A run would help clear his head he knew it.

Jake walked into the police station and was greeted by fellow officers. After spending a few minutes catching up with the guys, Jake headed towards Sergeant Reynolds's office. The door was closed as Jake approached. He knocked before hearing Reynolds's voice telling him to come in. Jake opened the door as Sergeant Reynolds stood.

"Jake, good. Come on in."

Jake walked in the door and closed it behind him before noticing the other person in the room. Jake started laughing as he looked at the agent that had been sent by the FBI. "Well, I guess I won't be lying when I say that you are a friend of mine from Texas."

The FBI agent quickly started laughing also as he walked to shake Jake's hand. "How are you Jake?"

"I am good Trent. How are you?"

"Good."

"I guess you are here to help"

"I am here to help"

"I take it you two know each other?" Sergeant Reynolds asked breaking the reunion.

"Yes, sir." Trent answered taking his seat again as Jake took the seat next to him, "Our parents are great friends. We practically grew up together minus the fact that I am 8 years older than him."

"This is Theresa's brother, Trent Williams"

"It won't cause a problem though, sergeant" Trent quickly replied

"Trent has never been to Tree Hill, but a couple of times and even then he stuck around the house"

"Okay. Like I said I don't need many people knowing exactly why Agent Williams is here"

"They won't. The only people that will know are Peyton and Theresa" Jake said

"And Skills" Trent added

"Good. Agent Williams, you will be staying with Jake and his fiancée."

"Awesome. It will give us some time to catch up." Trent said

"Check in with me if you need anything"

"I will. Thanks again, Sergeant Reynolds." Trent said he and Jake stood.

"It is my pleasure, Agent Williams."

"See ya next week, Sarg"

"Have a good rest of your vacation, Jagleski" Reynolds said as Jake and Trent walked out of his office

"Do you want to find your sister first or go to my house?" Jake asked as they walked out the station.

"Let's go your house. I want to meet this Peyton, I have heard so much about. Call Theresa and have her meet us there." Trent said as the two walked towards Jake's vehicle.

Haley had spent the last 45 minutes running along the shore of the beach. She slowed down to a jog in order to bring her heart rate down so she could stop. Up ahead of her was another figure running towards her along the shore. As she got closer, she realized it was Nathan. She slowed down to a stop and waited to see if he would notice her.

Nathan slowed down from a run to jog when he noticed Haley. A smile grew on his face as he approached her.

"Hey you" Nathan said leaning down to kiss Haley.

"Hey. I am surprised to see you up this early"

"Yea, I didn't sleep to well last night and needed a run to clear my head"

"Everything alright?" Haley asked concerned

"Just this stuff with Andy"

"Oh" Haley said feeling guilty that she couldn't share what they had figured out the night before

Nathan didn't notice, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep last night and a run always helps wake me up"

"Everything alright?" Now it was Nathan's turn to be concerned

"Fine. Just thinking"

"Yea me too"

"Haley…"

"Nathan…"

"You go first," Nathan said realizing that they both had something to say

"Okay" Haley said taking a deep breath and sitting down in the sand. Nathan sat next to her, "Nathan, I know that we haven't talked about this yet, but do you think that we will be able to make a long distance relationship work?"

"I think we are thinking the same thing." Nathan said before continuing, " I was talking with Lucas last night about it. I think we can do it. I know it is going to be hard. Not being able to see each other all the time, but that is why they invented phones, email and planes."

"Do you really think we can make it?"

"Yes, we have both seen a lot of long distance relationships fail, but we are not those people. Hales, you and I have known each other since we were in diapers. We have a lot of history together. We would not have started this relationship if we didn't think we could make it. We both knew that it would be a long distance relationship when we are started it."

"When did you get to be so smart?"

"You are rubbing off on me," Nathan said smiling, "Let's just enjoy the rest of the time that we are here together and leave this stuff for later. I don't want anything to mess up the time that I have left with you"

Haley smiled as she looked into Nathan's blue eyes. "I don't either" Haley said as she leaned in to kiss Nathan before jumping up. "Let's see who can get back to your house the fastest" Haley said before taking off

Nathan laughed before getting up and taking off after his girlfriend.

Lucas walked back towards his house from the elementary school. He needed a shower and a nap. Lucas laughed at himself. He always was a 'sleepy head' as his mom had called him.

"What are you laughing about?" Brooke said as she walked up beside Lucas

"Hey. Where did you come from?"

"I was out walking the neighborhood."

"This early? You feeling okay?"

"I am fine. Just needed a walk plus it is eerily quiet in that house since my mom goes to work super early"

Lucas laughed at Brooke. "I am going home to take a shower. You can come hangout at the house if you want"

"Okay."

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand in his own and continued to walk

"How is Nathan today?" Brooke asked

"I am not sure. We were up at midnight last night talking, but he was still asleep when I left to take Meredith to school"

"I feel so bad for him. He has had a rough week"

"Not all of it has been rough. He finally admitted his feelings to Haley"

"Yea, that is one good highlight in this whole crazy week"

Lucas laughed as he opened the back door to the Scott house and walked in. Brooke followed.

"I am going to jump in the shower real fast," Lucas said heading towards his room

"Okay, I am going to see what is on TV" Brooke said walking into the living room

"Nathan isn't here in case you wanted to know" Lucas yelled back to the living room from the hallway.

"Okay" Brooke said laughing as she turned on the TV to a morning talk show and laid down on the couch.

Jake and Trent pulled into the driveway of Jake's house and found Theresa's car parked behind Peyton's

"I see my sister is still a speed demon," Trent said as Jake turned off the truck.

"Yea, Theresa doesn't change" Jake said as they got out of the truck and walked towards the front door.

The door opened before Jake could turn the knob. Theresa stood on the other side in her workout clothes.

"Jake Jagleski, what is so important that I had to come right over? I am missing my spin class"

"I just thought you might like to see your brother" Jake said stepping into the house as Trent looked around the door jam

"TRENT" Theresa said as she flung herself into her brother's arms nearly knocking him over

"Hey baby sister" Trent said regaining his balance and walking into the house with his sister still hanging onto him

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, T." Trent replied. When Theresa didn't let go, "Theresa, you can let go now"

Theresa sheepishly let go of her brother and smiled towards Peyton, "Peyton, I don't think you have ever meet my brother, Trent."

"Hi, Trent. I am Peyton"

"Nice to meet you, Peyton. I have heard a lot about you"

"What are you doing here?" Theresa asked her brother as the four took a seat in the living room.

"That is why I called you over here, Theresa" Jake said looking at his long time friend, "Trent is undercover"

"Undercover? Here?"

"Yea, We got a call that Andy Hargrove is here. The bureau wants him and they sent me to find him."

"Andy Hargrove?" Theresa asked. Like Jake she was not around when Andy was.

"Let's just say he was once engaged to Nathan's mom Deb. He left when they found out she had cancer and he showed back up here yesterday." Jake explained

"Is that what was wrong with Nate yesterday?"

"Yea" Peyton said

"No one is suppose to know why Trent is here. He is visiting from out of town and that is all any of our other friends need to know. If we say too much, it might blow his cover"

"Okay. Can I tell Skills?"

"Just tell him that I am here on an assignment and that is it" Trent said, "Other than that, I am your brother visiting from out of town. I work in New Jersey as a website analyst"

"Putting that degree to use, huh?" Theresa said jokingly

"Yea, well, Mom and Dad paid for it. Might as well use it" Trent had graduated from the University of Georgia with a bachelor's degree and had then decided to join the FBI. He often used his degree undercover.

The four soon engaged in conversations catching up Trent on what had been going on in their lives. Nothing more was mention about why Trent was really there.


	39. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. I am sorry that this update has been so delayed. I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

"I WON" Haley shouted as she and Nathan came running through the back door of the Scott house.

"Whatever" Nathan said walking towards the refrigerator for a bottle of water

"Sore loser" Haley said still smiling

"He always was" Brooke said coming around the corner from the living room

"Hey Brooke" Haley said walking towards her friend.

"Did pigs grow wings?" Nathan asked

"What?" Brooke asked confusingly

"You are up before 9am, just wanted to know if pigs had grown wings"

"Whatever, Nate" Brooke said lightly slapping him the arm

"Lucas back yet?" Haley asked

"Yea, he was in the shower" Brooke answered

"I need one of those." Nathan said before leaving the kitchen and walking down the hallway

"He left before I could make a comment" Brooke said laughing

"Yea, sorry Brooke. Make one when he comes out." Haley said laughing, "I am going to run home really fast and take a shower myself. I will be back," Haley said

"Okay, I will tell Nathan" Brooke replied as Haley walked out the backdoor

"Thanks" Haley called back

"I guess I should call Skills and tell him to come over for a few minutes," Theresa said pulling out here cell phone and walking towards the kitchen

"So, Peyton, Jake and Theresa tell me that you are an awesome artist" Trent said

"I guess" Peyton replied

"She is just being modest. She is amazing. Those are her work over there" Jake said pointing at two pictures of the beach and ocean on either side of their brick fireplace.

"Those are really good"

"Thanks" Peyton said

"He is around the corner. He will be here in a few minutes," Theresa said returning to the living room

"Okay" Trent said

"You know, if you tell Peyton what kind of painting or drawing you want, She will do one for you" Jake said

"Really?"

"Yea, all of my friends have stuff that I have done. It is mostly a hobby not something that I can make money off of" Peyton said

"She did a garden scene for me. It is hanging in our living room " Theresa added

"If you can do me a carnival scene. I will pay you for it"

"A carnival?" Peyton asked

"Yea, when we were growing up there was this carnival that would come to our town every September. We used to love going there" Trent said, "I miss it"

"He used to have to take us with him when we were younger." Theresa said

"Yea, and you were good for getting girls to talk to me," Trent said laughing

"We noticed." Jake replied

A knock was heard at the door, Jake stood to answer it and let Skills into his house.

"Trent, Hey man" Skills said spotting Theresa's older brother and walking over to him

"Hey Skills. Good to see you" Trent said shaking Skill's hand.

"Good to see you too. What brings you to our part of the world?"

"I am on assignment and decided to stay with Jake and Peyton"

"Awesome. How long are you here for?"

"Not sure yet. However long it takes to complete my assignment"

The bell over the café door rang as John and Larry walked in. Karen who was standing behind the counter greeted them as they walked towards her.

"Hey guys. Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Karen said laughing

"Business meeting" They both replied

"Of Course" Karen said as poured coffee for the two old friends. At least once every couple of months, Larry and John would wander in to her café claiming they had a business meeting together. It was their time to sit and talk about anything and everything without someone bothering them such as their wives or children. Yet, they came into Karen's café knowing she would hear their conversation.

"Thanks Karen" John said as he poured sugar into his coffee

"Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"If you could fry me up some bacon, I would love it" Larry said

"Sure. Don't tell Anna though," Karen said laughing as she walked towards the back

"Should we tell her?" John asked when Karen disappeared

"Not until we know more. Jake was suppose to call, but I haven't heard from him"

"He might not have been able to find out anything"

"That or he can't tell us" Larry said as Karen returned with a couple pieces of bacon.

"Here you go"

"Thank you, Karen"

"You guys need anything else?"

"No, we are good. Thanks, Karen" John said

"What are you watching?" Lucas said as he entered the living room and sat next to Brooke on the couch.

"Not sure yet. Something on animal planet. Did you see Nate?"

"He is home?"

"Yea, he was going to go take a shower"

"I didn't hear the shower, but I wasn't really listening for it"

"So, what are we going to do on our date tonight?" Brooke asked

"What do you want to do?"

"Anything really. It doesn't matter as long as I with you"

"What do you say to dinner and a movie and then a stroll on the beach?"

"Sounds perfect" Brooke said as she leaned into to kiss Lucas

"Aww...Kodak Moment" Nathan said as he came down the hallway carrying his tennis shoes and socks

"And you ruined it" Brooke said turning to look at him

Lucas laughed at Nathan's face and watched as his brother sat down in the older lazyboy. No one had brought himself or herself to sit in Keith's chair yet

"Where's Hales?" Nathan asked

"Haley was here?" Lucas asked

"Yea, we met on the beach. We were both out for a run and we raced back here"

"She beat him" Brooke said to Lucas before turning to face Nathan again, "She went home to take a shower. She said she would be back"

"Oh okay" Nathan said slipping on his socks, "What are we watching?"

"Something on Animal Planet" Lucas replied

"There has got to be something better than this on"

"Deal with it Boy Toy. I was here first," Brooke said using a nickname from high school

Nathan laughed, "No one has called me that since graduation. When mouth recapped our four years of high school"

"I remember that. He had the highlights. Didn't he have a video for that?" Lucas asked

"Yea. I wonder what happened to it?" Brooke said

"He probably put it somewhere to laugh at later," Nathan said as he sat back in the chair to wait for Haley

"Karen, how much do we owe you?" Larry asked as the guys stood deciding to head back to their offices

"You know better than to ask that" Karen said walking back behind the counter

"And you know better than to not charge us" John said

"Here" Larry said holding out a ten dollar bill to Karen, "That should cover it"

"Keep your money, Larry" Karen said

"Put it in Meredith's piggy bank" Larry replied before sitting the money on the counter.

"Okay" Karen said reaching for the ten dollar bill and putting it in a can on the shelf below the counter, "The way you two are by the time Meredith knows about this can she is going to have a couple of hundred dollars in it."

"Good. She can use it to buy her first car," John said laughing

"Thanks again Karen" Larry said as the two started towards the door

"Your welcome. Bye guys"

"Bye" John replied as the door shut behind them

"Are we all still meeting at the café for lunch?" Theresa asked after a few minutes

"Yea, Sam and Chris are suppose to be here about noon" Peyton replied

"Well, I am going to go home and take a shower we will meet you guys there"

"Okay, remember. No one knows that I am FBI, I am here for visiting from Jersey" Trent said

"Don't worry. We know" Skills said as he also stood to his feet. "We will see you guys in about an hour"

"Okay. Be careful," Jake said as their friends let themselves out the front door

"Are those two ever going to get married?" Trent asked as the door closed

Peyton and Jake laughed

"We hope eventually" Peyton answered

"What is Skills waiting for? They have been together since high school. They live together. What is the problem?"

"We don't know. You will have to ask him" Jake replied

"Oh, I will. Before I leave, I will"

"The big brother has been released" Peyton said laughing

Mouth walked up to the Marsh's door and rang the bell. Erica opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Mouth"

"Hey"

"I thought we were meeting at the café"

"Yea, Well, I figured we could walk there together"

"Okay. Let me get my stuff" Erica said before disappearing back into the house leaving the door open. She returned a few minutes later with her jacket.

"Ready?" Mouth asked

"Yea" Erica said slipping on her jacket as they walked down the stairs. Mouth reached over and took Erica's hand as they both smiled.

The back door of the Scott house opened as Haley walked in.

"Hello?" Haley called out

"Living room" Came Nathan's reply

Haley walked into the living room and looked at her three friends before walking to sit on Nathan's lap.

"What are we watching?" Haley asked

"Animal Planet" All three replied

Haley laughed as her friends continued to stare at the TV. She turned herself so that her head was resting against Nathan's shoulder and also began watching the television.

The room was silent for fifteen minutes before the sound of a ringing cell phone was heard. Lucas pulled his phone from his pocket, checked the caller id and then flipped it open.

"Hey, where are you guys at?"

"Getting off of the interstate" Came Sam's reply

"Okay. We will meet you at the café. Remember the directions I gave you?"

"Yea, I wrote them down"

"Okay, see in a few minutes" Lucas said

"Okay, bye" Sam said before hanging up

"Sam?" Nathan asked

"Yea, they are getting off of the interstate now"

"Guess we better head to the café then" Brooke said reaching for the remote to turn off the TV

"I can't wait to meet them," Haley said jumping out of Nathan's lap

"No embarrassing stories, okay?" Nathan said as the group walked through the kitchen towards the backdoor

"Why? They are so fun to tell. I know Haley has some" Brooke said

"Oh, I have a lot" Haley replied

"And we have a lot about you to, Hales" Lucas said reaching for Brooke's hand as they walked down the sidewalk towards the café

"So, most of mine are not as embarrassing as you twos"

"What can we say, we were crazy kids" Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his own

"Yea, and you did some pretty crazy stuff." Haley said

"What was that one that Karen told us? Something about trash bags and trying to fly" Brooke said looking at Lucas

"That was all Nate's idea" Lucas responded

"Yea, but you did it" Nathan countered

"Because you and Skills said you dared me."

The girls laughed at Lucas's comment. "To them anything that was dared, had to be done" Haley said

"I can only imagine what kind of dares they used to come up with," Brooke said

"They were pretty creative" Haley responded as the group neared the café. A green Colorado was parked at the curb. The passenger side door opened and Samantha stepped out.

"Hey Sam" Lucas said startling her

"Hey guys" Sam said as she was pulled into a hug by Lucas and then by Nathan

"Hey Chris" Nathan said shaking his brother's hand

"Hey guys"

"Sam, Chris. This is Brooke my girlfriend and Haley, Nate's girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you both" Brooke said.

"We have heard a lot about you" Haley added

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Chris asked

"Good thing" Lucas quickly responded

"Let's go inside. The rest of our friends should be here soon," Nathan said grabbing Haley's hand and leading everyone into the café

Karen looked up as the bell rang and smiled as her sons walked in.

"Hey guys" Karen greeted them

"Hey mom" Lucas said

"Mom, we would like you to meet Sam and Chris, guys this is our mom, Karen Scott"

"Nice to see you two in person" Karen replied, "I have seen so many pictures"

"Yea, it is nice to meet you too. Mom has spoken about you" Sam said

"How is Georgia?" Karen asked concerned

"She is okay considering she recently found out her beloved brother is a murderer. She is holding up okay. I think she is still in shock though," Chris said

"I am sorry to hear about that. Tell her I am thinking about her"

"We will" Sam replied

"Do you guys want anything or you want to wait until everyone else gets here?"

"We can wait" Lucas said as the group began pulling some tables together. The group sat down as Nathan and Lucas caught up with their siblings. Haley and Brooke watched and smiled. The guys looked so happy. They had found a piece of the puzzle that they didn't even know was missing.


	40. Desperate Man

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. Two chapters in one week…I am getting better. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

Ten minutes later, as the four sat waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive the bell over the door rang and Mouth, Erica, Theresa, and Skills walked in

"Hey guys" Mouth said as the joined the group at the joined tables

"Hey" Lucas replied, "Sam, Chris, This is Mouth, Erica, Theresa and Skills, Guys, this is our brother and sister, Sam and Chris"

"Nice to meet you" Theresa said as the group took a seat

"How many close friends do you guys have?" Sam asked with a smile

"We are only missing two more" Lucas replied

"Actually there are three more coming" Theresa said, "My brother, Trent came in town this morning for a surprise visit"

"He isn't staying with you guys?" Brooke asked

"No, we don't have room right now. So, he is staying with Peyton and Jake" Skills said coming up with a quick answer

"Speaking of the them" Nathan said as Peyton, Jake and Trent walked through the door

"Hey everyone" Jake said as the three sat down

"Okay, last time" Lucas said, "Chris, Sam, this is Peyton, Jake and Trent, Theresa's brother, Guys, this is Sam and Chris"

"Hi" Peyton said

"Trent, I don't think you know anyone here," Theresa said

"I know you"

"Don't be a smartie pants" Theresa said smiling at her brother, "This is Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Mouth, Erica and you have already been introduced to the other two."

"Hello everyone" Trent said

"Looks like everyone is here" Karen said approaching the table, "Hi, I am Karen Scott, Lucas and Nathan's mom"

"Hi, Ms. Scott. I am Trent Williams, Theresa's brother."

"I didn't know she had a brother"

"I am 8 years older so I was in college when my family moved here"

"Oh, well welcome to Tree Hill"

"Thank you"

"Okay, What can I get everyone to drink?" Karen asked

After drinks and entrees had been ordered the group settled into conversation.

"So, Haley, how long have you and Nathan been dating?" Sam asked

"Only a couple of days"

"That is my fault" Nathan said

"Your fault?" Sam asked

"It is a long story" Haley replied

"Oh, How long have you two known each other?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and replied, "Since diapers"

Sam laughed, "really?"

"Yea, Lucas, Haley, Peyton and I all grew up together. Our parents have known each other since high school" Nathan replied

"How do you know everyone else?" Chris listening to the conversation.

"We met Skills when we were six. Theresa and Jake moved here when we were twelve, right?" Nathan asked

"No, We met Jake and Theresa when we were ten. We got to know Brooke and Mouth when we were twelve." Haley replied

"So you have basically all grown up together," Sam said

"Yea, it is kind of scary if you think about it" Brooke said breaking into the conversation

"Scary, how?" Chris asked

"We can't keep anything hidden. We all know everything about each other and you can't hide anything from people who know everything about you" Brooke answered

"That is a good point" Lucas added, "Haley has already threatened to tell embarrassing stories about us"

"I know you probably have a lot," Sam said

"Oh you have no idea" Haley replied as Karen began placing plates in front of the group

Andy Hargrove got out of his car across the street from the café and began walking towards the door. He looked in the window and saw a large group of young adults sitting together among them, Nathan and Lucas. He recognized the Sawyer girl and the James girl, but everyone else was just another face to him. He needed to talk to Karen. He needed to make her understand. Andy decided that it was not the right time to try and make Karen listen to him at least not with the boys around. He quickly reversed his steps back to his car. He would find a better time and it would be soon.

"Rivercourt, anyone?" Skills asked once all the plates were clear

"Rivercourt?" Chris asked

"It is a basketball court down by the river. We used to play there as kids and we still do when we are in town" Nathan answered

"Chris, Do you play?" Jake asked from his spot next to Peyton

"A little" Chris responded, "Sam is better than I am though"

"I am not better than you, you just let me win all the time so I will think I am." Sam said smiling towards her brother.

The group laughed as Chris smiled back at his sister. "What can I say, I aim to please"

"Let's get out of here and go down to the rivercourt," Lucas said as the group began to stand.

"Leaving?" Karen asked walking over to the tables

"Yea, we are going to go play some ball" Nathan replied to his mom

"Okay. Dinner is at 6"

"Remember I won't be home for dinner tonight. Brooke and I have a date" Lucas replied

"Okay. Haley are you joining us?"

"Probably. I think mom and dad both have late business meetings tonight"

"Then I will plan on you eating with us"

"Thank you for Lunch, Ms. Scott. How much do I owe you?" Trent asked

"Please call me Karen and nothing. It is on the house"

"Please I would feel better if I at least gave you something"

"If it makes you feel better, there is a can on the counter over there. Place your money in there" Karen replied pointing to the can labeled "Meredith" that she had placed on the counter minutes ago

"Who is Meredith?" Trent asked walking towards the counter

"My daughter" Karen replied

"You put money for food you serve in a can for your daughter?" Sam asked

"Yea, when close friends come in such as Peyton or Haley's parents. I don't charge them for their meals. They however insist on paying me, so I just made a can for Meredith and they add to it. She doesn't know it is there and probably won't until she finds it one day" Karen replied

"Why don't we have one of those cans?" Lucas asked

"You did. What do you think helped buy that old truck your dad bought when he gave you two the pathfinder in high school? This money will go toward Meredith's first car also"

"That is why dad didn't seem too worried about mom's reaction" Nathan said

"What you don't know about, you can't miss" Haley pointed out, "Thanks for lunch Karen"

"Your welcome. You are all welcome. It was nice to meet you Trent. Sam, Chris, I will see you this evening"

"Yes, ma'am" Chris replied as the group began filing out the door. Trent was the last one out after he dropped a $50 in to the can on the counter. He smiled at Karen as he exited the café.

Two hours later, a physical game of basketball could be seen at the rivercourt. The Scotts, Lucas, Nathan, and Chris were playing against Jake, Skills, and Trent. The rest of the group sat on the bleachers cheering on their favorite team as Mouth once again brought out his commentating skills. As Lucas made the winning basket, Brooke, Haley and Sam cheered.

"Okay, I need a break" Jake said

"Taking a break is not going to help you win the next one" Nathan replied as the guys walked towards the bleachers

"I am tired. It has been a long time since I have played with NBA stars," Jake said laughing

"Yea, Jake and I are used to playing on a playground level" Skills stated

"Are they making excuses again?" Chris asked

Nathan and Lucas laughed as they sat down next to their respective others on the bleachers

"Good games, guys" Sam said

"Thanks, Sam" Lucas said

"So, what did you girls talk about while we were out there sweating?" Trent asked

"Girl stuff" Theresa answered

"I had no part in it. I was too busy trying to keep up with the game," Mouth said defending him

"We know Mouth" Jake said laughing

"Mouth, why don't you play?" Chris asked

"Oh, no. You don't want to see me play basketball. We are all much safer with me on the sidelines doing what I am doing" Mouth replied

"Yea, that is the truth" Peyton said laughing

"He tried playing one day and it was hilarious" Haley added, "Wasn't it on that graduation video you made?"

"Yea, someone else took my camera and I didn't know about it until I went to make that video" Mouth said looking towards Theresa

"It was a good moment. One that need to be captured forever" Theresa replied

"What happened to that video, anyway? We were talking about it earlier," Brooke asked

"It is at my parents house"

"I told you he kept it around so he could laugh at it" Nathan said

"Actually, I haven't looked at since right after graduation"

"Why don't we all meet at our house tonight after our date and we can watch together?" Lucas said

"Your mom won't care that you have all these people in her house so late at night?" Sam asked

"No. She calls them her kids anyway" Nathan replied

"We used to spend entire weekends over there" Jake added, "She loves having us all there"

"Alright, What time do you think you guys will be back?" Mouth asked

"Brooke?" Lucas asked

"I'd say, llish or so. I figure if we go out about 6 or 7 we should be back by then."

"Okay, then it is a plan. Meet at the Scott house at 11" Skills said

"Right now, though I think it is time to beat some more butt" Chris said standing from the bleachers

"You Scotts are all the same, never give a man time to rest" Skills replied

"Are you complaining again?" Chris asked

"He always does" Lucas replied joining his brother on the court

The other four guys joined them and they began to play another game.

"It is really hard for me to imagine that I am actually related to two top NBA players," Sam said directing her comment to Haley, who was sitting beside her.

"Yea, but even if everyone else sees them as these big NBA players. We always know the are still the same Nate and Luke we know and love."

"Haley, have you had any luck getting your kids to believe that you know them?" Theresa asked from her spot next to Peyton

"They believe that I know them, just not that I grew up with them."

"Are you a teacher?" Sam asked

"Yea, in Montana" Haley replied

"Does anyone still live here or are you all just visiting?"

"Theresa, me, Skills and Jake, all live here and Erica for the time being. Everyone else is visiting for the week. Everyone starts leaving again this weekend" Peyton replied

"I am the first one to leave. I have a 1pm flight back," Brooke added

"Where does everyone live?"

"Nate lives in Florida, Luke lives in Charlotte, I live in San Diego, and Mouth in New York " Brooke answered

"Oh my gosh. How do you guys ever stay in touch?"

"We have phones, email, and Karen" Theresa replied, "We actually keep in touch pretty well considering we are all spread out."

"We have a lot of history between us. Most people lose touch with people they have grown up with or gone to high school with. We have been able to stick together pretty well," Haley said

"When does everyone leave?"

"Well, I leave Saturday. Nate, Haley and Lucas are leaving Sunday. When are you leaving, Mouth?" Brooke asked

"Sunday morning. I have the early flight back" Mouth replied

"Do you guys get together often?" Sam asked

"Actually, this the first time we have all been together since Bevin and Michael were killed" Peyton replied, "We did make a pact though to get together at least once a year from now on no matter what and everyone will be back for my wedding"

"When are you getting married?"

"Still haven't decided. Probably soon so that I can find a dress before I get to big"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yea, a little over two months along"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

The conversation was interrupted by Mouth's commentary of the game going on on the court. While they were talking, the guys had been able to play an entire game and it was down to the winning basket.

"Nathan pass to Chris, Chris avoids Skills and pass to Lucas for the basket and the win. Lucas shoots from center court and it is…IN! The Scott brothers win again!" Mouth said as the girls starting cheering once more.

"Good game guys" Nathan said as the guys walked toward the bleachers once more.

"Now, I am tired. I need a nap," Skills said laying across one of the bleachers.

"Come on, let's go home and you can take a nap" Theresa said standing to her feet, "We will see you guys at 11"

"Okay. Bye" Lucas said as Theresa pulled Skills off the bleacher and they began to walk towards their home

"Broody, I think it is about time that I go home and get ready," Brooke said as she got up

"Brooke, it is like 4 o'clock," Jake said

"And? I need time to prepare" Brooke said as she leaned down to give Lucas a kiss, "pick me up at 6"

"I will be there"

"Bye guys" Brooke said as she walked away towards her house

"Erica, what do you say, you and I go for a walk on the beach?" Mouth asked

"Sounds like a plan" Erica said as they both stood

"See ya guys at the house later" Nathan said

"We will be there" Mouth replied

"Don't forget the tape," Haley said

"I won't" Mouth said as he and Erica walked towards the beach

"You guys want to go back to the house and get settled?" Nathan asked Sam and Chris

"Yea, lets go" Sam replied standing

"You guys coming?" Lucas asked Peyton, Jake and Trent

"Yea, for a little while" Jake answered

"I need to go get the truck" Chris mentioned as the rest of the group stood and started walking away from the court

"We have to go past the café to get to the house. We will grab it then" Nathan replied

Andy once again, parked his car across the street from Karen's café. This time though he sat in it for a couple of minutes trying to collect his thoughts. He would make Karen understand this time. Andy got out of his car and crossed the street. A look through the window confirmed that the group from earlier was no longer there. The café was empty. Andy opened the door as the bell chimed.

Karen was standing behind the counter chatting with Meredith who sat in the corner completing homework that she had been given. Karen heard the door chime and looked up with a smile to greet the person. Her smile quickly disappeared when Andy looked back at her.

"Meredith, why don't you take your homework and go sit in mommy's office for a little while?" Karen asked her daughter

"Okay" Meredith said removing herself from the barstool and skipping towards the back

When Meredith was out of earshot, Karen turned to Andy, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"I am done talking to you. Now, please leave"

"Karen, please. I need you to listen to me"

"Andy, please leave. I don't want to hear anything else that you have to say"

"Karen, you will listen to me"

"I have told you. Now, leave!"

"Karen, please don't make me use force"

"LEAVE!" Karen shouted

The group came around the corner and started walking towards the café and Chris's truck.

"Let's check and see if Mom wants us to take Meredith home" Nathan said as he started towards the café door

"We will be right there," Lucas said to the others as he followed his brother into the café. As the bell above the door chimed, Andy pulled a gun from his behind his back and pointed it towards Karen.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Andy said in a fit of rage shaking the gun in Karen's direction

"What the hell is going on here?" Nathan asked taking a step towards Andy

"Stay where you are or I will shoot her"

"Andy, what are you doing man?" Lucas asked the man

"I am going to make her listen. She needs to hear what happened"

"You have already told her," Nathan said

"No, I didn't tell her everything"

"Okay, You can tell her, but put the gun down" Lucas said

"Give me the gun, Andy" Nathan said walking another step

"STOP! I will shoot her." Andy said. Karen looked at Nathan pleading with her eyes for him to stay put. Nathan stopped, but know that he had to get the gun from Andy. He was not going to lose another parent.

"Put the gun down, Andy" Lucas said again

"Not until she listens"

"She is listening now"

"No, she isn't" Andy replied his arm wavering from the weight of the gun. Nathan chose this moment to leap for the gun.

"I wonder what is taking them so long," Haley said

"I don't know. I'll go find out," Jake said

Before Jake could reach the café door, two shots rang out.


	41. NBA Star down

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. I am hoping to have the next chapter up in a few days. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

"_No, she isn't" Andy replied his arm wavering from the weight of the gun. Nathan chose this moment to leap for the gun._

"_I wonder what is taking them so long," Haley said_

"_I don't know. I'll go find out," Jake said_

_Before Jake could reach the café door, two shots rang out._

_-------_

Trent rushed to Jake's side his gun already in his right hand. Trent stepped in front of Jake to pull open the door. Before the door could be opened, a ear piercing scream came from the little girl inside, "NATHAN!"

Haley tried to rush to the door as Peyton grabbed her from behind and held her tightly.

"Peyton, let go. I have to get to Nathan" Haley screamed as she tried her best to get away from the person holding her.

"No, Haley. We have to wait. You can't just rush in there," Peyton said struggling to hold her frantic friend

"I need to get to Nathan" Haley said still struggling

Jake and Trent heard the fight going on behind them and both turned as Chris grabbed Haley still struggling from Peyton and held her against her chest. Tears flowing down her face as her struggling stopped. He nodded to the guys as Trent reached for the door once more.

Trent had his gun ready not knowing what was going to meet him when he stepped into the café. He took the first step and poked his head in, gun out in front of him. Karen was bent over her son with her hands pressed against his abdomen trying to stop the gushing blood. Lucas was no where to be found neither was Meredith. Laying a few feet from Nathan was Andy Hargrove, laying on his back with his eyes wide-open staring, gun still in his right hand. Trent stepped fully inside, pointed Jake towards Karen and walked slowly towards Andy, his gun still raised. Andy Hargrove didn't move as Trent approached him, Trent bent down to check for a pulse and found none. Andy Hargrove was dead.

Trent placed his gun back in his holder and walked towards Karen, Nathan and Jake. Jake was talking on his cell phone with the 911 operator as Karen was still trying to stop the uncontrollable bleeding.

"Karen, where's Lucas?" Trent asked

"He…He…um…I don't know" Karen replied

"Okay, let me take over here. Go find me some towels, so I can stop this bleeding" Trent said bending down beside Nathan and placing his hands over Karen's

Karen removed her hands from beneath Trent and ran towards the back in search of towels.

"It took me a few seconds to find his pulse, but it is there" Jake said to his long time friend as he closed his cell phone

"Someone needs to go tell Peyton what is going on before the ambulance gets here and we need to find Lucas" Trent said taking control of the horrible situation.

"I will go look in the back. I know Meredith was in here, he may have her with him somewhere" Jake said standing from his spot as Karen came running back towards Trent and Nathan with a stack of towels.

"Thank you Karen" Trent said placing one of the towels under his two hands and against Nathan's abdomen

"What…what can I do?" Karen asked her voice shaking

"First, just breathe" Trent said afraid that the woman before him was going to faint

Karen took a deep breath and then looked back towards Trent. Tears began welling in her eyes as she looked from Trent to her son.

"Why did you have to be so brave?" Karen asked her unconscious son, "Why?"

"Lucas! Meredith!" Jake yelled running through the back of the café, "Luke!"

"Right here" Lucas said opening the office door slightly

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yea, we are fine" Lucas answered as Jake opened the door further. Lucas was sitting in the rolling chair used for his mom's desk. His young sister was clutching on to his neck, tears rolling down her face. Jake know that they were not hurt, but that they were far from fine, "Is Nate…?" Lucas could not finish his question.

"It is bad, Luke, but Nate is strong. He has a lot to live for." Jake said, "Come on let's get you two out front with the others. I need to tell Peyton what is going on."

Lucas nodded before standing, his sister still clutching to his neck. Jake moved to let them out of the office and then walked towards the backdoor. He opened it and walked out behind Lucas before closing it back. The three walked around the building towards their friends.

"Jake" Peyton yelled running as her fiancée came around the building, "Lucas, Meredith, are you okay?"

"We are fine" Lucas answered

Peyton looked in his eyes and decided not to press the issue. "Missy, Come here" Meredith looked up still clutching her brother's neck. Peyton held out her arms and Meredith shook her head.

"She is okay," Lucas said as he moved towards the rest of the group

Chris was still holding the hysterical Haley as Lucas walked up to them. He knew that she had heard Meredith's scream

"Hales…" Lucas, said. Haley turned her head to look at Lucas.

"Nathan…" was all Haley could manage to say.

"He will be okay," Lucas said trying to convince himself as much as Haley. Before anyone could say anything else the ambulance and two police cars arrived. The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and Jake ran over to them.

"We got a DOA and an injured 25 year old." Jake said as the two paramedics grabbed their gear and run inside the café. Two uniformed officers followed.

Trent was more than relived as the two paramedics rushed through the door. One of them came over to him and placed their gloved hands on the towel that he was pressing on. The other stepped to check Nathan's vitals. Trent moved from his spot and went around to Karen. He placed his hands in hers and pulled her to her feet. "Come on Karen. Let them do their job" Trent said pulling the mother away from her dying son.

Karen walked with Trent willingly. She looked towards their linked hands and started crying as the sight of the blood that consumed them.

"Let's go get your hands washed" Trent said leading Karen towards the bathrooms across the café. He had been in this kind of situation before and knew that it was best not to keep the reminder around too long.

Fifteen minutes later, the group stood outside as the paramedic wheeled Nathan out of the café on a stretcher. Haley still being held by Chris turned her head toward the scene, Nathan had his eyes closed, and he looked like he was dead. She quickly turned her head back in to Chris's chest as new tears began rushing from her face. Lucas couldn't look towards his brother; he turned his back so that neither he nor his sister, still clutching to him, could see their brother. Peyton was standing with her right arm comfortingly around Sam. As Nathan was brought out, Sam quickly turned her head into Peyton's shoulder as tears fell, Peyton leaned her head on Sam's and closed her eyes. Jake and Chris watched as the young NBA star was loaded into the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedic jumped in the back as the other ran towards the front. Soon, sirens and flashing lights were driving away from the café and towards Tree Hill General.

Jake stepped away from the group as Trent and Karen came walking out of the café followed by two officers.

Karen looked into Jake's eyes and asked, "Where are Lucas and Meredith?"

"Over there" Jake answered turning and pointing towards her children.

"I…I need…I need to get to the hospital" Karen said towards Jake.

"Okay, we will get you there." Jake said taking Karen in his arms and walking towards the group.

Nathan was wheeled in to the emergency room of Tree Hill General Hospital as the paramedic ran beside the stretcher. His time was growing shorter with each passing minute. The trauma surgeon on call that night rushed to meet him. They already knew he was coming, the paramedics had called in route to the hospital. The trauma doctor instructed them to wheel the gurney into the trauma room off to the side of the ER. Nurses began rushing around trying to establish IV lines and check vitals. A breathing tub had been inserted during the ambulance ride as Nathan had stopped breathing on his own. The nurses worked quickly as the trauma doctor began inspecting the gunshot to Nathan's abdomen. "I need X-ray in here STAT" The X-ray machine was wheeled over to the bedside and soon X-rays were taken. "Alright, get him up to the OR. Bring those X-rays to me up there. I need to know what I dealing with. Call the blood bank. I am going to need blood and STAT," The trauma surgeon yelled before walking out to prep for surgery.

Two hours later, the frantic family and friends of Nathan Scott sat in the waiting room anxious for news. All they had been told upon their arrival was that he had been taken to surgery. Meredith had finally released her hold on Lucas and was sitting with Peyton and Jake. Lucas sat with his Mom, Brooke on his other side. Theresa, Mouth, Skills and Erica sat in a small group quietly talking. Sam and Chris sat on the other side of Karen neither speaking with their arms linked. Lydia, Anna, Larry and John were down in the cafeteria getting some food and drinks for the others. They knew that no one was hungry, but they also knew they needed to eat.

Haley sat by herself in a corner far from her friends with her knees drawn up to her chest lost in a daze. She had stopped crying shortly after they arrived at the hospital. She was just numb now. Her mind was flashing back to earlier that day and their conversation on the beach.

"_Haley…"_

"_Nathan…"_

"_You go first," Nathan said realizing that they both had something to say_

"_Okay" Haley said taking a deep breath and sitting down in the sand. Nathan sat next to her, "Nathan, I know that we haven't talked about this yet, but do you think that we will be able to make a long distance relationship work?"_

"_I think we are thinking the same thing." Nathan said before continuing, " I was talking with Lucas last night about it. I think we can do it. I know it is going to be hard. Not being able to see each other all the time, but that is why they invented phones, email and planes."_

"_Do you really think we can make it?" _

"_Yes, we have both seen a lot of long distance relationships fail, but we are not those people. Hales, you and I have known each other since we were in diapers. We have a lot of history together. We would not have started this relationship if we didn't think we could make it. We both knew that it would be a long distance relationship when we are started it."_

"_When did you get to be so smart?"_

"_You are rubbing off on me," Nathan said smiling, "Let's just enjoy the rest of the time that we are here together and leave this stuff for later. I don't want anything to mess up the time that I have left with you"_

_Haley smiled as she looked into Nathan's blue eyes. "I don't either" Haley said as she leaned in to kiss Nathan before jumping up. "Let's see who can get back to your house the fastest" Haley said before taking off_

They had been so worried about if they were going to be able to hold on to their long distance relationship and now they may never get the chance. All Haley wanted was that chance. Nathan needed to be okay. She was not sure what she would do without him.

"Alright, let's close this up. We have done all we can" The trauma surgeon said as he began to staple Nathan's abdomen back together, the look on his face grim.

Lydia, Larry, Anna and John stepped off the elevator and walked towards the waiting room. Everyone was in the same spots that they had been left in. No one was talking.

"We brought some food and drinks," Anna said sitting the drink in her hands down on the table in front of Karen.

"Thanks, Lydia, but I am not hungry," Karen said looking up towards her high school friend

"Karen, please at least drink something" Anna tried to plead

"Haley-bub" John said as he walked towards his daughter. Haley didn't answer nor move from her current position, "Haley, you need to eat something. Nathan is gonna need you to be strong" Haley stayed still. John sighed before sitting in the chair nearest his daughter and hoping she would break from her daze soon.

Trent stepped off of the elevator and walked towards the waiting room. He had been at the café with the local police trying to clean up the crime scene and figure out what may have happened in the seconds the gun had gone off. He walked in and looked around. He caught Jake's glance and nodded towards the hallway. Jake stood from his seat as Peyton looked to see where he was going. Jake followed Trent into the hallway

"How's Nathan?"

"Still in surgery. We don't know anything yet"

"How is everyone holding up?"

"As well as can be expected. I am worried the most about Haley though. She hasn't spoken a word since we left the café. Did you find out anything?"

"Just that there were only two shots fired, one at Nathan and the other at Andy Hargrove. We need to talk to Lucas, Karen and Nathan. I know it is going to be very difficult, but we need to know what happened in that café"

"Can we wait until after there is news on Nathan? I know they won't be able to give their full concentration until we know something more"

"That is what I figured. It will wait"

"Thank you" Jake said

"Let's get back in there." Trent said as the two men walked back into the waiting room

The doors to the operating room opened as the trauma surgeon stepped out and took off his cap. He stopped at the nurse's station and asked where to find the family of Nathan Scott. The attending nurse pointed towards the waiting room.

The trauma surgeon walked into the waiting room; everyone stood to their feet except Haley. The surgeon walked towards Karen and stuck out his hand, "Ms. Scott, my name is Dr. Jenkins. I operated on your son, Nathan. I have some bad news"


	42. What may be

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. I probably won't have the next chapter up until early part of next week. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

Karen felt her knees go weak at the doctor's words, " _I have some bad news_". Lucas reached out to steady his mom and gently sat her back down in the seat. The doctor sat on the table in front of Karen and looked towards her.

"Is my brother…?" Lucas asked as the rest of the group also sat down

"Nathan is still alive." The doctor looked from Lucas to his mother, "Ms. Scott, the bullet hit your son's lower spine and the trauma has caused him to go into a deep coma."

"Will he walk again?" Karen asked

"Ms. Scott, right now we are not sure if your son will ever wake up. The kind of coma that he has slipped into can last days, week, or even years. Right now, he is being kept alive by machines."

"You don't think he will ever wake up?" Karen asked frightened at the thought of losing one of her children

"Only time will tell. What Nathan needs now is love and support. I can tell just by being in this room with you that he has that. "

"Can I see him?" Karen asked

"Yes, you can see him. You can talk to him and hold his hand. If he has any chance of coming back to us, he is going to need some help"

"Thank you" Karen said as the doctor stood

"I will be checking in on your son. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to have one of the nurses page me."

"Thank you, Doctor" Lucas said standing to shake his hand

"I am sorry there is not more that I can do." Dr. Jenkins said before turning and leaving the room.

The group sat quiet and stunned. No one said a word. Meredith moved herself from Peyton's lap and walked over to her mom.

"Mommy?"

Karen raised her head and looked into her young daughter's eyes

"Mommy, is Nathan going to be okay?"

"I don't know sweetheart" Karen said lifting the young girl on to her lap and wrapping her arms around her, "I don't know"

"Mommy, I want to see Nathan. He always makes me feel better when I am sick. I can make him feel better now that he is sick," Meredith said

"Meredith, I don't think you want to see Nathan right now. He is asleep," Lucas said trying to reason with his sister.

"He is asleep?"

"Yea, he is asleep"

"Can I see him when he wakes up?" The girl's questions brought tears to everyone's eyes. The innocent child didn't understand and only wanted to see her older brother

"Yea, Mimi, when Nate wakes up, you can see him" Karen replied choking back tears

"Hey ladybug. Why don't you come home with me and Peyton?" Jake asked standing from his seat and walking towards Karen and Meredith. "Max is staying with us and he could use someone to play with"

"Can I go, mommy?" Meredith turning her body to face her mom

"Sure"

"Okay" Meredith said jumping off her mother's lap. She turned around, hugged Karen and planted a kiss on her right cheek, "I love you mommy"

"I love you too sweetheart"

Meredith walked over and grabbed Jake's hand as they walked out of the waiting room towards the hallway.

"We will take care of her as long as you need" Peyton said leaning down to hug Karen.

"Thank you"

"Call if anything changes" Peyton said hugging Lucas

"I will" Lucas said returning the hug

"We are going to head home, Karen. I know you want some alone time," Lydia said as she, John, Anna and Larry stood.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate you being here"

"Call if you need anything and we will be by tomorrow"

"Okay"

"We are going to leave too," Theresa said standing with Skills, Mouth, Erica and Trent.

"Call if you need anything, mom" Skills said as he leaned down to hug Karen

"I will. Trent, I never said thank you for what you did today"

"It was my pleasure, Karen. I am sorry that I could not do more" Trent replied

"You did what you could."

"We will see you tomorrow," Mouth said as the group left the room

Brooke looked towards Sam and Chris, "Would you like to go back to the house?"

"No, if it is okay. I think we would like to stay here" Chris replied

"Of course it is okay." Karen replied looking towards the two newest members of the family

Haley still sat in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. She had heard the grim news that the surgeon had said, but had yet to process what it might mean. She didn't want to think about Nathan never waking up, never being able to hear his voice, his laugh or seeing his smile again. She couldn't think about it. She couldn't think about anything.

The rest of the group met downstairs in the parking lot. They all wore sad and tearful faces.

"I can't believe this is happening" Theresa said breaking the silence

"They have been through so much already. This is just another tragedy that they didn't need" Anna replied

"Do we know what happened in that café?" John asked looking towards Jake

"No" Jake replied

"The only thing that we can figure out is that there were only two shots, two bullets. One got Nathan and the other killed Andy Hargrove." Trent answered

"I am sorry, who are you?" Larry asked eyeing the young man that he didn't know.

"I am sorry with everything going on, I didn't get introduce myself. I am Trent Williams, I am Theresa's older brother and an FBI agent"

"You were sent to get Andy Hargrove" John asked

"Yes, Jake told his Sergeant, Reynolds about the situation at hand last night and I was sent down here this morning. I was supposed to be undercover and just fit in with the group as Theresa's brother visiting from Jersey. I never got the chance to see Andy until I found him on the floor inside the café"

"Do you think that Nathan is going to wake up?" Peyton asked the group in general trying to get off the subject of the man who caused the current situation

"Nathan is strong. He has a lot of people who love him. We are all worried about him, but we have to pray and hope that he will be okay" Anna said putting her arm around her daughter

"Haley is the one that I am worried about" Skills said, "She didn't say a word the entire time we were up there"

"She won't speak to me either" John added

"I think Haley is scared. They have finally found there way to each other and now it is seems like that chance is being ripped away" Erica said

"Yea, I think you might be right" Peyton replied

"Peyton, I am hungry," Meredith said as she tugged on Peyton's right hand.

"Okay, Missy, let's go home and get you something to eat" Peyton said walking towards the car.

"See everyone later." Jake said, "Trent, you coming home with us?"

"Yea, by nice meeting you." Trent said walking behind Jake

The rest of the group said their good-byes before walking towards their own vehicles

Upstairs, in the waiting room, Karen was debating whether or not she really wanted to see Nathan. She knew that she wanted to see him, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to see him in the condition that he was currently in. Karen stood and started walking towards the door that would lead her to the hallway. She turned around and looked at her oldest son, "I am going to see you brother."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lucas asked standing to his feet

"I will be okay. I think someone else needs you more right now," Karen said indicating with her right hand, the young woman in the corner. Even with her own worry and pain, Karen had been well aware of Haley's worry and pain. She knew the young woman loved her son very much, it was not just a friendship love, but something much more.

Lucas followed his mother's direction and knew what she was talking about. He too had been keeping an eye on Haley the entire time they had been waiting. Haley was doing something that had he had only seen her do a couple of times before, blocking everything out so that the pain could not get to her. Lucas had seen her do it when her grandmother had died in that very hospital. He had been the only one to get through to her then and it seemed he would be the only one now. He stood to lose his brother and she stood to lose the love of her life. A love that she had fought for.

Lucas turned back to face his mom and nodded. "Come get me if it gets too hard"

"I will honey" Karen said before walking out into the hallway and towards the nurse's station

"Can I help you?" One of the nurses asked

"I am looking for my son, Nathan Scott"

"He is in the second room on the right. The doctor just left so go right on in"

"Thank you" Karen said as she turned from the station and followed the directions to Nathan's room. She stood outside the door for a few seconds taking a deep breath before pushing the large door open.

Lucas stood from his seat and walked slowly towards Haley. He sat down in the seat closest to her and leaned forward so that he could see her face. She didn't acknowledge him. Haley's eyes were open, but the life that Lucas had seen in them at the rivercourt was gone.

"Haley" Lucas softly spoke. Haley didn't make any movement, "Hales…" Still nothing. Lucas sighed before standing and kneeling in front of Haley. "Hales, talk to me" Lucas pleaded with his long time friend. This time, Haley moved her head to look at him, but didn't say anything. "Come on" Lucas said standing and grabbing Haley's hands. He gently pulled her hands until she began to unfold her legs and stand. She stumbled a little bit, but Lucas caught her. She laid her head against his chest and let out a huge sigh. "Come on, let's go for a walk" Lucas said pulling away from Haley and taking her right hand in his own. "We will be back," Lucas said to Brooke as they left the waiting room and walked towards the elevator. He needed to get Haley out of this place, if he was going to have a chance to really talk to her.

Karen gasped at the sight of her youngest son as the door fully opened into the room that held the bed he was laying in. There were machines everywhere, most hooked to Nathan in different parts of his body. The only sounds that could be heard were that of the heart monitor and the ventilator, but helping to keep him alive. Karen slowly walked toward the right side of the hospital bed and pulled one of the two chairs closer to the bed. She sat down in it and stared at her son. He looked so lifeless. His skin was extremely pale; his lips a faded shade of red and his eyes were closed not revealing the blue eyes that she knew were there. She quietly reached over to the bed and took Nathan's left hand in her own two fragile hands. The doctor had said that they could talk to him. Karen wasn't sure whether or not he could hear her, but she needed him to know how much she loved him.

"Oh, Nate" Karen began as tears threatened to fall down her face, "Oh my boy. Nathan, please wake up. We love you. We want you to stay with us. You can't leave just yet. You have so much life left. So much that you haven't done or seen, people who love you very much. Nathan, please wake up." Karen's plea was met with silence. Karen laid her head down on the bed and let the tears flow freely down her face.

Haley and Lucas walked out of the hospital into the late evening darkness. Lucas led Haley to a bench to the left of the doors and took a seat; Haley sat down next to him.

"Hales, are you okay?"

Haley looked at Lucas as anger flashed through her eyes, "AM I OKAY! Of course, I am not okay. Nathan is lying up there in a hospital bed in a coma. A coma that he may never come out of and you are asking me if I am okay. What is wrong with you Lucas?"

Anger. It was the reaction that Lucas was sure would be met with his question. Haley was mad at him for his question, but at least she had spoken and was showing some emotion.

"Haley, I know that you are not okay, okay. I am just worried about you. You have spoken a word since we left the café until now."

Haley looked at Lucas. She knew that after all these years that he could read her almost like a book. There was not a lot she could hide from him. She knew that he knew exactly what she was doing. He knew she was hiding.

"I have been listening" Haley replied

"You have been hiding." Lucas replied back

"Okay, I have been hiding" Haley said knowing it was no use to lie to him.

"Haley, I know you are scared. We are all scared and I know that you are worried. You just have to believe that Nate is going to wake up and that he is going to be okay"

"How can I? Nathan is up there lying in a hospital bed, he may never wake up and if he does he may never walk again. Do you know what that would do to him? He could never play basketball anymore or run on the beach."

"We have to think positive. He needs us to think positive. If he is going to wake up, he is going to need all the love and support that he can get. Haley, he loves you and I know you love him"

"Of course I love him. I want him to get better, but I am not sure if I am that strong. Nathan has always been the strong one"

"You are that strong. Hales, we have been through some hard times before and we have always come out on top. Yes, I know that Nathan has always been the strong one, but right now he needs us to be strong for him. He can't do this by himself."

"I don't if I can be strong, Luke" Haley said as tears came to her eyes, "I am so scared I am going to lose him" Lucas pulled Haley into a hug and began rocking back and forth

"It will be okay, Haley. It has to be" Lucas said as tears finally fell down Haley's face


	43. The people who pull you back

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ I know it has been way too long since my last update. I am sorry about that. Things got away from me. I made this chapter extra long to try and make up for it. It was going to be two chapters, but I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long. So, here you go. Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

Nathan opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by white. He quickly sat up and looked around confused. He was surrounded by a white cloud. He had no idea where he was until a figure came walking towards him. A figure that he immediately recognized.

"Dad?"

"Hi son" Keith Scott said as he approached his son dressed in old jeans and in a T-shirt. Keith reached his right hand out to help Nathan up and Nathan just looked at the hand and back towards Keith

"You are dead"

Keith pulled back his hand and smiled, "yes, I am dead"

"So, then I am dead too" Nathan said frantically. Thoughts of things that he had never done or said came flooding to his mind.

"No, Nate, you are not dead" Keith said reaching his hand out again, "Come with me and I will explain everything"

Nathan hesitantly took his father's hand and was helped to his feet. Keith smiled before pulling Nathan into a hug. "It is so good to see you"

"Dad, how is any of this possible?" Nathan asked, "You are dead, but I am not and yet I can still hug you?" Nathan said pulling back from the hug and standing in front of his father.

"I know it is a little weird. Do you remember what happened and why you were sleeping?" Keith asked

"The last thing I remember…I was at the café with mom and Lucas and…and Andy was there"

"Yes, Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember Andy pointing the gun at mom saying he was going to shoot her and I remember…jumping for the gun and…It went off. Oh god, Mom"

"Your mom is fine. She is more worried about you then anything"

"Worried about me?" Nathan asked not putting all the pieces together

"Yes, they are all worried about you."

It finally clicked to Nathan what Keith was trying to tell him, "Oh god…I was shot"

"Yes, you were shot, that is why you are here. You are in a deep coma."

"A coma? What is here?"

"This place is what we like to call the you choose place"

"You choose?"

"This is the place that you determine whether or not you are going to go back to life on earth or whether you are going to go forward and be with me"

"You mean I get a choice?" Nathan asked

"You do, but not every one does. You are what we like to call a special one. Most of us don't get the choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Take me for example, when that SUV struck me and I flipped, I was gone. I had no say in whether I stayed or went. That decision was already made for me and that decision was that I was gone. You get to make that decision because technically you are still alive. Your body is laying in a hospital bed and your heart is still beating."

"I have a choice. Then, I went to go back. I want to be with our family and my friends. They can't take another heartache," Nathan quickly said

"I figured that, but Nate it is not going to be easy. You are going to have to fight your way back."

"What do you mean fight my way back?"

"You are going to have to grasp on to the fact that you want to live and you are going to have to accept the reality that may be there when you do"

"What reality? How bad was I hurt?"

"The bullet went into your lower spine. Nathan, you may never walk again"

Nathan stumbled as the words hit him; "_you may never walk again_". That means he could never play basketball or run on the beach or anything like he used too.

"Nathan?"

"I may never walk again?" Nathan asked still not believing his dad's words.

Before Keith could answer, a voice was heard softly. Nathan recognized the voice right away, it was his mom and she was crying. Nathan struggled to hear what she was saying, but couldn't. All he could hear were her sobs.

"How is it possible that I can hear her?" Nathan asked looking towards his father

"You made the decision to live. You are going to be able to hear everyone. Their words are going to help to pull you back. You have to grasp onto them. Remember the people that love you."

Karen sat with her head in her hands, tears flowing down her face. She couldn't stop. She knew that she needed to be strong for Nathan, but it was so hard to see him like that. Karen quickly stood and leaned down to kiss Nathan's cheek. "I love you, Nate. Please don't leave us" With that Karen turned from the bed and walked out the door back towards the waiting room.

Brooke, Chris and Sam were still sitting there all were silent with solemn faces. When Karen entered the room, she tried desperately to control her sobs. She looked at all three of them before taking a seat on the couch closest to Brooke.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked placing a hand on Karen's arm

"Not really. He looked worse then I thought he would." Karen admitted

"Is he really bad?" Sam asked

Karen looked towards the young girl before answering, "Yes, he is bad, but I know he would want to see you. All of you" turning to look at Chris and at Brooke.

"I will go unless one of you want to go" Brooke said

"I don't think I can handle it yet," Sam said honestly

"Go ahead Brooke" Chris replied

Brooke stood as Karen gave her directions to Nathan's room. She walked out of the waiting room and towards the room not knowing what to expect

Lucas and Haley sat holding each other as people rushed by. Haley's tears had stopped only minutes ago and Lucas continued to hold on to her.

Haley finally broke the hug and looked at Lucas, "Do you really think it will all be okay?"

"I hope so. Nathan has so much to live for. You being one of the most important."

"He is in for a fight."

"Yes, he is, but he has us to help him also. Are you ready to go back upstairs?"

"I don't know if I can face him yet"

"I know. Why don't we just go up there in sit with everyone? I know mom is worried about you too"

"She shouldn't be worrying about me"

"Hales, you are one of her kids. She knows how much you love Nathan. She is going to worry about you either way," Lucas said smiling which draw a smile from Haley also.

"Okay, let go upstairs" Haley said standing as Lucas stood also wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulders again and walking towards the doors.

Brooke pushed open the door to Nathan's room and slowly walked in. When she saw his lifeless body, tears instantly spring to her eyes. She shut the door part of the way and slowly walked towards the bed. She took Nathan's right hand in hers, but couldn't bring herself to speak. Tears began steadily falling from her eyes.

"I don't hear anything anymore," Nathan said still struggling to hear his mom's voice.

"Someone else is there now," Keith said as a voice was heard

_"Hey Boytoy"_

"That is Brooke" Nathan said the voice a little louder than his mom's

_"Um…you need to come back to us, okay? We need you here. Your mom needs you, Luke needs you, Meredith needs you…we all need you. We love you so much Nathan. We might not show it as often as we should, but we all love you."_

"I love them too, dad" Nathan said looking towards Keith

"I know that, son and they know that too."

Nathan smiled over at his father before asking; "Did you know that Brooke and Lucas finally got back together?"

Keith smiled, "I knew that they would all along."

_"Nate, please wake up. I am not sure any of us can take losing you. Come back to us, Nate. Come back to Haley"_

"Haley" Nathan softly whispered before looking at his father

"Yes, I know about that too. Took you long enough though, son"

Brooke softly kissed Nate's forehead before letting go of his hand and walking back out the door towards the waiting room. The elevator opened as Lucas and Haley stepped out. Brooke wiped at her eyes and tried to smile at them.

Lucas moved from Haley's side and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. Brooke immediately hugged him back. Haley smiled slightly at the scene before walking to the waiting room. Karen looked up as she entered, stood and walked towards the young woman.

"Haley? Are you okay?" Karen asked once she reached her

"Yea, I am hanging in there" Haley said as she looked at the woman she had always considered her second mom.

Karen reached out and pulled Haley into a hug and rocked back and forth. Karen knew that the young woman was hurting more than she would ever let on, especially to Karen. Nathan was Karen's son, but Nathan was Haley's love.

Haley and Karen broke their hug, as Sam asked, "Where's Lucas?"

"He is out in the hallway with Brooke" Haley answered wiping at her wet eyes.

"Did you want to see him, Haley?" Chris asked

"I don't think I am quite ready yet"

"Would it be alright if I went?" Chris turned and asked Karen

"Of course. I am sure he would be glad to hear your voice"

Chris reached over and grasped his sister's hand before standing and walking out of the room. He met Lucas and Brooke in the hallway

"Hey man" Lucas said as Chris approached them

"Hey. I am going to see Nathan. Can you keep an eye on Sam for me? She is not taking this too well." Chris asked Lucas. Even though, Sam and Chris had only recently found out that Lucas and Nathan were their brothers, they each felt a strong connection to each other.

"Of course" Lucas replied before leading Brooke back towards the waiting room.

Chris continued towards Nathan's room. He stopped outside the door to take a deep breath and then slowly opened the large door. He shut the door partway and walked towards his older brother. This was not the Nathan Scott that he had been playing basketball with earlier. The Nathan Scott in front of him was on the verge of dying. Chris sat down in the chair next to the bed and stared at the lifeless body in front of him. He didn't know what to say. All he could say is what was in his heart.

_"Hey Big Brother"_

"That is Chris" Nathan said turning to his dad, "Do you know about them?"

"Yea, I know about them. I always knew that you guys would find your way back to each other" Keith replied.

_"Um…I am not really sure what to say. It is just so weird to think that a few hours ago we were playing basketball at the river court with friends and now you are laying in this hospital bed fighting for your life. We haven't had nearly enough time together. Even though we only met a couple of days ago. I feel this incredible bond to you and to Lucas. You guys are my brothers. Brothers I didn't know I had, but you are my brothers. Something I have longed for my entire life. Please stay with us, Nate. I don' t want to say goodbye yet."_

"He really cares about you" Keith stated

"Yea, it is weird, but I feel the same way about him and Sam. I never knew they existed until last week, but yet they are my siblings"

"Even though you have only known them for a couple of days, they still care for you very much."

"I care for them too"

Chris grabbed Nathan's left hand and squeezed it, _"Don't leave us, brother_". Chris placed Nathan's hand back on the bed before standing and walking out the door back towards the waiting room.

As he walked by the waiting room, he looked in through the windows. Lucas was sitting beside Sam. He had his arm around her in a hug trying to comfort her, much like a big brother should. Haley, Karen and Brooke sat on the couch beside them in their own quiet conversation. Chris smiled at the scene before walking towards the waiting room entrance. He walked towards Lucas and Sam and took a seat on the other side of his sister.

"How does he look?" Sam asked softly

"He doesn't look like the Nathan that you were joking with today, but he still looks like Nathan" Chris answered honestly

"Do you want to go see him?" Lucas asked

"I am not sure if I can" Sam answered

"What if I went with you? We can see him for the first time together"

"Okay" Sam answered

Chris softly gave his brother the directions to Nathan's room as Sam and Lucas started towards the door. Lucas looked back at Haley with his arm still around his sister and whispered, "I will be right back"

Haley nodded her head as she watched them walk into the hallway

"Dad?"

"Yea, Nate"

"Did you feel any pain before you died?"

"Yea, I felt the SUV hit the truck. I felt the truck flip and then that was it. I didn't feel anything else and I found myself here"

"Did you see the SUV coming at you?"

"At the last second. I saw the driver and the look on his face and then I felt the hit. You know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die?"

"Yea"

"It is true. As that truck flipped, I didn't see it flipping all I saw was you guys and your mom. I only felt love for all of you."

"When Lucas walked into my house that night and told me that you had been killed. I felt my world crumble"

"I am sorry about that son. I wish that I was still there with you guys to watch Meredith grow up, you all get married, play with my grandchildren. Even though I am not there in body, I am always there in spirit. Always"

Lucas and Sam walked quietly down the hallway towards Nathan's room. When they came to the door, Sam abruptly stopped. "I am not sure that I can do this, Luke"

"Yes you can, Sam."

Sam took a deep breath and with her brother beside her she opened the door and walked into Nathan's room. She gasped in shock at the sight before her. They all had said that it was bad, but this was not what Sam had expected. She slowly walked towards the bed where her older brother was laying and sat down in the chair next to him. Lucas stood beside her.

Sam sat there in silence for a few minutes with her hands in her lap and her head hanging. She quietly and swiftly moved her right hand from her lap and placed it on Nathan's left hand still lying still on the bed.

_"Nate_" Sam began as tears began to rush down her face.

"Sam" Nathan said as he heard his younger sister voice.

_"Nathan, please come back to us. We haven't had enough time together. I need you. We all need you." Sam said before taking a deep breath, "Please Nate. Don't leave us. I need my big brother. I know that we haven't known about each other that long, but I feel so close to you. I can't lose you. Please Nathan"_

Lucas placed his hand on his sister's back and she turned her head into his body, never removing her hand from its resting place on Nathan's. Lucas crouched down beside her and pulled her into a hug holding her as she let the tears flow down her face. His own tears flowing down his face. His brother, the one he had always thought was the stronger one was laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. A fight that he had to win. Lucas finally let himself realize the severity of the situation.

"I can feel her. I can feel her hand on mine" Nathan said turning towards his dad as he brought his left hand to his chest.

"Yes"

"Someone else is there too. I can hear her crying, but it is muffled like she is crying against someone."

"Yes, someone else is there"

Sam pulled back from Lucas and looked up at him. She turned back towards Nathan and leaned over to bring his hand to her lips. "_I love you, Nate."_ Sam said before standing and turning to Lucas, "I am going to go back out with everyone else"

"Okay" Lucas said as his sister left the room and he occupied the seat that she had vacated. He sat with his head down looking down at his hands for a few minutes before lifting his head to speak to his brother.

_"Nate…Nate, I don't know what to say here. I am lost."_

"Lucas…" Nathan said hearing his brother's choked words.

_"All I know is that I can't lose another family member. We just lost dad and I am not sure that I can go through that again. I am not as strong as you are. I can't carry this burden alone. I can't help mom raise Meredith by myself. She needs both of us. You and I have been through so much together and we have always come out of it together. This has to be one of those times. I know that you want to live. We are fighting with you and for you, so please keep fighting. It doesn't matter what happens when you wake up; all that matters is that you are here with us. I will be there every step of the way. I will help you with anything that you need. Please wake up. I need you man. I need my brother"_ Lucas said before standing up beside his brother's bed, _"We all need you"_ Lucas looked down at his brother one more time and then left the room.

"He is wrong, ya know" Nathan said

"Wrong about what?" Keith asked

"I am not the strong one. He is. He stepped up and took care of mom and Meredith after you were killed. I hid in my house in Florida, not even knowing whether or not I was coming back for your funeral until the night before."

"Nate, you came back to this town and that church willing to face all the memories that they both hold. That makes you strong. That is how Lucas knows that you are stronger than he is. He used to tell me that if he had been in your shoes back then, he would not have been able to go on. He would have crawled into a hole. You kept on living. Yes, you escaped into basketball, but you lived. You lived a life that you are proud of, one that Bevin would have wanted you to live." Keith said looking towards his son.

Lucas slowly walked down the hallway towards the waiting room. When he entered the room, he looked straight towards his life long friend sitting beside his mother. She was the one that Nathan needed most right now, she was the love that would bring him back. However, he was not sure that she knew that. He was not sure that she would want to walk into that room. He knew she was afraid of the reality that was behind that door.

Karen turned away from Brooke and Haley and looked towards her oldest son. His blue eyes were red from the amount of tears he had shed over the last couple of minutes. She followed his gaze and knew exactly what he was thinking. Haley would be the one to bring her son and his brother back to them. She was his love.

Haley, who had been quietly talking with Brooke looked up and met Lucas's gaze. The small smile that had been on her face quickly disappeared and she feared what Lucas would say to her. She felt her heart drop into her stomach as Lucas made his way to stand in front of her. He reached his hand down to pull her from her seat and quietly pulled her into a hug, "I think he needs to see you now, Hales" Lucas softly whispered for only Haley to hear. Haley stiffened at his words, Lucas continued to hold her in his arms. He felt the hot tears hit his shirt and Haley shook her head. She pulled from his grasp and started walking towards the door that would lead her to Nathan.

"Dad, I wish that you were able to come back with me," Nathan said after a few moments of silence.

"I know, son, but this is the destiny that was chosen for me. I had a good life. I didn't get to see and do all the things that I had hoped to do, but I got to do the things that I wanted to do. I loved. I loved your mother and I loved you children. I watched you and your brother grow from boys into men that I am proud to call my sons. I helped teach you to be respectable, thoughtful, caring and generous. I got to hold your sister in my arms, give her piggyback rides, take her to the park, ride her on my shoulders and be her daddy. I lived a good life, Nate"

"I wish you were with us though. There are so many times over the past couple of days that I have wanted to come to you for advice"

"I know that, Son. I am always with you even if you can't see me"

Haley stood outside of Nathan's hospital room staring at the wooden door. She was so afraid of what was on the other side. The man that she loved was lying in the bed on the other side of that door, fighting, fighting to stay alive. She knew that he needed her, and still she could not make herself walk through that door. She was being selfish. Haley turned from the door and began to walk back towards the waiting room. She stopped halfway and turned back towards Nathan's door. Hot tears falling down her face.

"It is too quiet in here. Luke, can you turn the TV on please? Give us some noise" Brooke said

"Yea" Lucas said as he walked towards the TV in the corner of the room and hit the on button. Before he could move to change the channel, a news flash was heard and a young woman came on the screen. She was standing in front of the hospital.

_**"We go now to Katie Morgan, who is standing in front of Tree Hill General Hospital with breaking news. Katie?"**_

_**'It has been confirmed that in the hospital behind me, NBA star Nathan Scott is fighting for his life. Scott was involved in a shoot out earlier today at a local café here in Tree Hill, North Carolina. This is Scott's hometown and we are told that he was in town here for the last week following his father's tragic death in a car accident last Tuesday. No details have been released surrounding the shootout or what may have caused it. The only details that we have been told concerning the star condition is that he is in fact in this hospital being treated for a gunshot wound. We will keep you updated as we learn more. Back to you, Shawn.'**_

Lucas hit the off button on the TV and stared back towards the group. "Damn it! Can't they ever just leave us alone?"

"It comes with the job, Luke" Karen said to her son.

"Yea, well, I hate it! My brother is in there fighting for his life and they are broadcasting our lives all over the place. How did they even find out about dad?"

"It was on the local news. They probably put two and two together." Brooke said turning to help Lucas. She knew that he felt like his life was an open book sometimes.

"Now they are going to be all over the hospital. They are gonna want to know everything."

"They don't know that he is in a coma. That is at least one good thing." Brooke said

"I do not want to deal with these people. I can't deal with them." Lucas said knowing the question that they were going to want answers too.

"Is there someone that you can call? Your agent or someone?" Sam asked her brother.

"Yea, Nate and I have the same agent."

"Call Simon and ask him what should be done. He is more equipped to handle this then any of us right now." Karen told her son.

"Ok" Lucas, said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and walked out of the waiting room. He turned it on in the hallway and heard the beep indicating that he had a new voicemail. Not wanting to be bothered with voicemail, he walked towards the elevator away from Nathan's room and called his agent.

"Simon Matthews"

"Hey, it is Lucas"

"Oh, Lucas. I have been trying to reach you. Is everything okay? They are saying something about Nathan getting shot"

"No, Simon. It is not okay. Nathan was shot. He is lying in a hospital in a coma fighting for his life and these vultures are outside the hospital biting for any and every detail they can get." Lucas said his anger showing in his voice.

"Are you in Tree Hill?"

"Yea"

"Stay where you are. I am on my way. I am going to get security to the hospital to keep the reporters from getting near any of you. I need a list of people that you want to be allowed near your family and your brother."

"Okay." Lucas said his anger calming down

"I am going to take care of all of this stuff. I don't want you worry about anything, but Nathan. I am going to transfer you to Wendy. Give her those names. I am on my way now. I will be there as fast as I can and I will handle the press. Just stay inside and call me if anything else comes up."

"Okay."

"Okay. Hold one second" Simon said a click was heard and Lucas was transferred to Wendy, Simon's assistant.

Haley continued to stand in the hallway as nurses and doctors rushed by her going in and out of patient's rooms, her tears had stopped. No one said anything to her, but simply looked the other way. They all knew who she was and why she was there. Most of them had watched her stand at the door to Nathan's room without entering, afraid of what she would find on the other side.

Lucas finished the call with Wendy after giving her his friends' names and turned his cell back off. Simon would call the hospital if he needed him. He turned away from his spot by the elevator to walk back toward the waiting room. He spotted Haley in the hallway with her back to him. He walked towards her slowly not sure if she was crying or just in a daze. He didn't want to scare her. As he reached her, she turned and looked at him.

"Hales…."

"I can't, Luke. I can't go in there"

"Oh, Haley" Lucas said as he reached out and pulled her into a hug

"I can't see him like that. I know I am being selfish, but I can't do it" Haley said as sobs racked her body.

"Shh" Lucas said trying to calm Haley down

"I know I need to be strong for him, but I can't. I know I am just going to go in there and cry. I can't be strong for him, Luke"

"Yes, you can Hales. Even if you go in there and cry. You are still there for him. He can still feel your presence. He needs you"

"I can't…."

"Yes, you can. I know that you can." Lucas said trying not to push Haley too hard. He knew that it would help Haley just as much it would help Nathan for her to be there.

"I…" Haley said before taking a deep breath, "I am not sure if I can take seeing him with all those machines."

"Those machines are keeping him alive right now. They won't be there forever."

"I…I…okay" Haley said finally giving into the pull on her heart to go see Nathan. She pulled away from Lucas and looked up at him, "I can do this"

"You can do this." Lucas said as Haley turned for Lucas and walked back towards Nathan's room.

Haley stopped in front of the wooden door once again and slowly moved to open it. She pushed the door wide enough for her small frame to fit through and then closed it not allowing herself to look towards the bed. She took a deep breath and then turned around. She gasped at the sight in front of her and new tears sprang to her eyes. She slowly leaned back against the door for support and watched as the ventilator pumped up and down, sending air through Nathan's lungs. She slowly slid down the door until she was siting on the floor. She could not see Nathan from there, just the machines. The machines that were keeping him alive.

Lucas turned in the hallway to head back toward the waiting room, the elevator opened as two men stepped off and walked towards him.

"Lucas Scott?" one of the men asked

"Yes, can I help you?" Lucas asked

"My name is John and this is Scott. Simon Matthews sent us to protect your family."

"Just the two of you?"

"There are more downstairs. We are here to be near your family" Scott replied this time

"Simon was fast about this one. I just talked to him."

"Yes, sir. We were already on standby. He was waiting on confirmation that you and your family were in fact here." John said

"Okay. Well, I guess come in the waiting room."

"We will just stand by the door" Scott replied, "Let us know if you need anything. Simon will be here soon"

"Okay. Thanks"

"Who are they?" Karen asked as Lucas entered the room and sat next to Brooke.

"Security. Simon sent them."

"That was fast" Brooke replied

"Apparently, they were already on standby."

"Oh" Karen said

"Should someone go check on Haley?" Sam asked

"She just went in to Nathan's room. She has been standing out in the hallway." Lucas replied

"She was scared about what was on the other side of that door" Chris supplied

"Yea, she needs to see him as much as he needs to see her. She is the one that he loves" Lucas said pulling Brooke into a hug and kissing her on the head.

Karen smiled at her son, wishing that her husband were there beside her. She sure could use his strength at the moment.

"We know that dad" Nathan said to his father, "I know mom is probably wishing that you were there with her right now"

"I know she is, but I know that she knows I am here. She knows that I am standing beside you"

"What do you mean? She knows that I am talking to you now?"

"No, no one knows that. I mean she knows that I am watching over you. All of you"

"This is all still so strange. Am I going to remember any of this?"

"Yes, you will remember all of this. I am not sure that anyone is going to believe you. This is more for you than for them anyway. This is the closure that you needed, Nate, one last conversation with your dad."

"They will probably all think that I have a head injury."

Keith laughed, "Yea they probably will, but there is something that I need you to tell a couple of them."

"What is that, Dad?"

Haley's sobs slowly began to subside. She tried to stand up from the cold floor. Her body was weak from all the emotions and crying. She looked toward Nathan and slowly walked towards the bed. Fresh tears began to well up in her eyes again; she willed them back this time. She needed to be strong. She sat down in the chair beside Nathan's bed and reached over to take his hand in her own.

"Whoa" Nathan said as he felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. His felt a calming feeling wash over him as a voice began to speak.

_"Hey Nate"_

"Hales" Nathan said softly

_"I am not sure what to say, Nathan. I…I can't tell you how hard it is for me to see you like this. I keep remembering our talk this morning on the beach. Kind of ironic, we were talking about a long distance relationship and how we were going to make it work and only hours later, I am sitting here next to your hospital bed waiting for you to wake up. Nate, you need to wake up. I need to see your smile, hear your laugh, look into those deep blue eyes, when I tell you that I love you. Nathan, you have always been a huge part of my life. Even when we didn't talk and lived in different cities, there were always things around me to remind me of you. Basketball, the games on TV, pictures of us when were younger, every memory that I have as a child and a teenager has you in it. I want more memories, Nate. I need more memories. Memories of fun times that we have yet to have. Nathan, you are the love of my life. I can't imagine my life with out you in it. Please, Nate, please come back to us. Please don't leave us. We still haven't had our date yet. I know it is going to be a hard road, but I am going to be there with you every step of the way. Nathan, please. I love you"_ Haley said as she leaned her head down on Nathan's bed and let the silent tears run down her face.

"She loves you, Nathan" Keith said as he watched his youngest son's face

"Yea, I know she does"

"It is almost time for you to go back."

"I can feel myself being pulled"

"Yes, we don't have much time left. I want you to tell your mom, that I love her. Tell her to look in my sock drawer, there is something there that she needs. Tell your brother, that I am very proud of him and that I love him. Tell him not to let Brooke go again. They belong together and I can't wait to see them get married and have children of their own. Tell Meredith about me when she gets older. Tell her that I love her and I will always love her. Tell Peyton, I love her and I will miss her smile. Tell Haley, I love her and I will always be her Uncle Keith. And tell them all that, I was privileged enough to have someone call me dad. I have made my mark and I will live on not only through my children, but those children who have become my children. Haley, Peyton, Jake, Skills and the others. Each of you has a piece of me within you, something that you hold on to. So, Nate even though my body is no longer with you, my spirit lives on through every one of you."

"I will dad. I promise."

"I know you will. I love you son. I am so proud of you and make sure that you don't let that girl go again. Tell her that you love her"

"I will dad. We will all make sure that your grandchildren know of you. I love you dad"

"Do that. Tell my grandchildren how crazy I was, " Keith laughed, "Remember I am always there. Good bye Nathan"

"Goodbye dad"

Haley felt Nathan's hand move beneath her own and looked up towards Nathan's face. His eyes were beginning to open. He squinted at the bright light in the room and tried to move his head, but couldn't. Haley raised her head and moved so that she was in Nathan's view. Nathan's eyes lit up as if he was smiling. Haley smiled back at him. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. How much he loved her.

"Hey you. Glad you are back" Haley said softly before leaning down to kiss Nathan on the forehead. Nathan closed his eyes to saver the kiss. He was alive.

AN/ Okay, the stuff in italics is things that Nathan is hearing. Hope that wasn't too confusing. I have to say this chapter made me cry, tissues were always near by as I was writing. I added the bit about the media seeing as Nathan is an NBA player. Again, I hope you liked it and please review. And I am sorry it took so long.


	44. Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ I know it has been a while since my last update. Sorry about that, I am already working on the next chapter, so I am hoping to have it up sooner. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

As Nathan was waking up from his coma, out in the waiting room, Lucas was pacing. He was still angry with the news crews stationed out front of the hospital. Brooke, Karen, Chris and Sam sat quietly talking by the window that looked out into the hallway. Brooke and Karen knew better than to say anything further to Lucas about the matter. He was going to pace and he was going to mad. All they could was wait for Simon to get there; he had a way of getting Lucas to calm down. As if on Que., Simon Matthews walked into the waiting room.

"How's Nathan?"

Lucas stopped his pacing and turned towards his agent, "Still the same. He is in a deep coma."

"Oh. Karen, I am so sorry about all of this. Are you doing okay?" Simon said as he walked towards her and bent down to give her a hug. Simon was just a few years old then the rest of them. He had been Nathan's agent since he had joined the NBA five years before. When Lucas was drafted, he had known whom he wanted as his agent also. Simon had become part of the family over the years.

"I am hanging in there." Karen replied

"Simon, what are we going to do about this mess?" Lucas asked as he began pacing again.

"First off, you are going to take a deep breath and stop pacing. You are making me nervous and I just got here. Second, I need you to tell me what has been going on since I saw you last Friday." Simon said. Simon had attended Keith's funeral and flew back to his home office in South Carolina the same afternoon. Lucas took a deep breath and walked to sit beside Brooke.

"Simon, you better get a note pad, buddy. It is a long list," Brooke said placing her hand on Lucas's left knee. Simon saw the movement and smiled, finally.

Simon sat down in a chair near the group and reached inside his briefcase for a pad of paper and a pen. "Alright, Brooke, shoot"

"You want everything?" Brooke asked

"Yea, everything. Those news people are tricky. They will find anything and everything"

"Nathan and Meredith were held at gun point Friday night, by Lucas and Nathan's psycho sperm donor, who admitted that he was one driving the SUV that killed dad. We found out that Lucas and Nathan have two other siblings, meet Sam and Chris" Brooke said all in one breath

"Okay, back up. They were held at gun point, found out that Dan killed Keith and that they had two other siblings all in one day?" Simon asked already confused.

"Actually more like Friday night for the first two and very early Saturday for the other one" Lucas answered his voice calm.

One of the security guards, Scott poked his head into the waiting room door, "Sorry to interrupt, but you have another visitor."

"Who is it?" Lucas asked

"Just me" Peyton said as she walked past Scott and John

"She is okay, guys. She is part of the family," Simon said smiling at Peyton before returning to jotting down the notes on his note pad, "What else?"

"Nathan and Luke went to meet Sam and Chris in Charlotte on Sunday and they found out through a weird chain of events, that I am not even sure of, that their uncle was the hit and run driver that killed Bevin and Michael. Lucas and I got back together," Brooke said smiling at Lucas before continuing, "Nathan finally admitted to Haley that he had lied about his true feelings for her. They got back together and then Andy showed up"

"Who's Andy?" Simon asked

"He was engaged to Deb before we found out about the cancer. He was extremely close to Nathan. So close that Nathan considered him and started calling him dad" Karen said

"I am confused. I thought Keith was Nathan's dad?"

"He is. Andy has been gone since Deb was diagnosed with the cancer. No one has seen him until he show up at the café on Wednesday saying something about needing to talk to me. I didn't want to listen. His story for disappearing 20 years ago was that he was a witness protection program and he had been found."

"That is not true either" Peyton said breaking into the conversation

"What is not true, P?" Brooke asked

"He was not in the witness protection program." Peyton said sighing, "We didn't want to say anything until we figure everything out, but we found out that Andy was the one the FBI were after. He murdered his uncle in cold blood 28 years ago and has been running ever since. He wasn't found by the people who wanted to kill him, he was found be the FBI"

"Oh my god" Karen said shock written on her face, "How could we not have known?"

"I didn't find out until the other night. We decided not to say anything until we knew more. We called the FBI. We never though anything like this would happen"

"Who's we?" Lucas asked

"Mom, dad, Uncle John, Aunt Lydia, Haley, Jake and myself" Peyton answered

"You knew that he was a murderer and you didn't think to tell us. You knew he would come back to the café" Lucas said his voice rising

"Lucas, you had already been through enough. Plus Chris and Sam were coming to visit and we didn't want to ruin that. We wanted to wait till we knew more"

"Lucas, they didn't just sit around and do nothing. They did call the FBI, right Peyton?" Karen asked

"Yea, they sent one of their agents down to keep an eye on Andy and take him down when necessary. The agent was never given the chance"

"We never saw an agent" Lucas said the anger still in his voice

"Yes, you did" Peyton said as she looked back towards the waiting room door where Trent stood.

"I am the FBI agent," Trent said making his presence known.

"What?" Karen asked

"I was sent to spot Andy Hargrove, make a positive ID and then arrest him."

"Nathan, I am going to go get a doctor and tell your mom that you are alive," Haley said as she pulled back from Nathan's forehead.

Nathan blinked once

"Does that mean 'Yes'"?

Nathan blinked once again

"Okay, I will be back." Haley said smiling before walking towards the door. She walked out into the hallway and toward the nurse's station.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, ma'am?" The nurse behind the counter asked

"Is there anyway that you could page Dr. Jenkins?" Haley asked

"Is everything okay?" The nurse asked her eyes diverting to the monitors in front of her.

"Everything is fine. Nathan is awake"

The nurse looked up suddenly her eyes wide, "Excuse me?"

"Nathan Scott is awake," Haley said again with a growing smile on her face.

The nurse immediately reached for the phone. She dialed a number and waited for the tone before dialing a five-digit number.

"He should call back any second," The nurse said as a small spread across her face. She knew the odds of this ever happening. Nathan Scott was not supposed to wake up this soon. The phone rang and she reached for it.

"Intensive Care"

"Yes, I paged you Dr. Jenkins"

"I have some outstanding news"

"Nathan Scott is awake"

"Yes, I am serious"

"Okay."

"He is on his way up" The nurse said as she dropped the phone back in its cradle.

"Great. I am going to tell the others," Haley said as she bounced down the hallway

"You are an FBI agent?" Brooke said

"Yes, I am an FBI agent. I was sent down here to blend in with you guys to act like Jake's long time friend from Texas. The first time that I saw him was when I was checking for a pulse at the cafe"

"No one could have prevented what happened at the café, Lucas" Karen said softly to her son.

"I know that, mom. It just makes me so mad. Nathan is laying in there fighting for his life and Andy got off the easy way."

"I know it is not fair, Luke. We just have to keep believing that your brother is going to pull through this."

Haley stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of her. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of how close they had all been to losing Nathan. Haley smiled as she thought of the good news she was about to share. Haley took a step into the waiting room, the tears still rolling down her face.

"Oh Hales" Peyton said as she stood and walked towards her friend pulling her into a hug, "are you okay?"

"Yea, I am okay," Haley said pulling back from Peyton and walking straight for the older woman they all loved.

"Mom" Haley said as she bent down in front of Karen. Karen braced herself for the worse. Haley began to smile, "Mom, Nathan is awake," Haley said softly

Karen gasped causing everyone to look at her, but her eyes were on the young woman in front of her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, he is alive"

"Oh god. Thank you" Karen said as she reached out and pulled Haley into a hug, tears falling down her face.

Lucas looked over at his best friend and mom, but couldn't ask the question burning in his head. Instead, his sister asked, "Is Nathan awake?"

"Yea, Sam, Nathan is awake" Haley said this time loud enough for the entire room to hear. "He is alive"

"Oh thank god," Brooke said reaching over to put her arms around Lucas. Tears of relief came rolling down his face.

"I am going to go see him," Karen said as she stood

"I will come with you, Karen" Sam said as she also stood. The two women walked out of the room and down the hallway towards Nathan's room.

"I am going to go call Jake" Peyton said as she stood and walked towards the doorway.

"I will come with you" Trent said following Peyton

"I am going to call everyone else" Brooke said as she stood, "You okay, Lucas?"

"Yea, I will be okay" Lucas answered with a small smile

"Okay" Brooke said as she stood and walked towards the doorway, pulling out her cell phone as she walked

Lucas looked over at Simon as he asked, "A lot has happened this past week. I know the press will get a hold of some of it"

"They might, but I can limit what they find out. Do you want me to tell them that Nathan is awake?"

"Might as well. I am not sure they ever knew he was in a coma"

"Okay, I am going to go downstairs and see about containing the circus. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea, I am fine. Nathan is alive and he is awake" Lucas answered

"Okay, I will be back" Simon said as he stood from his chair and walked out of the room.

Dr. Jenkins was coming out the door to Nathan's room when Karen and Sam approached it.

"Can we see him?" Karen asked

"Of course. Mrs. Scott, it is an absolute miracle that your son is awake. He is still hooked to all the machines. I want to keep him on the ventilator for awhile. We will try letting him breath on his own in a couple of hours, see how he does."

"What about his legs?

"We are still not sure. One step at a time. For right now, he is alive and doing incredible"

"Thank you Dr. Jenkins" Karen said as she and Sam walked through Nathan's door. Karen rushed to the bedside. Nathan's blue eyes were looking back at her. She smiled widely as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, Nate. You gave us quite a scare there. We were so worried about you" Karen said. Nathan not being about to speak just looked at his mom. "I am so glad you are okay, sweetheart," Karen said as she leaned down to give Nathan a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey there, big brother. Trying to run away on me, huh?" Sam said jokingly as she smiled. Nathan blinked his eyes once and smiled with his eyes.

"Glad you are back, Nate."

Nathan just blinked once more as he looked back and forth between his sister and his mother. He couldn't wait to be able to speak again; he had so much to tell them.

Simon took the elevator to the first floor walking past Peyton and Brooke as he made his way towards the entrance doors to the hospital. He looked back at the girls, who smiled at him. He was entering the lion's den. Simon walked out of the hospital as the crowd of reporters started shouting towards him. Police were holding the mob 30 feet back from the entrance. Simon took a deep breath and raised his right hand. The crowd quieted down.

"My name is Simon Matthews. I represent Nathan Scott. I know you all want to know what happened and how Nathan is doing. I will be making a formal statement to the public within the hour. Please contain yourselves until then." Simon turned back from the crowd and back towards the hospital. He walked back into the doors and smiled at Brooke.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yea, the one thing I hate about my job, talking to the press."

"Would you like me to do it?" Brooke asked

"It is my job" Simon replied

"It is my job too. I work in public relations"

Simon smiled at Brooke; "Do you really want to do this?"

Brooke smiled back, "Sure"

"Okay. Let's go work on the statement" Simon said as the two walked back towards the elevators.

"Haley?" Lucas asked

"Yea"

"You are the miracle worker," Lucas said smiling

"Miracle worker?"

"Yes, you are the one person who brought him back to us"

"I think everyone did that, I was just the one who happened to be there when he woke up"

"No, I think it was you. You are the reason that made him want to live"

"I may be part of the reason, but he has more to live for then just me."

Lucas just smiled at Haley. Whether she believed or not, she was the miracle worker. She was the one that brought Nathan back. She was his main reason for wanting to live.


	45. PR lady

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement. Please don't forget to review for this chapter.

As always suggestions are welcome!

"Guess what?" Brooke said as she came bouncing back into the waiting room. Lucas, Chris and Haley all looked up at her.

"What?" Haley ventured to ask

"I am going to speak to the press instead of Simon" Brooke said excitedly

"She wanted too," Simon added

"She might be better at it" Lucas replied, "We all know how much you hate talking to them"

"Yea, I do" Simon said relief coming over him, "We need to work on what you want Brooke to tell them. I told them that they would have a statement within the hour"

"Okay" Lucas replied

"Aren't they going to ask who Brooke is?" Chris asked bringing up a good point

"What do I tell them?" Brooke asked as she sat down in the chair beside Lucas

"Tell them the truth." Lucas replied, "you are my girlfriend and a long time friend"

"That will answer the dying question they always want to know." Simon said laughing a little bit

"What dying question?" Haley asked

"Hales, don't you watch the interviews?" Lucas asked his best friend, "They always ask me why I am still single. Brooke here is the reason why" Lucas added as he turned towards Brooke and gave her a smile.

"Aww, Broody" Brooke said as she leaned in to kiss Lucas

"Don't they ask Nathan the same question?" Chris asked

"Yea, they do, but Nathan just tells them it is not something he wants to talk about" Simon replied, "Luke gets irritated and for some reason they love to irritate him"

"Who loves to irritate Lucas?" Peyton asked as she and Trent walk back into room

"The press. I am going to give the statement," Brooke said smiling at her best friend

Peyton laughed, "Can't get away from public relations, can you?"

"I figured it works out for everyone. Simon doesn't particularly care to give statements, while I love it"

"And you are so good at it" Peyton replied

"Thanks, P"

Karen and Sam walked back into the room with their arms around one another. They both wore smiles of joy upon their faces.

"Did you see the doctor?" Haley asked

"Yes" Karen replied as she took a seat next to Haley. "He said that he is going to try taking Nate off of the ventilator in a couple of hours and see how he does on his own. He doesn't want to push him too hard yet"

"What about his legs?" Chris asked

"One step at a time. If he will ever walk again, is still a question to be answered."

"He looks good though," Sam added sitting beside her younger brother

"Can I go see him?" Chris asked

"Of course"

"Lucas, do you want to come with me?"

"Uh…" Lucas replied. He was unsure if he wanted to see his brother like that. It was one thing when his eyes were closed, but a whole different thing when he was looking back at him and not able to speak. Lucas sighed, "yea, I will come with you"

Lucas stood as Chris made his way across the waiting room towards the door.

"Lucas?" Karen said making Lucas turn around to face his mother, "Remember he is okay." Lucas nodded before following his younger brother towards Nathan's room.

"Come on, Brooke. We need to go work on this statement" Simon said standing, "We will be down in the conference room if you need us," Simon added

"Okay" Karen said. When Brooke and Simon left she turned to Haley, "Why does he need Brooke's help to write the statement?"

"Brooke is going to make the statement instead of Simon." Haley replied

"Oh. She is working on vacation"

"You know Brooke, she does love her job" Peyton added

Karen laughed remembering more than one phone call with Brooke gushing about her latest PR party or event. She had occasionally called Karen to bounce ideas off of her for those same events.

Lucas and Chris slowly entered Nathan's room. The heart monitor was still beeping away and the ventilator still pumped air into Nathan's lungs. It was the same scene as when they had been in that room earlier, but this time, there were a pair of blue eyes staring back at them. Nathan slowly lifted his left hand and Lucas quickly took it within his own.

"Hey there little brother. Trying to scare us?" Lucas said trying to hold back tears and smiles

Nathan could not speak so he just stared back at his brother.

"No, he was trying to run away" Chris added as he walked up beside Lucas within Nathan's view

Nathan blinked once at his younger brother. Laughing on the inside. Chris and Sam were more a like then they knew.

Nathan moved his eyes from his younger brother to his older one. The one that had always been there for him. Through thick and thin, Lucas had stuck like glue and Nathan knew that this time was no different. He could not wait to tell Lucas everything that he had experienced while he was in a coma. He wanted to tell him about dad and what dad had said. To tell him and everyone else, that dad had not suffered in his last moments of life. They all needed to know.

"I am going to go back out to the waiting room. It is good to have you back, Nate" Chris said as he turned back towards the door.

"Chris?" Lucas asked

"Yea?"

"Can you ask Peyton to come here? I know she really wants to see him"

"Sure" Chris said as he opened the door and walked out of the room

"Peyton, how is Meredith doing?" Karen asked as they sat in the waiting room

"She is hanging in there. When I called she was just getting out of bed. Jake was going to get her off to school and then head up here."

"Did she sleep any last night?"

"Yea, she slept in the bed with us. We went by the house last night and got her teddy bear. She played with Max for a little while, watched some TV. She didn't talk much last night, but I didn't think she would."

"I know this whole thing is so confusing to her"

"She knows that something is wrong, but she is not asking what" Peyton replied

"Peyton?" Chris said as he came back into the room. Peyton turned to look at him, "Lucas is asking for you"

"Okay." Peyton said as she stood, "Which one is his room?" Peyton asked Chris. Chris told her and then watched her leave the waiting room.

"It is going to shock her" Haley said, "She hasn't seen him yet"

"She will be okay. That is probably why Lucas asked for her while he was in there. That is her best friend lying in that bed," Karen said

Peyton walked slowly towards Nathan's room. She pushed the big door open and peeked inside. She could see Lucas standing over the bed, but he was blocking her direct view of Nathan. Lucas turned around at Peyton and smiled, "Hey"

"Hey"

"Come on over here" Lucas said as he watched Peyton slowly walk towards the bed. As she did she looked around at all the machines, all running and hooking to Nathan. She reached Lucas's side and looked over his shoulder. Her best friend was lying there with a ventilator coming from his mouth. His eyes were open and they were looking right at her. Peyton gasped and covered her mouth quickly with her hand, tears instantly flowing down her face. Lucas moved and pulled Peyton into a hug. "Shh"

"I'm sorry," Peyton said into Lucas's shoulder.

"It is okay. We all know it is hard to see him like this" Lucas said trying to comfort her

Nathan watched the scene play out before him and wanted so bad to be able to sit up in that bed and pull Peyton into a hug, to tell her that he was okay. Instead, Nathan used the strength that he had to reach for Peyton's left hand with his own. Peyton opened her eyes as she felt the contact. Nathan' s eyes were watering as he looking intently at his best friend. Peyton pulled away from Lucas and smiled towards Nathan. Pulling his hand into hers, she walked closer to him.

"Hey you. We missed you" Peyton said wiping the tears from her face with her free hand. Nathan blinked his eyes at Peyton once and went back to staring at her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Nathan Scott." Peyton said causing Lucas to laugh and Nathan to smile with his eyes.

"I am still confused about how everyone is connected," Sam said breaking the silence

"Me too. Don't feel so bad," Trent added

Karen laughed, "It can be confusing."

"I got some of it earlier. Haley and everyone was telling me," Sam said

"Well I am still lost," Chris added

"Well, let me get you unlost" Karen said, "Lydia, Anna, myself, John, Larry and Dan grew up together here in Tree Hill. Lydia and John are Haley's parents and Larry and Anna are Peyton's. Dan left after high school after I told him that I was pregnant. Meet Deb, she got pregnant and then she moved here. When Peyton, Haley, Lucas and Nathan were born we knew that they were destined to be friends, they were only a few months apart and we always got together. As they got older, they spread into twos, Haley and Lucas became best friends as did Peyton and Nathan. They were all best friends with each other, but there were best friends within best friends. They boys meet Skills at the park when they were six years old. That was one of the first times they had ever played basketball. Jake and Theresa moved her from Texas when they were ten years old, they became almost instant friends, Jake and Theresa have always been best friends also. They had gone to school with Bevin, Brooke and Mouth since about third grade I think, but never really talked with them. It was about junior high when they let them into the circle of friends they had created. I remember those high school days; they were all so different. Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Skills were the basketball players. Brooke, Peyton, Bevin and Theresa were the cheerleaders and then there was Haley and Mouth, the smart kids. Somehow they never let the cliques of high school interfere with the friendship they had had for many years. It still amazes me sometimes"

"So, Haley, you weren't joking when you said that you have known Nathan and Lucas since diapers" Sam said

"No, I have literally known them that long." Haley replied

"We used to put them down for naps together. They were all so cute huddled together. They took baths together, climb trees together, told her fathers how to build their tree house together and got into trouble together." Karen said as she looked towards Haley.

"Tree House?" Chris asked

"Yea, they built one for us when we were younger. It is out behind my house. As a matter of fact, I was there earlier this week" Haley said

"It is still standing?" Trent asked

"Yea, they built it to be durable and they were successful at that. It has been there for twenty years almost," Karen said

"It is still just as steady as the day they finished it" Haley added

"That is awesome," Chris said

"Yea, it is like memory lane up there. We used to meet there every day after school and most afternoons in the summer. We all got so busy and slowly we just stopped going. It is really kind of sad if you think about it" Haley said

"I am going to go back out into the waiting room" Peyton said breaking the staring contest with Nathan and looking towards Lucas, "Give someone else a chance to come back and see him"

"I will go with you" Lucas replied, "We will be back later, bro" Lucas said to his brother

"Love you, Nate" Peyton said as she leaned down and kissed Nathan's cheek

Lucas and Peyton walked out of Nathan's room and back down the hallway towards the waiting room.

"Okay, I am going down to face the lions" Brooke said as she bounced once again into the waiting room, "Wish me luck"

"They are going to be showing this live on channel 10" Simon added

"Good luck, Brooke. You will do great," Haley said as Chris reached up to turn the TV to channel 10.

"I am going to go downstairs with her" Simon said as he and Brooke turned to leave the room

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said as Brooke bumped right into him

"Hey. I am going downstairs now"

"Okay. Good luck" Lucas said as he leaned down and gave Brooke as kiss. "Watch out for her, Simon"

"Don't worry, I will" Simon said as he and Brooke moved towards the elevator. Once the door was closed with Brooke and Simon inside, Peyton and Lucas entered the waiting room. The TV was on. The screen showed the outside of the hospital as a reporter reported that there should be a statement made within minutes of Nathan Scott's condition. Lucas settled next to his mom as Peyton sat down beside Haley all of them with their eyes on the TV.

"You ready?" Simon asked Brooke as they stopped just inside the doors to the hospital

"As ready as I will ever be" Brooke said taking a deep breath before walking through the automatic doors towards the crowd 30 feet away. She smiled as she walked. Simon walked beside her. Brooke stepped up the microphone and the crowd went quiet.

Upstairs, Karen smiled at how confident Brooke looked. The press would not get any more out of her then what she willingly told them. Brooke looked at her paper in front of her and began to speak.

"**My name is Brooke Davis. I am here today to make a statement concerning the well being of Nathan Scott, member of the Orlando Magic basketball team."**

**A shout was heard as one of the reporters asked who Brooke was and how did she know Nathan**

"I am a long time friend of Nathan's and also his brother, Lucas's girlfriend" More questions were being shouted as Brooke ignored them and continue with her statement, "Mr. Scott was involved in a shoot out yesterday afternoon at a local café here in our hometown of Tree Hill. He tried to wrestle a gun pointed at his mother. The bullet hit Mr. Scott in his lower abdomen and he was immediately rushed here to Tree Hill General. Mr. Scott was taken to surgery and has remained unconscious and in a coma until early this morning. I am happy to say that he is now awake and looking good. It is uncertain at this time how long Nathan Scott's stay will be here at the hospital or when he will return to Orlando. I have been told by owners of the Orlando Magic, that they have placed Nathan on the injured list until further knowledge is know of his condition. As for right now, the family and friends of Nathan Scott ask that you respect his privacy and that of his family. As I have already said, Nathan is alive and doing well. That is all" Brooke said as she turned from the microphone and walked back towards the hospital. Simon beside her

"Not bad, PR lady. Not bad at all" Simon said smiling

"Piece of Cake" Brooke said returning his smile.

"Now that was a good statement" Trent said

"Yea, she gave them enough, but not too much" Haley added

"She really is good at her job" Lucas said as he continued to stare at the TV. The reporter was recapping Brooke's statement. Making sure to add in the fact that Brooke had proclaimed to be his girlfriend. Lucas smiled. Now the whole world knew. Lucas and Brooke were a couple, just as they should have been all along.


	46. Movement

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the extended absence from the story. It has been really crazy lately. Hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement.

As always suggestions are welcome!

"I am going to go back in there with Nathan" Haley said as she stood from her seat.

"Okay. Come tell me if you hear any new information" Karen said as she smiled

"I will" Haley said as she walked out of the waiting room and back down the hallway to Nathan's room.

"Nice Brooke" Jake said as she walked up behind Simon and Brooke waiting for the elevator on the first floor

"Thanks Jake" Brooke said as she turned around smiling.

"Good to see you again, Simon" Jake said offering his right hand to Simon

"You too, Jake. Wish they were on better circumstances"

"Don't we all" Brooke said as the elevator opened and the three entered

"So, now the whole world knows. Lucas Scott is officially off the market," Peyton said

Lucas smiled as she turned to look at Peyton "Now, I am going to be hassled with questions about me and Brooke instead of why I am still single. I can deal happily with those questions though"

Peyton smiled, "I am glad that you two finally worked everything out. It is good to see you both happy again. Sorry that you didn't get to go on your date though"

"I am too, but it is okay."

"Is she still leaving tomorrow?"

"I am not sure to be honest with you. I haven't had a chance to ask her"

"Ask who what?" Brooke said as she, Simon and Jake walked in

"Ask you if you are still leaving tomorrow" Lucas said as he pulled Brooke into a hug, "Good job Cheery"

"Thanks" Brooke said as she hugged Lucas back, "And to answer your question, yea, I am still leaving tomorrow. I have to go back. I don't want to especially with Nathan here, but I have too"

"I think everyone is going to have to go back." Karen said

"Haley is not going to want to leave" Peyton added

"She will be worrying all the time if she does" Jake said

"I know" Karen said

Haley opened the door to Nathan's room and walked in. She slowly closed the door to where it was almost shut and then walked towards Nathan's bed. His eyes were open and they smiled as he caught sight of Haley.

"Hey you. Are you feeling okay?" Haley asked as she smiled at Nathan

Nathan blinked once at Haley

"I will take that as a yes. The doctor said they will be removing the breathing tube in a little while and see how you do."

Nathan blinked again

"I know you are ready for that. It must be killing you to not be able to talk"

Nathan blinked again this time many times

Haley laughed, "I know. It is so difficult"

Nathan smiled with his eyes towards Haley, his Haley. The woman that he loved more than he ever thought he could love anyone. He never thought that he would be able to love again after Bevin and Michael died, but he was finding out that he could. That he had never stopped loving the woman standing beside him.

There was a soft knock on the door as the moment was interrupted and the doctor walked in with one of the nurse.

"Hey Nathan" The doctor said as he came around to Nathan's right side, "What do you say we trying letting you breath on your own. Think you can do it"

Nathan blinked happily

"Yea, that is what I thought" the doctor said

"Do you want me to leave?" Haley asked softly hoping that she wouldn't have too.

"No, you can stay. It would probably be good for Nathan to have someone here with him"

Haley smiled as Nathan looked towards her, "I am right here, Nate" Haley said grabbing Nathan's left hand.

"Alright, you ready Nathan?"

Nathan blinked

"Okay. On three I want you to blow out." The doctor said as he begin dismantling the breathing tube, "one...two…three, blow" The tube came out of Nathan's mouth as he began coughing frantically. "Just breathe normal, Nathan"

Nathan stopped coughing and leaned back on the bed, his breathing becoming normal.

"How does that feel?" The doctor asked

"Better" came the raspy reply from Nathan

"Good. Let's get you some water" the doctor said as the nurse put a cup of water with a straw up to Nathan's mouth and he took a couple of sips. "Good?"

Nathan nodded his head

"Okay. We are going to leave you hooked up to this heart monitor for a little while longer and then we will take that off too. There is something I need to ask you though. Nathan, can you move your legs for me?" The doctor asked. Nathan already knowing what was being said about his legs was prepared. He had been trying to lift his legs when no one was around. He had been successful. Nathan turned his head to face Haley as he lifted his left leg off the bed and then the right all the while watching Haley reaction. He saw pure joy.

"Nathan, that is awesome" the doctor said causing Nathan to look towards him. "Can you feel this?" The doctor asked as he touched Nathan's right foot. Nathan nodded, "Good, can you push on my hand for me?" Nathan pushed on the doctor's hand with his left foot and then with his right.

"That is great, Nathan. As soon as we get you off this heart monitor, we will transfer you to a general ward and get you on your way to getting out of here"

"Thank you" Nathan replied with his still raspy voice.

"You are quite welcome. You are a miracle around this place, Nathan. We are glad to have you back with us and I have high hopes for your full recovery"

"I have too much to live for to die" Nathan said as he turned to face Haley and smiled, a real genuine smile this time. Haley's heart melted as she smiled back tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"Oh, that I know for sure. I will be back in a little while to get you off the heart monitor" the doctor said as he smiled

"Thanks, doc" Nathan said still looking at Haley

"You are welcome," the doctor said as he and the nurse turned to leave the room

"Dr. Jenkins?" Haley asked

"Yes?"

"Will you please go tell our family in the waiting room? I know they are anxious to know of any news"

"I will be happy too," Dr. Jenkins said as they left the room

Haley turned back to Nathan and smiled, "Better?"

"I love you, Hales" Nathan said in reply, "I love you very much"

Haley felt tears rolling down her face as she leaned over and kissed Nathan softly, "I love you too Nate"

"Hey guys" Mouth said as he, Theresa and Skills walked in to the waiting room.

"Hey" Lucas replied

"How is Nathan?" Theresa asked as she sat down next to Karen

"He is awake" Karen replied smiling

"That is awesome, mom" Theresa said as she leaned over and hugged Karen.

"Have they taken the breathing tube out yet?" Mouth asked as he sat down on the other side of Karen

"Not yet, but hopefully soon"

"Ms. Scott?" Dr. Jenkins asked as he walked into the room

"Yes, doctor" Karen said as she looked up towards him

"I have some good news. We took Nathan off of the ventilator. He is breathing on his own normally and he is talking. He is also moving his legs" the doctor watched as relief came over the mother's face and she burst into tears. "I have high hopes that your son will make a full recovery"

"Thank you, Thank you" Karen said as she stood and walked to hug the doctor

Beside her, Lucas wiped at the tears of Joy running down his face as everyone else did the same thing. Nathan would walk again.

"I know there is someone in there with him now, but I am sure he would be glad to see you" the doctor said as Karen released her hug

"His girlfriend, Haley." Karen replied

"I would have thought she was his wife," the doctor said so that only Karen could hear

"Hopefully someday she will be" Karen said softly back

"Thanks again, doc" Lucas said as he stood and shook the doctor's hand.

"Don't thank me, thank yourselves. You did more than I ever could. Medicine didn't bring that young man back to this world, you did" Dr. Jenkins said before leaving the room

"I am going to go see him," Karen said as she walked towards the waiting room door.

"Okay" Lucas replied as he sat back down in his seat

"This has been one crazy day," Brooke said as she put her arm around Lucas

"You can say that again" Peyton replied from across the room where she sat with Jake's arms around her.

"Do you want me to go get your mom? I know she wants to see you talking" Haley asked

"In a minute"

Haley smiled, "You really had us scared there, Nate"

"I know. I am sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about. You were protecting your family"

"Where is Andy?" Nathan asked hoping that the man was behind bars where he belonged

"He is dead. Apparently the gun went off twice during the struggle," Haley said as she watched Nathan's face for any kind of reaction. The only reaction she saw was relief

"He won't be able to hurt us again" 

"No, he won't"

A soft knock was heard on the door as it slowly opened revealing Karen. Nathan looked towards the door and smiled, "Hey mom"

Karen smiled before rushing to Nathan's bed and leaning down to hug him. "Oh, Nate. I am so glad you are okay.

"Me too, mom" Nathan said smiling.

"I am going to go back out to the waiting room with everyone else and give you two some time together" Haley said as she bent down and kissed Nathan's cheek.

"Haley, can you please ask Lucas to come here?" Nathan said

"Sure" Haley said before she turned and walked out the door.

"Mom, there is something that I need to tell you."

"Okay"

"When I was in the coma, I saw someone. Someone who told me a lot of things" Nathan said

"Who did you see?"

"Dad" Nathan said watching in his mother's reaction


	47. Some of Dad's message

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay guys. There has been a lot going on. I am not to sure about this chapter, but I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews and all of the encouragement.

Haley entered the waiting room and found all of her friends excitedly talking. Nathan was going to be okay. She smiled as she walked towards Lucas and Brooke.

"Tutor girl" Brooke said as she stood and hugged Haley. "You okay?"

"I am great now that Nathan is awake and talking" Haley replied, "Luke, he wants to see you"

"Is mom in there?"

"Yea, but he asked me to send you also," Haley said

"Okay" Lucas said as he stood, gave Brooke a quick kiss on the cheek and walked towards Nathan's room.

"He seems kind of scared," Sam said from her spot by the door

"Yea, he did. I think it is sinking it just how close he came to losing his brother. Those two have been through hell and back together" Brooke said

"I know exactly how they feel. Sam and I are the same way." Chris said

"Yea, you feel like you are losing apart of you." Sam added

Lucas walked towards Nathan's room slowly. He pushed opened the door and saw his brother laying in the hospital bed and his mother to his right side. She had her head on the bed and Lucas could tell she was crying.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked as Karen lifted her head to look at her oldest son.

"Luke, come sit down. Your brother has something he needs to talk to us about." Karen said

Lucas pushed the door closed and walked to sit at his brother's left side.

"What is going on?" He asked

"When I was in the coma," Nathan began, "I saw someone. I saw and talked to Dad" Nathan turned to watch his brother's reaction.

"You saw dad?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Yea and he told me a couple of things. Now, I am going to tell you and you can believe me or not, but I wanted both of you to hear it together. It will help us all move on." Nathan stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "Dad said that he felt no pain when the truck flipped. His life flashed before his eyes and all he saw was us and all he could feel was the love that we had for him and that he had for us. He didn't feel any pain." Nathan turned his head to face his mom, "Mom, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you. He is always there with you. He said to look in his sock drawer, there was something there that you needed." Karen let herself cry. She had been holding a lot of her tears back for her children, but hearing those words from Keith finally helped her to grieve. Grieve the way she needed to grieve.

Nathan moved his hand to place it on his mother's. She didn't need any words right now. She was finally letting it all out. Still keeping his hand on his mother's, Nathan turned his head to face his brother. Lucas's eyes were filled with tears waiting to overflow. He too had been holding a lot of it inside. "Luke, Dad said to tell you that he is very proud of you and that he loves you" Lucas lost control at those words and his body shook with sobs, "He said to tell you to never let Brooke go again and he can't wait till you guys get married and have children of your own. He said for both of us to tell our children about their crazy grandfather." Nathan said with a slight laugh as both his brother and mother continued sobbing. Nathan looked toward the ceiling and smiled, "Thanks dad" This was the closer that they all needed.

Back in the waiting room everyone was sitting back and relaxing. Some of the group had been at the hospital all night and the fatigue of the events was starting to wear them down. Peyton watched as Brooke and Haley struggled to stay awake. She knew that she needed to talk them into going home for some rest, but she knew they wouldn't leave just yet. She smiled as she looked around at her friends and her family. She couldn't believe that this would be one of the last times they would all be together before they separated again. She knew it was going to be hard for those leaving to actually leave especially with Nathan in the hospital. Many of them had already taken their vacation time to come home for the past week and all of them needed to return to their jobs. She knew that Brooke and Haley would be the ones who didn't want to leave the most. Just as they didn't want to leave the hospital. Jake leaned over pulling her out of her daze.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"About how no one is going to want to leave Tree Hill"

"Yea, they never do, but even more now with Nathan here"

"Yea, I am going to miss all of them. Who knows when we are all going to be together again"

"Well, we made that pact the other night at dinner and I am sure they will be home for our wedding and the birth of our child"

"Yea, but the pact is every year. We didn't even decided on a time or month or anything. We still don't have a wedding date and the baby isn't due to till May."

"Don't worry, Peyt. We will all be together soon." Jake said pulling his fiancée into a hug. "Right now, I think our biggest problem is getting our friends to go home and get some rest."

Peyton pulled back from the hug and smiled. "They will be okay for right now."

A soft knock at Nathan's door interpreted the silence in the room. Nathan looked towards the door as his doctor came into the room. He saw Karen and Lucas and asked, "Do you want me to come back?"

"No, it is fine doctor. Come on in" Karen said as she moved from her spot and stood next to Lucas.

"Nathan, we are going to go ahead and get you off this heart monitor. There is a room waiting for you on the third floor. It is bigger than this one and it will hold all of your family and friends."

"Are you sure about that?" Nathan said laughing.

"Believe me, I found you the biggest room I could." Dr. Jenkins replied smiling. "This won't hurt" Nathan watched as the doctor turned off the heart monitor and pulled the pads from his chest. He felt almost free except for the IV still attached to his arm, but that he could deal with. "Alright, I have two nurses outside waiting to wheel you up to your room. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely"

"Okay." The doctor turned to look at Karen and Lucas, "He will be in room 310"

"Thank you" Karen said. "Nate, we are going to go tell everyone. We will see you upstairs"

"Okay. Go home and get some sleep mom. I know that you have been here all night. Take Haley and Brooke with you and Lucas"

"We are okay, Nate" Lucas said

"Go home guys. I am fine. There are other people to keep my company. Go get some sleep" Nathan said more sternly this time

Karen and Lucas laughed before shaking their heads, "Okay" Lucas replied

"Good and Luke, would you tell Haley that I love her?"

"Sure will man" Lucas said as he and his mom left the room.

As they left the room and walked back towards the waiting room, two nurses walked in. One of who, Nathan immediately recognized as Rachel Gettina. Rachel had gone to high school with the group, but had pretty much always thought she was better than they were. Needless to say, they didn't get along very well. Nathan quickly looked away from Rachel to the other nurse who wore a sincere smile.

"Ready to get out of here?" the nurse asked

"Absolutely" Nathan replied

"Alright then, Mr. Scott, let's get you out of here" the nurse moved to release the brakes on the hospital bed and place the IV at the head of the bed, "Rachel, can you grab the door please?"

"Sure Amber" Rachel answered as moved towards the door.

"Alright, let's go" The other nurse said as she begin to move the hospital bed

Karen and Lucas walked back into the waiting room and took in the scene in front of them. Haley and Brooke were fighting not to fall asleep on each other as Jake and Peyton watched them silently. The rest of the group sat quietly watching the almost mute TV.

"He is being moved" Karen said breaking the silence

"That's great. Where?" Peyton asked

"The third floor. Room 310"

"Does he want company?" Haley asked

"He does, but we have been given strict orders that you, mom, Brooke and I go home and get some sleep first. Chris and Sam you too" Lucas said

"But…" Haley started

"No, buts." Karen said smiling, "We all need some rest"

"Don't worry. We will keep him company," Jake said

"Thank you, Jake" Karen replied, "Now come on children"

Everyone stood and walked towards the door just as they were wheeling Nathan down the hallway

"Can you stop, please?" Nathan asked

"Is this you family?" the nurse asked

"Yea"

"Hey" Haley said as the nurse stopped Nathan's hospital bed

"Hey"

"So, mom said you were being moved"

"Yea and you are going home to get some sleep," Nathan said smiling

"Okay" Haley replied returning the smile, "I will be back later"

"Okay" Nathan said as Haley leaned down and gave him a kiss, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"We will all be back later," Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around Brooke

"Okay" Nathan said, "Alright get me off this floor"

"Aye Aye captain" the nurse said causing everyone to laugh

"Was that who I thought it was?" Peyton asked

"Yep. I think so" Jake answered

"Rachel Gettina" Theresa said

"Who is Rachel Gettina?" Karen asked

"Someone from high school" Lucas answered his mom

"Okay, mom, Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Chris and Sam off to the house and to bed" Skills said swing his arm towards the elevator, "Don't worry about anything we got everything covered. I am going to the shop, Theresa to the café, Mouth will get Meredith, and Peyton and Jake will keep Nate company"

Karen smiled at Skills, "Okay, but call if you need anything"

"Don't worry, just get some sleep" Theresa said as the group walked towards the elevator

A few hours later, Peyton and Jake were sitting in Nathan's room laughing with Nathan. They were talking about old high school moments.

"Did you guys see Rachel down there?" Nathan asked

"In ICU? Yea, we saw her. I am not sure if she recognized us though" Jake replied

"I think she did." Nathan said

"Did she say anything?" Peyton asked

"No, but she kept looking at me" Nathan said as he slightly quivered

Peyton and Jake laughed. Rachel had had one of the biggest crushes on Nathan their freshman year of high school and she had made sure that he knew it along with the rest of the school. Nathan had never thought of her that way and when he politely tried to tell her that, she had gone ballistic in the hallway. It was the talk of the school for two weeks and that is when she started thinking she was better than them.

"Can I talk to you guys about something serious?" Nathan asked his voice becoming serious

"Sure. What's on your mind, man?" Jake asked as he and Peyton looked at Nathan

"When I was unconscious. I saw someone, I saw dad" Nathan stopped and let that sink in before he continued, "He told me a lot of things, but one thing he said I thought you both should know. He said that he was privileged to have all of us call him dad. A part of him lives on through each of us and he will always be with us with that." Nathan looked to his right where Peyton was sitting and watched as silent tears fell down his face, "Peyt, he said to tell you that he loves you and he will miss your smile" Peyton let out a gasp and then the silent tears turned into sobs.

"I love him too," Peyton said through her tears

"And he knows that. He always knew that" Nathan said

Peyton let a small smile crept to her mouth, a smile he loved, as the tears still flowed down her face. "He will always be my second dad"

"He will always be a second dad to all of us," Jake said looking towards the ceiling

"Mouth!" Meredith said as she ran from her classroom to hug him

"Hey Mere" Mouth said crouching down to return the hug

"Where's my mom?" Meredith asked pulling back from the hug

"She is at home sleeping. She was at the hospital with Nathan all night"

"Is Nathan still sleeping?"

"No, Meredith, Nathan is awake now"

"Yay! Can we go see him?"

"Maybe later. Right now, you and I have a date with some chocolate ice cream"

"Okay"

"Let's go." Mouth said standing up straight and taking Meredith's hand before waving to her teacher.

The café had been a mess when Theresa had arrived there after leaving the hospital. The Crime Scene Investigators had finished their job and Theresa was given the okay to get the place cleaned up and back to business. She was finishing the floor when the door opened. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey big brother"

"Hey little sister" Trent said smiling back at his sister, "Looks good in here"

"Yea, it was a mess"

"Yea, I was here earlier."

"So, I guess you will be heading back to DC soon?" Theresa said putting the cleaning bucket back in the closet

"Actually, I was thinking about sticking around for the weekend. I figured I could spend some time with my sister and her boyfriend who should be her husband by now"

Theresa laughed, "You are so predictable. Skills and I are happy with the way things are. We will get married one day, but right now we are just having fun"

"You pretty much already are married. You have been together so long"

"Yea, I know. Speaking of marriage, when are you going to settle down, huh?"

"I set myself up for that one." Trent said as he laughed, "I don't know T. Marriage is not something that particularly fits with my job"

"It could if you wanted it to"

"Okay. Well, I haven't found the right one yet. When I do, then I will think about marriage"

"I could find you the right one" Theresa said with a sly look on her face

"Theresa" Trent said sternly and then started laughing; "I don't think so!"

Theresa laughed along with her brother as the door opened and Mouth and Meredith walked in

"Hey You" Theresa said with a smile and she rushed to pick up Meredith in a hug

"Hi Theresa" Meredith replied in a small voice

Theresa sat Meredith down and crouched in front of her, "You remember my brother, Trent, right?"

Meredith shook her head slightly "Hi"

"Hi Meredith" Trent replied

"Meredith and I have a date with some chocolate ice cream" Mouth said

"Yea" Meredith added

"Well, I guess we better get some, huh?" Theresa said as she stood and took Meredith's hand and the four of them walked to the counter.

Things were getting back to normal, or at least as normal as they could be. Nathan was going to be fine and soon everyone would be returning to their normal lives, back to the cities where they worked and the people that they worked with. However, nothing would ever really be the same again though, there was someone missing and he would always be missing. Someone they all called, 'Dad'


	48. I want to go home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. **_

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter. I am extremely sorry for the delay! It has been crazy and I haven't had much time to think much less write. I have missed it too, trust me! I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon and I will be finishing this story soon. I am determined. I am not sure if there are any readers left, but if there is. Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews!**_

Karen turned in her bed to look at the clock, It read 4:30pm. She groaned and shot straight up in the bed. She had needed the sleep, but still felt groggily. She had gotten all of the others to bed before falling asleep herself shortly after 11am. She sighed before laying her head back on the pillow. She ran her hand over the left side of the bed. The side of the bed was untouched and would always be untouched. She pulled her hand back and laid it by her side. She laid there for a few minutes listening to the sounds of the house. She could hear Meredith laughing in the living room and she could hear the voices of Mouth and Lucas with her. She smiled as she thought of her children and then she remembered what Nathan had told her earlier. She sat up, pulled the blanket off of her and got out of her bed. She walked across her room to Keith's dresser. She stood there for a second before moving her hand to open the top drawer where Keith kept his socks. She moved the socks around until her hand came to sheet of paper folded and stapled together. She pulled the papers from the drawer and went to sit on her bed. As she unfolded the papers, she let out a small gasp. The top line read The last will and testament of Keith Michael Scott. Keith had left a will.

"Lucas?" Meredith asked her older brother as they sat on the living room couch, "Why was Nathan sleeping for so long?"

Lucas looked towards Mouth sitting at the other end of the couch before answering, "Missy, Nathan was in an accident."

"Was it with that gun yesterday?"

"Yes"

"I saw the mean man pointing it at mommy and then I saw Nate get in front of it. The mean man pointed it at Nathan, there was a loud pop and Nathan fell" Meredith said as tears started down her cheeks

"Oh honey" Lucas said as he pulled Meredith on his lap. "I am sorry you had to see all that, but Nathan is okay. He is awake and that mean man will never hurt any of us ever again"

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. I promise he will never hurt anyone again," Lucas said as he held his crying sister and his own tears fell

"Luke? Did that mean man hurt daddy too?" Meredith asked a few minutes later

"No, Meredith. He didn't. The man that hurt dad is in jail"

"Why are there such mean men in the world, Lucas? Why do they try to hurt people?"

"I don't know honey. I don't know."

Lucas looked towards Mouth who had his own tears coming down his cheeks. The innocent mind of the child before them knew much more than they ever wanted her too.

Karen opened the will fully and started to read. In Keith's will, he had left the shop to Karen asking that she keep it in the family and let Skills manage it for as long as he would like. He had left his collection of baseball cards to be split equally between Lucas and Nathan and also his collection of collectible cars. To Meredith, he left a collection of teddy bears hidden in the storage closet of the shop. He had bought one for each of birthdays until she reached the age of 25 a few days after she was born. He stated that Karen and their children have access to a savings account at the local bank in which, were Keith's savings. He had wanted his family to be taken care of if something were to happen to him. He had asked that any personal possessions be split between all of his children, adopted and not adopted. Karen smiled at the last line of the will. 'I leave my most prized possession, my wedding ring, to my wife Karen. To have and to hold' Karen wiped at the wetness on her face before standing upright once more. She placed Keith's will back in its place and closed the drawer. She looked out her window at the falling sun and smiled slightly. It would all be okay. Their family would be okay.

Meredith had dried her tears and was now content in watching TV from her brother's lap, the afternoon cartoon that had the three of them laughing. They turned as they heard shuffling coming down the hall, Haley and Brooke both looking still asleep were linked arm and arm almost like they were holding each other up. Chris was walking behind them rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauties" Lucas said, "sorry Chris I mean them"

"Haha" Chris said as looked towards his older brother, "Is Sam still sleeping?"

"Yea" Mouth answered

"That slacker" Chris answered as he sat on the floor next to the couch. Haley sat in the armchair by the window and Brooke sat on the couch between Mouth and Lucas.

"Hey Kiddo" Brooke said to Meredith, "How was school?"

"It was okay. My teacher kept looking at me funny though"

"That's is probably because news people told everyone that Nathan was in the hospital" Lucas stated

"Why would other people care that Nate is in the hospital?"

"Because Nathan and Lucas are basketball players. You know how you see them on TV?" Haley asked

"Yea"

"Well other people see them on TV too and they are fans of them."

"Oh, but they are my brothers"

"Yea, they are your brothers, just like they are my brothers and you know the best part about them being our brothers?" Chris asked

"No, what?"

"We get to hug, talk to and laugh with them all the time"

"That's right!" Meredith said as she leaned back to hug Lucas around the neck. "I love you, Luke"

"I love you too Shrimp"

"Am I missing the hug fest out here?" Sam said as she came out of Meredith's room

"Sam!" Meredith said as she got off of Luke's lap and ran to her.

"Hey you!" Sam said as she leaned down to hug the young girl

"I think she is really taking to this having a sister thing," Brooke said

"Yea, I think so too. I don't count cause I am just another brother. Man!" Chris said as the rest of them laughed

"You guys are having way too much fun out here" Karen said as she came out of her bedroom fully dressed in clean clothes.

"MOMMY!" Meredith said running to her

"Hey sweetheart" Karen said picking up her daughter and hugging her, "I miss you!"

"I missed you too, mommy"

"Did you have fun with Peyton and Jake last night?"

"Yea, Peyton let me come by here and get my teddy bear"

"She did, well, that was nice of her"

"And I got to play with Max."

"Cool"

"Mommy, when can I go see Nate?"

"How about you get dressed and we will go now" Karen said as she sat her daughter on the ground

"Okay!" The excited girl ran to her room to get dressed

"Morning guys. I mean afternoon," Karen said as she laughed

"Hey mom" Lucas said

"Meredith and I are going to the hospital if anyone wants to come"

"I will" Chris said as he got up off the floor

"Yea me too" Sam said

"I am coming" Haley said

"Yea, why not" Mouth said causing everyone to laugh

"Lucas? Brooke?" Karen asked

"Actually mom, I think Brooke and I are going to go on that date" Lucas said turning to look at Brooke

"Yea, we will swing by the hospital later"

Karen smiled, "Okay you two have fun"

An hour later, the group was walking into the hospital. The media was still stationed outside, but did not pay them any mind.

"I don't think they even know who we are," Mouth said

"Yea, that is a good thing" Karen replied as they entered the elevator

The elevator stopped on the third floor and the group stepped off. They walked towards Nathan's room and saw Scott standing guard outside his door.

"Hello Scott" Karen said

"Hello Ms. Scott" Scott replied cracking a smile

"Call me Karen"

"Okay, Karen."

"How is he?"

"Driving the nurses crazy. He wants to go home. Really bad"

"Let me see what we can do about that. Hold on a minute guys." Karen said to the group with her smiling before pushing open the door

"Thank god, Mom. Tell them I can go home!"

"Nathan, you need to stay here for a few days. Just to make sure everything is okay"

"Mom, I don't want too" Nathan whined

"Give me one good reason why you don't want too. It better not be because of the hospital food"

"This our last night all together. Brooke leaves tomorrow. I want to spend time with everyone."

"I can't stop you if you want to sign yourself out AMA. You are a grown boy, but could please hold yourself together for five minutes. There is someone who wants to see" Karen said as she walked towards the door and opened it.

Meredith walked in slowly and looked towards the hospital bed where her brother was sitting up, "Munchkin!!!" Nathan said smiling

Meredith took off running and leap on to the bed, "Nate! I am so glad you are okay," Meredith said as she through her arms around her brother. "I was so scared"

"I know. I am sorry, but I am okay" Nathan said as his sister let go of his neck and sat back

The rest of the group had walked in after Meredith and Haley walked over to Nathan, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I want go home"

"Nathan…"

"It is our last night with all of us here and I want to be with you guys"

"We know that Nate, but we want you to get better" Mouth said

"I would get better faster being home with everyone," Nathan said

A knock was heard at the door as it opened, "Hey everyone" Dr. Jenkins said as he walked in

"Hello Doctor" Karen replied

"How is our patient?"

"Whining and grumpy" Sam said laughing

"And why is that?"

"Cause I want to go home. It is our last night together before we all get spread out again," Nathan said

"Nathan, you were shot. You just woke up from a coma this morning. You need some rest"

"I know that doc, but I think I would heal better at home with my family"

"Well, it is against my orders that you leave, but I can't legally stop you"

"Well, then I will go Against Medical Advice. Get the papers"

"Nathan" Haley said

"No, I want to go home and if something happens then I will come back"

"Can he come back?" Karen asked

"Yea, legally we have to treat him whether he was AMA or not" the doctor answered, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Okay, I will get the nurse to get the papers ready"

"Thank you" Nathan said as the doctor left the room

"Now we have to figure out how to get you out of here with the news crews seeing you" Mouth said

"Scott, can you come in here for a minute?" Chris said as he opened the door

"Is something wrong?" Scott asked as he walked into the room

"Well, my son has decided to sign himself out AMA. We need to get him out without the press knowing"

"Okay, let me call Simon and the other guys" Scott said before leaving the room.

"Nathan, are you absolutely sure about this?" Haley asked

"Yea, Hales, I am sure. I want to be home," Nathan said as he smiled towards her.

"I guess someone should call and let everyone else know" Karen said

"I will" Mouth said as he pulled out his phone to begin calling their friends

"Flip on the TV" Scott said as he walked back in, "Simon is getting ready to give a press conference. It should give us some cover."

Nathan flipped the TV to local station as Mouth closed his phone after talking with Peyton. Everyone in the room turned to watch the TV

"**Hello again, My name is Simon Matthews. I represent Nathan Scott. I have come out here to give you an update and answer a few questions. First, Mr. Scott has asked me to think everyone for their support and prayers. This has been a very difficult time for him and his family. He wants everyone to know that he is doing well and will recover from his injuries. Mr. Scott will be staying here at Tree Hill General for at least the next few days before he will be released. After which time, he will return to Orlando. As stated earlier today, the owners and managers of the Orlando Magic basketball team have placed Mr. Scott on the injured list until further is known of his recovery. Are there any questions?"**

"**Mr. Matthews, earlier this morning there was young woman who claimed to be an old friend of Nathan Scott's and his brother, Lucas's girlfriend. Can you confirm that?" a young female reporter asked**

"**Yea, I can confirm that. Ms. Brooke Davis is an old friend of both Scott brothers and she is in fact Lucas's girlfriend. Next question?"**

"**Can you say what caused the shootout in the café yesterday? Sources say that the café is owned by his mother" A male reporter asked**

"**I am not at liberty to discuss yesterday's events at this time" Simon answered, "One last question"**

"**There has been talk that the bullet hit Scott in the lower spine. Will he be able to walk again or even play basketball?" Another male reporter asked**

"**Yes, the doctors are very confident that he will indeed walk again and play basketball again. He is already starting to show signs of improvement." Simon answered, "That is all. Thank you for your time"**

"I knew they were going to ask about Brooke and Lucas" Haley said

"It comes with the job sometimes," Nathan said

"Well, Nate, Peyton is going to kick your butt. Just giving you some very warning." Mouth said as he laughed.

"Yea, I know." Nathan replied

A knock was heard at the door as Simon and 2 other security guards walked in, "So, you are signing yourself out AMA, huh?" Simon asked

"I have good reason"

"I know" Simon said, "That press conference should give you good cover. We have a car waiting around back to take you home. We are making sure that you are not seen and that the car is not followed to the house. Scott and John are going to stick around a few days just to make sure."

"Okay" Nathan replied, "All I need is the papers and I am ready to go"

There was a slight knock on the door as the attending nurse walked in. She walked over to Nathan and handed him the clipboard, "Alright, I need you to sign here and here" She said pointing with the pen before handing it to him, "No one knows of this, but me and Dr. Jenkins"

"Thanks Amber" Nathan said as he signed the papers and handed the board back.

"Good Luck, Mr. Scott" Amber said as she smiled at him, "Mr. Simon, the wheelchair is in the hallway"

"Thank you" Simon said as the nurse left. "Alright Nate, let's get you home"

"This was a good idea, Luke" Brooke said as they walked along the beach hand in hand watching the sunset

"Yea, it is only right that the last sunset be together," Lucas said smiling

"You are so cheesy" Brooke replied smiling back

"So, are you ready to go back to San Diego?" Lucas asked

"No…Yes…No" Brooke answered, "I mean I miss the hustle and bustle and my job, but if I leave then I leave you and everyone else. I am really not ready to do that."

"I know. We still have tonight though"

"Yea, it is just sad that this week has to end. It was so great being back with everyone again"

"Yea, it really was great. I forgot how good it felt to play at the river court with the guys while you cheered us on and Mouth did the play by play"

"Yea, we have had some fun times at the river court and a lot of places in this town. No matter where I live or where I go, Tree Hill will always be my home"

"Yea, mine too" Lucas replied

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Lucas's phone started ringing

**You find out who your friends are**

**Somebody's gonna drop everything**

**Run out and crank up their car **

Hit the gas, get there fast 

**Never stop to think, 'What's in it for me?' **

**Or, 'It's way too far.' **

**They just show on up **

**With their big ol' heart **

**You find out who your friends are**

"It's Mouth" Lucas said as he flipped open his phone, "Hey Man"

"Hey Luke. Sorry to interrupt your date, but your brother has decided to sign himself out of the hospital. We are on the way home now"

"What?"

"He wanted to go home. He said he wanted to spend our last night together with us"

"What is he thinking? He just got shot"

"I know."

"Okay, well, thanks for calling me. We will be home in a little while"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye" Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked concern written on her face

"My crazy brother signed himself out AMA" Lucas replied

"Is he nuts?" Brooke asked

"I guess he didn't take it so good" Sam said from the front seat of Chris's truck. They were following the car carrying Nathan back to the house.

"No, he might just hurt him worse" Mouth replied

:"I can't say that I blame him for wanting to spend time with everyone before they left" Chris stated from the driver seat.

"Yea, Hey, I have an idea. Mouth, why do you get that tape from graduation that we were going to watch last night. We can get everyone together and watch it" Sam said as she turned to look at Mouth

"Not a bad idea, Sam. Thanks" Mouth said as they reached the house.

Chris stopped the truck in front of the house and they all got out. Haley and Karen were getting out of Karen's car in the driveway. Meredith was already running towards the front door. John and Scott carefully lifted Nathan from the car and placed him the wheelchair they had been given at the hospital. The pain evident on Nathan's face.

"You okay?" Haley asked as she bent in front of him

"Yea, let's get in the house" Nathan replied

"Okay. You heard the man," Haley said as John began wheeling Nathan towards the house.

"I will be right there" Mouth told Sam as she and Chris walked towards the house.

Mouth pulled out his cell phone and began dialing. This was going to be one fun night. They all need it and they were all together one last time.

_**AN:/ Song used in this chapter is "find out who your friends are", by Tracy Lawrence. I do not own it. I just own the CD**_


	49. Happy to be home

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. **

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter. This is kind of a filler chapter. I am in the process of writing the next one that that will have the graduation video and their last night together in it. I was going to make these two chapters one big one, but I am too tired and you guys deserve at least some kind of post. I will TRY to have the next chapter up before the end of the weekend. Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews!**_

"What do you need?" Karen asked for the fifth time since they had brought Nathan home

"Mom, I am fine" Nathan answered, "I got my blanket, pain pills, remote…Haley"

"Aww" Haley said from her spot on the arm of the old recliner that Nathan was sitting in. Haley bent down to kiss Nathan.

"Alright" Karen replied as she smiled at the two of them.

It had taken a lot of moving around and strength, but they had finally gotten Nathan into a comfortable position. The poor man had been moved from the wheelchair to the couch and then finally to the recliner all within a few minutes. If he was in any pain, he didn't show it at the moment. He was just happy to be home.

"Where did everyone go?" Haley asked as she pulled back from the kiss. The living room, which had been full a few minutes ago, was now vacant except for the three of them

"Scott and John went to check out the perimeter of the house and I am not sure what happened to the rest of them" Karen answered as the door opened, "Well, there is one of them"

"Looking for me?" Mouth asked

"Just wondering where everyone was" Haley replied

"Well, they are not outside" Mouth supplied, "I got to run home a little while, shower, change. Karen, do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Mouth, I think that might be the first time you have ever asked me that question. I am not even going to answer it" Karen said

Mouth just laughed as he hugged his second mom, "Just trying to get you to scold me. For old times sake"

Haley and Nathan both laughed. Mouth had a habit in high school of taking things, fresh baked cookies at the café, the last piece of bread at the house or using the last thing of sugar and not telling anyone. Karen used to scold him about it and yet he still did it. Karen had always treated him like one of her kids, the same way she treated everyone else. What Karen didn't know is that Mouth, unlike most kids loved to be scolded. It was his way of getting attention and knowing that someone cared unlike his own parents had during those years.

"Yea, well I am going to scold you if you don't go take a shower." Karen said laughing.

"Yes, mom" Mouth said smiling, "I will be back in a little while guys"

"See ya Mouth" Nathan said before the front door closed

"I swear I think he likes me to get on him," Karen said which again caused Nathan and Haley to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Karen asked innocently

"Nothing mom nothing" Haley replied

It was night like these when they were all together at the house that everyone reverted to calling Karen, mom instead of Karen. They would pretend that for just that for that one night. They were an actual blood related family. Karen herself loved those nights, the kids that she had raised or had helped raise were only hers on those nights. It was silly if you thought about it, but they didn't care.

The front door opened as a blonde walked in with a brown haired man walking behind her, another walked in behind him

"Nathan Scott, I am going to kick your you know what. What the heck are you thinking?" Peyton said as she walked to stand in front of him. She stood there with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.

"Uh…." Nathan stammered, "I am thinking that I have pissed off my very hormonal pregnant best friend"

"Right answer, buddy" Peyton said as her face softened, "Nate, why did you check yourself out of the hospital? You need to be there. You were shot, been in a coma and…"

"And I will heal better at home with my family. It is our last night together, Peyt. Brooke leaves tomorrow so do Sam and Chris. I didn't want to miss that"

"I know that, but you should have stayed in the hospital. I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Don't worry about me. As long as I stay in this chair and don't get pounded by one of you. I will be fine."

"You better be or I am going to pound you" Peyton said as she leaned down to hug Nathan

"I am okay" Nathan whispered in her ear as he hugged her back. He knew that Peyton had been terrified of losing her best friend hours before, "I am okay"

Nathan could hear Peyton sniffling in his ear as she fought tears that rolled down her face. She pulled back and smiled at him, "Darn hormones!"

"Now, those are one thing I don't miss about being pregnant" Karen said

"I still can't believe that you are going to have a baby. The first one of the next generation of us" Haley said

Peyton laughed, "Yea, only my child will not growing up with the annoying Scott brothers"

"HEY!" Nathan said which made the group laugh

"But our child will be growing up with the amazing Scott sister" Jake added as he spotted Meredith coming down the hall

"Mommy, I am hungry," Meredith said as she walked up to her mom

"Well, Why don't we order some pizzas. I am sure everyone else is hungry too. Come on lets go see if we can find some coupons. We have a lot of people to feed" Karen said as she and Meredith took off into the kitchen

The back door opened as Karen and Meredith walked into the kitchen and Scott and John walked in.

"Everything okay out there?" Karen asked

"All is secure. We do have a slight problem though, but it will be dealt with" John replied

"Slight problem?"

"We have been informed that the media may know that Nathan is no longer at the hospital" Scott answered

"Great" Karen replied, "Now they are going to be hounding the house. You guys better go tell Nate"

"Yes ma'am" Scott said as the two walked towards the living room

"I thought for sure Peyton was going to really hurt you" Trent said as he sat on the couch in the living room. 

"You guys should have heard her on the way here, good lord" Jake added

The group laughed and Peyton shot her fiancée a glare, which made the others laugh even more

"Hey Nathan, how you feeling?" John asked as he and Scott walked in the room

"No pain" Nathan replied, "Everything okay?"

"The media may have found out that you left the hospital" Scott replied

"How?" Haley asked

"We are not sure" John replied

"Turn on the TV, Nate. See if they are saying anything" Peyton said as Nathan reached for the remote.

He clicked on the TV and turned it to the local news station. The sight confirmed the fears of John and Scott

"**And now we go live to Sandra Patterson live outside of Tree Hill General with the latest on NBA basketball star, Nathan Scott. Sandra?" the older male newscaster stated**

"**Thanks, Bill. I am standing outside of Tree Hill General where we have just learned that NBA basketball Star, Nathan Scott has signed himself out of the hospital against medical advice. We were told just over an hour ago by Scott's agent, Simon Matthews that Scott would remain in this hospital for a few more days before returning back to his home in Orlando. However, sources tell us that while Mr. Matthews was holding the press conference outside, inside paperwork was being prepared for Scott's release. We are also told that Nathan Scott was taken out of the back of the hospital and put into a car driven by his mother, Karen Scott. Scott and his brother, fellow NBA star, Lucas Scott were both raised here in Tree Hill and have been here for the last week following their father, Keith Scott's tragic car accident last week. Sources tell us they do not know where Scott was taken, but believe that he may have been taken to the home of his mother or a close family friend. We will continue to update you, as we know more. Sandra Patterson reporting, back to you in the studio."**

"Got to love the media" Nathan said as he sighed

"Don't worry about anything. We have the house and property secure and there are more agents on the way" Scott said

"Thanks guys" Nathan replied

The front door opened as Mouth, Erica, Skills and Theresa walked in

"I think the news is out" Skills supplied

"Why?"

"We just saw the news crews coming down the street" Theresa replied

"Some better call Lucas and Brooke and warn them" Nathan said

"I got it" Haley replied as she pulled her cell phone and dialed Lucas's number

"Thanks for dinner, Lucas" Brooke said as the two exited the river side restaurant hand in hand

"It is my pleasure. What shall we do next?"

"Why don't we head home. I bet the whole group is at your house and I want to see Nathan"

"Okay" Lucas as they walked towards his rental car parked at the back of the building

As Lucas opened the door for Brooke, his cell phone rang

I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

"Haley" Brooke said before Lucas could flip open his phone

Lucas laughed as he closed Brooke's door and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you guys at?"

"Down by the river. Everything okay?"

"No, the media found out that Nathan signed himself out of the hospital and now they seem to be heading here"

"Great" Lucas said as he opened his door and got in.

"We thought you could use a heads up"

"Thanks. We are heading that way now."

"Okay I will ask John and Scott to keep a look out for you guys"

"Okay. See ya in a few"

"Okay. Bye Luke"

"Bye Hales"

Lucas sighed as he hung his phone

"What's up?" Brooke asked

"Media found out Nate is out of the hospital and they are heading towards the house"

"Can they ever just leave you guys alone?"

"Nope. Something we deal with and something you are probably going to have to deal with too" Lucas said as he put the car into drive and drove out of the parking lot

"Yea, I know. I see you still have that same ring tone for Haley" Brooke said

"Yea, she wanted it and she got it. She was obsessed with that song, remember?"

"Yea, she used to go around singing it all the time"

"I think it is more like her theme song now" Lucas replied as they continued towards the house. His mom's house was not that far from the river and they could media circus as they grew near. 'Just another day in the life of a celebrity' Lucas thought

AN:/ Song used in this chapter is "I don't want to be" by Gavin Degraw. It belongs to the songwriters and I don't own it. Just using it


	50. Graduation Video

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter. It is pretty long and it took me all day off and on to write it, but I wanted to get it done as soon as possible. I hope this meets any expectations that you might have for the graduation video. I have to tell you even as I wrote this I laughed and I cried. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews!**_

"Hang on" Lucas said as he drove up to the house and tried to pull into the driveway a few minutes later. Reporters ran along side of the car shouting questions. "Are you sure you want to deal with this?"

"Yea, as long as I am with you. I can handle this" Brooke said as she smiled towards him. Lucas smiled also as he put the car into park behind Nathan's rental car also in the driveway. Lucas looked towards the front door as John and Scott came walking out. John came around to his side of the car as Scott went to Brooke's.

Scott opened the door and smiled at Brooke, "Ms. Davis. You seem to be quite the celebrity."

Brooke laughed as she exited the car. Reporters were all around shouting questions towards her as Lucas and John came around to meet them. Lucas reached down and grabbed Brooke's hand as the walked towards the front door.

Haley met them at the door. "Hey guys. Nice to see you"

"It is crazy out there," Brooke said as she and Lucas walked into the house

"Yea, they seem like vultures sometimes" Nathan replied as he flipped channels on the TV

"Alright Nathan" Lucas said switching into older brother mode as he walked towards him

"Before you say anything, Luke. I will tell you like I told everyone else. I wanted to spend our last night together, together. Here at home with my family, this is where I belong."

"Okay" was Lucas's reply

:"That's it? Okay. No lecture about how I should be in the hospital?"

"Nah. I am glad to have you home" Lucas replied

"Glad to see you two made it home okay," Karen said as she walked in from the kitchen, "I ordered some pizza, not sure how it is going to get to us, but I ordered it"

"Don't worry mom. I am sure it will get here" Lucas replied

"Where is everyone else?" Brooke asked

"Scattered amongst the house" Karen answered

"I think Chris and Sam are in Nathan's room admiring the picture wall. They are amazed by it" Haley replied

Just than the doorbell rang, "PIZZA" Meredith yelled as she came running down the hallway

An hour later, everyone was fed and sitting in the living room, all except Meredith and Karen. They had gone into Karen's room to have their own sleepover. Karen had promised Meredith that she could watch as many movies as she could stay awake through. Having all of those people in the living room was a tight squeeze, but they managed. Nathan was still in the old recliner with Haley sitting on it with him. Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the couch with Trent beside them and Peyton, Jake, Theresa, Skills, Mouth, Erica, Chris and Sam had all found comfortable places on the floor. They had been talking about old high school memories, filling Chris, Sam and Trent in on the high school adventures of their siblings.

"I almost forgot, I got something," Mouth said as he got up from his spot next to Erica and walked towards his overnight bag in the dining room. "I brought something," he said as he came walking back toward the group with a tape in his hand

"Is that what I think it is?" Jake asked

"Yep, the tape from graduation. Thank Sam for reminding me about it"

"I wanted to see what you guys were like in high school" Sam replied

"Same way we are now, crazy people" Skills said

The group laughed because they knew it was true.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Our graduation video" Mouth said as he pushed play and sat back in his place

The screen came up with Mouth sitting in front of the camera with a huge grin on his face

"**Hello, Tree Hill high class of 2006 and hello to anyone else who may be watching this. My name is Marvin McFadden, but my friends call me Mouth. I guess I should tell you that this video does not including a lot of people from our graduating class actually it only includes the people that I was closest too. My best friends. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Theresa, Haley, Skills, Brooke, and Bevin, these are 9 of the best people in the world. We may all be different, but we are family and this has been the best four years of our lives. **

**  
Video cuts to Nathan, Luke, Jake and Skills playing basketball for the Ravens as Nathan makes a three-point basket. The camera then swings over to Bevin, Theresa, Peyton and Brooke cheering on the hometown team and then moves to the right of the cameraman to Haley, who is clapping her hands and smiling towards the court.**

'**Mouth, what are you doing?' Haley says as she turns to look at him, 'Get that thing out of my face. Are you recording? MOUTH'**

"**That was one of the many games that the guys played for the Tree Hill Ravens. They all moved up to the Varsity pretty quickly. Maybe it is was because we sent so much time here…"**

**Video cuts to a basketball game at the rivercourt**

'**Come on guys! What are you wimps? Don't let them beat you!' Peyton yelled from the stands **

'**Peyt, you are not helping' Lucas said as he tried to block Jake**

'**Yea, I am. I am helping Nathan'**

'**A little help Hales' Lucas said as he moved to stop the slam dunk Jake was trying to make**

'**Nah' Haley replied. She looked from her book to see Jake make the basket and hear the laughter of her friends around. She just smiled towards Lucas**

"**Ahh, the good old river court." Mouth said as the screen jumped back to him, "How I am going to miss that place. It is the place where the basketball dreams were born. It has always been our home away from home. Of course, we have had our share of embarrassing moments there, like this one. Thanks Theresa"**

**Video cuts to the river court where Mouth stands at center court with the ball in his hand getting ready to shoot.**

'**What are you doing?' the whispered voice of Bevin is heard**

'**He is always taping us. It is payback' Theresa whispered back as Mouth shoots the ball and it goes over the backboard. He runs over to get the ball and goes back to his original position**

'**You know he is going to be mad when he finds out' Bevin whispers again**

'**So?'**

**Mouth shoots the ball again and this time the ball suffers the same fate. Laughter is heard as Mouth turns to look at the bleachers**

'**Theresa, what are you doing?'**

'**Nothing'**

'**Theresa! Give me that' Mouth said as he rushes towards the camera and the laughter continues**

"Wait! Stop the video" Theresa yells trying to be heard over the laughter that has engulfed the living room. "Stop the video"

Nathan reaches over push the pause button on the remote on the arm of the recliner, "What's up T?"

"Mouth, you said the other day that you didn't know I was taping until you went to do the video" Theresa said as she looked past Erica towards Mouth

"I didn't know the full extent of what you had taped until I went to do the video. I thought you had just taped me running at you."

"So, why did you use it?" Haley asked, "You could have easily not and we would have never known"

"Because it was funny and it was part of our high school experience. And it showed everyone who didn't know why I didn't play basketball with the rest of the guys" Mouth said laughing

"Yea, It is pretty funny," Skills said

"And this is why I don't play basketball because I suck at it" Mouth said

"We all suck it Mouth well except for the two NBA stars " Peyton said as she looked back and forth between Lucas and Nathan.

"It ain't all it is cracked up to be" Lucas replied, "I miss the river court and just being able to play the game I love. Not having to worry about sponsors, coaches, the media or an image. At the river court, our fans were you guys and no matter how bad we did or how good we did you still loved us the same. We didn't have anyone to impress"

"You did" Nathan replied

"Like who?" Lucas asked

"She is sitting right next to you" Nathan said as Brooke smiled

"Oh, yea. I did want to impress someone. I guess it worked too"

"Maybe just a little bit" Brooke said before reaching up to kiss Lucas

"Oh, guys can you stop with the love fest. I think I am going to be sick," Chris said as Sam slapped him across the arm

"I think it is cute" Sam replied

"You would"

"Look little brother" Sam said jokingly

Nathan and Lucas laughed at the exchange going on between their siblings. It almost mimicked them a few years before.

"Let's get back to the video" Jake said

"Okay" Nathan said as he pushed the play button again

**"And there you have it. My most embarrassing moment caught on tape thanks to Theresa. And that is why I don't play basketball. I was not the only one to have an embarrassing moment at the river court though. Here is one that might make me a dead man." Mouth said as he laughed**

**Video cuts to the river court where Haley, Peyton and Lucas are sitting on the bleachers.**

**'Mouth, are you ever going to put that camera down?' Peyton asked as she looks towards him**

**'You never know when something funny is going to happen' Mouth replied from behind the camera**

**'Like what?' Haley replied**

**'Like I could stand up on these bleachers here and declare that I am King of the World' Lucas said as he stood from his seat and put his hands above his head.**

**'Lucas, what are you doing?' Peyton asked**

**'I told you, I am king of the world' Lucas said as he walked up the bleachers and stood at the top, 'Besides it is not like Mouth is actually taping this'**

**'Actually I am' Mouth said**

**'WHAT' Lucas replied before losing his balance and falling off the back of the bleachers**

**'So much for king of the world' Haley said as she and Peyton laughed and Lucas hid behind the bleachers**

"Now that was hilarious!" Haley said as the video cut back to Mouth.

"Yea it was" Nathan said as he reached over to pause the video again, "I though Lucas was going to kill Mouth when he saw this at graduation."

"Good thing S is not near M" Erica said

"Or he would have been a dead man" Lucas said as he laughed.

"You have to admit though. It was hilarious," Mouth added

"King of the world" Brooke said putting her hands above her head as the rest of the group laughed.

Nathan clicked the play button once more as the video began to play again.

"**Sorry Lucas." Mouth said as he laughed, "It was too funny not to include. And now for some of our funnier and memorable moments."**

**The video cut to them sitting in the living room at the Scott house. Everyone was sitting in the living room laughing about something that had been said**

'**Oh come on guys. Leave poor Haley alone.' Lucas said defending his best friend**

'**Thanks Lucas' Haley replied**

'**Come on, Haley singing for us again' Nathan said**

'**No, you guys are making fun of me because I do sing it and now you want me to sing it again. No'**

'**Just the chorus' Peyton**

'**No'**

'**Come on Hales' Bevin asked**

'**Fine, but just the chorus. Mouth, I hope you are taping this because this is the last time I will ever sing it'**

'**Yea, Right, Hales' Lucas said as Haley began singing.**

'**I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me'**

**When Haley finished everyone clapped and cheered**

'**Hope you all enjoyed that it was the last time' Haley said**

'**Oh Haley' Theresa said throwing her arm around her friend**

**The video cut to the group sitting at a large table in the café drinking hot chocolate. The rain pouring in the background.**

'**So, Haley how was your night with Boy Toy over there?' Bevin asked**

'**Oh thanks, Bev. My own girlfriend is calling me Boy Toy now.' Nathan replied before Haley could answer**

'**You need a nickname Nate, everyone else has one. Haley is tutorgirl, Luke is broody, I am cheery, Antwon is Skills, Marvin is Mouth, Jake is boy band, Peyton is tortured artist, Theresa is T and Bevin is mama' Brooke supplied**

'**Ok, first off Skills and Mouth are what we have always called them and second, you just made up those name for Bevin, Theresa, Jake and Peyton' Nathan retorted**

'**So what if I did. You are still going to be Boy Toy' Brooke said causing the group to laugh**

**The video cuts to the river court where Bevin, Peyton, Haley, and Brooke are playing a game of basketball. Theresa is sitting on the sidelines commentating as Lucas, Nathan, Jake and Skills sat in the bleachers cheering and talking. **

'**This is what you call reverse' Mouth said behind the camera as Skills stood up**

'**I can't take it anymore. Okay experiment over.'**

'**Are you giving in already, Skills?' Bevin asked from the court with the ball in her hands**

'**YES! Who's idea was this anyway?' Skills asked**

'**Yours' Theresa supplied and the group started laughing**

**The video cut to Mouth again, "Those are just some of the fun times that we had these last few years. Some of them were not caught on tape, but they can be replayed as we tell them to others. Before I end this video, there is one last thing I want to share with you.**

**The video cuts to the group sitting in the Scott living room in their Pajamas. Sleeping bags and pillows are scattered around and a movie is playing on the TV. No one is watching it though.**

'**You guys are having way too much in here' Keith says as he comes around the corner. Mouth points the camera at him as he continues, 'What is so funny?'**

'**Nothing Dad' they all saw in unison**

'**I think they are talking about us again, Keith' Karen says as she comes down the hallway to stand next to her husband**

'**Now, why would we do that, Mom?' Lucas asked**

'**Because you have always done it, ever since you were little kids.' Karen answered**

'**We were just saying how much we love you guys' Peyton replied**

'**Yea, sure. You guys better go to sleep. Good Night' Karen said as she started to walk away**

'**Good night guys' Keith said too as he started to walk away**

'**Good night, mom. Good night, dad' they all said in unison**

**"And there you have it. Now you know just a little bit more about my family, my brothers, my sisters and my parents. Those people are my best friends. Most of us are going off to college in August, some of are staying behind, but we always know that no matter what, we will always have each other and the times that we shared. Just for fun here are my predictions for the coming years. Nathan" The video cuts to a picture of Nathan in his Raven's uniform after a basketball game, " Nathan he will go on to be a great ball player for the NBA, but he will never forget where comes from and who he is. Lucas" the video cuts to a picture of Lucas at the rivercourt smiling with a basketball in his hand, "Lucas will do one of two things. He will either finish college with a degree or he will go onto the NBA. Either way he will do something that he loves. Jake." The video cuts to Jake sitting in the café during open mic night with a guitar in his hand, "Jake, will continue to play his guitar and sing his heart out. He may not make it big, but he will always be content to play for his home crowd. Skills." The video cuts to Skills sitting at a table in the café with a smile on his face. "Skill is going to whatever the heck he wants to do and no one is going to stop him. He is going to be his own person. Just like he has always been. Peyton," The video cuts to a picture of Peyton in the court yard of the high school a sketch book in front of her, "Peyton will as we all know become a fantastic artist. One day we will all will be able to say that we know the Famous Peyton Sawyer. Theresa" The video cuts to a picture of Theresa after a basketball game still in her cheerleading uniform. "Theresa is going to be the person that we can always come home too. I don't think she will ever leave Tree Hill. This is her home and with any luck by the time we go to our 10-year reunion she will be married to Skills. Bevin" The video cuts to a picture of Bevin at the rivercourt. She was laughing, "Bevin is always going to be someone special to us. She makes us laugh and she does not hold back on anything. Brooke." The video cuts to Brooke at homecoming dance with her crown on her head, "Brooke is always going to be our queen. Our drama queen, date queen, and mostly importantly our reunion queen. She is going to be the one that no matter where we are or what is going on, she is going to make sure that we all get together. Haley "The video cuts to Haley in the tutoring center with a book in her hand, "Haley is my sidekick. The only two bookworms in a group full of jocks. She has always been and will continue to be our teacher. Who knows she may even teach our children some day. Me" The video cuts to a picture of Mouth calling the shot on one of the Raven's basketball games, "I am always going to be a better person because of these people. I know I will leave this town for bigger things, but I will always know where to come home too." The video cuts to a picture of all of them the night of their senior prom. Mouth, Skills, Nathan, Lucas and Jake stood along the back while Haley, Theresa, Bevin, Brooke and Peyton stood in front of them, all were smiling. "No matter where we go or what we do. We will always have each other. And the two people who have influenced our lives and more ways than they know" The video shots to a picture of the ten of them with Karen and Keith, a caption under the picture simply states, "our family"**

The TV screen went black.

The group sat silent for a few minutes. Most of the girls had tears rolling down their faces including Sam.

"Mouth" Erica being the first one to speak, "Mouth, that was awesome"

"Yea, I think it means more now then it did at graduation," Theresa added

"It is amazing to me that you guys are all still so close" Sam said, "I only talk to one of my friends from high school and yet you ten have made it through college, careers and life. It is awesome"

"We are a family. A family that was started in the play pen 26 years ago. We just keep adding to it" Peyton said

"If you really think about it. This all started because our parents went to high school together. It is family tradition." Haley added

"A tradition that we plan on carrying on" Peyton said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"I vote Skills and Theresa next to have a kid" Lucas said jokingly.

When neither Skills nor Theresa responded with a wise crack, Trent who had been quiet the entire night looked at his sister, "T?"

"Looks like there is going to be a little us running around" Theresa said with a growing smile.

"Oh my gosh. You guys!" Brooke said as she got off the couch and hugged Theresa, "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. We didn't want to say anything with everything going on" Skills replied

"Congratulations guys!" Mouth said slapping Skills on the back

"Trent?" Theresa said as she looked towards her older brother who had yet to speak another word.

"I am going to be an uncle!" Trent said excitingly with a huge smile on his face as he got up from the couch and pulled Theresa into a hug.

The group laughed. This was a night to remember. The last night they would all be together for awhile. They had cried, laughed and just enjoyed being together. No one wanted the night to end. But as the saying goes, All good things come to an end. They would leave each other starting tomorrow, but they would never leave each other's hearts.

_AN:/ Song used in this chapter is "I don't want to be" by Gavin Degraw. It belongs to the songwriters and I don't own it. Just using it_


	51. The first Goodbye

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter. This is the first of the good-byes for the friends. This chapter really got to me. Especially writing the end. I have been in the same position that Lucas was in, when my own fiancée left late last year, taking the love of your life to the airport and not knowing when you will see them again. I based Brooke and Lucas's last good-bye on our own with some differences. But it is still the same difficult time. Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews!**_

At 10 am the next morning, Karen emerged from her bedroom fully dressed. Meredith was still asleep in the bed, as they had been awake till well past 3am watching the little mermaid for the hundredth time. Karen started down the hall towards the kitchen. She stopped at the living room and smiled at the scene before her. Trent was asleep on the couch, Chris in the recliner. Peyton and Jake, Skills and Theresa, and Mouth and Erica coupled together, but lined up on the floor space between the far window and the couch. She had an idea of where the rest of them were, but walked back down the hallway to confirm it.

She opened the door to Meredith's bedroom and saw only one figure curled up in the covers. It was Sam. She closed the door and continued down the hallway. She approached Lucas's door next slowly turning the knob to open it and peek inside. Lucas and Brooke were laying under the covers with their backs to her and Lucas's arm around Brooke waist. She smiled before backing out of the room slowly. She next walked to Nathan's room; she again turned the knob slowly and opened the door. As she peeked around the door, she was met with blue eyes looking back at her. Nathan was lying on his back with Haley's head resting against his chest and his right arm around her. He looked towards his mom and smiled. He motioned for her to walk towards him with his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Karen whispered trying not to wake Haley

"Great" Nathan answered with the same tone of voice

"How did you get in here last night?" Karen asked concerned

"Lucas and Jake. It was actually pretty easy and I was getting tired of sitting in that chair"

"Any pain?"

"Nope, not at all. Anyone else up?"

"Nope not yet. Do you want me to see if I can find Scott and John to get you out of bed?"

"No, I am fine right now. I don't want to wake Haley" Nathan said as he smiled towards her.

"Okay. Call me when you are ready" Karen said as she quietly walked back towards the door.

"I will, mom" Nathan replied before the door softly closed

Karen walked back down the hallway towards the kitchen once more. Her children were all here and safe. At least until Brooke left early that afternoon.

Lucas opened his eyes a short time later and took in the sight of the brown eyes looking back him

"Hi" he mumbled

"Hi" Came Brooke's soft reply

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes. I was enjoying watching you sleep"

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh

"No, I was just trying to preserve the memory. It will be awhile before I wake up next to you again."

"I know, but it won't be too long. We will see each other all the time"

"Are you sure, Luke? I mean, I am going to be in San Diego and you are in Charlotte. We are on only totally different sides of the country."

"Hey, we will make this work. I am not letting you go ever again. If it means that I need to quit basketball or try to get traded to a team out west, I will do it. No matter what even if we are apart, I am always with you, Brooke. I am only a phone call away if you need me."

"I know. And I don't want you to quit basketball. It is what you love"

"It is, but I love you more"

"It is just going to be so hard getting on the plane and not knowing when I will see you again"

"You will see me again before you know it. I love you Brooke"

"I love you too Lucas" Brooke said as the two shared a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Brooke looked towards the clock sitting on the side table. It read 10:47.

"I guess we need to get up. I have to be at the airport by noon." Brooke said not wanting to move from her place in Lucas's arms.

"Don't worry. We will be together again very soon," Lucas said as he pulled Brooke in for another kiss before they both moved from the bed.

Across the hall, Haley was starting to wake on Nathan's chest. She opened her eyes and smiled. It had not been a dream, Nathan was okay and she was lying there with him. She moved her head to look towards him and found him smiling back at her.

"Morning" Nathan said

"Morning" Haley said as she moved from Nathan's chest and stretched. Nathan instantly felt the void.

"Did you sleep well?" Nathan asked

"I slept great. How about you? Any pain?"

"No, pain whatsoever. I slept great probably because you were with me."

"I know exactly what you mean"

"Of course there was this odd talking during the night," Nathan said as he smiled at Haley.

"I don't talk in my sleep" Haley protested

"Yes, you do, but it is so cute" Nathan said as he laughed.

"Are you ready to get out of this bed?" Haley asked

"Yea, can you go see if you can find some of the guys? I think I might be able to move a little bit, but I am going to need some help" Nathan replied

"Yea, let me get dressed and I will go see who I can find" Haley replied as she got out of the bed and quickly dressed. She walked around to Nathan's side of the bed towards the door, but paused to lean down and kiss him.

Haley opened the door and left it open as she walked down the hallway. She could hear laughter from the living room and smell pancakes from the kitchen. Nothing like a home cooked pancake breakfast. Her stomach was growling as she walked into the living room. It seemed that she and Nathan were the last ones to make their appearance that morning. Everyone else was in the kitchen and Lucas, Brooke, Chris and Sam were sitting in the living room talking.

"Morning guys" Haley said to make her presence known

"Morning Hales" Lucas replied from his spot on the couch.

"Nathan needs help" Haley said

"I go help him," Lucas said as he stood from the couch, "Chris, want to give me a hand?"

"Yea" Chris said getting up from the older reclining chair that had been his bed the night before.

Haley smiled at the two brothers as they walked past her and went to sit between Brooke and Sam on the couch.

"Sam, when are you guys leaving today?"

"Later this afternoon. We are going to wait until Lucas gets back from the airport and spend a little time with him and Nate before we head home"

"I guess you will get to see a lot of Lucas since he lives in the same place you do" Brooke said

"Yea, you know I didn't think about that" Sam said smiling, "It will be nice to go to one of the games and actually be cheering on my brother"

"I know he would like it" Haley replied

The girls turned their heads as the three Scott brothers came laughing up the hallway. Lucas was pushing Nathan's wheelchair trying not to fall over from laughter; Chris walking beside them was having the same difficulty. Nathan was just laughing. He didn't have any worry of falling over.

"What is so funny?" Brooke asked as the three of them came into the living room

"Nothing" Lucas answered.

"Uh-huh"

"It is a brother thing" Chris replied

"You two think you can help me into the chair without dropping me" Nathan said after the laughter had died down

"Yea" Lucas replied, "Chris, don't drop him"

Chris started laughing and leaned against the wheelchair to hold him up

"Chris." Nathan said

"Okay, I am good. Come on let's get him in the chair before I get another laughing spell" Chris said as he and Lucas moved to help Nathan into the recliner

Once Nathan was sitting down once more. He moved himself back in the chair and pushed the button to bring his feet up. "Oh man my side hurts from laughing so hard"

"Do you want something to eat so you can take some medicine?" Haley asked as she got up from the couch

"Yea, thanks Hales"

Haley nodded before walking out of the living room and towards the kitchen. Lucas sat back down in his spot between his sister and girlfriend and Chris took a spot on the floor near Sam.

Brooke looked over at Lucas; "We need to go soon. I still need to go by my parents and grab my bags"

"Okay. Why don't you start saying good bye to everyone? By the time, you do that it will be time to get out of here" Lucas replied

Brooke stood and walked toward the kitchen slowly passing Haley as she went. She stood in the doorway and watched as her friends laughed with each other. She hated leaving them. She even more hated being the first to leave; it was always the hardest. It had been decided that Lucas would take Brooke to the airport alone, so she would be saying all of her good byes now. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen and towards Meredith.

"Hey Mere" Brooke said kneeling beside the young girl at the counter

"Hey Brooke. Are you leaving?"

"Yea, I am leaving"

"When are you coming back?"

"I am not sure yet, but I will be back soon"

"I am going to miss you"

"I am going to miss you too," Brooke said as the young girl throws herself at her in a tight hug. Brooke wiped at the tears in her eyes as Meredith broke the hug and backed away

"Bye Mere" Brooke said as she stood and walked towards her friends sitting and standing around the kitchen table.

"Well, guys. I guess this is it" Brooke said

"Oh, Brooke. I can't believe you are leaving already," Theresa said as she moved to hug Brooke.

"I will be back soon. I have a baby shower to plan and another wedding if Skills decides to get his act together" Brooke said smiling towards Skills over Theresa shoulder.

"Yea, Yea" Skills replied as Brooke moved from Theresa and went to hug him. Skills silently whispered in her ear, "I will, promise" Brooke could only laugh as more tears fell down her face. She let go of Skills and look towards her left where Mouth and Erica were standing.

"It was so good to see you again Erica. Don't be a stranger" Brooke said as the two girls hugged.

"I won't." Erica replied back, "Take care of yourself"

"Thanks for everything this week, Mouth" Brooke said as she moved to hug him, "The graduation video was a nice way to end the week"

"Thanks Brooke. Be careful in San Diego. I'll miss you" Mouth said as they moved to break their hug

"I will miss you too, Mouth"

"So, I guess I need to figure out a wedding date, huh?" Peyton said as Brooke walked towards her and Jake

"Yes, you do. We have a lot of planning to do" Brooke said smiling

"As soon as we know, you will know" Jake replied

"I know" Brooke said as moved to hug Jake and then Peyton. "Bye you guys. Take care of that baby"

"Don't worry we will" Jake replied

"Trent, it was nice meeting you" Brooke said as she stopped next to the man standing by the kitchen doorway

"It was nice meeting you too, Brooke. I am sure we will see each other again soon"

"I am sure we will" Brooke said as she walked out of the kitchen in search of Karen.

She found her standing in the dining room area between the kitchen and the living room. Karen turned to look at Brooke as she approached.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving again," Karen said

"I know, but we will back soon" Brooke said

"Oh, I know" Karen said as she moved to pull Brooke into a hug, "Call me when you get to San Diego."

"I will"

"Be careful"

"I will" Brooke said as she moved from the hug and smiled at Karen. Karen smiled back at her. "I will call you when I need some advice on a show"

"You better" Karen replied laughing. Brooke laughed also before turning towards the living room to say her last good byes.

Brooke walked into the living room and towards Sam and Chris.

"Bye you guys. It was great meeting you"

"It was great meeting you too, Brooke" Chris said as he stood and pulled Brooke into a hug. "We will see you sometime soon."

"Yea, maybe at one of those basketball games your brother plays" Brooke said as she laughed and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Yea, hopefully soon" Sam replied

"I am sure it will be" Brooke said as she moved to the recliner where Haley and Nathan sat.

"Well, here we go again saying good bye once more" Brooke said

"Oh Brooke" Haley said as she stood and pulled her friend into a hug, "We will see each other soon. Maybe I will make a weekend trip to San Diego and you can torture me with some more shopping" Haley said as she and Brooke laughed

"Thanks Haley" Brooke said before pulling away and moving to Nathan.

"No more getting shot, Nate" Brooke said

"I promise I won't. Don't work to hard out there, PR lady" Nathan said laughing

"I won't" Brooke said as she leaned down and hugged Nathan. "Have a speedy and safe recovery"

" I will. You be safe"

"I will" Brooke said as she stood

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked as he watched his girlfriend wiped at tears falling from her face

"Yes" Brooke answered before walking towards the living room entrance and yelling, "Guys, I am leaving"

The group from the kitchen emerged and all hugged Brooke one last time. "Bye Guys" Brooke said as she and Lucas walked toward the front door. Brooke looked around at her friends and family one last time before she and Lucas opened the door and walked out.

Brooke and Lucas had stopped by Brooke's parent's house and picked up her bags. After a few minutes and a goodbye to her parents they had headed towards the airport. The ride was quiet. Now as they stood in line at the check in counter, they finally found the courage to speak.

"I am going to miss you, Brooke" Lucas said

"I am going to miss you too" Brooke replied as Lucas took her hand in his and walked forward as the line moved.

They stood there in silence. Brooke walked to the check in counter when it was her turn and checked in her bags. Lucas stood silently beside her holding her one carry on.

"You are all set, Miss. Davis. Enjoy your flight"

"Thank you" Brooke replied politely as they moved from the counter and towards the escalators that would take them to the flight gates. This was going to be anything but an enjoyable flight.

When they reached the section where Brooke's gate was they had to say their good-byes. Airport security would not allow anyone past that point who was not traveling. Lucas sat Brooke's carry on bag on one of the chairs and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"I love you Cherry"

"I love you too Broody"

Lucas and Brooke stood there in their silent embrace until Brooke had to go. As Brooke moved away from his embrace, she leaned in to give him a last kiss before grabbing her carry on and turning away. If she didn't then she would not have the strength to leave. She turned around a few steps later and looked towards the love of her life.

"I love you, Lucas"

"I love you, Brooke" Lucas said as Brooke turned and walked through the gate and out of Tree Hill.


	52. And then there were eight

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter. The next set of good-byes. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. There has been a lot going on lately. This story will be over soon, but I am thinking about writing a sequel. What do you think? Let me know! Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews!**_

The group sat quietly in the living room of the Scott house each with their own thoughts. Peyton and Theresa had tears rolling down their faces. Peyton had commented a few minutes before that it was hormones. Usually everyone would laugh at the comment, but today that was not the case. Mouth was the first to break the silence.

"I hate leaving" Mouth said quietly from his floor space next to Erica

"We all do" Nathan replied from the recliner

"Is it always this sad?" Sam asked from the couch

"Yep" Theresa replied next to her, "It never gets easier"

"Oh you guys" Karen said as she walked into the room, "It will all be okay. You guys will be back before you know it"

"Isn't that same speech you gave us when we left for college?" Haley said from her spot next to Nathan in the recliner

"Yea, it sounds familiar" Mouth replied

"Well, maybe it is the same speech, but it is still the truth" Karen replied as the front door opened and Lucas walked in.

"Hey Bro" Chris said from his spot on the floor by his sister's feet

"Hey" Lucas replied sadly as he walked in to the room and sat down on the floor leaning his back and head against the window wall next to Nathan and Haley. "Well, that sucked"

"You okay?" Nathan asked his brother

"Yea, I will be eventually" Lucas replied, "When are you guys leaving, Chris?"

"In a couple of hours. Was there anything you wanted to do before we leave?"

"How about another game at the river court?" Lucas asked. Basketball always helped him relieve stress

"Okay."

"Skills, Jake, want to play?" Lucas asked

"Yea, I could use a game" Jake replied

"Me too" Skills replied, "Theresa, you want to come watch?"

"I think I am going to head back to the house for a little while." Theresa replied

"I will go with you" Trent said

"Anyone else want to come to the court?" Lucas asked as he stood

"I will" Sam said

"Me too" Peyton added

"Us too" Mouth said speaking for himself and Erica

"Nathan?" Lucas asked not knowing if his brother would want to sit on the sidelines

"Yea. I'll go. Hales?"

"Yea, me too"

"Mom, do you want to come too?" Lucas asked

"You know what, I think I will" Karen said as she left the room to find Meredith also

"Alright, well let's go" Lucas said as he moved to get Nathan's chair, "Chris?"

Chris was by his side as the two brothers moved their other brother to the wheelchair

"You sure you will be able to handle sitting on the sidelines, little brother?" Lucas joked

"Yea, I got to see how the other side sees things" Nathan said laughing, "and I get to gossip"

"Oh be quiet," Peyton said as she hit him in the arm

The group laughed.

"Are we ready?" Karen asked as she and Meredith came down the hallway

"Yea, let's go" Nathan replied, "Hey Munchkin, want to ride in my lap?"

" Can I?" Meredith asked

"Sure, you just have to be really still" Nathan replied

"Okay" Meredith said as she climbed up in her brother's lap and the group walked out of the house.

An hour later, the group was still at the river court. Theresa and Trent had joined them a few minutes before. Nathan sat to the side of the bleachers with his youngest sister still in his lap. Sam sat next to him and the two older siblings were sharing a conversation and cheering on their brothers at the same time. Karen sat next to Haley admiring the site before her.

"I am so glad they all get along," Karen said softly

"Yea, it is good for them to know each other" Haley replied

"I just hope they are not mad at me or Georgia for not telling them"

"They aren't. They understand. And all that matters now is that they are together and can get to know each other."

"Yea, that is true. Meredith has taken to Sam and Chris as if they are just old friends that she hasn't seen in a while"

"She is just glad to have another sister around. I am pretty sure that she and Sam will be pretty close when she is older."

"She will be close with all of you. Did I tell you about the call that I got a couple of weeks ago from her teacher?" Karen asked

"No"

"It is funny. She called to let me know about how Meredith had answered a question that day in class. She had thought it was so cute and wanted to share it with me. The question was how many brothers and sisters do you have? The teacher had gone around the room and asked each child to say how many brother and sisters they have. When she got to Meredith, well, Meredith answered, 'I have five brothers and four sisters'. Ms. Cruz was a little take back because she knew that Meredith only had 2 brothers, Lucas and Nathan. So, she asked Meredith, 'I thought you only had two brothers'. Meredith's response, 'well, I do, but I also have three other brothers and four sisters. They are not my mommy's or my daddy's, but they call my mom and dad, mom and dad and they treat me like their sister so they are my brothers and sisters'"

"Oh, that is sweet. I think I am going to cry" Haley said

"She thinks very highly of you guys. No matter how far away you guys live, you will always be her brothers and sisters, just like you guys will always be my children, biological or not. She has just added another brother and another sister and she couldn't be happier."

"She is a special little girl. I miss her a lot when I am in Montana"

"She misses you too. She is always asking about all of you. When I tell her that I have talked to one of you on the phone she gets so excited and wants to know everything about our conversation. It is cute"

"Well, I will make a couple of special phone calls just to talk to Meredith"

"I think she would like that very much" Karen said as she turned to watch the game

"I am really glad that we found each other, Nate" Sam said

"I am too. It was a rough start, but it turned out okay"

"Yea, it was a rough start. Neither Chris or I believed it at first"

"We didn't either. It has been a whirlwind week."

"Yea, it has. It seems to have been a week of bring back the past"

"It has and I will tell you it has not been easy"

"Well, no one ever said looking back was easy" Sam said as Lucas made the scoring basket and the guys came walking over to the group.

"Good game guys" Mouth said

"Thanks Mouth." Skills replied, "Couldn't stay away, huh?"

"Yea, well…" Theresa replied as Skills sat next to her and Trent

"So, what do you think about the other side, Nate?" Lucas asked

"It was actually pretty fun" Nathan replied laughing.

"Well, you guys I am going to head back to the house. I have dinner to make before Sam and Chris leave" Karen said as she stood from the bleachers, "Who isn't coming for dinner?"

When no one said anything, Karen laughed, "Okay, dinner for everyone"

"Karen, I will come help you" Peyton said as she stood

"Yea, me too" Haley said

"I will too," Sam said

"Me too" Theresa said standing also

"Well, do we want to play another game or just head home?" Lucas asked

"That is up to you man" Jake replied

"Let's play one more game" Lucas replied, "Our last game"

"Nathan, do you want to come home?" Haley asked

"No, I am good" Nathan replied, "Meredith, are you going home?"

"I want to stay here" Meredith replied

"I will keep them company," Erica said from her spot still on the bleachers

"Thanks Erica" Karen replied as the five women started walking away.

When they arrived back at the house, the menu was decided on, lasagna, a salad and garlic bread. Something quick, easy and would feed everyone. The women set about putting together dinner, laughing and talking as they did. Just before dinner was done, the guys came home from the river court, Chris and Lucas having won the last game. Haley and Peyton had set the table to fit everyone and figured they could all eat dinner around the table. They moved chairs around to make sure there was a spot for Nathan's wheelchair. When dinner was ready, the whole group found seats at the table and sat down to the meal before them. The conversation was light and fun. They talked about Chris's basketball skills and both Lucas and Nathan told him that he should try to go into the NBA. He was that good. Sam was surprised because he never seemed that good to her when they were playing. Chris admitted to his sister that he held back a lot so she wouldn't lose every time. The group laughed about the sibling rivalry between them and between all of them. When dinner was over, the table cleaned and the kitchen cleaned up. It was time for Chris and Sam to say their good byes.

"Thanks for everything, Karen" Sam said as she hugged Karen

"Oh you are welcome. You guys should come back and see us sometime soon. Just cause Nathan and Lucas are not here doesn't mean you are not welcome in this house. Meredith thinks of you as her brother and sister also."

"We will come back as soon as we can" Sam replied as she moved to say good bye to Meredith and Chris hugged Karen.

"Thanks, Karen." Chris said, "We feel like we have added another mom into our lives"

"Well, you have" Karen replied, "And more family"

"Yea, we know" Chris replied.

Chris and Sam hugged and said goodbye to Theresa, Skills, Erica, Mouth, Trent, Jake and Haley before moving to say good bye to their brothers.

"Bye Lucas" Sam said as she hugged him

"Bye sis." Lucas replied returning the hug

"Don't be a stranger. You know where we live"

"And you know where I work" Lucas replied laughing

"Bye Nate" Chris said as he gave his brother a man hug. "Get better"

"I will, thanks Chris"

"If you come down to Charlotte, let us know"

"Don't worry I will. I will talk to you before than"

"Good" Chris replied.

Sam and Chris traded brothers laughing. "It is kind of weird having more than just you" Sam said to Chris

"Well, get used to it" Nathan replied

"Oh, I will" Sam replied as she bent down to hug him, "No more trying to leave us, okay?"

"I promise. I won't. I will be there when ever you need someone to talk to. I am only a phone call away and I will try to get down to Charlotte soon"

"Okay. I will miss you"

"I will miss you too," Nathan said as Sam released her hug and stood up

"See ya later, Luke" Chris said giving him another man hug

"Yea, soon. Remember, I will be in the same city soon." Lucas said laughing, "Think about what we said"

"I will. I am not sure if I am really that good, but I will think about it" Chris said honestly

"Okay. Be careful going home"

"I will. We will call and let you know we made it okay" Chris replied

"Okay"

"You ready, Sam?" Chris said to his sister

"Yea, I guess. Bye guys. Thanks for everything. We will see you soon," Sam said

"Bye Sam Bye Chris" Meredith said as the two opened the front door and began to step out.

Chris turned around and bent down to hug Meredith, "Bye little sister" he said with a smile. "We will see you soon"

Chris stood and smiled towards everyone before once again walking toward the door after his sister. He closed the door behind him and the group went to sit in the living room.

"Three down" Jake said, "I really hate good-byes"

"It is not good-byes. It is see you laters," Haley said

"Yea, you are right Hales." Nathan said pulling her into his lap.

"Well, guys, I guess I should say my good byes now too. I have a 6am flight tomorrow and my parents are feeling neglected" Mouth said as he stood.

"It was good to have you home, Mouth" Karen said as she moved to hug him.

"Thanks Karen. It was good to be home" Mouth said, "I will call you for our bi-weekly chat"

"You'd better" Karen said smiling

"Thanks for taking me in this week, Karen" Erica said as she also hugged the older woman.

"No thanks to it. You have just been added to the family" Karen replied

Erica laughed, "Yea, I guess I have"

Mouth and Erica said their good byes to the rest of the group before leaving the house with their stuff.

"I really hate this leaving stuff," Haley said

"We all do and tomorrow is our turn" Nathan said

"Are you leaving too?" Lucas asked

"Yea, I am going back to Orlando. John and Scott are coming with me."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself, Nate?" Karen asked

"I won't be by myself mom. A couple of my teammates are going to come stay with me for a couple of weeks and the guys will be there too. Plus, the team doctor lives right next door if something serious happens. If I don't get back to my routine, my healing process is just going to take longer. I will be okay though"

"Okay" Karen said

"Don't worry mom" Nathan replied laughing. He knew she would anyway, but he still felt like he had to say it.

The room fell silent after that. Everyone thinking about tomorrow's events. The group had started out the week as nine, then thirteen and now they were down to eight. Tomorrow, there would only be four left in Tree Hill once more as Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Trent all went back to their respective jobs. They were not sure which was easier, leaving or being left behind, both came with grave difficulties and both were a part of life.


	53. Original Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter. This is kind of a funny chapter or at least it was for me. It was pretty fun to write too. Thanks for all the encouragement concerning the sequel. I think I am going to do it, but I think I will write a couple of chapters before I post it. Just so I can stay ahead and maybe then there won't be such a long wait between chapters…maybe, LOL!! Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews!**_

The silence continued for another few minutes before Theresa spoke.

"Well, I guess we should be getting home."

"Yea, I have an early flight tomorrow" Trent added

"What time are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Skills asked to the other three departing the next day

"I have a early afternoon flight" Lucas replied

"Me too" Haley added

"My flight is early evening. Looks like I will be the last to leave" Nathan said

"The last to get here and the last to leave" Peyton added 

"Yea" Nathan replied

"Well, guys it was nice meeting all of you" Trent said as he stood from the floor

"It was nice meeting you too Trent" Karen replied from her spot on the couch, "come back soon"

"Oh, well, I have a little niece or nephew to spoil"

"I am saying niece," Theresa said as she also stood. She turned to help Skills off the floor.

"Well, whatever. I am just happy I get to spoil him or her and then send them back to you guys"

The group laughed.

Theresa walked over to Haley. Haley stood and the two women embraced

"Call me if you need anything. Just to talk, I don't care" Haley said in her friend's ear

"When you get the three am call, remember you offered" Theresa said smiling as she pulled away from her friend, "Be careful in Montana and come home soon"

"I will be home before you know it. We have two baby showers to plan and a wedding" Haley replied

"It is going to be so much fun," Theresa added before walking towards Nathan as Skills walked up to Haley.

"No more crazy trying leave us stunts, okay?" Theresa said as she hugged Nathan

"I promise. Take care of that baby" Nathan said as he hugged her back

"I promise" Theresa said as she pulled away from Nathan wiping at the tears coming down her face

"Are you ever going to ask her?" Haley said silently in Skill's ear

"Sooner than later" Skills replied

"Good." Haley replied before they pulled away.

"Be careful in Charlotte" Theresa said as she hugged Lucas

"I will. You be careful here. Call me if you think Mom or Meredith need me"

"I will. They are in good hands though"

"I know" Lucas replied as Theresa went to give Meredith a good bye hug

"Have a speedy recovery, Nate" Skills said as they did one of their man hugs

"I will. I will be home again soon"

"You'd better man. Jake and I are going to need you guys when these two get further along"

"You will be okay, Man. You are going to be a great dad," Nathan said as a smile came upon Skill's face

"Yea, I still can't believe it. Me a dad. Who would have thought?"

"Not me" Nathan said as he laughed

"Man, I promise this time we will get down to one your games" Skills said as he walked over to Lucas

"Yea, that is what you said the last time" Lucas replied smiling

"Okay, We will try to get down to one of your games"

"Okay. Let me know if you guys decide to and I will make sure to get you some good seats" Lucas replied as the two did a manly hug

"I will. Take care man"

"You too." Lucas replied

"Well, I guess we are out of here" Theresa replied as she pulled from her hug with Karen

"Bye mom" Skills said as he kissed Karen's cheek

"Bye guys. Be careful going home. Trent, have a safe trip tomorrow"

"I will. Thank you" Trent replied as the three walked towards the door

"See ya soon guys" Theresa said as she opened the door

"Bye T" Haley replied

Soon the door shut and it was quiet once more.

"And then there were five" Nathan replied

After a few minutes of silence, Jake said, "I guess we will be going too" as he and Peyton stood.

"Yea, it's getting late and it has been a long week" Peyton replied

"Jake, do you mind if we borrow Peyton for a little while?" Nathan asked, "There is something that I want to do"

"It is fine with me" Jake replied

"What do you want to do?" Peyton asked

"Visit the tree house" Nathan replied

"Nathan, how are you going to get up there? You can't even walk" Haley replied

"No, he can't, but we can pull him up there" Lucas replied sharing a small smile with his brother

"What are you two talking about?" Peyton asked before she remembered, "Oh, no. We are not doing that again"

"Doing what?" Haley asked

"It worked last time" Lucas replied ignoring Haley's question

"Yea, well, last time we were nine years old and he weighed a lot less" Peyton exclaimed

"What are you guys talking about?" Haley asked a little louder this time

"Come on, Peyt. It will work" Nathan said again ignoring the question from Haley

"I am not sure that it will"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!?!" Haley screamed. The group fell silent as everyone looked at Haley

"Wow" was the only word that Lucas could say.

Peyton had to hold in her laughter before replying to Haley, "Genius brothers over here want to put Nathan into that same contraption to get him the tree house as we did when he broke his leg when we were nine"

"What are you two nuts?" Haley asked looking between the brothers

"It will work" Lucas supplied

"Karen, a little help, please" Peyton pleaded

"I think it will work" Karen replied a small smile on her face. It was just like old times.

"See, mom says it will work" Nathan replied

"Fine. We will go out there, but if something happens and someone gets hurts. Remember Haley and I thought this was a bad idea" Peyton finally gave in

"Jake, do you mind coming and helping me?" Lucas asked

"Sure, not a problem" Jake replied as he could feel his fiancée's eyes burning a hole in his head. He, however didn't dare look her way

Twenty minutes later, the group was making their way through the woods behind Haley's house.

"I still think this a bad idea," Peyton said, as they were halfway there

"It will be fine, Peyt" Lucas replied as he pushed Nathan's wheelchair down the path towards the clubhouse. "You worry too much"

"Oh, be quiet" Peyton replied back.

When they reached the clubhouse, they all fell silent.

"Man, I haven't been here in years" Nathan replied as he tilted his head to look up at the clubhouse. "Still looks the same though"

"Yea, it does" Lucas replied

"Alright lets get this going" Nathan replied

"How in the heck are we going to pull this one off?" Haley asked as she and Peyton stood side by side.

"You two are going to go up to the top, while Jake and I stay down here and pull Nathan up" Lucas replied

"Should I call mom and have her call the ambulance now?" Haley asked as she and Peyton made their way to the stairs leading from the ground

"Just get up there" Lucas said

"Good thing we took that fence down or Nathan would have splinters in his butt again" Peyton replied as the two girls made their climb.

"Haha" Nathan replied

The guys watched as Peyton and Haley reached the top. They looked over the edge at the guys and smiled.

"Are you sure about this, Luke?" Nathan asked quietly

"Yea" Lucas said not very convincingly

"I am going to die" Nathan replied

"Let's just get you in this thing" Lucas replied as he pushed the wheelchair over to the board with rope tied to either side

"How does this thing work?" Jake asked

"We put Nate on the seat and than you and I play tug a war with this part of the rope and hoist him up to the girls."

"Oh this should be fun" Jake replied as he and Lucas moved Nathan his chair, sat the seat in the car and put Nathan back down on it. "Ready?" Jake called to the girls

"Ready" Came Peyton's reply

"Okay, on three pull" Lucas said as he and Jake took their positions. "One…Two…Three!" The two guys grunted and pulled as Nathan began his slow ascent to the top. "Man, Nate, you need to lose some weight"

"Yea, whatever" Came Nathan's reply from the seat, which was almost to the top. "Hello Ladies" Nathan said as he came face to face with his girlfriend and best friend. Peyton and Haley laughed as they pulled him towards the platform. When they were sure he was completely on, Haley yelled to let the guys know.

"Thanks Jake" Lucas said before walking towards the stairs

"No problem. Thanks for the workout" Jake replied, "See ya at home babe" yelled upward

"Okay. Love ya!" Peyton replied

"Have fun. Love ya too" Jake said as he began to walk back towards the house

When Lucas reached the top, the other three were hysterically laughing.

"What is so funny?" Lucas asked

"How am I going to get down?" Nathan asked

Lucas looked over the side and than back at Nathan, "No idea" Lucas replied before he started laughing

"Let's get inside guys," Haley said as she stood and started towards the door. Lucas pulled Nathan to his feet and was the crutch his brother needed to get his feet to move the few steps to the clubhouse door. They guys walked in after the girls having to duck down to get in the door.

"Man, it is like a time capsule in here" Nathan replied as Lucas helped him sit on the floor

"Yea, it is" Haley replied looking around. She has been there once earlier that week, but she had not taken the time to look around and remember the good times.

"Oh, guys look" Peyton replied as she walked towards the shelf by the door and pulled down a plastic lunchbox with the loony tunes characters on it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucas asked as Peyton opened the lid

"Yea, our memory box" Peyton replied walking over to sit by Nathan and putting the box on the floor. Haley and Lucas joined them completing a circle.

"Oh, this is the one we made when it was just the four of us." Nathan replied looking at the lunchbox.

"We were, what, seven?" Lucas asked

"Yea, we did this memory box right before we brought Skills here" Haley replied

"Look at this guys" Peyton said as she pulled a picture from the box. It was a picture taken the day that the clubhouse was finished. The four five year olds stood in front of the three men who had built their tree house. Their moms were also in the picture two on each side of their children.

"Look how cute we were" Haley replied

"Wonder what happened" Lucas replied playfully and laughed when Haley shoved him with her left arm

"That was a long time ago" Peyton added

"Yea, twenty years" Nathan said, "It is amazing that this thing lasted that long"

"Yea, but they said they would build it to last. They weren't lying" Lucas said

"Guys, look at this" Haley said as she pulled out a folded piece of paper, unfolded it and began reading, "When I grow up, I want to be a teacher just like Ms. Mitchell" Haley laughed before handing the paper to Lucas

"When I grow up, I want to be a fireman" Lucas said before laughing, "Man, was I crazy or what"

"I think you would have been a cute fireman, Luke" Peyton replied as Lucas handed her the paper, "When I grow up, I want to leave this stupid small town and travel the world" Peyton could only laugh, "I guess I didn't get too far on that one"

"You can still leave this town and travel the world" Nathan said as he was handed the paper

"No, I like this stupid small town now. I didn't then for some reason" Peyton replied

"Because it was small and all you had for friends was us" Lucas replied

"Speak for yourself, Lucas" Haley replied again shoving him

"When I grow up, I want to be just like my dad and I want to play basketball for some big sports team" Nathan said, "Now, that is funny."

"That was before you knew it was called the NBA" Haley said

"What did you call it again?" Lucas asked teasing his brother

"I don't remember" Nathan replied

"I do. It was the BBL. B-ball league" Peyton replied laughing

"Looks like Nathan and I are the only ones who stuck to our when I grow ups" Haley replied

"Yea, you became a teacher and he joined a big sports team" Lucas replied

"Those were some good times" Peyton replied looking through the contents of the box once more. "Oh, here is an embarrassing picture of Hales"

"What!" Haley replied as she tried to grab the picture from Peyton, who was holding it over her head out of Haley's reach, "Let me see that Peyton"

Peyton lowered her hand so that Nathan could see it, who immediately burst into laughter. "Oh, man"

"Let me see" Lucas replied leaning forward to look at the picture, "Oh my. Who knew Hales had that kind of body"

"WHAT!!" Haley lunged for the picture and this time succeeded in retrieving it. She turned it over to look at it and her face turned bright red. Haley was in the backyard in a bright pink bathing suit modeling for the camera. "No wonder I don't like pink. I wonder why it is in there though" Haley turned it over and read the caption on the back, "Haley age 6. Doing her best model shot. Maybe one day she will be a model"

The group laughed as Haley's face continued to get redder and redder

"It's okay, Hales. We love your body" Nathan said making Haley turn redder if possible

"Speak for yourself" Peyton replied laughing

"Thanks, Peyt" Haley said as she laughed also

"Oh, here's one of Peyton" Lucas said pulling the picture from the box, "look at the face" Lucas said as he turned the picture for everyone else to see. It was a candid shot taken by one of the adults. Peyton was making faces at Nathan's back. Apparently, he had made her mad in some way because the face was not a nice one.

"You really didn't like me back then" Nathan said as he looked towards Peyton

"You were annoying." Peyton replied

"And than he turned into your best friend" Lucas added

"Yea, I am not sure how that happened, but one day he just stopped being annoying"

"Yea, one day we just sort of split into two groups of best friends within best friends," Haley added

"We never forgot how it started though. The four of us, the four musketeers" Nathan said

The group spent the next two hours talking and sharing memories of their times together. They finished looking through their memory box and sat it back on the shelf where it would stay until they pulled it down again. They all agreed this was the way to end their week. The original four best friends together in their clubhouse once more.


	54. Hero

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter. There will be either be one or two more chapters before the story ends. I am not sure yet. However, I will start the sequel hopefully in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews!**_

Three hours after they closed their memory box, a phone call from Sam, and two phone calls from Brooke later. The group was ready to leave the solitude of the clubhouse. The only problem, how to get Nathan down. The group was currently trying to find a solution.

"I think we should just put Nathan on the seat and all go down and hold the rope to guide him down" Lucas said

"I am not sure that will work." Peyton said

"How about if you two go down and guide the rope and I will make sure that Nate gets off the platform." Haley said.

"That might work Hales" Nathan replied

"Lets try it" Lucas replied as he moved from the floor and over to help his brother up.

The group slowly walked out the door and towards the seat sitting on the platform, Lucas helping Nathan again.

Haley moved the seat so it was under Nathan as Lucas sat him down on it.

"This going to be interesting" Peyton said as she looked over the edge towards the ground. She, however, could not see the bottom through the dark night. "I think we are going to need a flashlight"

"I think there is one in the clubhouse," Haley said as she moved back towards the clubhouse

"I am not sure about that Haley. Brooke and I used one the other night to get back to Peyton's house" Lucas added

"I think we had more than one up here," Haley said as she opened the door and used the moonlight to search the clubhouse. She looked through the bookcase by the door and found another flashlight. She clicked the on switch as the light came on. "Found one," She said as she walked back out of the clubhouse and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, we are going to go down. We will yell when we are ready" Lucas said as he and Peyton started down the ladder

"Pretty night, isn't it?" Nathan asked as he and Haley sat by themselves for the first time all day

"Yes, it sure is. I feel like I can reach up and touch the sky" Haley replied

"Yea, I am glad that we got to see one more night together," Nathan said

"Me too" Haley replied quietly, "There for a while in the hospital, I thought we would never get to spend another night together"

"I know. I am sorry for scaring you Hales"

"It made me realize, as we sat in that waiting room, how much I really love you. How much you mean to me and how I am not sure what I would do if something ever happened to you. There are so many things that I want to say, do and be with you. It sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

"No, not at all. I feel the same way" Nathan replied before leaning in to kiss Haley slowly at first and then he slowly deepened the kiss before pulling back, "I love you, Hales"

"I love you too, Nate"

"Haley" Nathan said quietly and wait till Haley was looking at him, "Don't worry. We will make this work. I am not letting you go. Not now, not ever."

"I know" Haley said as she smiled slightly and then leaned in to kiss Nathan once more.

The moment was broken by Lucas's voice, "Okay, lets do this"

"You ready?" Haley asked as they pulled away

"Yea" Nathan replied as Haley moved to push him over the edge

"Okay, here he comes" Haley replied as she made the last movement and than Nathan was swinging in the air. Haley leaned over the edge and shined the light at Nathan so that Peyton and Lucas could see him as he began to slowly be lowered to the ground.

"Man he is heavy" Peyton grunted as she and Lucas slowly let the rope slide through their hands.

"Yea, this is easier than getting him up there though" Lucas replied as his brother reached the point were they did not have to tilt their heads to see him. Peyton and Lucas lowered him right into the wheelchair that had not been moved from its spot.

"He is down, Haley" Lucas called up

"Okay, be right there" Came Haley's reply

"You okay, Nate?" Peyton asked

"Yea, that was a little on the uncomfortable side, but yea I am good. Can we please get this board out from under me though?" Nathan replied

"Yea, sure" Lucas said as he moved to help Nathan stand as Peyton pulled the board out and set it back in its original spot under the trees. Lucas placed Nathan back in the chair.

"Well, that was fun" Haley said as she joined the group, flashlight still in her hand

"Well, guys I guess it is time to say good night" Peyton said

"Yea, are you going to stop by tomorrow morning?" Lucas asked

"Yea, I will be there before you leave for the airport" Peyton replied, "Haley, are you stay here or with them?"

"I haven't thought about it honestly" Haley replied, "My parents probably feel neglected"

"I am sure they understand" Peyton replied

"Yea, I guess I should go in and at least talk to them" Haley said

"How about this, we will walk Peyton home and then come back by here and see what you have decided" Nathan said

"Sounds like a plan" Haley replied as the group began walking back through the woods

When they reached Haley's backyard, she stopped and sighed, "You know, I still look out my bedroom window thinking I will see the clubhouse out in the woods or that there will be a note on the com line waiting for me"

"Old habits die hard," Lucas said as he looked back towards where they had just been

"Yea, sure do" Peyton replied, "Well, Hales, I will see you tomorrow before you leave" Peyton said as she leaned in to hug her

"Okay, tomorrow" Haley replied before looking towards Nathan, "Come back this way and I will let you know what I am doing"

"Okay, we will be back shortly" Nathan replied

"Okay, be careful guys" Haley said as she walked towards the backdoor of her parents' home. The other three silently walked around the side of the house and towards the sidewalk heading towards Peyton's house.

Lydia James turned from her spot on the couch in the living room as the back door opened. She sat down the romance novel she was reading as her daughter walked into the room

"Hey mom"

"Hey Haley"

"Did I scare you?" Haley said as she sat down on the couch also

"No, I figured you would be coming in soon. I saw you guys out there"

"Yea, we have been out there for hours" Haley replied, "Just talking about old times. We found our very first memory box"

Lydia laughed, "I bet that had some funny stuff in it"

"It did. Our when I grow up I want to be list was in there. A picture of us the day the clubhouse was finished, a couple of other candid shots including me and in a pink bikini modeling for the camera"

"Oh, I remember that picture. Deb took it. She thought you were just so cute with your modeling poses."

"So that is who took that picture. We couldn't figure it out"

"Yea, it was Deb. She thought so highly of you, Haley. When you guys were all little, she used to say to me, that she thought you and Nathan would grow up to be a great couple one day. We would laugh about it of course because you guys were young. However, now I see, Deb was right. Nathan makes you happy, Haley. Happier than I have seen you in a long time."

"Thanks Mom" Haley replied before leaning to hug her mother.

"So, what are your plans for this evening?" Lydia asked as they pulled away from the hug

"I am not sure actually. I feel like I have neglected you and dad these last couple of days"

"Oh, Haley. We don't feel neglected. We know that they are just as much your family as we are."

"I know, but I leave tomorrow"

"Yea, you do leave tomorrow which is why I think you should go upstairs get your stuff together, say goodbye to your dad and go stay with Nathan. You two should spend as much time together as you can"

"Are you sure, mom?" Haley asked

"Positive. Now, go get your stuff together. Your father is in the office"

"Thanks Mom" Haley said as she hugged her mom once more, "I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" Lydia said as she hugged her daughter back, "Now, go"

Haley leapt off the couch and headed up the stairs to get her stuff together.

"See ya tomorrow guys" Peyton said they reached her house and she started up the front walk

"Okay. Good night, Peyt" Nathan replied

"Night" Peyton said as she opened the front door and walked in

Lucas swung Nathan's wheelchair around and started walking back towards Haley's house

"Hey Luke" Nathan said after a few minutes of silence

"Yea?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For doing all of this stuff for me. I appreciate it"

"What are brothers for?"

"I know, but thanks anyway"

"You are welcome, bro. Just don't get shot again because I don't want to go through that again"

"I won't. I am sorry about that too"

"Nothing to be sorry about Nate. You were protecting mom. I guess I should be the one thanking you. I am not sure what I would have done if Andy had shot mom"

"Me either. I am not sure I can stand to lose another parent"

"Yea. This week has just been crazy"

"Very crazy. I can't believe it has only been a week though. It feels more like years, so much has happened"

"Yea. We made it through though"

"Yea, we did" Nathan replied as they reached Haley's house. Lucas left Nathan by the steps and walked up them to knock on the door. Lydia answered it a few seconds later

"Hey guys. Haley is saying goodbye to her dad. She will be down in a minute"

"Okay" Lucas replied

Lydia walked out the doorway and down the steps to Nathan. She leaned down to hug him. These boys had always been more like sons to her than just her friend's sons.

"I am going to miss you guys," Lydia said as she pulled back from Nathan and moved to hug Lucas who had come down the stairs also

"We will miss you too" Lucas replied as they pulled away

"We will be back soon" Nathan replied as Haley and John appeared in the doorway with Haley's bags

"Guys, it was great seeing you again" John said as he shook hands with Lucas and than Nathan, "Come home soon"

"We will Uncle John" Lucas replied

"You know you can drop the Uncle now" John replied laughing

"Nah. You will always be Uncle John and Aunt Lydia to us" Nathan replied

John and Lydia laughed.

"I guess so." Lydia replied before she moved to hug her daughter, "I will miss you Haley bub"

"I will miss you too, mom" Haley replied hugging her mom back, "I will be home soon"

"I know. Be careful tomorrow and call us when you get back to Montana"

"I will. Love you, mom"

"Love you too" Lydia replied

"Bye dad. Love you" Haley, said as she moved to hug her dad

"Bye honey. Love you too" John said as he hugged his daughter back. Haley released her dad and walked towards Lucas and Nathan.

"Let's go guys"

"Bye" Nathan and Lucas said as the three took off towards their house

"I am glad they finally found their way to each other," Lydia said as her husband placed his right arm across her shoulders

"We knew they would eventually." John replied before turning his wife towards the steps.

When the three reached the Scott's house a few minutes later they were quiet. They did not want to wake Karen or Meredith. It was late and they would probably be sleeping. Lucas unlocked the house and opened the door. The living room light was on, but Karen and Meredith were nowhere to be seen.

"Just take me to the bedroom" Nathan replied quietly to Haley, who was currently pushing his chair.

"Okay" Haley said as she wheeled him into the house and down the hallway towards his bedroom. Lucas was silently following carrying Haley's two bags. Nathan's door was open as Haley pushed him in and moved the chair to beside the bed.

"Do you want me to help you get to the bed?" Lucas asked as he sat Haley's bag by the closet door

"Yea, if you would" Nathan replied as Lucas helped his younger brother from the wheelchair to the bed, "Thanks Lucas"

"Welcome. Well, I am going to bed. I am tired. I will see you guys tomorrow," Lucas said

"Night Luke" Haley said as she moved towards her bags to get her night clothes

"Night man" Nathan said

"Night' Lucas replied as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"What do you want to wear to bed?" Haley asked as she began to change her own clothes

"I just need to get out of these jeans and this shirt. I will be okay with just my boxers" Nathan replied as he tried not to watch Haley.

Haley laughed as she turned around and walked towards Nathan. He was looking everywhere, but at her, "You are so funny sometimes." Haley said as Nathan finally looked at her with a confused look, "trying not to look"

"Yea...well…" Nathan said as he just laughed. He pulled off his shirt and threw it towards his open suitcase in the corner, unbuttoned his jeans and began to maneuver out of them. Once he was done he swing his legs up on the bed and pulled the covers up over top of him before laying back. He reached for the remote for the TV on the side table as Haley walked around and climbed in the other side of the bed also getting under the covers. Nathan found the local news station as Haley moved to place her head on his chest.

"**And now the latest on local NBA star Nathan Scott" the newscaster said**

"Here we go again," Nathan said as Haley laughed a little

"**We go to Sandra Patterson, Sandra?" the older female newscaster said**

"**Thanks, Maria. I am standing here at the river court, a place that has become a local legend. This is the place where the love of basketball was born for NBA star Nathan Scott. Scott played here as a young boy and as a teenager along with his brother fellow NBA star, Lucas Scott. As we reported, earlier this week, Nathan Scott was hospitalized at Tree Hill General for a gunshot wound. New information regarding the shooting has been released. The shooting we have been told, took place Thursday afternoon at Karen's Café, a local café owned by the Scott brother's mother, Karen Scott. A man by the name of Andy Hargrove held Karen Scott at gunpoint demanding that she talk to him concerning an old friend of both parties. Nathan Scott leapt for the gun and two shots were fired, one hit Scott in the lower abdomen and the other hitting Hargrove. Andy Hargrove was pronounced dead at the scene. Yesterday, Scott checked himself out of Tree Hill General against medical advice and has been staying at his parent's home. We are told by security guards stationed outside of the home that Scott is recovering well and will be returning to Orlando in the next few days to begin his rehabilitation. It is unsure of when or if, Scott will ever return to the NBA, but one thing is for sure. If he never returns to the NBA, we will always consider him our hometown hero. Reporting live, Sandra Patterson. Back to you, Marie"**

Nathan muted the TV as Haley lifted her head to look at him; "You are a hero, Nate"

"I don't feel like one. I was just a son protecting his mother" Nathan replied

"You are still a hero" Haley replied as she reached up and kissed Nathan, "You always were to me"

Nathan laughed, "Thanks Hales. We had better get some sleep. It is going to be a long day tomorrow"

"Yea, I can't believe we are leaving already," Haley said as she moved to place her head back on Nathan's chest as Nathan turned out the bedside light and cut off the TV.

"We will be back together soon, I promise" Nathan replied, "I love you, Haley" as he put his right arm protectively around Haley.

:"I love you too," Haley said quietly as her eyes began to close as the sound of Nathan's heartbeat quickly put her to sleep.

"I promise we will be together soon," Nathan said quietly as he too drifted off to sleep


	55. The first of the last goodbyes

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter. This is the second to the last chapter. I have already written the last chapter and I am getting ready to start the sequel now. I will post the last chapter of this story in a few days and hopefully have the first chapter of the sequel up soon after that. Make sure you look for it. Thanks to everyone for your reviews on this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave some reviews!**_

As Nathan woke up the next morning and opened his eyes, he looked down to see a pair of brown eyes looking back at him, "Good Morning"

"Good morning, sleepy head" Haley replied

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes. I was just laying here watching you sleep. You looked so peaceful"

"I was peaceful. It feels good having you in my arms, right here beside me" Nathan said as he pulled Haley closer with his arm

"It feels good having your arms around me. I am going to miss that"

"I know. I am hoping it won't be too long before we are back like this again. I will probably know whether or not this gunshot has ended my NBA career in the next couple of months or so. After that, we can decide what we want to do about closing the distance between us. If I can, I will get traded to a team closer to you. If I can't play again, then I will move out there to Montana with you."

"Or I could move to Orlando" Haley replied

"I don't want you to have to leave Montana. I know how much those kids mean to you. You love them"

"Yes, I do, but I love you more. I don't want to be apart from you any more than I have to be. I do not like the fact that you are going to be going through rehab by yourself. I know it is going to be hard and painful and I hate the fact that I am not going to be there to help you."

"I will be fine, Hales. It is probably for the best anyway. I have a feeling I am going to be a grouch during rehab. I will be able to look forward to the times I can talk to you and that is going to make me push harder. You are going to make me push harder to get better even though you are thousands of miles away. I want to be able to pick you up in a hug, take a walk with you down the beach, and chase you in the sand, all of those things. That is going to make me push harder. You are going to be helping me, even if you are not there."

Haley was silent for a minute before responding, " I am only a phone call away when you need a little encouragement"

Nathan smiled, "I know. You know your kids are never going to believe that you are dating the Nathan Scott"

"I am not telling them. They believe me when I say that I grew up with the two of you, but they don't believe that we have been best friends since diapers"

"They will if we show up there" Nathan responded

"Yea, maybe" Haley said

"I will talk with Lucas. Maybe we can fly out for a few days sometime soon and make them believe" Nathan said as he laughed

"Okay" Haley responded laughing also, "What time is it?"

Nathan turned his head to his bedside table and looked at the clock, "9:49"

"I guess we better get moving. I have to be at the airport by noon" Haley said not moving from her spot

"I don't want to move though," Nathan said pulling Haley closer again

"We have too though," Haley said still not moving.

Before Nathan could respond, there was a knock at the door. The door slowly opened as Karen peeked her head around it.

"I thought I heard voices"

"Good morning Mom" Nathan replied

"I was making sure you two were awake."

"Yea, we are awake. Just don't feel like moving" Haley replied

Karen smiled, "I figured so. I am making breakfast. Do either of you want anything special?"

"What are you making?" Nathan asked

"Meredith wanted bacon and eggs" Karen replied

"That sounds good to me," Haley said as she began to move from her spot

"Do you need Lucas to help you get to the chair?" Karen asked Nathan

"In a minute. Is he up yet?"

"Yea, he is on the phone with Brooke" Karen replied

"Ok" Nathan replied as Karen walked back out the door and closed it.

"Time to face the real world" Haley said as she stood from the bed and walked towards her suitcases

Nathan just laughed, "Yea, I guess"

After a few minutes, both Nathan and Haley were dressed and Nathan was sitting on the side of the bed with his feet touching the floor. Haley walked over to the door and opened it; she peeked down the hallway and called Lucas. Lucas started down the hallway from the living room with his phone still attached to his ear.

"Brooke, talk to Hales for a minute. I need to help Nathan" Lucas said as he handed the phone to Haley still in the doorway

"Hey B. Davis" Haley said

"Hey tutor girl."

"How was your flight?"

"Pretty good. There was a little girl sitting next to me that was just too cute for words. She kept asking me all kinds of questions. It was a good distraction."

"That sounds nice. How are things in San Diego?"

"Warmer" Brooke replied as she laughed, "And I am still on East Coast time, which would be why I am awake so early"

"I bet"

"What time is your flight?"

"1:05. I have a direct flight back to Montana. I think Lucas's flight leaves about the same time or soon after"

"Yea, he told me he had a 1:15 flight. What time is Nathan leaving?"

"I am not sure. I know he said early evening. John and Scott are going to be heading back with him"

"That is what Lucas said. He can't believe that Nathan is going back to Orlando so soon."

"Yea, but Nathan wants to get his rehab going. He doesn't want to wait anymore"

"I guess it is for the best"

"Yea, I hope so. Well, I am going to give you back to Lucas. I will call you when I get back tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay, have a safe flight. See ya soon"

"Okay, Bye B. Davis"

"Bye H. James" Brooke said. Haley laughed as she gave the phone back to Lucas and walked over to Nathan.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Yea" Nathan replied as Haley began pushing his wheelchair out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen. Lucas walked behind them again with his phone attached to his ear.

"Nate!" Meredith said as she got down from the table and ran to her older brother.

"Hey Munchkin" Nathan said as he pulled Meredith onto his lap and hugged her

"Mommy says that you are leaving today," Meredith said as the two pulled apart

"Yea, me and Lucas"

"But you are still hurt"

"I know, but I am going to go back to Orlando so that I can get better. So that when I come home again, I might be walking"

"Oh, okay" Meredith said, "I don't like it when I don't get to see you"

"I know, but I will talk to you on the phone all the time. Maybe you and Mom can come see me soon too"

"Can we mommy?" Meredith asked turning to her mom at the sink

"We will see" Karen replied smiling towards her daughter, "Why don't you go back to the table. Your eggs are just about ready"

"Okay" Meredith said as she hoped off her brother's lap and want back to her place at the table.

"Breakfast is just about ready," Karen said to the rest of group

"Okay" Haley replied as she pushed Nathan's chair to an open spot next to Meredith and sat down in the empty chair on the other side of him. Karen walked to the table and started distributing the scrambled eggs as she looked towards her oldest son, "Lucas"

"Okay" Lucas replied before telling Brooke that he would call her back. He sat his phone on the counter and walked over and sat down next to Haley.

"Eat up guys" Karen said as she too sat down

"A home cooked breakfast, we are not going to see one of these for a while" Haley supplied

"That is for sure. No one cooks like mom" Nathan added

"I guess you kids will just have to hurry back home then" Karen said as she smiled.

An hour later, breakfast was finished and the kitchen cleaned. The adults sat in the living room watching an old sitcom waiting for the time that they would have to leave for the airport. The front door opened as Jake and Peyton walked in.

"Good morning" Peyton said

"Morning" Nathan replied

"Mom and dad said they were going to stop by for a few minutes. They wanted to say good bye to you guys before you left," Peyton said as she and Jake sat down on the floor by the couch.

"Okay" Lucas replied

"So, I heard about the adventure last night to get Nathan out of the clubhouse" Jake said

"Yea, that was an adventure. It was much easier getting him down than it was getting him up there though" Lucas replied

"I was so glad when I reached the chair though. It was a little scary hanging in the air in complete darkness" Nathan added

"It was worth it though" Haley said, "We had fun up there"

"Yea, it was fun" Peyton agreed

The front door opened once more as Larry and Anna Sawyer walked in, "Good morning" Anna's voice rang out

"Hey Aunt Anna" Lucas said

"I brought you guys something for the trip home" Anna said as she gave Lucas, Nathan and Haley each a package

"What is in it?" Nathan asked

"Guess"

"I know" Lucas said as he lifted the package to his nose, "homemade cookies. Peanut butter and chocolate chip"

Anna smiled, "Yep. I figured you guys might need them"

"Thank you Aunt Anna" Nathan said as Anna bent down to give him a hug

"You are welcome, Nathan" Anna replied back

"You guys ready for your flights?" Larry asked

"No" Haley answered

The group laughed

"You will be back home before you know it" Larry said

"Yea" Haley added, "Speaking of flights, I guess I had better go get ready to leave for the airport"

"Yea, me too" Lucas added as he stood from the couch

"Well, we just wanted to come by and say bye" Anna said as she stepped forward and hugged Haley, "Be careful in those mountains"

"I will, Aunt Anna" Haley said as she laughed a little, "You be careful here"

"Oh, we will. Come home soon"

"I will" Haley said as she pulled away from the hug and was immediately engulfed in another hug

"Stay safe" Larry said

"I will Uncle Larry. Hold the fort down here"

"We will" Larry said as they pulled away from their hug

"Come home every once and a while" Anna said as she hugged Lucas

"I will try. You guys should come to a game sometime"

"We might do that, " Larry said as he shook hands with Lucas

"Please do. It would be great to have family in the stands"

"We will let you know" Anna said as she hugged him once more

"Bye Haley" Jake said as he pulled her into a hug

"It is not good bye, Jake. It is see you later. We have a wedding to plan" Haley replied as she hugged him back

"As soon as we set a date, you will all be the first to know" Jake replied

"I know. Take care of her"

"I will" Jake replied as he went to go talk with Lucas

"I still can't believe you are leaving too," Anna said as she walked over to Nathan with Larry right behind her

"I have to get back and get my rehab going. I have a lot of work ahead of me" Nathan replied

"I know" Anna said as she bent down to hug Nathan, "Just be careful"

"I will" Nathan replied as he hugged her back

"Call if you need something" Larry said as he and Nathan shook hands, "I know we are here, but you know me. I got connections everywhere"

Nathan laughed, "I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing"

"It is a good thing," Larry said as he smiled

"I will be down in a couple of weeks for one of your games, man," Jake said to Lucas

"Okay, let me know which one and I will see if I can get you floor seats" Lucas replied

"I will. Take care man" Jake said as he pulled Lucas into a man hug

"I will too. You take care of your family" Lucas replied as Jake smiled

"I promise"

"I really really hate good byes," Peyton said as she walked over to Haley

"Hey this is not goodbye. It is a see you later. We will be back together soon," Haley said as she pulled Peyton into a hug as tears began to roll down their faces. "No matter how far apart we are, I am always here for you, Peyt. I will always be. You can always call me if you need to"

"I know. Same goes for you. I know it is not going to be easy leaving Nathan and being apart from him"

"No, it won't, but we will be together soon. I know that" Haley said as the two pulled apart. The both laughed at one another before quickly hugging once more.

"I love you tutor girl" Peyton said

"I love you too, P. Sawyer" Haley replied

"Nate, I am glad that you came home," Jake said as he stood next to Nathan

"Yea, me too. It has been a rough week, but it was worth it" Nathan said as he looked towards Haley who was hugging Peyton

"Yea, it was. Call me if you need a motivational kick in the butt" Jake said as he laughed, "I know you are going to hate rehab"

"Yea, but it will be worth it to walk again"

"Yes, it will" Jake said as he pulled Nathan into a man hug, "It will all be worth it to see you walk again"

"Thanks Jake. Take care"

"You too" Jake responded before he walked over to Peyton, "I am going to head outside. Take your time and come out when you are ready"

"Okay" Peyton replied

"Guys, Be careful going home. We will see you guys soon" Jake replied as he walked towards the front door with Anna and Larry following

"Call us if you need anything" Larry added

"Love you guys" Anna said

"Thanks, Love you too" Nathan responded as he waved.

As the front door shut, Peyton walked over to Lucas. Her tears started to flow down her face again as Lucas pulled her into a hug

"This sucks" Peyton said as Lucas rubbed her back

"It's okay Peyt. We will be home soon. We have a niece or nephew to spoil"

"Yea, and a wedding to attend" Peyton responded as she pulled back from Lucas. "I miss you guys already"

"We miss you too. If you need me, call, okay?"

"Okay, I will" Peyton said as she gave Lucas another quick hug and than turned to walk towards Nathan

"I am going to go finish getting my stuff together. Peyton, remember what I said" Haley said as she began down the hallway.

"I am going to go do the same. Love ya Peyt" Lucas said

"I can't believe you guys are leaving again. You just got here" Peyton said as she turned to Nathan

"We will be back soon though. Before you know it"

"I know. I just miss you guys so much"

"Trust me, we miss you too. We are actually jealous of you. You get to be home with your parents, Theresa and Skills and our mom and we are scattered all over the country"

"I know. I wish you guys were still here too, but it is part of life"

"It sure is. Just because we are not here in Tree Hill doesn't mean that we are not here with you. We have so many memories together and we travel with each other through those memories. We will always be the original four musketeers"

"Yea, you are right. No more getting shot, okay?"

"Okay, I won't. I promise"

"Good, because I can't take losing my best friend."

"I am not going anywhere, well except back to Florida" Nathan said as Peyton laughed

"Come home soon" Peyton said as she leaned down to hug Nathan

"I will. I promise we will be home soon. All of us" Nathan replied as he hugged Peyton back

"love ya, super star" Peyton said as she walked towards the front door

"love ya too, Pey" Nathan said as Peyton opened the door and walked out

Thirty minutes later, Nathan, Lucas, Karen, Haley and Meredith were on their way to the airport. The ride was silent. The only noise to be heard was Meredith as she occasionally hummed. As they pulled into the airport parking lot, a tear rolled down Haley's face. She was really leaving. She was really leaving Nathan and her home. Leaving this time was so much harder than before.


	56. Looking Forward

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the last chapter. It has taken us, me a long time to get to this point, but we did it! Even though this is the last chapter please still review. I really like to hear what you guys think. I have already written the first chapter of the sequel and I will be starting on the second chapter in a few minutes. I will have the first chapter of the sequel up in a few days, it is going to be called "looking forward", make sure you look for it. I want to thank everyone for your reviews and for reading this story. It has really been fun writing it. I love the relationships that the group has together. It reminds me of my own close friends that I grew up with. No matter the distance, we are always still close. I would like to say a special thanks to those who have stuck with my during this loooonnnggg process and also those who have taken the time to leave reviews. Even the smallest ones have been encouragement and have helped me through this story. Again, Thanks guys and don't forget about the sequel. It is coming!! **_

The group walked in silence into the airport and towards the check in counter. John and Scott walked behind them acting as bodyguards for the group. A few people stopped and stared. There were a few whispers, but no one bothered the group. After Haley and Lucas had both checked in for their flights, the group took the elevator to the second floor. Haley and Lucas's flights would both be leaving through the same gate. They would get to walk down to their planes together, but they would have to say goodbye to everyone else outside the gate. The group stood outside the gate for a few minutes in silence. No one wanted to say goodbye. Karen was the first to move.

"I am going to miss you kids," Karen said as she walked forward and hugged Lucas.

"We are going to miss you too, mom. We will be home soon"

"I know. It never gets easier though" Karen replied continuing to hug her oldest child

"I know, mom. I know." Lucas said into his mom's hair, "Plan a weekend trip down to Charlotte if you can. It would be nice to have you and Meredith around for the weekend"

"I will do my best." Karen replied as she pulled away from the hug. "I love you Lucas"

"I love you too, mom"

Karen moved from her son to hug Haley

"Take care in those mountains. Remember there is a grilled cheese sandwich here waiting with your name on it"

"I know. Thanks Karen. I will call for our weekly chats" Haley replied as she hugged the woman back

"I know. We look forward to them." Karen replied as she pulled away from Haley and went to stand by Nathan's wheelchair.

Meredith walked up to Lucas with her head hanging.

"Hey, why the long face?" Lucas asked as he picked his sister up

"I don't want you to leave" Meredith said as she buried her head into his shoulder

"I know, Shrimp, but I will be home soon. I will call you all the time"

"Every day?"

"Well, maybe not every day, but most days. And you know if you want to talk to me, you can always ask Mom to call me. She will"

"Okay" Meredith said softly

Lucas put both arms around his sister and squeezed her tight as Meredith squeezed his neck. "I love you Meredith"

"I love you too Luke. Come back soon"

"I will" Lucas said as he put his sister down. He watched her walk into Haley's waiting arms before walking towards his brother.

"I will miss you Haley"

"I will miss you too, little girl. Remember that if you need me you can call. I will call you too"

"Really?"

"Really. I might just call just to talk to you and not to mom"

"That would be cool"

"Yea, it would, wouldn't it?" Haley replied smiling at the young girl

"I love you Haley"

"I love you too, Meredith. Take care of your mom for us, okay?"

"I will" Meredith said as she hugged Haley tightly. Haley hugged her back.

Meredith left Haley's arms and walked back towards her mom.

"Alright, man. Well, I guess I won't have to worry about any sibling rivalry on the court of awhile" Lucas joked

"Nah, I guess not. Don't forget you can still stay at the house when you guys play the Magic. I am still going to be going to most of the games. Even if I can't play right now, they are still my teammates."

"I know. Call me if you need anything. I know this is not going to be easy for you"

"No, it isn't. I will make it though. I have a goal to reach for"

"It will be good to see you walking again" Lucas replied as he bent down to give his brother a hug, "Love you man"

"Love you too bro" Nathan replied

Lucas walked towards his mom and motioned for them to give Haley and Nathan a little time to themselves. As the others walked away, Haley sat down in one of the many available chairs as Nathan wheeled himself towards her.

"So…" Haley began as tears started to fill her eyes

"Don't cry, Hales. It will be okay. We will all be together soon"

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. You will hear from me so much that you are going to be sick of hearing from me," Nathan said as he laughed

"I can never get sick of hearing your voice"

"I know. I am going to miss you"

"I am going to miss you more" Haley replied as she smiled

"I love you Haley James. Nothing is going to change that, not distance or anything else. I love you"

"I know. I just don't want to leave."

"It is not easy, I know. Just keep your chin up"

Haley laughed as she said, "Take your own advice, Scott. This rehab is going to be rough"

"Yea, it is, but there is something brighter on the other side. I just have to get there"

The announcer came over the loudspeaker announcing the boarding of Haley's plane.

"Well, I guess this is it."

"Yea, call me when you get to Montana."

"I will" Haley said as she stood and took a seat in Nathan's lap. "I love you Nathan"

"I love you too Hales" Nathan replied before leaning in to kiss her as they pulled back he placed his forehead to hers, "Always and forever"

Haley smiled before repeating him, "Always and forever"

Haley gave Nathan one more quick kiss before standing and looking toward the others that were now walking towards them. She bent down and gave Nathan one more hug before turning to hug Karen and Meredith once more. Lucas did the same.

"Bye guys" Haley said as she and Lucas began to walk towards the security checkpoint

"Have a safe flight" Karen called after them.

"Love you" Lucas replied

"Love you too" Meredith replied back

The group stood there until Haley and Lucas could no longer be seen and than they turned to walk back towards the elevator. Karen pushing Nathan.

Lucas and Haley cleared the security checkpoint and started towards their planes. They stopped when they reach Haley's.

"I am really hating this good bye thing," Lucas said

"It is not good bye. It is see you later" Haley replied, "And we will see each other soon"

"I know." Lucas leaned in to hug Haley as the announcer called for final boarding for her flight, "Call me if you need me. I will call you when I need you too"

"Okay, I promise. Thursday nights?"

"Yea, Thursday nights. It is tradition. We can't break it" Lucas said as he laughed. He gave Haley a tight squeeze before they pulled away from one another.

"Love ya Luke"

"Love ya too Hales."

Haley turned towards the flight attendant and handed out her boarding pass. She accepted part of it back and then looked one final time towards Lucas. "BFF" she mouthed to him

"BFF" He mouthed back. Lucas watched his best friend disappear before moving to walk to his own plane.

Once, Karen, Nathan and Meredith returned to the house, they began to get Nathan's things together for his flight. Nathan would be going to the airport with John and Scott, so the good-byes with Karen and Meredith would be at home. The time seemed to creep by as Nathan sat in his wheelchair watching the clock in the living room. He looked around the room, at the pictures on the wall. There were so many memories in this room, in this house for that matter. His eyes fell on the newer lazyboy chair, the chair that no one had dared sit in all week. That chair was the last place that his dad had been sitting before he went out to get ice cream and was ultimately killed. As he stared at the chair, his mind began to wonder back to times that his dad would have sat in that chair. That was probably the chair that Keith Scott sat in as he talked weekly with all of the kids, even the ones that lived in Tree Hill. It was probably the chair that he sat in to watch every game Nathan or Lucas played. It was the chair that he sat with Meredith every night reading her a bedtime story. The chair might be new, but it still held a lot of history to it. Nathan ran his hand over the armrest and could almost hear his dad's voice. It was like he was sitting right there looking back at Nathan, telling him that he was proud of him and that everything would work out. Nathan pulled his hand back and sat staring at the chair when Karen walked in.

"Nathan, you okay?" Karen asked

"Yea, I am fine. Just thinking."

"About your dad?"

"Yea and this chair" Nathan said laughing at how silly it must sound

"Yea, the chair meant a lot to your dad. He always sat here, no where else, but in that chair"

"It has been weird walking around this house without him"

"Yea, I know it has"

"Mom, are you going to be okay here? With all the memories?" Nathan asked sincerely

"Yea, the memories are not easy, knowing that your dad is not going to just walk through the door, but they are comforting. The memories mean that your dad led a good life, he had a full life. He once told that he had everything he could ever dream of and if something happened to him that he would die happy. He was happy, Nathan. Those memories that we all have in this house are what keep him alive. He lives through each one of us, through the stories that we tell about him and the laughter we share at just how nuts your dad was."

"I am glad you will be okay, mom"

"Me too" Karen replied

The front door opened as John walked in, "Nathan, we need to be heading to the airport"

"Okay" Nathan replied as John walked back out the door, "Well, I guess this is it"

"Yea, the last one to leave" Karen replied smiling, "Be careful, Nathan"

"I will mom, I promise" Nathan replied as Karen moved to hug him

"Call me if you need anything. I will see what I can do about maybe coming down for a few days once you get your rehab going"

"Okay, I would like that" Nathan replied hugging him back

"Meredith" Karen called as she stood up, "Come say goodbye to your brother"

Meredith came out of her room and towards living room with her head hanging once again. "This stinks" Meredith said as she approached her mom and brother

"I know" Nathan said as he lifted his sister up to his lap, "I will be back soon though"

"Can we still come see you?"

"Yea, if mom says it is okay. And you can call me whenever you want"

"Okay" Meredith said as she turned to hug her brother tightly

"I am going to miss you Munchkin"

"I am going to miss you too Nate" Meredith replied

"I have to go. John and Scott are waiting for me." Nathan said as Meredith pulled away kissing him on the cheek

"I love you"

"I love you too Meredith" Nathan sat Meredith back on the floor as Karen leaned in to hug her son once more, "Bye mom. I love you"

"I love you too, Nathan"

Nathan wheeled himself towards the front door that was now being held open by John.

"Don't worry, Karen. We will take care of him," John said

"I know John. I know" Karen replied as she and Meredith walked out the front door also. They stood and watched as Nathan was helped into the car. They waved as the car pulled out of the driveway and kept waving until the car was out of sight.

After checking in for their flight and passing through security, John, Scott and Nathan sat waiting to be boarded onto the plane. Nathan was going to be the last one to board because of his wheelchair; he however would be the first one off the plane in Orlando. Nathan was silent as he watched people board the plane wondering what each of them was thinking as they spotted him. He usually didn't bother to think about what people thought, but he had nothing better to do at the moment. He watched as people recognized him and started whispering he could see the headline now. 'Nathan Scott heads back to Orlando days before he is actually supposed to. He has faked us once again'. Nathan laughed in spite of himself. He was still smiling when a young boy about nine years of age approached him.

"You are Nathan Scott, aren't you?" the young boy asked

"Yes, I sure am" Nathan replied

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure" Nathan said as the young boy handed him a newspaper article that had been written about Nathan's heroic acts at the café, "You want me to autograph this?" Nathan asked surprised

"Yea, you are a hero. You saved your mom"

"I am not a hero. I just did what any son would do. I protected my mom"

"You are still a hero to me"

Nathan smiled, "What is your name?"

"Jason" the little boy responded

"Well, Jason, thank you" Nathan said as he began to autograph the newspaper article. He handed the newspaper back to the little boy and smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Scott"

"Your welcome. Enjoy your flight" Nathan said as the little boy ran back to join what Nathan thought was his dad as they walked through the door.

"You are next, Mr. Scott" the flight attendant said as she walked towards Nathan and the other two.

"Thanks" Nathan said as John began to push his wheelchair through the door and towards the door to the plane that would take him back to Orlando.

After a few minutes, Nathan's chair was securely fastened and the plane was ready for take off. Nathan stared out the window as he took in the last few minutes he had in North Carolina. He had come back to his hometown this week to bury the man who had raised him, his father. Though, he found more than he bargained for. Truth, love, friendship, family and so much more. No one ever said looking back was easy and it wasn't. But one thing that is for sure you have to look back to look forward. Nathan smiled as the plane began to move backward leaving the gate. He would be home soon. And this time, he would be looking forward.


End file.
